It Just Depends on the Evidence You Have
by Rwar I'm a Cat
Summary: The Robin Hood TV series with a bit of a twist as nothing is as it seems; especialy since Robin's sister, Louise of Locksley, is just as a willful and stuborn as he is. Rating may go up. Guy/OC, Robin/Marian, Will/Djaq
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people I've updated this paragraph so it makes sense later on in the fic the next paragraph I will try to update tomorrow.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Louise of Locksley, aged 21 and sister to Robin Lord of Locksley, Earl of Huntington and current idiot crusader, at least in her mind, was riding through Sherwood Forest on her way back from visiting her uncle in Hampshire, one of her only living relatives. She was acting Lady of Locksley in her brothers absence and had asked Marian of Knighton to look after Locksley whilst she was away. Knowing that although Marian hated Robin for leaving her so close to their wedding to fight in the Holy Land she still cared for the people of Locksley as they were her friends and had grown up playing with them. Louise grinned as she remembered the days when everything was so much more simple. When there were no stupid men who either wanted to have her hand in marriage or to order her around and when she was free to do as she wished.  
But the grin disappeared as she remembered Marian's letter which had caused her to return home faster than anticipated...

_Louise, _it had written,_  
Things are not all well here in Nottingham. Do not fear the people of Locksley are fine but there is a new Sheriff of Nottingham assigned by Prince John. He has only been here a few days and has already announced that the taxes are going to be raised next week. Father is no better but then again no worse perhaps the lesser strain of not running the Shire will help his condition and I may be able to go to the council meetings in his place.  
To answer the question I know you are thinking I haven't told Kyle, not yet. As I can't do that to him not whist he is doing what he feels he must do in France as it would make him feel guilty and forced to return home. Don't worry I can manage here so there is no need for you to return, not until you are expected to I just wished to keep you informed about what is happening back home._

_Marian_

That letter had despite what Marian had said convinced that now was the time to return home. she couldn't expect Marian to run Knighton, Locksley and look after her father, she was her friend and she should be there for her. Both Marian and Louise were very similar and close friends it was via Louise that Marian was first properly introduced, when they were 6, to Robin who was, at the time 8 years of age and only future Lord and Earl.

She did of course know of Robin, Lord Malcolm of Locksley's son who was the perfect gentlemen just as Robin know of Marian the daughter of the Sir Edward the Sheriff of Nottingham and the perfect Lady. How wrong they both were. Although both of them were very diplomatic whenever at the council, at home they were very different. Robin was cocky, arrogant and forever showing off and Louise, along with Marian later, took great pleasure on sneaking up on him just to scare the living daylights out of him. Marian on the other hand wasn't the perfect little Lady she pretended to be at the council either. She could fight very well along with shooting and hand to hand contact she was trained by her father's Man at Arms, Joe Lacey. She also enjoyed riding and playing with the other children of Knighton. The children of Knighton often played against the children of Locksley and it was during one of these games when Robin and Marian found out that neither of them were as they seemed.

Marian and Robin's arguments were explosive as their personalities always clash and they often had different views on the same things but over time these arguments changed into friendly banter which both of them enjoyed. When Marian was 12 and Robin 14, Robin asked Sir Edward for his permission to court his daughter which he gave, but Robin was warned that should Marian not wished to be courted any more by Robin then he had to respect her wish. Marian was lucky that she had that freedom.

In fact Louise was fairly free to do and wear as she wished she had never and would never, except perhaps on her wedding day should she meet such a man whom she would wish to marry, wear a dress. As she pondered this thought she looked down at her self she wore simple riding trousers, a long sleeve top, upon which she wore a soft leather like corset and a seemingly simple green cloak, which at closer inspection was not the simple at all. The cloak was in fact mottled green, brown and black she had, had it custom made in Nottingham as it helped her ability to move unseen and unheard, which was a talent she had had for many years in a similar way to Robin's natural talent with the bow. Her corset like top she wore actually had multiple places for knives and lock picks as both Robin, her father and Sir Edward had made sure that she could fight and defend herself should the time arise. She also carried a sword which was currently attached to Jack, her horse's saddle along with her specially designed recurve bow. Her bow was slightly smaller than most bows so it had a slightly lower draw weight (although she would never admit it) and had a celtic design engraved by the grip. Both hers and Robins bows had been hand made by Dan Scarlett, the carpenter at Locksley.

As she reached a clearing she stopped and patting Jack she dismounted"Good boy" she murmured not tying him up as she wandered over to collect firewood. For she had no need to tie her horse up as when she first got Jack about two years ago she was determined to train him her self. So she did. The only thing was that no one else could ride the horse as he only responded to her. The reins were not used at all as she mainly used her knees to manoeuvre him so her hand were free to do other things such as shoot her bow. He could move silently if needed and smoothly when riding either slow or fast. Faster than any other horse could and for much longer periods of time. He also responded to a series of different whistles which all meant different things. But if a rider was to understand all of this he, or she, still wouldn't be able to mount Jack had a phrase was needed in order to do so and should the phrase not be given then the 'rider' is bucked off.

Her dog, Seth, who looked more like a wolf came bounding into the clearing. She had found Seth starving in the wood last year as young pup and since then looked after him. Now, at about a year of age he was already huge but his paws were still ridiculously out of proportion to the rest of his body indicating that he still had a lot of growing to do. Although his too large paws often looked comical he was very protective of Louise and had a very large set of very sharp claws and teeth which were not to be messed with. He too responded to whistles and such but obeyed verbal commands and hand gestures as well. Many of which he had not been taught only he picked up on them.

After Louise got a fire roaring she unsaddled Jack and drew out not only food and her roll mat for the night but her sketch pad as well. She put the broth she had on the fire to heat up before settling against a tree. Jack had wandered off to much at the grass and Seth came to lie down next to her and rest his head on her knee.  
"It's been a long day huh?" She asked her, dog ruffling his ears, who whined in response "here" she showed him her pad she was currently working on a sketch of Knighton Manor for Marian's birthday "what do you think? Is the window slightly off?" Seth barked in response. "You're right. I shouldn't be doing this now." with a sigh she placed the pad in the bag and after eating the broth she laid down on her roll mat looking up at the sky. Seth laid next to her giving her his warmth "_tomorrow_" she thought "_tomorrow I'll be home_" and with that she fell asleep. If only what she knew awaited her at Locksley tomorrow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**hello People who have read this and thank you! :)**

**this is my first fic so I'm not sure what you'll think bin hope you enjoy it. It'll retry to update regularly bout you know how it is and if any one wished to beta it then just ask**

**Rawr I'm a Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Louise raised with the birds as she still had about half a days ride to Locksley. She stretched and yawned disturbing Seth who growled in annoyance.

"Get up you lazy mutt" she muttered yanking the roll mat out from under her dog who lazily rose to his feet. Although a few minutes later, when she was trying to pack up, said dog was running about and generally getting under her feet as she struggled to saddle Jack. "Seth pack it IN!" she growled at Seth who sat down and tilted his head giving her a lopsided innocent grin. She finally packed everything away and after securing the saddle mounted Jack and rode off in the direction of Locksley.

When she arrived upon the hill which overlooked Locksley a horror met her eyes. People were being harassed and pushed around, women were shielding their children from the men that were stampeding around Locksley, pushing people and collecting money. Hurrying to rescue her people she spurred Jack into a fast sprint towards the town. As she neared Locksley she saw a man, with dark black hair and a muscled frame astride a black battle horse dressed all in black leather, barking orders in a deep growling voice to the soldiers. As Louise grew closer and closer a man was thrown in front of the man who had dismounted the horse. The man who was thrown to his knees, Louise realised, was Dan Scarlett Locksley's carpenter. Fuming Louise released the reins, controlling Jack with her knees as she grabbed her bow, nocked an arrow and after a deep breath fired. The arrow sailed through the air and thudded into the wooden post of the well directly next to the man's head causing him to stumble back in shock. Jack sprinted at full pelt towards the well seemingly about to go past the soldiers when Louise flipped off of Jack grabbing her sword in mid air and landing in front of Dan and his family, aiming her drawn bow at the man in front of her, her sword at her hip should she need it.

"Who are you?" the man growled "What are you doing here?" Louise ignored the man as she turned to Dan Scarlett

"Are you alright?" She asked her bow lowered but the arrow still knocked. Dan Scarlett shoock his head. "They didn't hurt you?"

"No!" the old man replied "But my lady we do not expect you to fight our battles for us."

"Rubbish" Louise snorted "I have no problem in fighting for you. Especially from men who believe that they hold all of the power" suddenly a hand latched onto her arm and a gruff voice growled out

"I asked you a question and you will NOT ignore ME!" quick as a flash Louise spun round taking the man by surprise and driving an elbow into his stomach, winding him and sending him reeling back.

" Don't you DARE touch me!" Louise snarled "I heard you perfectly the first time, so try to act like a gentlemen and wait till I am finished asking if the person you almost assaulted is alright!" the guards seemed shocked by what she said and even the villagers seemed scared about the consequences and how the man in leather may react. "Also who I am and what I am doing here is none of your business, but you will _not_ harm these people as they are under _my_ protection. Who do you think you are!" all the while glaring at the man.

"I am Sir Guy of Gisborne." the man, no, 'Guy' stated proudly glaring at the woman who dared insult him. Louise raised an eyebrow "Acting Lord of the Manor whilst the current Lord is away. And this man hasn't paid his taxes and needs to pay, unless _you_ wish to take his place?" Guy growled threatening stepping forward. When a threatening snarl came from Louise's left he looked down into the snarling face the wolf like form of Seth growling at the man who dared threaten Louise. Shocked by the sudden appearance of the 'wolf' Sir Guy stepped back slightly before regaining his lost composure.

"You're joking." she laughed but then her smile dropped "You're not joking. Well then Sir Guy _my_ name is Louise of Locksley, Robin's sister and acting Lady of Locksley. I left Marian in charge of Locksley whilst i was visiting my Uncle in Hampshire." 'Sir Guy' looked slightly shocked, grinning she stepped forward "Your services are no longer required"

"You're a Lady. You can't run an estate." Guy scoffed smirking as he stepped forward in a threatening manner. The people of Locksley stood back slightly knowing that that comment would not go down well but Louise refused to be intimidated by this man.

"I can assure you _Sir_ _Guy_" she sneered "my gender does not affect my ability to run my brothers estate." Guy stepped forward so he was seemingly towering over Louise who just looked up at him raising an eyebrow in challenge, whilst making a sharp hand gesture at Seth to stop him growling.

"Well." Guy smirked "the Sheriff personally assigned me to Locksley. So your are welcome by all means to take it up with him."

"how much do they owe you?" Louise asked

"What?" Guy asked stunned at the sudden conversation change.

"The taxes. How much? I'll pay on their behalf for the whole of Locksley." She shoved a small bag of money into Sir Guy's chest. "That should cover it. You there" She said to a guard "give these people their money back NOW! Good Day Sir Guy." And with a mocking bow and a glare Louise whistled and jumped onto Jack's saddle and giving one last look at the 'acting Lord' rode off into the direction of Nottingham to confront the new sheriff about her 'replacement'.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx

**Again people without trying to sound common I love reviews so if you can please do but if not never mind.**

**Rawr I'm a Cat**

**ps anyone who says that anythings possible hasn't tried to slam a revolving door.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Louise rode into Nottingham many people bowed or nodded their heads in respect to the youngest of the Locksley children all of whom were deeply respected by most people in Nottingham. Louise loved Nottingham, its busy towns were always too full of life, there was always someone who was drunk and someone who was trying to sell the strangest things. As a child growing up when herself, Robin or Marian were not in either Locksley, Knighton or Sherwood then they could be found in Nottingham, that is if you could find them. Between them Robin and Louise had the whole town mapped out in their head knowing every way in and every way out along with all of the secret and winding back streets that they could use should they need to disappear, it was also the same for Marian and Nottingham Castle. Being the now ex-sheriff's daughter she more or less grew up in the castle and enjoyed finding old secret passageways that may have been lost years ago. Of course Marian knew her way round the town just as Louise and Robin knew their way around the castle but they each had their own speciality.

Louise rode over to the stables and upon dismounting and handing the reins over to one of the squires, she walked over to the front of Nottingham castle where the guards standing in front of the huge wooden doors bowed their heads, recognising Louise and let her threw. Louise walked down twisting corridors and winding passageways that were easy to get lost in until she found the entrance to the main hall. two guards were standing guard,  
_well_ Louise thought to herself_ I think that its alright to assume that he's in a meeting. now judging by the fact that its a Tuesday and around midday I would suggest a council meeting. but if that was the case why was that Sir Guy out in Locksley collecting money? He obviously wasn't lying._ after a few seconds it came to her and she grinned_ he's the new Sheriffs dog lovely._

"You there!" one of the Guards called out "what is your purpose here?" At Least they're one the ball she thought

"I wish to seek an audience with the Sheriff"

"He's in the meeting of the Lords, you will have to wait" came the reply

"I am Louise of Locksley" Louise said with a small grin, the guards bowed their heads

"Milady." they muttered, stunned but Louise continued

"I wish to see the Sheriff" the guards nodded and pushed open the door. The first guard was about to announce their presence when a voice shouted out.

"I don't care what you think Lord Matthew. I am the Sheriff of Nottingham and what I say GOES! What do you want?" all but shrieked the man. As she was introduced to the room and the new Sheriff screamed obscenities at the guards Louise took the short time to look at Sir Edwards replacement. It was not unfair to say that she was disappointed. The man was short, very short with balding grey hair and yellowing teeth. He stood at the head of the room behind a long table which was not much lower than his waist.

"Well then missy." he sneered "what do you want? Hm? Run out of pretty little dresses? Want safe quarters from an abusive husband? Hm? Hm?" Whilst this little speech was going on the Lords at the meeting tensed knowing full well that Louise did not take kindly to someone using her gender as a way to insult her, as there had been many a black eyes and broken noses for young cocky Lords who believed they knew it all. Louise smiled at the Sheriff, the sort of smile Marian thought that a cat might give a mouse before it gets eaten.

"I am Louise of Locksley" Louise told the rambling Sheriff, which seemed to shut him up "And I was wondering why one of your goons was under the impression that he was acting Lord of Locksley in my brothers absence?" To say the Sheriff was stunned was an understatement. He had no clue that Locksley had a sister let alone that she may of been capable to run Locksley.  
_This isn't acceptable_ he thought to himself _the only way to get that lumbering oaf Gisborne onside was to give him Locksley and some little leper isn't going to get in my way._

"Listen to me missy" The Sheriff sneered "Gisborne is the new acting Lord of Nottingham so you can run along and go do some embroidery ok?" She hated being treated like a week child and so the last comment really didn't go down well.

"I do believe my Lord" She sneered back "It is the law, as decreed by King Richard, that if replacement Lord or Lady is required a replacement cannot be placed by the Sheriff of the shire if the Lord has left specific instructions on his temporary replacement. Me" She raised an eyebrow at the Sheriff in challenge. The Lords at the meeting were watching, some in fear and some in amusement although none of them showed it. Marian on the other hand couldn't believe that Louise could be so stupid as to almost insult the Sheriff in front of the most powerful people in the Shire, but then she remembered that she was Robin's sister and that stupidity ran in the family.

"Very good" the Sheriff cooed pleased that she knew what she was talking about "But the Lord's instructions can be overruled by the royal family should they so wish to. So by the decree of Prince John, Gisborne stays until your brother returns" Sir Edward and Marian could see the fury lying behind her eyes at the Sheriff's statement.

"Even so" Louise continued an edge now evident in her voice "The law states that if the supposed replacement Lord or Lady is suddenly kicked off of the estate, he or she is looking after, then they have the right to collect everything that belongs personally to them before being forced off." The Sheriff looked stunned, not many people knew that side of the law. "So my Lord may I go to Locksley in order to collect my belongings before you kick me off, as the people will not be impressed should the new Sheriff start flouting the laws for his own gain."

"Very well" the Sheriff all but growled knowing very well that this girl had not only approached him in front of the Lords so he had to act within the law but that she knew her way around the law to be honest after hearing about Locksley's talent for getting out of trouble he should of expected that his sister could talk her way out of things. "You may collect your things missy but don't think that you've won this Gisborne is still the temporarily Lord at Locksley and unfortunately you can no longer stay there." he wasn't actually sorry about he now homelessness.

"Don't worry about it. Thank you my Lord." With that Louise turned to leave but before she got halfway to the door a voice called out.  
"My Lord" the voice that called out belonged to Marian "May I be excused"

"What for missy?" came the mocking reply

"I wish to help Lady Louise collect her stuff from Locksley Manor." Louise turned back round to look at Marian and the Sheriff the latter only waved his hand in a dismissive wave.

"Very well, off you go." Seeing that the Sheriff was becoming impatience Marian nodded her head in thanks before joining Louise as they walked out of the main hall. As they walked through the winding corridors Louise turned to Marian but before she could say anything Marian interrupted her.

"Does stupidity run in your family or is it just you and your brother."

"Hey-" Louise tried to put her point across

"No." Marian snapped stopping and turning to her friend "you went in there and publicly pressured and insulted the Sheriff! tell me what were you thinking?" At this point Louise decided that it was her turn to get her point across

"I was thinking that some oaf was harassing my people and that the new Sheriff was responsible. So you expect me to be polite?" they both looked at each other. A grin spread out across Marian's face and almost instantly Louise copied with a grin of her own. they both spluttered with laughter which they tried to submerge.

"Did you see his face?" Marian asked through suppressed laughter all Louise could do is nod.

"It was so worth it" Louise chuckled. Eventually their laughter subsided and still grinning they walked out into the courtyard towards the stables were they given their horses before riding out of Nottingham Town.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

**what do you people think? Have i got the characters right and how can I improve?**

**Rawr I'm a Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

"You know." Louise started as they rode towards Locksley " I don't actually need help collecting my things from Locksley. Why did you come?"

"I know." Marian told her with a grin "but too be honest I really didn't want to stay in a hall with arrogant men who believe that they control the world and the new Sheriff."

"Fair point." Louise agreed as they entered Locksley. They rode over to Locksley manor and dismounted handing the reins over to the stable hand. When Sir Guy turned up.

"Lady Marian, Lady Louise." he growled "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm just here to get my things" Louise replied stiffly "not to destroy your precious _temporary_ home" she sneered and grinned at Sir Guy's glare. When Thornton decided to stop the oncoming argument much in the same way he did when Louise and Robin were children.

"My Lady we are happy for your return" Louise grinned, Guy scowled and Marian rolled her eyes.

"I am just here to collect my stuff nothing more" A flicker of sadness came across Thornton's face before disappearing "Sir Guy's the new _temporary_ Lord of Locksley, until Robin returns."

"Would you like me to collect-" Thornton started

"Yes." Louise interrupted quickly "please Thornton" she continued. Thornton nodded his head before disappearing into the manor. Sir Guy stepped to the side to allow Marian and Louise inside.

"I trust you know the way around?" her asked

"I know the way around by own home if thats what you mean." Louise replied raising an eyebrow, Guy bowed his head quickly in response as Louise and Marian walked up the stairs towards Louise's childhood bedroom.

Once in Louise's old room Marian got a travelling bag out from the wardrobe whilst Louise walked over to a corner of the room and bent down. Marian looked down and shook her head when her friend bent down only to lift up a floorboard and remove items from the space. Then Louise walked over to a chest which, Marian figured was made by Dan Scarlett. She pressed two of the wooden flowers into the box which clicked as a compartment on the lid flicked open and yet more items were pulled out.

"You have a secret loose floorboard and compartment in your chest?" Marian asked unbelieving

"Why not?" Louise asked innocent. Marian gave her a scathing look which got her a grin in reply. Louise sighed "Father placed the floorboards in different places in mine, Robin's and Gwaine's rooms for privacy, he said or for things that and the chest was a present from Dan Scarlett years ago."

Louise placed all of the items on the bed before moving back to the closet to get her clothes. Marian placed the bag on the bed before looking through the items that came out of the secret compartments. There was letters and documents, one which seemed to be her copy of her father's will, there was also money, knives, items to look after weapons and something wrapped in cloth. Shaking her head Marian took Louise's clothes off her before placing them in the bag. A few minutes later when they had finished they returned back downstairs. Sir Guy was sitting at the head of the table with papers spread out all around him he rose as he saw the women return from downstairs.

"I trust everything was in order?" he asked

"Nothing _seemed_ to be out of place" Came the snarky reply

"Thank you Sir Guy" Marian interrupted with a small smile. Thornton suddenly appeared with the natural talent that so many servants possessed. He then handed Louise a small shoulder bag which she accepted with a nod.

"That'll be all." Louise said "Thank you Sir Guy" She nodded to the temporary Lord of Locksley before turning and walking out of the Manor, Marian following close behind her. Guy walked out to the doorway a watched as the two Ladies mount their horses, kick them into canter and ride out of his town before returning into the manor, his manor.

"So tell me" Guy growled at Thornton "What did you give her?" Thornton looked confused

"Her money" Thornton told Sir Guy slightly confused

"Her money?" Guy growled "You Locksley money?" He turned to the head of the household "Why?"

"It was written in to the late Lord Malcolm's will My Lord" Thornton told him "that his daughter gets 15% of Locksley's income every year until she is married. So the money was technically hers Sir Guy and even if it wasn't it would be Lord Robin's" with a growl Guy moved back to the table and the papers and Thornton thought it would be a good idea to make himself disappear.

Meanwhile Louise and Marian didn't say a word as they cantered out of Locksley, Marian could see the pain behind her eyes even if no one else could, the pain of leaving her people. When they were a safe distance away from Locksley they slowed into a walk. Louise looked around at the woods.

"Why doesn't anyone do anything?" Louise turned to Marian "Why don't they fight back people are dying Marian and everyone is just watching." Marian sighed

"Cause no one can" Marian told her sadly "staying inside the system is the only way to protect those you care about" at that Louise gave her a grin that clearly said 'is it'. "What are you thinking?" Marian asked but Louise shook her head "No. Come on. Tell me. Oh and while you're at it tell me what's in the package in you bag?"

"I think I'd be upset if you didn't ask" Louise told her stopping "Someone does need to do something Marian so why not us" to stop the interruption Louise raised her hand "wait" she said "just listen. I'm not saying we should do it publicly" she pulled out the parcel from her bag "do you remember these?" In her hands were two masks. The first a dark black and the second a leather coloured brown. She did remember them.

"Masks we used as kids" Marian confirmed "but what-" then she caught on "a disguise." She breathed as Louise stuffed the masks back into her bag and they continued on towards Knighton.

"Oh yes." Louise agreed "we've been trained to fight, to defend ourselves since birth so why is it only our brothers who get to fight for their rights?"

"So we go into disguise to help the people of Nottingham" Marian confirmed "so that's why you got all of the money form Locksley you don't need it, well not all of it."

"So why not give it to the people who need it the most?" Louise agreed "So we start tonight right? After everyone's asleep?" Marian nodded in confirmation as they arrived at Knighton Hall.

As they walked into Knighton Manor Sir Edward was already there.

"Good evening Lady Louise" Marian's father greeted

"Sir Edward" Louise grinned "Thank you for letting me stay"

"It's no problem." Sir Edward "You're practically family. Now if you'll excuse me I have  
some paperwork to look at" Louise smiled as Sir Edward walked into his office.

"This way" Scott Collins, who was the head of the Knighton household, indicated to the stairs and was carrying Louise bags from Jack.

"I can take them Collins" Louise told him

"No Milady its fine I have them" Collins protested

"I insist" Louise took her bags off of the old man

"Thank you." The old man thanked as he led the way towards her new room. When they got to the room. "Will that be all?"

"Yes thank you Collins" Louise smiled at the old man

"Dinner will be ready at 8" Said the head of the household who then walked out of the room and Louise started to unpack her stuff.

At dinner Louise sat at the table opposite Marian her Father was still working in his office.

"Father wished to apologise for not being able to eat at the table but with the new Sheriff he has a lot of stuff to do." Mairan told her

"Its no problem" Louise assured him

"So" Marian asked as the food was placed on the table "How is your uncle?"

"My uncle is fine" Louise snarled. Marian smiled and urged Louise

"But..."

"But I never realised how much Robin feared off suitors." Marina laughed at this "Its not funny. It was horrible, I mean I thought that Robin couldn't take a hint." Marian shook her head in amusement.

"More clueless than Robin?" Marian asked "Don't thinks that possible"

"You'd be surprised" Louise said and they both grinned. After they had finished their meal they both went up the stairs until they had to go different ways

"I'll see you in the morning" Louise said "Goodnight"

"You to" Marian said see you in the morning and with that they both went to bed prepared to wake in less than 5 hours to help the poor and they couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

That night after everyone was asleep Louise's eyes flicked open and a grin spread over her face. She rose silently from her bed and slipped into a pair of dark trousers and a long sleeve top that covered her wrist guards, brown boots with soft soles and grabbed her sword, bow, quiver along with a black scarf and her mask before donning a black, grey and brown mottled cloak and her mask. Her wrist guards looked like normal wrist guards but concealed secret knives that appeared on a springed mechanism when she flicked her wrists back. Louise carefully opened the shutters, grabbed the bag of the money and slipped out of the manor in much the same way she had seen Marian do it when she snuck out with her and Robin when they were children.

When she got to the stables with the money Marian was already there with two sacks of bread, one for each of them. Marian was wearing brown leather trousers and matching top which acted as armour, she also had a green cloak, a green scarf and brown boots, her sword was also at her hip along with her mask.

"You took your time." Marian said pulling down her scarf so she could talk clearly "Did you oversleep?"

"What me?" Louise asked sweetly "Don't know what you're talking about?" Louise handed over Marian's share of the money.

"I could use my own money you know." Marian complained handing over Louise's share of the bread.

"You could." Louise agreed "But the Sheriff and his lap dog will probably monitoring the Knighton spendings and if money just started disappearing they may get suspicious" Marian sighed. "Especially if its at the same time as two mystrious beings started helping the poor, and I get the fact that your father isn't liked much by the new Sheriff.

"Fair point." Marina agreed "But that doesn't mean that I have to like the fact. And you're right Vaisey. The Sheriff," Marian cleared up and Louise's face cleared in understanding "views my father as a threat"

"Ok." Louise said pulling on a pair of leather gloves "so you're going to do Knighton, Clun, Kirklees and Nettlestone." Marian nodded

"And you're taking Nottingham, Locksley and Barnsdale" Marian confirmed "although I don't see why you should get the hardest ones."

"And you have more places to be so its even." Louise argued "lets do this."

Louise and Marian mounted their horses and rode off, Marian in the direction of Clun and Louise in the direction of Nottingham purposely choosing two towns that were as far away from each other so if one of them was spotted or caught then the other had a less chance of being caught as well.

Louise tied up Jack in the woods which were annoyingly far from the gate of Nottingham town. As she slipped through the shadows towards, and through, the gate of Nottingham. First she slipped straight through to the houses in the inner part of Nottingham and slowly worked her way towards the outskirts of the town loving the rush and the almost giddy feeling the adrenaline that coursed through her body. Then she rode Jack all of the way to Barnsdale doing the same there, leaving money and food in her wake before going to Locksley last.

When she reached her hometown, the only light that was on in Locksley was in the manor. Louise couldn't help but grin _I'm going to break the law_, She thought amused,_ right under Gisborne's nose won't it eat him up_ she grinned as she crept through the shadows of Locksley, delivering goods. She was about to creep past the manor when the door opened and light streamed out.

Louise ducked back into the shadows as Gisborne sauntered out looking around Louise took another step back and a twig snapped under her foot. She flinched but stayed stock still knowing from experience that she had to trust the cloak and hood that obscured her form and kept her hidden as long as she didn't move a muscle. She raised her eyes without moving her head and she stared straight into the piercing eyes of Sir Guy which strained into the darkness that surrounded her. She felt a shiver roll down her spine and hope that the temporary Lord would hurry up and decide whether or not she was there. Eventually Sir Guy walked back into the manor obviously deciding that she wasn't.

She grinned to herself I'm good" she murmured to herself before running silently towards Jack and riding towards the crossroads where she planned to meet Marian. Marian was already there when she arrived. Marian looked at her friend and although her entire face was obscured by the mask, the scarf and her hood she could still tell that something had greatly amused Louise and Marian was itching to find out.

"What's made you so happy?" Marian whispered to Louise as she drew alongside her

"We've given the people of Nottingham food, money and hope." Louise whispered and grinned behind her scarf "Also we've given them hope and showed them that someone still cares." Marian saw and heard the humour and all Locksley children seemed to possess _but_ Marian thought _They also seemed to live of the pleasure and joy of helping other people but didn't enjoy showing it_. Soon they arrived back at Knighton manor and they went straight to the stables and, as quietly as possible, removed the tack off of their horse's and settled them down for what was left of the night.

"So how often do we do this?" Marian asked

"Um." Louise thought as she rubbed down Jack's neck "Every week, every other week?" she looked at Marian.

"Ok. But if there's an emergency, say someone couldn't pay their taxes or they couldn't afford food for their families." Marian asked.

"We'd help them." Louise agreed "If they deserved it." She added as an afterthought.

"No." Marian told her in a firm voice "We help them even if they don't deserve it" Louise looked up in shock, but before Louise could say anything she continued "Because if we don't help then we are no better than the Sheriff... Agreed?" Louise looked down "Agreed!?" This time her voice was more angry as she looked at Louise.

"Fine" Louise snapped as she finished up with Jack and walked towards the exit "See you in the morning." With that Louise walked out of the stables. Marian shook her head_ Robin and Louise's sense of right, wrong and justice were so similar._ A flash of sadness coursed through Marian_ Why did he leave his people?_ Marian thought _"Why did he leave me? NO!_ Now anger coursed through her _Don't even think about him he doesn't deserve it._ Now angry, Marian stalked out of the stables, seemingly cross at the world, but mainly at Robin, Lord of Locksley, Earl of Huntington.

**Tell me what you think those who read this. Reviews make me alive and I believe that I may be addicted.**


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few months Marian and Louise continued to help the poor in disguise under the aliases given to them by the people. 'The Nightwatchman' was Marian as she apparently watched over the people during the night and Louise was 'The Shadow' as no one had ever seen her, only her shadow or even if they did see her none she looked like a shadow completely dressed in black. The best part, in Marian's mind, of being The Nightwatchman was helping people from inside the system and the thing that Louise found most amusing about her being The Shadow and Marian being The Nightwatchman was the fact that The Sheriff, Sir Guy and everyone else in Nottingham believed them to be men.

At first it annoyed Louise that they automatically assumed them to be men until Marian pointed out that if they assumed them to be men then they didn't suspect them. The aspect of 'Nottingham's new hero's', as the Sheriff called them, often occurred during the meeting to the Lords which both Marian and Louise were present for, Marian went with her father and Louise was there as Locksley's official representative as although Sir Guy was the acting Lord of Locksley and was in charge, but Louise had official rights to be at the meeting as she was thought to be next in line to the Huntington lands.

"Those people" The Sheriff sneered "continued to flounce the laws and you are telling me that no one has even seen one of them and none of the guards have ever known them to be there until they are gone." he asked the Lords his voice dangerously soft "No answer? Well I'll tell you what I want. I WANT THEM DEAD" He screamed the last sentence which made everyone in the hall jump. "Did it even occur to you to any of you that they always appear at the same time, that they might know each other?! NO? I AM SURROUNDED BY INCOMPETENT FOOLS!" he screamed at he the Lords before suddenly calming down "Also the taxes are being raised" the off hand way in which he said it made everyone look at eachother, Sir Guy, Louise noticed didn't seem to upset from where he was standing in the corner he look over at Louise and smirked.

"My Lord Sheriff" Marian started "the people cannot afford to pay more taxes" The Sheriff spun round

"Is that so _missy_" He sneered "Well I believe that with all the help that they are getting from the 'hero duo' they no can afford to pay can't they. Meeting adjourned."

"But My Lord." Marian asked.

"I said _adjourned_" Vaisey snapped and Louise subtly grabbed Marian's arm pulling her away, following the Lords out of the hall and down a few winding passageways until they were out of sight and earshot of anyone else.

"What were you thinking?" Louise asked Marian exasperated "You questioned the Sheriff's orders in front of him"

"The people can't afford the taxes to raise." Marian pointed out.

"That's not the point." Louise sighed before stopping her pacing "you don't think that we are making people's life worse do you?"

"No" Marian declared "The people would be long dead or starved if it wasn't for us so we can't afford to think like that. But we have to stop going out at the same time its too obvious" They both looked at each other and smiled

"The Sheriff's reaction was worth it though wasn't it." Louise told her

"Definitely" Marian agreed "Like a child who didn't get what they wanted for christmas" This caused laughter to bubble up inside of each of them, and they were still grinning as they rode out of Nottingham towards Locksley as Louise wanted to check on her people not just while she was wearing a disguise.

Not a lot changed from then onwards well except that the taxes kept rising Marian and Louise were worked off their feet but that was all about to change when Sir Edward, Louise and Marian's breakfast was interrupted by an urgent knock at the door about a year after Louise returned.

"Come in" Sir Edward called out and the door opened to reveal a very worried, very upset looking member of Locksley

"Your from Locksley" Louise said "What are you...What's happened?"

"It's...It's" The man stuttered

"Deep breath" Edward soothed placing his hands, clasped, under his chin "Now tell us what happened." the man breathed as Marian and Louise stood up and put on their cloaks he started to speak.

"Will and Luke tried to...tried to" He paused breathing "tried to get more food for their mother and were ...were...a. but then Dan took the punishment and he's bleeding out in Locksley and no one can stop the bleeding, please you have to help. Milord Miladies please"

"We'll be right there." Louise told the man

"Run over to Knighton village" Marian told the man "ask for Matilda and get her to Locksley."

"Yes Milady" the man said before running out.

"Good luck Marian, Louise" Sir Edward told them as they were arming themselves "And try not to anger Sir Guy too much.

"Thank you Father."  
"Thank you Sir Edward." they replied at the same time before disappearing out of the Manor and within seconds were galloping towards Locksley, hoping that they weren't too late.

They arrived in Locksley at full pelt, Seth clearing the way and Louise ahead of Marian but not by much. As Louise reached the Scarlet household she flipped off of Jack and quickly entered the the house.

"Milady." Will Scarlet greeted but the whole house was tense with fear and anxiety "The bleeding it won't stop"

"Get a fire started" Louise ordered as she walked over to where Dan was "Keep the pressure on" she told Jane before turning to the weak Dan Scarlet "I'm sorry Dan this is going to hurt." she turned to Marian "we need to cauterise the wound to stop the bleeding. Heat this up" she passed Marian a flat piece of metal, before turning to Will "Do you have a belt or a bit of rope?"

"Will this do?" Luke, the youngest, asked holding up a length of rope

"Brilliant Luke! Perfect." Louise praised "Tie it round his wrist, tightly. Marian...?"

"Yep its ready." Marian confirmed handing over the the tongs with the heated metal attached.

"Get the bandages ready" Louise directed to Marian who nodded before she turning to Dan "Sorry" was all she said before placing the red hot metal on the man's flesh. He screamed in pain as the metal burnt his flesh before collapsing his brow slick with sweat. Louise removed the metal before it stuck to the flesh and submerged it in the bowl of water by the fire, steam billowing up. Meanwhile Marian grabbed the salve and bandages that they had brought with them and proceeded to dress Dan's wounds, who was still blissfully unconscious.

When the wound was dressed and they had done all they could Louise and Marian sunk to the floor exhausted. Seth walked in and collapsed besides Louise who ruffled his fur.

"Why are you tired?" Louise asked her dog as the Scarlet's seem to come back from wherever they had disappeared from. Jane was looking after her husband and turned to the two ladies who were in her house.  
"My Ladies." Jane said standing up but almost falling over only to be caught by her sons and gently sat down. "Thank you. Would you like some...um...some"

"We're fine Jane, thank you" Marian thanked smiling softly and the woman when Matilda waked in and surveyed the surrounding area before walking straight over towards Dan Scarlet and giving his wounds the once over.

"You did good, very good." Matilda told Marian and Louise who just nodded "Tired?" They nodded "Its not as easy as it looks is it." At that moment Seth jumped up and growling ran out of the door, confused Louise and Marian followed only to see Sir Guy walking angrily towards them.

"I need to go find Falcon" Marian said making an excuse just to get away from Sir Guy

"No wait Mar-..." Louise tried but Marian just grinned and walked off in search of her horse. Annoyed Louise sent out a shrill whistle and the sound of hooves could be heard and Jack came wandering over. "Pack it in" She growled angrily at Seth who just stopped growling and just whined instead.

"What are you doing here?" Guy growled

"Healing Dan." Louise snapped and her face grew darker at the look of confusion on Sir Guy's face "The innocent man whose hand you chopped off."

"He stole and paid the price." Guy snarled, smirking

"He didn't do anything and even if he did, theft is punishable by a tanning or a spell in the stocks not losing a limb. His livelihood depends on using his hands." Louise snarled as they squared each other up.

"Then he shouldn't of stole should he." Gisborne grinned evilly.

"Your a sick man Sir Guy." Matilda said from behind him "How you were drafted into replace Robin is beyond me. 'Cause although he can be stubborn he wouldn't chop off someone's hand and leave him to die."

"You have no right to talk to me like that" Guy told her unbelieving, by this point the whole of Locksley where watching.

"I brought you and Robin into this world I can take you out of it." Matilda threatened which stunned everyone. "Now Lady Louise would you be so kind as to lend me a horse? I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Sure" Louise said with a grin "Marian can you ride Jack?" Louise asked Marian nodded. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on Dan until you get back"

"Ok" Marian agreed "Come on Matilda lets get you home." Matilda walked off with Marian and Sir Guy was fuming Louise could see the white hot anger that flickered just behind his eyes.

"My presence is needed back at Nottingham," Guy sneered " Good day Lady Louise." with that Sir Guy mounted his black battle horse before disappearing out of Locksley. Shaking her head Louise walked back over towards the Scarlets.

"Thank you Lady Louise" Will told her "My father wouldn't of survived without you."

"It's no problem, Will honestly" Louise told her placing her hand on Will's shoulder "You are still my people, my friends and will do anything within my power to look out for you." Will nodded his thanks before heading back into his house, and Louise sighed before looking around the busy town of Locksley at the organised chaos, everyone had a job to do, farmers, millers, potters and everyone else. She watched as the children ran laughing and she couldn't help but remember the times when herself, Robin, Marian along with the other children of Locksley, the Will and Luck included and she missed it. Because although she was in Locksley she wasn't home.

**I am on Fire! and anyone who got that quote is a genius, a sociopathic genius**

**So people what do you think?**

**Rawr I'm a Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

For the next three years things only got worse, the people were taxed more, beaten, ransacked, the Sheriff started to show his true colours and when he was bored or in a bad mood innocent people who had committed petty crimes were hanged, tortured or charged. Most of the money gained from the taxes went to the Sheriff instead of helping and protecting the people of Nottingham and going towards the throne and Marian and Louise were worked off of their feet but Louise noticed things.

Being around the same people for four years you tend to pick things up and one of the many things that Louise noticed was that no one talked about Robin. People still loved him and cared for him but no one talked about him or the fact that he left preferring as if to act like he did not exist. She knew that Marian and Sir Edward were angry at Robin for leaving. Although Louise could still tell that Marian still loved Robin but it was mainly directed as anger as _there's a thin line between love and hate._ She thought to herself as she glanced at Marian who was sitting, reading in front of the fire. _She still loved him but my idiotic, fool of a brother will have a hell of a lot of making up to do should he return, if she is to admit her feelings._

It was three days before the winter solstice and snow was falling heavily in Nottinghamshire, Louise was riding as fast as she could through the heavy falling snow. She could barely see 5 feet in front of her through the blizzard and relied on Seth and Jack to get her back to Knighton Hall safely.

"Keep going Jack" Louise cried through the wind "Good boy we're almost home" Jack kept galloping through the cold and the wind until Louise could see the outline of Knighton and the stables as they reached the stable door Louise jumped from the saddle.

She held onto her hood with one hand and grabbed onto the barn door with the other. She hauled at the door pulling it against the wind finally she opened the large door. Seth rushed in quickly followed by Jack and Louise hauled the door shut again and it slammed against the frame causing the whole barn to shudder. Once out of the wind Louise removed her hood and carefully lit the other torches in the barn. She called Jack over and began to remove his saddle and other tack when she realised that she couldn't see Seth. She looked around but her panic subsided when she saw a wiggling lump in the straw. Chuckling to herself she rubbed down Jack before locking him in his stall next to Falcon, Marian's Horse. She turned to Seth.

"Lets do this" She urged but Seth just whined and buried further into the straw. Annoyed Louise flicked her hood up and grabbed her bow before striding over to Seth grabbed the scruff of her dog's neck and pushed him towards the door. She then forcibly opened the door with her shoulder and pushed Seth out of the door. In an instant Seth legged it towards the door of the manor Louise followed behind him but it wasn't easy the wind battered at her face and went straight through her clothes. eventually she reached the door and once she unlocked it the wind did the rest as it slammed against the frame causing the fire to waver in the hearth and snow to blow into the opening Hall. Louise quickly shut the door against the wind and the snow before walking into the next room where Marian was sitting in front of the fire reading a book.

"You got back alright then." Marian grinned at the cold form of her friend.

"Just about." Louise grinned back "but I can't feel my fingers" Marian laughed "hey! It's not funny they might fall off" which just sent Marian into a greater fit of laughter. Louise whistled "Come on Seth, let's get dried up" Louise mock glared at Marian before going up stairs followed by Seth.

When she came back down Seth's coat was all fluffy looking which made him look like a huge ball of fluff, Marian smiled at the sight as side fluff ball rolling in front of the fire. Louise then walked down the stairs a few seconds later wearing a loose pair of trousers, a long sleeve top and although she was at home she wore her arm guards, she was also carrying her sketch pad then she sat down opposite Marian in front of the fire.

"Better?" Marian asked

"Much" Louise agreed "It's horrible out there I cold barely see where I was going! I'm assuming you know that your father's staying at Nottingham?"

"I know. How long do you think it will last?" Louise shook her head

"Haven't a clue. It'll be a while though" Louise sighed "I'm assuming you sent the household home?"

"Yes" Marian concerned "before the weather became to bad." They sat in companionable silence as the minuets ticked by, Marian reading and Louise drawing when a knock came at the door. Marian looked at Louise with an eyebrow raised her friend just shrugged, who was mad enough to travel in this weather they did not know. They both rose toward the door Louise hung back still feeling the chills of her escapade earlier that evening. Marian opened the door turning away on instinct from the harsh wind that burst through, but whoever was at the door quickly entered and close the door behind them, the flames flickered and became still. Standing in front of the door was none other than Sir Guy of Gisborne

"Lady Marian" he greeted "Lady Louise"

"Sir Guy" Marian stated "to what do we owe the pleasure?" Marian was obviously confused and Sir Guy smirked slightly

"I trust you have enough supplies to last out the snow?"

"We have enough thank you Sir Guy" Marian told the temporary Lord, both Louise and Marian were now even more confused as Louise stepped out from the shadows which partially hid her. "I do not wish to be rude Sir Guy" Marian continued "but what are you doing here?

"I wish to speak to Lady Louise" Guy growled out seemingly less harsher than normal

"Of...of course" Marian told Sir Guy "I'll get out of your way" Guy bowed his head at Marian who just gave him a small uncertain smile as she left the room.

"Sir Guy" Louise greeted "What do you wish to talk about?" She asked as Sir Guy stepped further into the warmth of Knighton Hall. "Is Locksley alright?"

"Locksley's fine." Guy stated "No I was wondering if you..." He paused before folding his arms and looking down. Louise had never seen Gisborne like this, almost nervous. "You are aware that there is a ball being held for the winter solstice"

"I am aware of the fact yes." Louise informed Sir Guy not entirely sure where the conversation was going.

"I know that you are already going but I was wondering" Guy asked looking down at his arms before looking back up again, Louise smiled softly at him, this was a different side of Guy a side that showed he was still human. "Would you honour me as to be my personal guest for the evening?"  
_What!_ Louise thought to herself being careful not to outwardly express her emotions

"Umm.." Louise stuttered, it was her turn to find the whole situation awkward but Guy seemed to take her hesitance as denial

"It doesn't matter" Guy growled out clearing his throat "Forgive me I shouldn't of mentioned it good day milady" Guy turned to leave when Louise's arm reached out and grabbed onto his to stop him.

"No. Wait Guy" Louise called out "Yes"

"What?" Guy asked confused turning round, Louise's hand still holing onto his arm

"Yes" Louise said again "Sir Guy I would be honoured to go to the ball with you." Louise smiled at him and Guy smiled back before he cleared his throat and his mask raised slightly he stepped back and Louise's hand dropped from his arm.

"Good evening Lady Louise" He told her hand on the door handle

"Good evening Sir Guy" Louise said and Sir Guy bowed his head before disappearing back out into the snow."

"So" Marian asked as her friend who just sat down stunned _why did I agree?_ Louise thought to herself honestly she didn't know the answer. Then she realised that Marian was looking at her expectantly. Louise looked around.

"What?" Louise asked confused

"What did Gisborne want?" Marian asked.

"Umm uhh" Louise sighed Marian grinned

"What!" Marian urged impatiently

"He...he" Louise stuttered and looking at Marian's impatient face "He asked me to accompany him to the ball the Sheriff's hosting for the winter solstice."

"You didn't." Marian deadpanned "ahh you did. You agreed." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"What was I meant to say?" Louise questioned looking at Marian who was grinning "Care to explain what's so funny?"

"I knew this was going to happen" Marian boasted slightly

"What!" Louise exploded "What do you mean you knew!"

"I meant" Marian explained "he treats you differently. Granted not massively differently" At Louise's confused face she elaborated "he glares at everyone, everyone except you."

"No he smirks at me it's more annoying I'm telling you" Louise argued

"What in the same way that Robin was polite and chivalrous to everyone and teased me?" Marian asked. It was the first time Louise had heard Marian mention Robin's name but then she realised that Marian was right.

"But I hate him." Louise stated

"Do you?" Marian asked

"Of course!" Louise growled but Marian raised an eyebrow "I don't know anymore" Louise groaned rubbing her head in her hands "Why me?" Marian shook her head for she didn't have an answer. After a few long minuets of silence Marian spoke.

"It's not like his bad-looking though" she said out loud as if in thought. Louise's head shot up in shock.

"What?!" She shouted which caused Seth to raise his head sleepily

"Dont act like you didn't notice" Marian teased

"Shut up" Louise groaned "that's not the point" she pointed a finger at Marian in warning, the latter just grinned as Louise groaned and stood up. "See you in the morning." She told Marian "Come on Seth."

Marian watched Louise and Seth climb the stairs up to their room. She sat in the glowing light of the embers and thought about nothing in particular until she to stood up deciding that it was time for her to turn in as well and although that life was hard, not as hard as it could be, a feeling told her it was still going to get worse before it got better and that they had to be ready.

**Two in one day I'm on a roll**

**and a special shout out to TheDevilsDaughter267 thank you :)**

**Rawr I'm a Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

"No!" Louise cried out " I'm not doing it! No!"

"You have to." Marian told her "You're going to a ball."

"Don't remind me." Louise sighed and looked at Marian's pleading face "Fine, but nothing to flouncy." Marian grinned

It was the day of the winter solstice ball and Marian was bugging Louise to go dress shopping. First off Louise didn't wear dresses, period. Because in her mind they were impractical and stupid, you couldn't run, ride or fight in them and if men deemed them as useful then they would wear them, that was her theory that she lived by it but according to Marian it didn't count.

"Come on we're going to Nottingham" Marian said smiling evilly. Louise looked shocked "we have to buy you a dress"

"What's wrong with the one I have?" Louise asked confused

"You don't own one" Marian pointed out

"That's not the point" Louise argued

"It's the reason that we're going to Nottingham." Marian argued back  
"Look I'm not asking you to become like all of the other Ladies of the court, because that would be hypocritical of me" Louise sighed  
"What I'm asking you is to for once in your life wear a dress without being mocked by your brothers or others in the village. Its just one evening"

"Fine." Louise grudgingly agreed, got up and started to get ready to leave to Nottingham working under the principle that the quicker she took the quicker it would be over. How wrong she was.

They entered Nottingham and Marian lead the way to the fitters that were in the town. Louise was, of course, paying for the dress herself but had no wish to spend lots of money on a dress that she would quite probably never wear again. When she had raised this point to Marian, as an excuse not to go she had been shot down as Marian claimed that if she didn't wish to 'waste her money' then Knighton could instead and that the people would not mind if her money was spent on herself every now and then.

After what seemed like years choosing dresses and being prodded with pins Louise and Marian had been told that the dress would be ready in a few hours so they went off to look around the many stalls and markets of Nottingham town. Anything you could possibly want, anything at all could be found in the town, if you knew where to look in the rabbit warren of narrow streets and alleyways.

"You know." Marian mentioned offhandedly whilst they were looking at a certain stall selling strangely beautiful ornaments. "That this evening you won't be able to wear your knives." Louise looked up shocked, it hadn't occurred to her at all.

"But surely no one would notice the-" Louise tried

"No" Marian warned "No weapons. That's knives, daggers, swords, darts, bows, arrows-"

"I get the point" Louise interrupted

"The entire Nottingham guard will be there" Marian pointed out "You'll be perfectly safe"

"Not from the guards though." Louise muttered under her breath so only Marian could hear, the latter gave her a warning look, before looking around worriedly to make sure that they weren't overheard. Louise just grinned sweetly.

That evening Marian tried to insist on doing Louise's hair but she was having none of it.

"You dragged me round the _whole_ of Nottingham town_ twice at least_" Louise snapped eventually "So if you want me to go to this ball nonetheless in a dress then we are doing my hair, shoes, jewellery etcetera, etcetera my way, or not at all." This was the terms of the bargain and Marian knew that she was lucky to even get her to go to a fitter concerning a dress let alone to actually wear one, so she left her to it.

At just gone 8pm that evening there was a knock at Knighton Hall, Collins opened the door.

"Good evening Sir Guy" Collins greeted standing out of the way in order to let Sir Guy into Knighton Hall. "I'll go fetch Lady Louise." Collins then disappeared into the depth of the house.

"Lady Marian" Guy greeted

"Good evening Sir Guy" Marian also greeted, successfully not to showing her resentment at the man or her amusement at him courting Louise a feat she assumed he believed would an easy task.. Then there was movement at the top of the stairs where Louise then stood. Marian noticed it not by seeing Louise out of the corner of her eye but the way that Sir Guy's suddenly started looking up. Marian turned round and smiled at the sight.

Louise wore a deep blue sweeping dress which flowed to the ground like water, the dress itself was modest and not low cut, it showed that she was a woman, her curves were more visible that normal as they were often covered by clothes that doubled as armour and were purposely made not to have men constantly staring at her. On top of the dress she wore a rich dark blue hooded cloak obviously not with the hood up, the cloak was made of velvet and swept to the ground. Her golden hair at the front was tied up at the back which meant that her face and neck which were normally covered by her hair were now visible giving her a more regal and noble look. On her feet she wore simple black shoes with no heel as she didn't like walking in the things and around her neck there was a simple silver necklace with a complex looking celtic design of interlocking pieces of silver and was impossible to tell where one piece started and another finished.

Guy was stunned as her looked at her, whilst in the clothes that she normally wore she was thought to be pretty she looked, at least in his mind, beautiful although this was in the back of his mind as he would never actually admit it to himself let alone out loud. Marian had disappeared to give them some privacy and Seth was wisely locked in Louise's bedroom.

"Milady" Guy greeted taking her hand and pressing his lips to the back of its his eyes roamed over her until they settled on her face. The scrutiny made Louise feel uncomfortable as normally she made sure that eyes weren't on her preferring to keep to the shadows as part of her nature letting her brothers, Robin and Gwaine, take all of the limelight.

"Good evening Milord" Louise said formally accepting the complement.

"Sir Guy please." Sir Guy insisted before holding out his arm as an invitation "Shall we." With a small smile that was more out of courtesy than anything else, not the Guy knew this. Louise then accepted his arm and Sir Guy lead her out to the carriage in front of Knighton manor.

The ball was in the main hall of Nottingham Castle there were more guards that, if Louise didn't know better, she would have thought to have been in the whole of Nottinghamshire. Inside the hall there were waiters circulating around carrying food and drink, the music was soft and there were people dancing in the middle of the hall. As their names were announced as they entered the room Louise politely holding onto Sir Guy's arm doing, for once what was expected of her. Louise caught sight of Marian over to one side of the Hall. She was wearing a red dress that made her brown hair look almost black and her blue eyes stand out. She looked amazing and Marian smiled at Louise as she saw her looking but there was a laughing side to the smile as well which caused Louise to, when she reached the bottom of the stairs and Sir Guy was no longer looking, glare slightly at her friend.

"I'll fetch us some drinks." Guy murmured, his deep voice causing the works to sound more like a growl as he stalked off. Glad that she was no longer under the unnerving scrutiny of the temporary Lord Louise walked over to Marian, who was still smiling in amusement.

"You're enjoying this" Louise accused annoyed.

"Immensely." Marian agreed with a smile "anyway I'll leave you to it" confused Louise turned round to watch Marian walking past her before spotting Sir Guy walking towards her. As the Lord reached her he held out her drink which she took but couldn't help but think to herself_ It's going to be a long night_. And it was. After lots of dancing, fake smiles, and courtesy that Louise really didn't feel. Sir Guy offered to escort Louise home, _why is he offering to escort me home_ she couldn't help but think _its not like I've got anyway else to get home you buffoon_ but of course she didn't say this but graciously accepted Sir Guy's arm and allowed herself to be lead to the carriage and back to Knighton Hall. Louise didn't however miss the smirk that Guy pulled when she accepted his arm.

During the entire journey Sir Guy was completely at ease whereas on the other hand Louise was fuming at Sir Guy, inwardly at least._ It was the smirk_ she thought to herself._ How dare he assume that he knows me or have the nerve to act all superior and cocky_. When Robin had acted like it when they were younger it amused her and wound up Marian but he only ever meant it in a teasing way and it was the teasing that wound up Marian. But when Sir Guy smirked, at least like that, it screamed superiority and self importance. _Basically he's a stuck up fool who thinks that Locksley will always be his and that Robin will never return._ She thought to herself. _But he must never of met Robin as he would never not return to his people and to Marian even if he had to kill death himself._ That then caused an image of Robin fighting the Grim Reaper to force its way into Louise's head, which for some reason she found highly amusing and caused the corners of her mouth to pull up into a small smile.

They soon arrived at Knighton Hall where Guy acted like the 'Perfect Gentlemen'. _Perfect gentlemen my arse _Louise again though to herself as he walked her to the door of the Manor.

"Good night Lady Louise." Guy murmured standing way too close for Louise's liking, and upon realizing that this man assumed that he was going to get to kiss her she raised an eyebrow only slightly and Sir Guy whose eyes kept flickering between her eyes and her mouth didn't notice. _If he even tried to kiss me I'm kicking him where it hurts_ Louise growled to herself and she remembered a few of Joe Lacey's self-defence lessons she had when she was a child.

_"All men have a weakness."_ he had explained one lesson _"It's not money or pretty women it is a common weakness, one they all share. Although often they don't even consider it to be a weakness as they assume that if they were to attack or to be attacked by a woman she would not use it against him. You can and you must but only if you have no other choice._" He warned  
_"and if you so then you run like the wind cause if he manages to catch you he won't be happy."_

For some strange reason Louise really wanted to hurt Sir Guy but a voice inside her head, which sounded strangely like Marian, told her that it would probably do more harm than good in the long run. So deciding against harming the lord she took a purposeful step back and Sir Guy got the message which shocked him a bit as he assumed that she would let him kiss her. Louise saw the disappointment in his eyes and scoffed in her head. _You'll have to do better than that Sir Guy I am not so easily wooed_, but in reality she had to stick with something more polite.

"Good evening Sir Guy" Louise told Sir Guy firmly which again threw the Lord in question as she was more or less telling him what to do. Coming to his senses Sir Guy took Louise's hand in one of his and once again, repeating himself as he did earlier that evening, pressed his lips to the back of her hand, before bowing his head and walking back over to the carriage. Louise rolled her eyes to herself as she opened the door and entered Knighton Hall only to find that Sir Edward was still up and sitting at the main table.

"Marian has retired" The old man informed her as she walked over towards the table relishing in the warmth of the house. Sir Edward looked closely at the young woman before him and realised that something was definitely wrong.

"Have a seat and tell me what's wrong." Louise's head snapped up shocked.

"There's..." Louise tried and cleared her throat before continuing,  
"There's nothing wrong." She tried to assure the old man.

"Nonsense." Sir Edward argued.  
"I have known you all your life, you are like a daughter to me now tell me what is wrong." Sighing Louise sat down resting her head in her hands. A few minutes passes and Sir Edward waited for Louise to speak.

"Its Sir Guy." She finally told the Lord, who instantly understood.

"You wonder if he is just courting you so if Robin does not return he will be Lord of Locksley and that you won't have a future expect being his wife." He told her calmly again Louise's head shot up shock written clearly on her face.  
"I may be old but I am not a fool. Marian has the same queries when young Robin started courting her. Of course I know Robin better than I probably will ever know Sir Guy, and as it stands I don't like the temporary Lord of Locksley but he may not actually be or feel they way he pretends to.

"What do you mean?" Louise asked confused.

"If you mentioned Robin to Marian, say six years ago how would she react?" Sir Edward asked.

"Just the mere mention of his name made her smile." Louise replied still confused about where Sir Edward was going with this.

"Exactly." Sir Edward agreed.  
"But now should you mention it her face clouds in anger and sadness. She does however still care for and love him, but she portrays it as anger and loathing for it is easier to cope with him being gone if she is under the impression that she hates him." Now Louise was starting to understand.

"You think that Sir Guy has been subject to a form of betrayal and covers it up with a mask of anger and hate?"

"Well why did you agree to go to the ball with him anyway? You could've easily said no." the question stunned her _why did she say yes?_

"I guess it was because when he asked he wasn't like he was the other times I had seen him." She explained "He seemed nervous and unsure, it showed that he was human."

"He wears a mask over his emotions, most Lords do, some more than others you just have to figure out which one's the mask." Edward told her.

"But how do you know?" Louise asked as in her mind it was almost an impossible question.

"It's normally the more personal feelings that are real but you never can really tell, it more of a feeling in you heart." Sir Edward told wisely  
"Now it is late and I believe that we should retire" He informed her, rising out of his seat and Louise also rose in order to help him up.  
"You also asked of his betrayal?" Louise nodded slightly but said nothing.  
"He is called _Sir_ Guy of _Gisborne,_ but have you ever heard of such a place called Gisborne?" With that Sir Edward walked over to the stairs that lead to his room.

He left Louise thinking about what he had said because now that he had mentioned it, no she couldn't recall of a place called Gisborne. Pondering this thought she too went up the wooden stairs towards her private quarters. She was greeted by a sleepy Seth who curled up next to her after she had gotten ready for bed and she fell asleep breathing in the woodland smell that always seemed to cling to Seth's fur like he was part of the woods itself and she fell asleep dreaming of Sherwood forest home to her best childhood games.

* * *

**Sir Guy's going to have to do better than that :)**

**So what did you think it took me ages to write this as most of it just wouldn't flow for ages until about midnight not during normal hours when I'm not meant to be asleep. Thanks brain.**

**Any way tell me what you think**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**

**(Just for the record I'm not actually a cat:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Louise and Marian both assumed that things would change after the ball between Louise and Guy but if anything the contempt and mockery between the pair of them just got worse. At council meetings Guy's smirks became a lot more hostile and angry and Louise was often seen at Locksley and The Shadow was about more than normal. It seemed to happen subconsciously as Louise only noticed it when Marian pointed it out when they went on a ride in Sherwood Forest one morning.

"What did you do?" Marian asked, Louise just looked confused at her friend. "To anger him?"

"Anger who" Louise asked still confused.

"Sir Guy" Marian cleared but Louise just shrugged.

"I don't know"

"You must of done something" Marian told her. "What happened after the ball?"

"He took me back to Knighton manor..." Louise just trailed off.

"And?" Marian asked firmly

"He was going to kiss me" Louise told her. Marian groaned.

"What did you do?" Marian asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I stepped back and told him to leave."

"You rejected him." Marian cleared up.

"I wasn't going to let him." Louise replied indignantly "I didn't hit him or anything."

"Cause that's so much better" Marian snapped "You insulted him and damaged his pride" Louise opened her mouth to argue "I'm not saying what he did was right, but what were you thinking? I mean come on you really didn't think he was going to act well to that."

"That's what I mean!" Louise exploded "He doesn't know me! He hasn't even tried! He just assumes I'm the same as the other Ladies of the courts" Louise was on a roll now. Everything she was feeling towards Sir Guy came tumbling out. "He arrogant, stuck up and prideful! He treats those under him and those and the same standing as him as filth and bullies the people hes meant to be protecting because he feels powerful!" Marian was slightly scared by the anger radiating from her friend whom she had never seen so angry. "All the while he's living in _my_ families house and _Lord_ of Locksley acting as if Robin will never return, and I can't wait to see the look on his face when he does and Sir Guy of Gisborne" she sneered his name "Is lord of nowhere" Louise was visibly shaking and overcome with rage.

"You think Robin will return?" Marina asked unsure before cursing herself for her weakness.

"Of course he will return!" Louise snapped "He won't abandon us!" With that Louise kicked Jack into a canter and they quickly disappeared into the forest, Seth following closely at their heels.

Marian shook her head slightly at the outburst. Before grinning knowing that Sir Guy was probably going to try and keep courting Louise and wondering how long it would be until Louise snapped at him. Still smiling she turned Falcon round back towards Knighton Manor before changing her mind and heading towards Locksley just to see the village and its people. _It had nothing_ she told herself _to do with the fact that they were Robin's people and that was not part of the reason that she wanted to look after them. They were her friends. That's it._ But of course it wasn't, it was part of it, but Robin played a huge part of it as being in his village it made him seem closer. Although she would never admit it that was why she was often going back to Locksley along with the fact that subconsciously she still cared and loved Robin, Lord of Locksley, Earl of Huntington and she always would.

It was very quiet in Locksley, too quiet. _It's harvest day_ Marian thought to herself as she looked around _people should be everywhere_. There were no lights on in the manor but she knew that Thornton would be around somewhere so she went to look for him. She found him beside Locksley manor and he looked up as she approached. Marian noticed that he looked upset about something and her face changed to worry.

"Lady Marian." Thornton greeted professionally "What brings you to Locksley"

"I just thought I would pass through." Marian told the Locksley head of household "What has happened here Thornton? Somethings not right." The old man sighed.

"As ever milady you are correct." Thornton told her "A great tragedy has befallen us this day." Marian looked concerned.

"What happened?" Marian asked again.

"Jane Scarlett passed away this morning." Thornton sighed "Starvation is what happened. After Dan lost his hand life had been hard on all of the Scarlett's even though..." Thornton trailed off worry clouding his face.

"Though what?" Marina asked "What Thornton?"

"Milady I cannot for i fear they may get into trouble." the old man looked annoyed at himself for his slip of the tongue.

"I will not report them, Thornton." Marian assured him "They are my friends." After a long pause the old man answered.

"They had help from The Shadow and the Nightwatchman." He revealed. It took all of Marian's political training not to show her amusement at the mans words as Thornton continued talking "Though it was only just enough and Jane ended up giving all of her food secretly to her boys" Marian's eyes mirrored Thornton's which were filled with respect and sadness the the woman who would sacrifice her own life for her boys.

"When's the burial?" Marian asked.

"There won't be one." Thornton revealed the shocking news as Marian looked aghast "The Lord told them that they didn't have the time as the harvest needs collecting and can't be as bad as last year" Marian shook her head in shock.

"I will do something about this Thornton." Marian assured the man "I promise you that." Marian then climbed onto Falcon and raced towards Nottingham.

When she reached the busy town she quickly walked up the steps towards the main castle and after she entered through the guarded doors she quickly stopped one of the many servants.

"Tell me." She asked "Where is Sir Guy of Gisborne"

"He has just finished a meeting with the Sheriff milady" the servant told her.

"I will be in the chapel." Marian told the servant "Please tell him that I send for him immediately"

"Of course Lady Marian." The servant bowed before racing off. Marian quickly made her way towards the chapel. The chapel in the castle was a grand one and a reverend was kneeling in prayer when she arrived.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Father" Marian apologised.

"Nonsense my child." The Father dismissed the apology "What is it you wish to ask of me?"

"I was wondering if you may attend a burial for me to bless the person in question for their journey to our Lord's garden." Marian asked.

"Of course my child." The reverend accepted "Who is the poor soul who is now with God."

"Jane Scarlett from Locksley." Marian told him "She passed away earlier this morning. The burial will be this evening, thank you for agreeing to oversee it."

"No thanks is needed my child." the reverend told her "Now if you'll excuse me I need to prepare myself." With that the man of God opened the door to the chapel only to almost run straight into Sir Guy.

"Ah" he called out "Sir Guy the Lord will be grateful for your prayers." Sir Guy entered the room giving the reverend an odd look as he left and Marian turned towards the Lord.

"Marian you wished to speak to me?" Sir Guy asked

"I wish to ask you something Sir Guy" Marian tolds him and Sir Guy just raised an eyebrow partially in annoyance and the other in confusion.

"When your Mother died did you organised and attended the funeral"

"What business is it of yours?" Guy growled Marian ignored him and kept talking.

"So tell me." She took a step towards the Lord "Why is it you deny your people the basic right to bury their dead?" Guy's eyes darkened "The people whom you are meant to be protecting whilst the current Lord is away."

"I didn't deny them the right." Guy growled "Only that they couldn't do it until after the harvest." Guy glared at Marian.

"In three weeks!" Marian told him.

"Not my problem." Guy smirked "Perhaps the old woman should've held on for three more weeks." Marian's eyes sparked in anger although her face didn't portray it

"Nonetheless I am here to inform you that a funeral will take place for Jane Scarlett tonight either in Locksley or in Knighton and can assure you _Sir Guy_ that it won't affect the harvest." Guy was shocked by what Marian was telling him as she walked passed him. "Oh." She said as she reached to door "Did you really think that a good way to woo Louise would be by not allowing the burial of one of her people." Marian raised an eyebrow as Sir Guy scowled.

"Fine" He spat "the funeral can take place." Marian smiled.

"Thank you Sir Guy." Marian thanked and after bowing her head slightly left the chapel and returned to Locksley to give the Scarlets the news.

Once she had told the Scarlets the news and that Jane's body was being prepared and a man of God had been acquired she left the Scarlet household. Louise had just entered Locksley as she left and Marian waited by the well.

"You heard the news?" Marian asked softly as Louise neared.

"Poor Jane" Louise whispered "I should of done more Marian its my fault." Louise's voice broke at the end of her speech.

"Don't be silly" Marian scolded lightly. "You couldn't of known and you did all that you could. Don't even think like that is that understood?" Louise nodded sadly "The funeral's tonight we've both been invited" Louise sighed.

"Bad things always happen to good people"

"Its the way of the world." Marian agreed "and its rubbish. Come on lets go home." Marian dragged her friend towards her horse and together they rode back Knighton Manor.

* * *

**hello people sorry this update took awhile i was on holiday in France and there was no Wifi (im still surprised im alive) **

**you know the drill**

**fan favourite review or none of the above it up to you**

**Rawr I'm a Cat**

**Helpful hint:**

**an apple a day keeps the doctor away if well aimed :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Later that afternoon Marian and Louise walked into Locksley where the funeral was to take place. As the reverend started to speak the whole village turned quiet and cold. Jane's coffin was placed into the ground as the reverend continued to speak. Louise caught Will Scarlett's eye across the grave, through the crowd he nodded his thanks at her before turning back towards his father and brother. Marian had wandered off to talk to some people when Kate, the potters daughter turned up.

"Kate." Louise greeted

"What're you doing here?" Kate snapped her scraggly blonde hair whipping around her face.

"I'm here to pay my respects" Louise told the woman in front of her calmly knowing that people were often more angry at funerals as emotions were running high. "I knew Jane all of my life, its the least I can do."

"your not 'ere to see your wooer then?" Kate spat as a few more women joined them. Louise eyed them wearily recognising them all. Growing up, Kate and the rest of these particular women always had a problem with Louise, and Marian for that fact, mainly because they either fancied one or both of the Locksley brothers or for some other unknown reason.

"What do you mean?" Louise asked not catching their drift.

"Gisborne." One of the other women spat "You claim to want to help us but don't complain when he offers you his arm at the ball." Louise was shocked.

"Sir Guy is not wooing me." She told the women in front of her "He asked to accompany me to ball it would've been rude to refuse and there was no harm as I was already going to attend." The truth was that Louise, although invited, was not going to attend but they didn't need to know that.

"You weren't complaining." Kate snapped "And what have you done for this village? You left."

"So did Robin and Gwaine but I do not see you angry at them" Louise snapped back her anger seeping through the noble mask she normally wore. "and I didn't see you complaining when I stopped Gisborne from hurting the people here and to pay your taxes for you out of my own money, then I publicly confronted Gisborne and the Sheriff on your behalf." the women hadn't heard the last bit before and it shocked them "Not to mention i stopped Dan Scarlett dying from blood loss."

"Maybe" Kate spat out "But have you noticed that everyone close to you has left or died?" Louise shook with anger "Your mother, your father-"

"Enough!" Marian shouted at the women with Matilda close behind her both had seen Louise getting angrier and angrier at the woman. Both Matilda and Marian had seen the famous Locksley anger unleashed and it wasn't pretty, although it didn't happen a lot.

"You claim to be loyal to Robin and yet you insult his sister, the only person in the country who can legally represent you, who stood up for you." Marian looked at the women in front of her .

"You should be ashamed of yourselves" Matilda tutted "To pick a fight on such a day! Begone Kate and the rest of you GO!" Louise was still fuming as Marian placed a hand on her arm.

"Are you-" She tried but Louise snached her arm back and flicking her hood up disappeared into the forest.

Louise ran as fast as she could through the forest the branches seem to grab at her arms and legs trying to capture her. As she pushed through there was a twisting constricting feeling in her chest as tears pricked in her eyes. The less she tried not to think about it the more she did and she couldn't get the feeling out of her head, the feeling of abandonment.

She kept running somehow managing to keep the tears at bay and eventually she realised that she was in her clearing. She walked a few steps before her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the grass, tears now running freely down her face. Seth padded over and tried to bury his head in her shoulder but she pushed him away.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted at Seth who whined "I SAID GO!" She roared at the dog who quickly turned tail and scarpered into the forest causing Louise to feel more alone as her mind tracked through all of the people close to her that no longer were_ mother, father_ she thought as a sob bubbled up in her throat and the blurred image of Sir Roger, her father, appeared in her mind _Robin, Gwaine, Kyle_. Her family. Two of them dead, two of them across seas and one who may be dead.

More sobs wracked through her as, in her mind eye, she saw the moments when her brothers, first Gwaine and then Robin, left. One to fight in the war and the other to 'travel' but actually to get as drunk as possible in as many pubs in England and who is probably dead in some ditch somewhere. Kyle, who was in fact Marian's brother but like a brother to her, left to join the army in France that was controlled by the Queen's Mother, Eleanor of Aquitaine over 7 years ago.

She kept sobbing now thinking of all of the people she used to know who we're her friends who had also gone, whose funerals she had attended._ Lady Catherine_, Marian's mother _her first funeral_ she thought, _James_ she smiled a sad smile through her tears, which increased, as she remembered he laughing face _her cousin who was only four_ she remembered and _was too young to die_.

More faces and names appeared in her head as she sobbing increased Jane Scarlett among them.. Louise sat hunched by the pool of water and the normally peaceful woods did nothing but make the young woman feel small and more alone than ever before. She was so absorbed in her sorrow that she didn't hear the branch snap behind her.

Sir Guy was at the funeral only because it was in Locksley and he wasn't going to be kicked out of his own town. He spotted Louise as soon as she arrived. It had been months since the ball and he had made no further moves at wooing her but he was biding his time, waiting for his moment. _She will be mine_ Guy growled in his head as he saw the firelight flicker over her face, _There's no question about it,_ he smirked slightly imagining the look on Locksley's face as he found out that his sister was married to him and should he never return he, Guy of Gisborne, would be the next Earl of Huntington.

In the back of his mind though he knew that it wasn't just about that growing up, Louise of Locksley had been the only person to show him real kindness despite her brothers best efforts. Although he also seemed to to be angry at Louise's denial to kiss him the denial just made him want her more as he didn't want some woman who would be easy to get. _When we are married_ he continued thinking accepting a goblet of wine off of Thornton _She will obey me_.

He looked around for Louise at that point and saw her just as she ran off into the shadows. Confused he returned his goblet and strode over to Marian who noticed him coming.

"Sir Guy I must thank you for allowing-" Marian started by Guy interrupted her.

"Where's Louise?" he growled out.

"She left." Matilda told the Lord "She wasn't feeling too well"

"Don't lie to me" Guy growled out glaring "Where is she?" He was getting impatient and these women weren't helping.

"Something upset her." Marian regrettably told the temporary Lord "We don't know what but she ran off into the forest. I was just about to go look for her" Marian wasn't 'just about to go look for her' as she didn't want to get hit by her.

"I don't think so" Guy scoffed "there are outlaws in the forest Lady Marian especially at this time of day, you shouldn't of let her go, Nonetheless I will go and return her to Knighton Manor. Try and get this funeral over before I return" Guy was acting annoyed at the women when really he knew that this was his chance, his chance to get her to feel for him as he strode off into the forest smirking.

Although he was confident about what he was doing he soon discovered that tracking in the dark was quite difficult. He was however lucky as Louise had just crashed through the forest and the moon was high but he lost the trail. Cursing under his breath in anger Gisborne spun in circles trying to pick up the trail when a loud cry echoed through the forest.

"I SAID GO!" Gisborne recognised the cry immediately and he strode in the direction of it his smirk again on his face but it dropped when he reached the clearing. He stood just inside the treeline of the clearing the moon was directly above him and he could clearly see the huddled form in front of him. It was obviously Louise but he didn't expect her to be so taken apart he expected her to raging not crying it shocked and unnerved him her shoulders were shaking and all her could hear was her gasping breaths and he remembered something that his mother had told him long ago.

_Those who cry loudly_ His mother had told him when he was just as boy _are often looking for attention or want to be noticed but people who are crying silently are because they cannot stop._

Those words echoed through his head and for a minute he was back years ago when he was a boy and he comforted his sister after a nightmare or, on the rare occasion, the young Louise because something had hurt her. Going on that instinct, which had not been used for over a decade he stepped forward flinching as he stood on a dry twig the snap echoing around the clearing. Louise didn't seem to hear. He softly padded over to Louise and sat down next to her but she still didn't notice that he was there, lost in her own world of misery and sorrow. Acting on memory and no longer hiding behind the mask of his new life he wrapped his arms around Louise, he would later ask himself why he did what he did and how this woman who struggling and thumping his chest in anger had caused him to do so but at the moment it didn't occur to him. Guy also wasn't aware whether the anger was directed at him or if she even knew it was him but nonetheless he held her rocking slightly.

"Shhh." he murmured into her hair softly "Shhh you're alright. Shhh" Sir Guy repeated these words over and over again, words he dredged up from some distant memory, as Louise gripped his leather tightly sobbing into his chest. They sat there rocking slightly both thinking about the past, one about people and one about actions that caused him to be the way he was now until Louise went limp in his arms having cried herself to sleep.

Guy easily lifted Louise off of the slightly damp ground and into his arms properly before standing, a strange feeling fluttered across his chest but he dismissed it. That was when he realised that he didn't actually know where he was going or where he was. Guy cursed under his breath looking around him the moon had disappeared behind a load of clouds meaning that there wasn't a lot of light there was a soft bark behind him and Guy turned to see Louise's wolf-like dog standing in front of him. He took a step back but the dog wandered off before stopping at looking back at Guy, barking softly again. Guy shook his head in bemusement.

"You're going to show me the way back are you?" he asked the dog before he realised what he was doing "I'm talking to a dog" he growled out to himself, "Perfect." The dog barked again and with no other idea Guy followed the dog and was not surprised when the dog suddenly disappeared._ Well that was a good idea_ he growled to himself in his head still walking through the forest but you could imagine his surprise when he stumbled out of the forest and found himself at the treeline surrounding Knighton Manor the dog sitting on the front step of the Manor in question. Guy walked towards the Manor, Louise still asleep in his arms as he neared the door it opened to show one of the servants at Knighton.

"Don't just stand there" Guy growled

"Umm." The servent stuttered "n. milord" the servent moved to allow Guy into the Manor.

"Sir Guy" Marian and Sir Edward appeared "Thank you for finding her." Guy nodded his head "This way please" SIr Edward showed him to Louise's room at Knighton. Guy Placed her on the bed and Louise rolled over and as her dog jumped onto the bed her hand grasped onto his fur as she slumbered on. Marian pulled the duvet back over Louise as Guy nodded to both of them.

"Good evening Sir Edward, Lady Marian." With that the temporary Lord of Locksley left Knighton Manor to begin the long trek back to Locksley. Once back in his bed at Locksley Manor he couldn't dismiss a feeling that something was missing an empty feeling inside him. He eventually decided that he must be ill and with that rolled over and after some (lots) of turning fell asleep, his mind still on Louise of Locksley but a different Louise one who no one what seen for many years, as this version in Guy's head was of a four year old who kept pestering him until he taught her how to properly hold a sword, or to fire a bow claiming that her brothers were too annoying.

* * *

**Two in one day, more or less, what do you think of this side of Guy dont worry childhood and everything willl be revealed...eventualy**

**Rawr I'm a Cat**


	11. Chapter 11

When Louise awoke the sun was streaming through the holes in her shutters temporarily blinding her with the brightness of it. Her body felt weak as if she hadn't eaten for days and her throat dry like sandpaper She closed her eyes before opening them again, everything ached and she felt as if she had been run over by a carriage. The door then opened and Marian walked in.

"You're awake." Marian seemed relieved. Louise gave her a scathing looked and tried to speak but her throat was so sore and dry only a rasping noise came out.

"Here." Marian sat down on the chair next to her and handed her a goblet of water. "How are you feeling?" Louise drank the water and felt it slide, soothingly down her throat.

"What happened?" Louise croaked.

"What do you remember?" Came her reply. She thought back to last night.

"Leaving Jane's funeral." Louise murmured both Louise and Marian knew that she didn't just leave but Louise wasn't going to mention it.

"After that?" Marian asked. Louise shook her head.

"Nothing. What happened?"

"I'm not sure, Sir Guy found you and brought you back, you were unconscious." Louise looked shocked but quickly masked it over, and she groaned as she sat up and stretched her neck and back clicking.

"What time is it?" Louise asked

"Nearly midday." Marian confirmed but there was obviously more to the answer and Louise, sensing this, gave her a questioning look. Marian sighed before answering. "Its Thursday, you've been unconscious with a fever for two days.

"Two da-" Louise tried to exclaim but was interrupted by a hacking cough that wracked her throat. Marian handed her the water which Louise gratefully accepted.

"You look terrible." Marian pointed out and received a glare. "You have to stay in bed" The naturally got an even better reaction. "Matilda's orders she'll be around later to see how your are." Louise groaned and flopped back down into the bed groaning melodramatically which called Marian to laugh at her friend especially as Seth jumped on her burying his head into her stomach causing her to laugh, until it turned into a rough cough and Marian helped her drink more water to sooth her throat before leaving her to rest.

Louise next awoke when the shutters were quickly opened and the strong mid afternoon sun streamed over her face and jolting her into consciousness.

"Its about time you woke up." The form of Matilda could be seen standing next to her bed, hands on hips.

"Matilda." Louise croaked as the woman placed her hand on Louise's forehead to check her fever.

"Your fever's down, considering how high it was yesterday I should be surprised but your entire family's stubborn." Matilda muttered. Louise looked offended at the healer simply gave her a withering look.

"Don't look like that" Matilda scolded "I was the one who had to deal with you Locksley children when you were ill or had hurt yourselves, I'm still surprised that you're still in that bed."

"Well I did just wake up." Louise pointed out as she heaved herself into a sitting position against the headboard, looking at Matilda's back as she fished something out of her bag. The healer then handed her a cup with a strange yellow liquid in. Louise sniffed it and visibly gagged.

"Drink it." Matilda ordered and Louise gave her 'you've gotta be kidding me' face. "Drink it or I'll force it down your throat." hesitantly Louise swallowed the liquid shuddering violently as it passed over her tongue and down her gullet, before coughing grimly.

"You'll be fine" Matilda told her "You've caught a cold and you'll be up in a couple of days."

"Couple of days bu-" Louise exclaimed before again being interrupted by a hacking cough.

"I mean it, stay in bed." With that final order Matilda grabbed her bag and left the room. Louise rested her head against the headboard and sighed.

"I bet you know what happened, eh Seth?" she asked the sleepy dog by her side. Yawing, not remembering the last time she had slept so much Louise laid down and soon fell asleep but her dreams would be anything but peaceful.

The dream was twisted and Louise strained to see the thick fog that obscured her vision. It was night and she seemed to be in a clearing in the center of the clearing there was a shape of a person who was crying. Louise walked towards All too soon Louise recognised the being to be her, and she could she the outline of a man on the opposite edge of the clearing. _Its Gisborne_. Louise figured out but as soon as she figured this out the mist thickened and the dream shifted.

Louise was crying, people had left her, people had died she felt strong arms wrap around her frame and pull her into a hard chest. Her eyes were shut but she could still feel tears running down her face, and gasping breaths rattling in her chest. Louise's nose was filled with the smell of the clearing but there was, she realised another smell. _Leather_. Louise's dreamlike mind thought _Who ever this is, is wearing leather._

"Shh." The man murmured into her hair. Louise could feel, more than hear, the rumbling in his chest was calming and soothing.

"Shhh you're alright. Shhh" The man continued to comfort. _No_ Louise thought _It can't be._

Louise gasped awake shaking from the dream. She wiped the tears that remained from her face and reviewed the dream which she just had, running her hand through the sleeping Seth's fur as she did so.

_Gisborne?!_ Louise thought to herself shocked _Why the hell would Gisborne help me?_ Louise thought about the man who was scaring and plundering her village, her people and she felt the anger radiate through her. _Guy of Gisborne is a sick controlling bastard who gains pleasure from scaring those weaker than him. He wouldn't help her...or would he?_ Louise thought back to when the same man had asked her to the ball and had accompanied her to the same ball. _He was so different when around her_ She again thought to herself.

"AHHH!" Louise yelled in confusion but it was muffled by her pillow as she flung herself painfully into her bed, her mind pulled in two different ways about one Sir Guy of Gisborne. She finally decided that said man hadn't comforted her, it was just her wild imagination but in the back of her mind she knew that the dream was too lifelike to be just a dream.

"Having fun are we?" the laughing voice of Marian came from next to her.

"No!" Louise moaned as she rolled back over "I'm so bored you've got to help me" She shot a pleading look at Marian who just shook her head in amusement.

"Here's dinner" Marian told her gesturing to the tray al Louise's feet "but there's no way I'm helping you disobey Matilda. You're on your own for that one." Louise, melodramatic as ever, grabbed her pillow and flung it over her face groaning loudly in annoyance and boredom that was already starting to seep into her bloodstream.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait people for some reason I found this chapter hard to write for some reason so apologies if it doesn't seem to flow properly**

**Rawr I'm a Cat**


	12. Chapter 12

Somehow Louise and the staff at Knighton Hall survived the next couple of days. The first day that Louise was allowed out of bed she disappeared for 3 hours Marian saw her disappear on Jack with Seth running at her heels. When she returned, just before the council of nobles, her face was red with the cold, her hair was loose and hanging down her back having been blown back by the wind and her eyes were bright with life.

"We're going to be late." Marian told her friend when she next appeared from the Hall having returned and done the quickest change Marian had ever seen.

"I know, I know." Came the reply as she secured her cloak around her neck and whistled for Seth. Her hair was now, like Marian's, tied up at the back of head. Louise shot her a grin as she mounted Jack. "Anything I should know?" Louise asked

"The Sheriff was both annoyed and pleased with your sudden illness," Marian informed her and Louise shook her head " Umm The Shadow and the Nightwatchman have been spotted again. That's about it."

"That's not possible" Louise informed her and lowering her voice continued "We haven't been out" Marian just smiled.

"People lie." Marian informed "And this time in helps us."

"Why would they lie?" Louise asked

"I think they think it makes them important if they get a delivery from the Nightwatchman of the Shadow" Marian offered Louise just shrugged still confused at why people would want helped by them.

They somehow made it to the council of Nobles on time that included convincing Seth to stay outside the hall and not to come in which considering he was a dog normally took ages as, Louise and Marian figured out, he didn't like the idea of Louise being alone in a room with either the Sheriff or Gisborne. When they entered the hall the Sheriff sent Louise a look.

"My Lord Sheriff I apologize for my absence I was taken ill with a fever and ordered by my physician to stay on bed rest." Louise told Vasey bowing her head slightly but the Sheriff couldn't seem to care less as he just flicked his hand in her direction in dismissal. As Louise sat down in her chair she looked over at Marian who gave her a confused look. Louise's eyes roamed the room everyone was there except the Sheriff's lap dogs, Gisborne and DeFortnoy.

"Now" The Sheriff started his voice dangerously soft "Anyone care to explain why the Shadow and the Nightwatchman still remain undetected?" Everyone looked down not wanting to bear the front of the Sheriff's anger. Normally he took it out on Gisborne or DeFortnoy, his master at arms, but with the curious absence of both he obviously hadn't had the pleasure.

"No?" The Sheriff continued to sneer "I WANT THEM DEAD!" His voice bounced off of the stone walls echoing around the hall, luckily neither Marian or Louise gave away their slight amusement, along with horror, at the Sheriff's words. The meeting of the council continued for the best part of two hours, really it just consisted of the Sheriff screaming obscenities at the Lords who just sat there and took it, as after dealing with it for roughly four years they were more than used to it.

Finally the tedious meeting ended and Louise and Marian were happily riding through Sherwood forest.

"Have you noticed that these meetings are identical?" Louise asked Marian "Its always, _I want more money_ and _I want the Shadow and the Nightwatchman dead._" At that she tried to do an impression of the Sheriff's whining voice.

"That was terrible." Marian informed the youngest of the Locksley children.

"I know but that's not the point."

"Then what is?" Louise shrugged not knowing the answer "On another note." Marian began again after a few moments of silence "Did you notice that Gisborne and DeFortnoy both weren't there?"

"Yeah." Louise agreed "Its odd. Where do you think they are?" Marian gave her a look.

"Worried about you lover?" Marian then asked

"Shut up." Louise growled "I'm not being courted by Guy of Gisborne." Marian just chuckled at getting a response out of her friend.

DeFortnoy turned back up again two days later but Sir Guy, nearly three days since the council meeting, still hadn't been seen by Louise or Marian either in Nottingham or in Kighton. They were on a ride in Sherwood when Louise sighed.

"Come on" She told Marian as she kicked her horse into a slightly different direction.

"Why are we going to Locksley?" Marian asked.

"Cause something not right."

Louse was right of course something was amiss in Locksley, the temporary Lord was taken severely ill and no one had seen him for a few days. The only person allowed to visit the sick Lord was his physician not even the house staff were allowed in as the physician had told them that Sir Guy's illness was severely contagious and needed to be prevented from spreading at all costs. Whilst in the town that evening, as the Shadow, Louise heard late night mutterings. From what she could tell most of the serfs of Locksley couldn't show less sympathy if they tried towards the temporary Lord of Locksley, some saying that it was a punishment from God which he brought upon himself and others saying that it was payback for the way he had treated them. Either way Louise had to admit as she rode silently through the forest that they might have a point and expelled the thought that something else was fishy about the sudden illness from her mind.

* * *

**Hello people of the internet I apologise for the long delay of this chapter as I had to think about and consider what else had to put into the story before Robin's return and how the episodes would change with Louise in them so please don't kill me.**

**Review, Comment ect ect you know the drill**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	13. Chapter 13

One night almost three weeks after Louise had got over her illness the Shadow and the Nightwatchman were both working together to deliver to the whole of Nottingham before day break. This time, however, was slightly different they decided to do the same as always with the smaller villages but the with main towns, such as Nottingham, Locksley and Knighton, they split the deliveries in half to minimize the time taken and therefore the risk of being seen. They made this decision because their original small-scale plan to help the poor had turned into a full scaled, carefully planned, deception to avoid being seen.

They had to take better precaution because at the last council of nobel's the Sheriff had disclosed that should either of them be seen then they had to be shot on sight. Now neither Louise or Marian particularly liked the idea of being shot but Marian was naturally more cautious than Louise as, according to Marian, it was a Locksley thing to take risks and they, apparently, enjoyed life in general more when risks were part of it. Louise had naturally scoffed at Marian's idea that Locksley's were risk takers and had therefore agreed with the new safety measures but had pointed out that if they always did it at the same time than the Sheriff would go back to believing that the Shadow and the Nightwatchman knew each other so unfortunately, note the sarcasm, they would only be able to be seen together now and then but Marian then, annoyingly, pointed out that the whole point was not to be seen which got her a glare from her 'risk taking friend'.

Nottingham was their last delivery of the night as they couldn't always do Knighton last as it may indicate at where they lived if they did deliveries in the same order each night. Louise and Marian were creeping through the town planning to leave when someone turned the corner in front of them and Louise seeing the movement first shot her arm out in front of Marian pushing both Marian and herself into the shadows of one of the houses. The man, they realised with shock evident in their eyes as they looked at each other, was Sir Guy he looked like death warmed up, to put it in the nicest phrase possible.

When he paused just under the torch to growl something to one of the guards, concerning the Sheriff's whereabouts, The Shadow and the Nightwatchman could tell the the temporary Lord had definitely been ill. His face seemed sunken and thick black stubble covered his jaw, that obviously hadn't been shaved for many weeks, coupled together with the low light of the flickering torches made him look very pale and dramatically contrasted to the normally tanned skin that covered the man face on a normal basis. Despite his ill look he walked with his normal confidence and was fully dressed in his usual black leather attire.

Guy then turned his back to the two beings that, unbenounced to him, hid in the shadows mere meters away from him, the Shadow and the Nightwatchman used this opportunity to slip away into the night. The only problem being that Sir Guy was standing in the main entrance to Nottingham Town and had a clear line of sight to the forest where Jack and Falcon were tethered. This meant that the Shadow and the Nightwatchman had to somehow make it to the other side of the town, slip out past the guards there before running, without being spotted by the centuries that scanned the empty land between the citadel wall and the forest, into said forest and then running over to their horses. Both Marian and Louise were thinking the same thing, _This was going to be interesting._

The next morning Louise and Marian were walking through Nottingham castle something didn't quite sit right with either of them but then it clicked.

"There's more guards than normal." Louise muttered so only Marian could hear.

"I know" She muttered back "But what'd you thinks going on?" Louise shook her head she had no idea but more guards could only mean trouble. "I've got to go and talk to my father" Marian suddenly remembered "I'll see you later?" Louise nodded again.

"Lady Louise." A voice growled behind her, a voice that obviously belonged to Sir Guy. Louise stopped and turned round to come face to face with the man.

"Sir Guy" She greeted "I trust you are feeling better?"

"I am thank you" Guy answered but couldn't stop the flash of encouragement coursing through him. _She was worried_ he thought _that is a good sign._

"Sir Guy" Louise started again causing Guy to concentrate back on what she was saying. "I was wondering. What are all of the extra guards for?"

"For security." He told her and Louise had no resist the urge to roll her eyes. _Never._ She thought to herself _I thought they were here for fun._

"Were we not safe before?" Louise asked smiling slightly in confusion.

"There was an attack on one of the guards last night" Guy informed her and Louise expertly covered her face in a mask of shock.

"Is he alright?"

"He will live" Guy growled but his voice was softer than his normal rumbling growl. "He was only knocked out but it is believed, by the Sheriff. that it was the work of the Shadow or the Nightwatchman."

"Why would they knock out a guard?" Louise's face was a perfect look of confusion.

"I was in Nottingham last night and judging by rough timings the guard would of been attacked whilst I was by the northern entrance." Guy looked at her, as he spoke, in such a way that Louise felt under scrutiny.

"The guard was by or on the way to one of the other exits?" Louise told Guy pretending to figure it out. The man in front of her nodded

"But enough on these depressing subjects" Guy told her effectively stopping the conversation. "I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight in Locksley?"

"I do not know" Louise replied hesitantly, looking out over the courtyard.

"Why not?" Gut growled an edge creeping into his voice causing Louise's eyes to snap back to his. "Do you have a prior arrangement?"

"No its just I..." Then it came to her "I do not wish to occupy your time when you should be surely resting and recovering still from your illness"

"I can assure you that I am perfectly healthy" Guy growled the edge that said that he was not going to be denied this opportunity evident in his voice. Louise was feeling completely uncomfortable in this situation flickered her eyes to Guy's once more before looking over the guards training. After a few second silence which Guy, obviously took to be an acceptance, he spoke again. "I will send a carriage. If you will excuse me."

"Good day Sir Guy" Louise spoke before the man walked off. Louise leant back fully into the brickwork gently thumping her head back in annoyance one hand clenched in a fist and the other ran wearily over her face and through her hair. _I can't believe that he'd just assume that I'd go._ Louise growled to herself in her head. But another voice echoed in her head _You didn't actually deny so he was going to take it one way or another._

Sighing Louise decided to go for a ride in Sherwood to clear her mind but she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realise that she had knocked into someone until she heard a crash as wicker clothes basket clattered to the floor.

"I'm sorry My Lady." The servant quickly apologised grabbing the clothes off of the floor.

"Its no matter I wasn't looking where I was going I apologize" Louise quickly helped the woman place the clothes back into the basket.

"Thank you My Lady" With a bow of her head the servant quickly scampered off, leaving Louise shaking her head in amazement. _Its strange_. She thought as she continued to walk, this time keeping better awareness of her surroundings._ Strange how standing or where you were born can change instantly how people react to you._ This was, despite being a noble all of her life, something that had only occurred to her now and it shocked her that the woman, or anybody, would instantly blame themselves for something that someone else, someone they don't even know personally, because they are of a higher standing. It was also odd, at least in her mind, how this was seen as completely normal sighing again and rubbing her head Louise continued towards the stables. _I am thinking into this too much_. She thought wearily to herself. _Its Gisborne he must be turning me mad._

* * *

**BOO! Made up jump? No? Not event a little bit? Oh well never mind it was worth a try.**

**So please tell me what you though of this update and its getting very close to Robin's (yay) return how do you think Robin's going to react to his sister being courted (sort of) by Gisborne? Also brownie points to those who can tell me why Guy was sick.**

**Rawr I'm a Cat**


	14. Chapter 14

Louise and Marian were visiting the Scarlett's later that afternoon when the sound of horses reached to ears of the Ladies and the villagers alike. The Sheriff, Sir Guy, Nottingham guards and a few of Gisborne's men rode into Locksley. Guards then started ordering the villagers to stand by the well some grabbing and forcing people to move somehow Marian and Louise avoided the mad panic as people were dragged out of their homes and thrown to the ground. They also managed not to interfere, which went against both of their natures.

"What's going on?" Lousie whispered to Marian as they walked over to the well

"I don't know" Marian whispered back "the taxes were collected last week" The Sheriff dismounted his horse holding his reigns out impatiently to one of the guards before pacing in front of the populace of Locksley.

"Hello" the Sheriff then greeted sarcastically, clapping his hand together before he continued talking "Now many of you know our residential heros." There were a few murmurings "Well they're not heros, they flaunt they law and everything we try to up hold" The Sheriff spoke in, what seemed to be, a soothing voice but Marian and Louise, who were standing off to the side of the villagers who were forced to their knees in front of the Sheriff, took great pleasure in the disbelieving looks of the people. They obviously didn't belive or share the Sheriff's views on the Shadow and the Nightwatchman.

"And in doing so " the Sheriff continued "they flaunt any respect for authority with no respect for you as the people of Nottingham". Now everyone there knew the Sheriff was spouting rubbish, although no one would say it, as the Nightwatchman and the Shadow obviously respected and cared for the people of Nottingham as they risk their lives in order to give them food and money. Louise felt an odd feeling of being watched, she looked in the direction that her instincts told her to look and met the eyes of Guy of Gisborne. He smirked at her softly, smugly and his eyes were looking at her with such power and passion that Louise felt uncomfortable holding his gaze for more than a few seconds. She looked away after this time only to meet Marian's questioning eyes before tuning back into what the Sheriff was saying.

"New security measures means that there will be a curfew in place" The sheriff was practically bouncing on his feet "and ANYONE found out after that time without permission will be _punished_" he went very loud and threatening before going softer again as he continued "is that understood?" No one said anything as the Sheriff mounted his horse. "Come _on_ Gisborne" Louise looked over at Gisborne who rolled his eyes which then, upon realising that she was watching her, met hers. Louise looked away again causing the temporary Lord to smirk as he mounted his black battle horse and rode off after the Sheriff.

Guy of Gisborne watched with, what could be called satisfaction, as the people of Locksley were forced to their knees in front of the Sheriff. It was then that he noticed Louise and Marian who were following the people towards the well but ended up stopping just off to the side. His eyes raked over Louise taking in the curves if her body. The deep purple of her top contrasting with the navy blue of the corset like over-top, her legs which although wrapped in lose black riding trousers still looked long and her wavy blond hair that fell down her back and over the hood of her cloak. He also noticed the sword on her hip and the strangely bent bow in her hand which went with the leather quiver on her back.

Guy felt an aching need for her but this wasn't just in a physical way, he mentally yearned for her to care for him as much as he cared for her, this last realisation he had only come to when he found out she was unconscious with a fever and he felt worried for her well being. He couldn't banish the sense of relief he felt seeing her awake and healthy like this. Suddenly her bright blue eyes looked up and met his, Guy felt himself smirk at the innocent look in her eyes. _She will be my wife _he promised himself as his eyes locked with hers. _Even if keeps refusing me. She will be MINE!_ A surge of possessiveness raced through his body and Louise looked away now focusing on the Sheriff. _Why does the fool believe that adding a curfew will stop the Shadow and the Nightwatchman_ he thought disbelievingly _None of the peasants walk about at night anyway. DeFortnoy's an idiot _he thought _real action needs to happen in order to catch them not precautions_. He was broken out of his thoughts by the Sheriff's sneering voice.

"Come _on_ Gisborne" Vasiey sneered, Guy rolled his eyes. He the realised that he was being watched, he looked over and smirked again as he met the eyes of Louise of Locksley who would be, and if Guy had his way, Lady Louise of Gisborne. She turned away to face Marian causing Guy's smirk to broaden as he mounted his black battle horse. _Until tonight my dear_ he thought. _Until tonight_.

Later that evening Louise entered the coach send for her by Sir Guy, arriving at Locksley at around 8 o'clock. Louise didn't wear a dress, despite Marian's begging, she wore instead a long sleeve brown, v-neck shirt with a green flowing skirt. The sleeves were long enough and loose enough to cover her arm guards, which were currently deactivated to avoid any accidents but could be activated with a flick of switch. She also wore her green and brown mottled cloak which, to Marian's surprise, seemed to go with everything Louise ever wore.

The door to the carriage was opened by Thornton and Sir Guy, who was standing just in front of the carriage, held out his hand to offer Louise down from said carriage.

"Lady Louise" Guy greeted

"Sir Guy" Louise greeted back taking his hand and, with a small smile, climbing out of the carriage. Guy moved his arm so Louise was now holding his arm instead of his hand and lead her into Locksley Manor.

"Let me take that" Guy offered walking behind Louise who reached up around her neck to untie the cloak. A suppressed shiver ran down Louise's spine as Guy's fingers brushed her neck as he slipped the material off of her shoulders handing it one of the servants who hanged it up by the door of the manor before disappearing into the depths of the house.

"Here" Guy offered her a goblet of wine which Louise took with a small smile

"Thank you Sir Guy" Louise asked the Lord "How are you feeling?"

"I told you." Guy growled "Do you not believe me?"

"Of course I do." Louise confirmed "It's just from personal experiance" Guy looked at her slightly confused at where she was going with this. "I found that sometime people hide how they really feel in order to look stronger." Guy didn't meet Louise's eyes as she stepped closer and hesitantly placed her hand on his leather clad shoulder. "What was wrong with you? You can tell me Guy."

"It was just a headache, slight fever, nothing more." Guy told her looking down at her hand on his shoulder. "Shouldn't I be asking you how you are feeling. You were unconscious with a fever for two days whereas I caught a cold" Guy looked into Louise's eyes with such a sincere look of worry that Louise again felt that both she and Marian had underestimated Sir Guy. Shocked by the worry and unsure how to react Louise awkwardly removed her hand from Guy's shoulder.

"And I can assure _you_ Sir Guy that I am also perfectly healthy" Louise stepped back from the Lord. When Thornton appeared.

"My Lord, My Lady" Thornton bowed his head respectfully "Dinner is ready to be served."

"Shall we?" Guy took Louise's goblet from her handing it to Thornton and gestured to the table. Louise smiled again and moved to take her seat to the left of the table head, Sir Guy was seated at the head. The meal was chicken with numerous different vegetables and potatoes.

"How is Locksley?" Louise asked.

"I do not wish to bore you with such details" Guy dismissed she chuckling slightly as he drank from his goblet.

"I would not consider it a bore. Sir Guy" Louise told him slightly annoyed that Guy would assume what she was feeling. "I grew up with these people, they're my friends"

"Your people cannot be your friends" Guy told her "They're one or the other."

"Why not?" Louise asked "You care for your friends surely?" Guy nodded "And you also care for your people"

"It is not the same. You care for your people out of duty but your friends out of loyalty and things that may of occurred in the past to have such loyalty to them."

"Its your duty to be loyal to your friends" Louise argued back with a smile. Guy smiled back.

"You are going off track." Guy warned her "Sometimes you have to be harsh to your people, if they do not pay their taxes for example. On these occasions sometimes doing things which you would not do to a friend whom you are loyal to." Louise sighed, in what Guy assumed to be defeat, which in a sense it was defeat of the fact that Sir Guy wasn't going to understand. "But in answer to your question Locksley is faring well"

"That is good news." Louise agreed as they continued eating. The plates had just finished being cleared away when one of Gisborne's men burst through the door of the manor.

"My Lord." The guard started before noticing that Louise was there as well, "Sorry My Lady."

"What do you want." Guy growled out both he and Louise stood up when the guard had entered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt My Lord but the Shadow was spotted in Nottingham and the Sheriff requested your immediate presence." The guard told the Lord.

"I'll be right there, wait outside." Guy told the the guard before grabbing his sword "I'm sorry but I am needed in Nottingham the carriage will take you back to Knighton Hall"." He told her as he fixed his sword around his waist Louise watching him as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Thank you" Louise told him looking up at the man who spiked so many different emotions within her.

"Good evening Louise" Guy murmured bringing her hand up to his lips.

"Good Evening Guy" Louise murmured back. She watched as Guy strode out of the manor it was only then that she realised that he called her 'Louise' and not 'Milady' or any form of formal name. Not knowing what to think about it she pushed the thought to the back of her mind but couldn't banish the happy feeling that coursed through her veins.

When she returned to Knighton she found Marian in her room obviously planning to do her rounds, Sir Edward and most of the staff had already retired.

"You really should hide this stuff better" Louise commented holding the mask which was resting on her bed.

"Everyone else in the household knocks" Marian said taking the mask off her friend. "How was dinner?"

"Cut short" Louise told her, doing that annoying Locksley thing of rummaging through other people's stuff meaning that you couldn't take your eyes off them when they were in this mood.

"Why?" Marian asked taking the bread off of Louise and placing it back into the sacks, and brushing the crumbs off of her bed

"_Apparently_ the Shadow was spotted in Nottingham and the Sheriff demanded that Guy went to give his _assistance_." She looked at Marian who was giving her a strange look. "What?"

"Guy went to Nottingham did he?" Marian asked Louise just gave her a strange look "Guy...not Gisborne"

"Oh shut up" Louise growled "Give me five minutes and I'll meet you in the stables. The Shadow is going to be in Nottingham."

"Is that wise?" Marian asked, but her question was just heard by the empty room as Louise had already left.

Louise was obviously angry as they rode silently towards Nottingham. Marian reckoned that she was angry because she was realising that despite her greatest efforts she cared for Guy of Gisborne, or at least had started to care. They entered Nottingham town, Jack and Falcon tethered in the forest  
as usual. Louise quickly separated from Marian and they started delivering, once she had done the inner towns Marian went to the meeting point under a ledge by the eastern wall. Louise, however, was making her way there but her anger made her slightly careless.

"You there!" A voice called out "Stop!" Louise turned round to see three guards advancing towards her. _Bugger_ Louise thought looking around for an escape. She soon realised that she could make it onto the roofs of the houses which would help her dissapered into the maze of back alleyways, the only problem being that the only way to do so would mean that she would have to get pass the guards in order to gain access to the roofs.

"The Sheriff ordered a curfew" one of the guards called out "come out now and your sentence will be reduced" Louise very much doubted that as her plan fell into place. Two audible clicks could be heard by Louise but not by the guards because of their clinking chain mail, her arm guards were now activated. Quickly Louise grabbed the lid of one of the barrels and running forward rammed it into the advancing guards forcibly clearing a path.

The thing was Louise's arm guards had spring loaded knives in them which, once activated, shot out at a flick of her fists and retracted when she relaxed her wrist again. One of the knives was just a knife but the one on her left wrist had a hook on it, the hook retracted down the blade if she used it to stab at something but it could also support her body weight if she needed to hang by it, she used this now. Louise ran towards a building and ran up the wall slightly before pushing off onto the wall opposite and hooking into the brickwork and nimbly swinging up onto the roofs. She could still hear the guards below her.

"Go fetch Sir Guy" one shouted as the others started to raise the alarm. Realising that she was an open target here she quickly and silently ran along the roof, jumped onto an other one and dropped silently to the ground. She then quickly pressed her back against the wall as a load of guards ran passed the alley carrying flaming torches, once they had passed Louise ran down the alleyway hopefully away from the guards thankful for her knowledge on the back streets of Nottingham.

Louise crouched low to the ground by the corner of one building, from here she could clearly see the northern gate but that didn't mean that she liked what she saw. The whole place was brilliantly lit, like day, leaving no shadows, there was no time to get to one of the other exits and probably no point as they would be the same. Louise knew that she had to act now before more guards appeared so taking a deep breath she ran forward and got about halfway before she was spotted there was cries by the guards as they ran towards her. Louise knocked them out as she went along thankful for her training there was a loud bellow as she neared the gate.

"HE'S MINE" the man roared as the guards stopped and Louise turned to see Sir Guy stalking towards her his sword drawn. Louise then unsheathed her own sword, not wanting to fight Guy but she was aware of the fact that she couldn't out run them or beat them to the forest so fighting it was. As Guy advanced closer she spun her sword in her hand, something she had always done before a fight to centre herself.

They circled slightly before Guy lunged, Louise blocking and the crash of steel echoed around the silent Nottingham, Guy lunged again but he was again blocked this happened again and Louise eventually grew tired of the pattern and so launched an attack of her own taking Sir Guy by surprise as she used a variety of complex combinations which he managed to block before again forcing her back. As they fought, the crash of metal on metal echoing around the town, Louise became increasingly aware of the time and that the longer she fought Guy the more likely it was that one of his men would also attack her. So she faked a left and jumped spinning round in the air causing her foot to smack into the side of Guy's head stunning him. Louise used his, and his men's, confusion to her advantage re-sheathing her sword and ran to the other side of the portcullis where she then sent two arrows in quick succession, into the ropes supporting it. Guy ran trying to make it in time but was stopped by the heavy metal crashing down. He grabbed the metal bars roaring in anger at the rapidly disappearing figure.

* * *

**Hi guys this took slightly longer to write sorry buy I hope you've enjoyed it :)**

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed you're amazing **

**Rawr I'm a Cat**


	15. Chapter 15

Guy turned up at Knighton Hall two days later much to surprise of Sir Edward and Louise but to the utmost amusement to Marian. Sir Edward and Marian had each made some excuse in order to give Louise and Sir Guy some privacy.

"Sir Guy I was not expecting you." Louise told the lord.

"Louise" Guy began "I don't have as much time as I wish as the Sheriff requires my presence but I came to give you this." Guy handed over a small leather pouch.

"Guy, I do not need your gifts." Louise told him

"I insist" Guy told her his words slightly more forceful. Louise took the pouch off of Guy and opened it, pouring the contents onto her hand. Out fell a silver chain necklace with a deep blue stone attached to the chain, smaller blue stones imbedded in metal surrounded it.

"I cannot accept this." Louise murmured, shocked that this man, or any man, would spend such amounts of money on her.

"You do not like it." Guy stated, obviously angry at himself.

"No." Louise hurriedly put in "Its beautiful, but I cannot-"

"Its _yours_" Guy insisted stepping forward, removing his gloves with his teeth and taking the necklace out of her hands. "Turn round" He murmured deeply. Louise turned her back to the Lord gathering her hair from the back of her neck as Guy placed the beautiful piece of jewellery around her neck. The metal, cold against her skin contrasting to the heat of Guy's fingers that brushed her neck.

Guy swallowed slightly at the soft expanse of skin in front of him longing to touch his lips to Louise's neck. He knew, however, that it wouldn't help his aims but one day, when she is his wife, he would be able to do just that whenever he wished. On that thought alone he controlled himself, and stepped back when he was finished. Louise turned round letting her hair fall back into place. She looked down at the necklace round her neck, the firelight reflected off of the polished stone causing different shades of blue to reflect back.

"Thank you Guy." Louise told the man in front of her sincerely "I will treasure it" A few more words were exchanged before Guy left Knighton Hall, as soon as the door closed Marian appeared.

"What did he- _wow_" She interrupted herself as she saw the necklace "That's beautiful"

"I know" Louise agreed "And expensive. I cannot believe I accepted it."

"Why?" Marian asked

"I will not be brought Marian" Louise told her "Where's your father?"

"Oh, he actually had work in Nottingham." Marian told her "and he's not buying you, he's giving you a gift." Louise didn't reply to that but her look told her oldest friend that it meant the same thing in her eyes.

Over the next couple of months Guy often spoke to Louise on occasion offering her to dinner. Most of the time Louise could think up a reasonable response not to go. Guy even, much to Louise's annoyance, gave her a few more gifts such as necklaces, and hair pins it was driving Louise up the wall. So much so that Marian recommended that they got up one morning at sunrise and spend the day in the deepest parts of the forest where they could train without being spotted.

They did just that, one dawn rising and quietly moving about the house so as not to wake anyone up. They had already told Sir Edward their plans the night before and he had arranged the kitchens to prepare them some food to take on their journey. As Louise walked through the dining room on her way out of Knighton Hall she noticed that the food parcel left out by the servants the night before was gone, meaning that Marian was already in the stables.

Louise was wearing clothes, that if she had her way she would be able to wear them all the time. She wore a thick blue riding top and usual over-top, loose brown riding trousers and soft soled leather boots lined with fur, purposely designed to be as quiet as possible. Around her neck she wore a small carved animal which, at a closer look, was a wolf, on a leather cord. It was a present from Dan Scarlett on her birth, Robin and Gwaine also had one except Robin's was a fox and Gwaine's a bear. Her arm guards were, for once, on top of her sleeves as she didn't want to cut the sleeves of the top if she decided to use them. She carefully grabbed her sword belt from where it was leaning against the fireplace and, wincing slightly at the clanking of the metal, secured it around her waist she also grabbed her quiver but did not yet put it on. She walked to the door and wrapped her cloak around her before securing her quiver to her back and insuring that her hood wouldn't be in the way she then grabbed her bow on the way out.

She met Marian inside the stables where she was still saddling Falcon.

"Good morning" Marian greeted too wide awake to be healthy at this time of day.

"I don't think it's quite morning yet." Louise yawned as she placed the saddle on Jacks back and Seth appeared from nowhere, suddenly at her feet.

"The suns up" Marian told her amused

"Barely" Louise remarked as she made sure that the ties were tight enough. Together they walked out of the stable ingot he crisp morning air. Steam rose from their faces and from the animals, a low fog also lay along the ground giving the woods a magical sort of feel as they started to ride towards their destination.

They rode in combinable silence which was broken by Marian rummaging in one of the saddle bags.

"Hungry?" She asked Louise

"Now that you mention it." Louise agreed taking the offered bread off of her friend as neither of them had eaten breakfast before leaving.

They had been riding for about an hour when they finally reached the secluded clearing. They unsaddled their horses and Marian put Falcon on a long tether before removing their swords from the scabbards.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Louise asked Marian as she swirled her sword in her hand "I wouldn't want to humiliate you" Maria rolled her eyes.

"Why are you Locksley's so cocky" She asked "It's a big flaw, you should work on it" they were both laughing as they began the practice neither taking offence in the others words. Little did they know that on the other side of the forest walked two men, one of which would cause more trouble imaginable over the next few years.

Lord Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington Hero of the Acre walked through Sherwood listening to the inane ramblings of his man servant and closest friend Much.

"When I see the Trent" Much was saying "I shall weep and then I shall sing."

"NO!" The Lord cried "No singing"

"But Master it would be a happy song" Much told him, confused

"Yes but it would also be a tragedy, a tragedy to have survived the Turks and to get within a mile of Locksley only to be killed by your own master" Robin told his man servant who turned to him.

"You know" Much started obviously annoyed "you are lucky that I am not so easily offended. A weaker man would be offended, a weaker man would be wounded."

"And a cleverer man" Robin replied back grinning "would sing fewer songs" At that Much huffed and strode on ahead. He stayed in front until they arrived in Locksley and Robin jogged slightly in order to catch up.

Louise and Marian decided to return that afternoon so Louise could check on the people of Locksley after the tax collection knowing that, by the time they arrived back, Guy would be collecting the taxes in Clun and she was trying her hardest to avoid the man. She rode into Locksley and everyone was muttering, the whole town was alive with an energy that coursed through everyone. She dismounted Jack next to Dan Scarlett's house.

"What's going on Dan?" Louise asked

"He has returned." Dan told her with hope in his eyes.

"Who has" Louise asked, confusion painted over her face.

"Master Robin" The old man told her happily. Louise felt a mixture of relief and happiness course through her veins as she jumped back onto Jack who galloped the short distance to the Manor. She handed the reins to a stable hand and turned only to come face to face with Guy.

"Sir Guy." Louise greeted, cursing to herself in her head

"Louise" Guy greeted back "you have been avoiding me, have I displeased you in some way?" The man asked

"No. I haven't been avoiding you Guy" Louise assured him, lying through her teeth. Guy raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Louise's innocent look.

"So you would have no objections to accompanying me to the banquet that the Sheriff has undoubtedly organised to celebrate your brothers return?" The bitterness in Guys voice wasn't very well disguised. _But then_ again Louise thought _He does no longer own an estate now that Robin has returned so perhaps it's fair enough._

"Of course" Louise replied smiling at Guy

"Good" The no-longer Lord of Locksley growled before stalking off. Louise quickly entered Locksley Manor.

"Robin!" She cried out and her brother turned round, his typical grin in place.

"Hello stranger" He joked opening his arms to her which she entered as she hugged him tight. The hug was interrupted by a bark and Robin laughed.

"Hello Seth" he greeted, bending down to fuss over the dog "Don't worry I didn't forget about you" When Robin stood up Louise slapped him round the back of the head.

"Ow!" Robin cried rubbing his, now injured head. "What was that for?"

"Leaving." Louise told him before hugging him again "And that's for coming back" she murmured into his chest. Robin laughed at her but hugged her back nonetheless.

"I hear you were kicked off the estate." Robin asked slightly mockingly, grinning at his sister's glare. "Did you misbehave?" Robin placed his hand on his hips giving her a mock glare.

"I went to visit Uncle Luke" She told him "but returned when Sir Edward was replaced as Sheriff"

"Edward was replaced?" Robin asked shocked "When?"

"About a year after you left" Louise told him "I put Marian in charge of Locksley in my absence but the new Sheriff, Vaisey, overruled and put Gisborne in charge". _Better not tell him that Guy's courting me just yet_. Louise thought _I don't like to think how he'd react._

"I returned" Louise continued "as soon as I was told, and arrived about a week into Vaisey's reign. Be careful Robin he is not a good man.."

"Why didn't you claim back Locksley?" Robin asked, getting his priorities completely wrong in Louise's mind "I did put you in charge"

"Hey!" Louie exclaimed "I tried but it was overruled by the crown"

"Prince John" Robin sighed rubbing his head.

"I was staying in Knighton, actually I need to return there to change." Louise told him, as she realised that what she was wearing was _'not suitable for someone of her standing'_

"Knighton..." Robin wondered out loud. "Marian how is she?" The looked in his eye made Louise smile slightly

"Ask her yourself" Louise replied "I'll see you later Robin" Robin grinned at her and she grinned back. As she reached the door she turned back. "Say hello to Much for me. It's been too quiet around here without his endless chatter."

"I will" Robin promised as he watched his sister walk out of his manor ignoring the stabbing pain in his side._ Ahhhh_ he thought leaning back, looking at the high ceiling_ Its good to be back._

* * *

**I can honestly tell you that I'm not that proud with this chapter but no worries. **

**Robin's back yay **

**let the fun begin**

**Rawr I'm a Cat**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hahahaha"

"My Lord I do not think that this is a laughing matter" Gisborne growed at the laughing Sheriff

"Sorry" The Sheriff laughed "Remind me, how many men do you have?" Guy sighed

"Twenty four"

"And he had" The Sheriff prompted

"one but the point is-"

"But you let him take the house." The Sheriff was finding the whole thing very funny

"Technically it is still his property!" Guy snapped

"oh la la la li la" The Sheriff sang before laughing again

"Oh yeah" Guy breathed under his breath "You know I would've appreciated a little more support, in this matter"

"Relax, relax." the Sheriff soothed "I'll get it back for you within a month"

When Louise arrived back at Knighton Marian and Sir Edward were sitting in front of the fire.

"How's Locksley?" Marian asked,

"Better." Louise told her with a grin,

"How could it improve?" Marian wondered scornfully "Is Sir Guy no longer Lord of-"

"Marian" Edward cut his daughter of unimpressed

"Sorry father." Marian amended but then she noticed Louise's face. Her friend was grinning and it wasn't at her being told off.

"He is no longer Lord of Locksley." Marian breathed out and Edwards head snapped out as Louise grinned nodding

"Robin's back" Was all she told her friend. Edward and Marian looked shocked at this bit of information as, although they didn't want to, they always assumed that Robin would never return from the holy lands. "If you will excuse me" Louise continued "I need to change" Louise then walked up the stairs leaving shocked faces in her wake.

_He's back_ Marian thought _He promised he'd come back, to his people...to me._ Marian remembered back to when Robin told her that he was leaving to fight.

"You're leaving!" Marian cried out. Robin had taken her into a beautiful clearing in the forest only to tell her that he was going to fight in King Richard's crusade to reclaim the Holy Lands.

"I'm fighting for my country" Robin argued back

"It's not a _game_ Robin" Marian shouted back angrily throwing her hand up in the air. "This is real you could get hurt!"

"I'll be fine!" Robin dismissed but only made Marian more angry.

"Don't _do_ that." Marian cried her face covered in anguish.

"Do what" Robin asked smiling slightly

"Shut me out" Marian cried tears pricking in the corner of her eyes, but she angrily wiped them away. "What about _your_ people? What about _our_ wedding?" Robin stepped forward trying to hold his betrothed in his arms only to be shoved away.

"As soon as I return I will marry you" Robin told her.

"But what if..." Marian started "what if you do not return?" Marian's voice went very small as she voiced her greatest fear. Robin reached out again this time drawing her into his arms, her head resting on his chest and she gripped Robin's clothes as if he would leave this instant.

"I will marry you today if it made you happy." He soothed one hand holding her to him and the other rubbing her hair. "But it would not. So _when_ I return I will marry you, _even_ if I have to defy death to do so" Marian chuckled slightly into his chest and Robin pulled back slightly and carefully rubbed the tears, that had leaked out of Marian's eyes, off of her face and pressed his lips softly to hers. Despite Marian's fear she didn't say goodbye to Robin when he left with Much, she didn't even go to Locksley but Robin understood it was too much like saying goodbye forever.

Sir Edward carefully watched in daughter's face and saw the hope, the love and the anger that flickered across it and smiled sadly to himself as he saw a tear run down her cheek. _That young man_ Edward thought to himself _Better be prepared to make it up to her._

Louise had just got changed and there was shouting at the front door of the manor. She opened her door but heard Sir Edward shouting at whoever was there to leave. As she reached downstairs she sighed.

"You heard my father." Marian told Robin calmly "Leave"

"Marian." The shocked voice of her brother echoed towards her and, still covered by the shadows, Louise crept forward to smile at the sight in front of her. Marian had her bow drawn and aimed at Robin's heart. "It is me. Robin." Robin continued

"Congratulations." Marian snapped "Now leave." At that Marian closed the door in Robin's face.

"how are you?" Robin asked smiling, his voice soft "It thought of you"

"leave" Marian's voice was harsher

"We are leaving" Much announced before Robin could anger her further

"Sir Edward" Robin tried "If you do not remember me. Remember Nottingham. Remember your people!" the door was slammed in his face "Interesting" robin urmered

"Interesting!" Much exclaimed "It was unbelievable. He used to treat us like...like sons"

"She is still unmarried." Robin said, ignoring Much

"Oh" Much exclaimed "and I thought that you had come to see the old Sheriff?"

"I did!"

"Please!" Much scoffed as they walked off.

"Your brother needs to use his head more." Sir Edward told Louise, who just sighed.

"I know." Louise told him "Why he didn't think that they would have Knighton under watch I do not know. Are you ready to leave to Nottingham?" Louise asked Marian, who nodded.

Robin and Much had since returned to Nottingham only to find that Benedict, the boy who was caught stealing flour, had told Gisborne's men who else had helped him. Will and Luke Scarlett.

"I will speak to the Sheriff." Robin promised Dan before he and Much turned and rode to Nottingham, much to Much annoyance as really all he wanted to do was have something to eat before going to bed.

"Where is everybody? Much asked "Funny Wednesday used to be market day"

"I think Wednesday may still _be _market day" Robin told his friend as they rode into Nottingham town. Well aware that they were about to arrive during a council of nobles.

"It has been a very good month" Lord Jacob of Clun told the Sheriff "We have collected nearly 3 hundred pounds"

"Shhh" The Sheriff interrupted "Would you want to be the King in the Acre? Clue; no. Trying to feed a starving army on five hundred pounds. You promised me five hundred pounds" The Council of Nobles had just started and the Sheriff was sitting at the table at the front wearing a ridiculous fur hat.

"Its more that we have managed before." Lord Jacob tried

"Oh yippee" The Sheriff remarked sarcastically "So the King is starving in the Holy Lands and what's your excuse? 'Its more than we've ever collected before'"

"Robin of Locksley" The crier called out from the top of the stairs as the young Lord entered, everyone turned to look

"Good morning everyone" Robin greeted and Louise rose to allow Robin to sit at his rightful seat as Lord of Locksley, Earl of Huntington "Sheriff" Robin greeted uniting his sword belt and throwing it to Much "Well carry on" he mocked sitting down grandly

"Locksley ." The Sheriff greeted "Welcome back I trust Sir Guy of Gisborne managed your estates to your satisfaction?"

"I believe he may on managed them to your satisfaction" Robin told the Sheriff in a light manor leaning forward "I put my sister in charge"

"She left." The Sheriff told him "I had to put someone in charge"

"She put the Lady Marian in charge" Robin told the Sheriff nodding in Marian's direction. "Whilst she was visiting our uncle."

"Prince John overruled you Locksley" The Sheriff told him "some of your peasants are unruly by the way, we have two of them in custody awaiting punishment"

"Three" Gisborne corrected

"Three. I hope discipline won't be a problem. Be warned" The Sheriff pointed at Robin before moving on "Loughborough"

"Thanks you My Lord" Loughborough stood about to start speaking but was interrupted by Robin

"Discipline had never been a problem on my estates" Robin told the Sheriff

"Times have changed" The Sheriff informed him

"Not for the better. It seems" Robin argued. _Idiot_ Both Louise and Marian thought _What are you doing?_ Loughborough sat awkwardly back down.

"You of all people should know that the king needs funds to fight a Holy War." The Sheriff wasn't liking being confronted by Robin and reminded him of when his sister returned to find Gisborne on the estate.

"Is it our Holy War?" Robin asked "Or is it Pope Gregory's?"

"We stand shoulder to shoulder with Rome" Vaisey informed Robin

"And we fall shoulder to shoulder with them to I have seen it" Robin was acting as if speaking to a child

"Then what is your proposal to raise money for the King?"

"Stop all taxes" Robin told him standing up, his words sending sounds of worry around the council and Louise and Marian gave each other a look "Today" Robin walked forward towards the Sheriff

"Amusing" The Sheriff brushed off

"I do not joke" Robin told the Sheriff suddenly very serious as he lent on Vasiey's desk. "Today is market day and yet there is no market"

"And your point is?"

"If a man can make more than he needs for his family" Robin now addressed the council "He can take what remains to market. He can trade and the shire can take its share, but until then we must help every man, every peasant, every pieman, every pinner to provide for his family. Get them trading again." Louise looked at Marian's face as her brother spoke and smiled slightly at the proud look in Marian's eyes. Robin, having come to an end of his speech returned to his seat only to sit on the back of the chair his feet on the seat and Marian's face returned to one a mother might give when a child misbehaves. This time the Sheriff stood.

"A man who who can provide for his family" Vaisey started to pace behind his table as he walked and Robin got a sense for the first time at how short the man was. "Is a comfortable man, a lazy man. Doesn't want to work, what we need are hungry men. Our Noble friend seems to forget" He gestured at Robin "Hungry men are virtuous"

"There is a celebration tonight night in the great hall for my return?" Robin asked.

"Of course" The Sheriff agreed sitting back down

"And I trust that none of us _virtuous_ men will be attending?" Robin asked and fury sparked behind the Sheriff's eyes. _Robin you fool_ Louise though resisting the urge to whack her brother round the back of the head as he relaxed into the chair, obviously pleased with himself.

* * *

**Review pls. I was planning to do the whole of Episode 1 today but that's not going to happen (pls dont kill me)**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	17. Chapter 17

After the council of nobles Robin was on his way to see Will and Luke but was intercepted by Marian, not that he was complaining. Marian pushed him gently to the side of the hallway.

"My father seems to think he should see you" She told him coldly. "Our house is watched, come after midnight tonight,"

"Very well" Robin replied before grinning "You're looking...striking" He looked at her in such a way that would have once made her smile but just made her angry "And if you're still living with your father that must mean..." He left the sentence hanging.

"Take care not to be seen" Marian told him,

"Don't worry, I can look after myself" Robin assured her, but he mistook her concern for him.

"I do not care about you" Marian said, smiling slightly in disbelief at the man in front of her "I care about my father. Are you really as naive as you seem? You think that you can pick fights with these people and get away with it? You think you can slight them in public?" She wasn't planning on questioning him now but she couldn't help it, he wound her up enough that she had to in some way get back at him. "You're a fool." She turned to walk away but was stopped by Robin calling out.

"Marian wait." Hesitantly Marian turned around to face the man whom she once loved "Now is not the time I know but I must say you are" Robin had that look on his face again, "More than ever...your eyes" Marian smirked as Robin tried to redeem himself "And even when you look at me in anger I feel you." Marian resisted the urge to laugh out loud, as although such things may of impressed her five years ago they no longer did.

"I believe" Robin continued, edging closer "You can still, even after all this time," His hand raised to her cheek "See into my soul." He bent his head to kiss her but was stopped by Marian's finger on his lip.

"Five years and you're still peddling the same old drivel" She whispered at him pushing him back, grinning. "Does it ever actually work?"

"You'd be surprised." Robin told her grinning.

"Amazed" Marian breathed as she walked past him, purposely bumping into his shoulder. Robin turned to watch her go, sighing in defeat but pleased at the game she had decided to play. For one of the reasons that Marian was so beautiful to him was the fact that she wouldn't be wooed or act like any other Lady of the court and Robin didn't want any other Lady of the court. He wanted Marian.

Robin met Much at end of the corridor that that led to the dungeon steps. Much's back was turned to Robin and, after creeping silently forward, Robin placed his hands on Much's shoulders using the momentum to jump next to his closest friend. Much jumped a mile and Robin laughed at his face.

"Don't do that!" Much exclaimed "You could've given me a heart attack and where were you?" Much's breathing was heavy as his word rushed out in one breath at the Lord in front of him.

"Relax Much" Robin assured his friend "I am fine"

"Go straight to the dungeons you said" Much complained "And what do you do? You dawdle along. No don't worry about Much, Much will be fine." Robin laughed at his friends antics as they started to walk along the corridor towards the steps.

"Jailer!" Robin called out as they descended the steps, effectively stopping Much's ramblings "I am Robin Lord of Locksley, Earl of Huntington and I wish to see my people that you have in your cells"

"Very well." The jailer sneered looking Robin and Much up and down, until Robin shot him a look and he turned to the guard. "Bring out the Locksley lot."

"Hey jailer!" a voice called out "Thats me! Jaliler! Hey jailer aren't you listening? I'm from Locksley! Jailer!" Robin and Much could hear the man's cries as they climbed the stairs leading a room separate to the main cells. Behind them entered the jailer, two guards along with Will, Luke and Benedict.

"Give your names." The guard snapped,

"Will and Luck Scarlett" Will said in a proud voice looking straight at Robin whereas his brother and Benedict were looking at the ground. Will's face was one of quiet contempt as he looked at the man who was his Lord and Master at Locksley.

"What is your crime" Robin asked, meeting Will's gaze but showing nothing but a blank diplomatic mask.

"Living in the wrong place at the wrong time" Will replied still not backing down from Robin's gaze "Living under an evil Sheriff" Will continued "Where do our taxes go? They go to the Sheriff, to his birds." The jailor nodded and one of the guards smacked Will across the face causing him to stop his speech. Robin, although he didn't show it, felt a sense of pride for this young man who dared stand up to the Sheriff in front of his Lord no less.

"Name." The Jailer asked the other boy.

"Benedict" He stuttered out. Both Robin and Much realised that this boy was not like Will, who kept his true feelings to himself, he was frightened. It didn't surprise Robin that this boy had told Gisborne who else had stolen the flour, though he did not blame him either.

"Son of Richard Giddens, serf of Locksley." Benedict continued,

"What is your crime?" Robin asked, his emotional mask still in place

"Stealing flour."

"Are you guilty" Robin asked and Benedict looked down, ashamed. "What is your punishment?" The boy shook his head, he did not know. Much noticed that the jailor rubbed his hand around his neck.

"Hanging?" Much exclaimed disbelievingly. "No surely not." Much wasn't a noble as so his mask was more or less non existent as disbelief crossed his face, even a look of sadness crossed Robin's, who had been brought up to conceal his emotions.

"What! Hanning!" Benedict cried as the guards seized the boys by their collars.

"No! Robin!" Luck cried out "They told us you'd save us! Dad told us you'd save us!" Luke shouted as he was pulled back into the cells by his brother and the guards, the former not saying a word. Robin couldn't help the feeling of anger and uselessness that passed through him as the doors closed and the boy's cries shut off, as he looked at Much the anger he felt was reflected off him in Much's eyes and they both turned to look at the jailor.

"Do you mind?" The jailer snapped "We don't tell them if its the dangle. They kick up a hell of a stink" This man was really starting to wind Robin up with his blase attitude to his superiors and to sentencing people to death.

"For stealing flour?" Much asked in disgust "Hanging?"

"The Sheriff wants to make an example and we've just had word-"

"I'll be speaking to the Sheriff" Robin informed the jailer, cutting him off. "Meanwhile you treat these prisoners well or you'll have me to answer to."

"You've got one more." The jailer told him obviously not feeling threatened by Robin. The door opened to reveal the man whom Robin and Much had rescued two days previous in the forest. The man walked in grinning and nodding his head, Robin sighed in disbelief.

"You're not from Locksley." Robin told him

"I know" The man partially whispered "But you saved me once before."

"That was a long way from Nottingham" Robin told the man annoyed "Here I am known"

"But you're saving those others, you'll save me. For my wife my newborn babe."

"I thought your wife was expecting?" Much asked

"Nope she had it." The man told them with a grin

"Your lies today may be your undoing" Robin told him disbelievingly "I cannot save the others and now I fear you may share their fate"

"What fate?" The man asked. Robin and Much left not saying another word. "I'm not from Locksley" The man said to the jailer figuring out what was going on and changing his accent to a more southern one. "Did...did I say Lockley? There's been a mistake here. I'm from Rossdale. Rossdale! Thats what they call me Allan A'Dale!" The jailer grabbed Allan by his jacket and pushed him back into the cell, with the 'Locksley lot'.

Robin and Much soon arrived at the great hall where the feast was taking place, the Sheriff and Sir Guy were standing on the balcony overviewing the banquet.

"Huntington" The Sheriff greeted obviously annoyed at Robin "You're missing your own feast, rumors bound" Guy smirked at Robin, who choose to ignore him.

"What rumors?" Robin asked.

"That you're weak." The Sheriff answered offhandedly "That you have returned weakened from your extensions in the Holy Lands"

"My master returns from honors from the King" Much informed the Sheriff, annoyed but Robin raised his hand to silence him.

"Well a greater honor would've been to of stood and fought with him surely?"

"Have visited my peasants in your dungeons." Robin informed the Sheriff ignoring the Sheriff, barbs at his honor. "They have committed grave crimes"

"Master surely-" Much tried but Robin just continued talking.

"Which would make it all the more compassionate in your gesture of pardoning them."

"I will see them hang in the morning" The Sheriff informed Robin "You said yourself we must have order."

"It is custom" Robin said he voice still level but anger creeping into his eyes. "For the Sheriff to hear his noble's request for clemency."

"La di da di da" The Sheriff sang, Sir Guy looked at Robin smirking. "Oh by the way in your absence we nominated you to over see tomorrows entertainment." Robin's face turned to one of shocked disbelief.

"No." The said his voice laced with anger.

"Oh" The Sheriff replied "You don't want these rumors of weakness to spread hm? Better stop them now." With that the Sheriff walked out of the hall but Guy remained and gave Robin a look of amusement as Louise entered the hall.

"Louise" Guy greeted "Might I have the pleasure of your company?" Louise looked at Robin awkwardly as she smiled slightly in acceptance to Guy's request. Guy smirked at Robin as he walked past, Louise holding onto his arm and they descended the stairs to the feast. Robin lent over the balcony and met Louise's eyes as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

After the feast Louise was walking through the halls of the castle, holding onto Guy's arm, they stopped by one of the arches that looked out over the firelit courtyard. Guy turned to Louise before speaking.

"I confess, I had believed you to have been avoiding me of late."

"Of course not Sir Guy." Louise assured him, looking down at the courtyard.

"I did believe I may have done something to upset you." Guy told her, Louise shook her head.

"Will the Locksley peasants really hang at dawn?" Louise asked after a pause.

"Yes" Guy told her and Louise's head shot up "They stole and therefore they must pay the price."

"Guy" Louise tried.

"I understand that you may be close to them." Guy told her moving closer to her. "But they still have to be punished, whether or not they are your friends."

"But hanging?" Louise asked in disbelief "I do not pretend that politics are my strong point" Guy smirked slightly at that "But surely theft is worth no more than a tanning or a spell in the stocks."

"Are you still staying at Knighton?" Guy asked clearly changing the subject and Louise sighed slightly but let him.

"Only for a few more days" She informed him "I wish to allow Robin time to settle in again."

"He seemed pretty settled during the council of nobles" Guy told her with a small smirk

"He believes that just by wishing to change something he can." Louise told him "In real life it doesn't work that way."

"But what" Guy murmured moving closer again to Louise, removing his gloves. "If more than one  
person wishes to change something? Would it be possible then?"

"It depends on the scale of the thing you wish to change" Louise muttered as Guy's hand came up to brush a strand hair behind her ear. "Just because a man wishes to hold the moon in his hands does not mean he can."

"What if a man does not wish to hold the moon in his hands?" Guy asked, his voice barely above a whisper as his breath brushed across Louise's face and his hand cupped her cheek, the other on her hip. "What if he wishes to hold something or someone else?"

Before Louise could answer she felt Guy's lips press to hers, her eyes fluttered shut and her hands went to his shoulders. His lips were warm and soft against hers, his thumb rubbing against her cheekbone as he pulled away. Louise smiled slightly and blushed as she stepped away from Guy who smirked softly at her reaction.

"I better be leaving Sir Guy." Louise softly told the Lord.

"Do you wish me to escort you back to Knighton Hall?" Guy asked

"No. Thank you." Louise assured him "I will be alright" Guy stepped forward again and Louise's eyes went anywhere except his. Guy moved his head slightly trying to get her to meet his eyes and when she did he raised her hand to his lips in a farewell. Louise nodded her head slightly before descending the steps to where her horse was waiting. Just before she rode out of the gate she looked back up at Guy who raised his head slightly, his usual soft smirk in place as he watched her leave Nottingham.

Louise soon returned to Knighton.

"How was the banquet" Marian asked.

"Fine." Louise replied, obviously distracted "Is Robin?-

"Yes" Marian assured her as her hung up her cloak. Marian studied her friend before she spoke again. "Is something the matter?"

"No." Louise answered innocently, looking up "Where's Sir Edward?" Marian didn't believe her denial for a second.

"In his study tried to figure out how we can pay the new tax." Marian told her as Louise looked everywhere, except Marian's eyes. "Spit it out." Marian instructed as Louise's head shot up to meet her eyes "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing I-" But Louise stopped as Marian's raised her eyebrows in disbelief. She sighed and leaned against a wooden beam, her arms crossed."Guy kissed me." She confessed after a pause.

"Is that all?" Marian asked.

"What do you mean is that all?" Louise asked in shock. "Guy kissed me _and_ Robin also knows about my courtship. And you're asking me_ is that all_."

"Robin will be grumpy" Marian told her "Because you're his sister and no one's allowed to be near you." Louise grinned slightly at that. "And its not the fact that Guy kissed you that's the problem is it?" Louise sighed "You care for him but you don't want to because he's harming your people."

"What _do_ I do?" Louise asked after a pause.

"Follow your heart." Marian informed her.

"Which part of my heart?" Louise asked scoffing "The part that may care for Guy or the part that cares for my people, my friends?"

"That I cannot help you with." Marian told her smiling at Louise's face.

"Thanks for the help." She informed Marian, her voice laced with sarcasm as a knock echoed from the door.

"That's probably Robin," Marian said "Let him in I'll go fetch my father." Louise nodded and went to answer the door to her brother, temporarily putting Guy out of her mind.

* * *

**Hey people this chapter's quite long so yay! for the record most chapters that happen during the episodes wont have all of the speech in it only stuff that needs to be but I may go slightly OTT.**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	18. Chapter 18

Robin and Much found sneaking past the Sheriff's spies much easier than it should be. The spies weren't paying attention to the manor, only to the entrances of the hall, so once Robin and Much had got past them it was a breeze to sidle up to the side of the mansion and knock three times on the door. Louise opened the door and stepped slightly out of the house, Robin looked at her trying to figure out whether or not Guy of Gisborne was courting his sister or if it was more of a one off thing.

"Well?" She snapped "Don't just stand there if the spies see you-"

"What?" Robin interrupted "You'll give them the pleasure of your company?"

"Grow up" Louise snapped back harshly before returning back into the manor, Robin and Much following behind her.

"Forgive me" Sire Edwards asked Robin as they sat by the fire. Marian stood behind her father, Much stood besides Robin and Louise stood by the table in between the two groups. "I could not welcome you before." Edward continued.

"How did this monster become Sheriff?" Robin asked

"I did not watch my back." The ex-Sheriff admitted "Prince John gives out the shire in his brothers absence, my bid was not excepted" Everyone in the room were acting like true politicians and it gave the air an unpleasant formal feeling.

"What can be done?"

"I can do nothing." Sir Edward in formed the young Lord. "I am watched and I must think of my daughter." Robin's eyes flickered to Marian before returning to her father. "When I do speak out nobody listens. Robin, it is down to you my friend."

"Well what can we do?" Much asked

"Play Nottingham's game," Edward advised "Speak to the Lords, slowly you can turn them. Don't make the mistake that I and others have made and make your feelings public, consolidate your position quietly."

"I do not have time" Robin said exasperated "Tomorrow I am to order the hanging of four of my own peasants"

"It will be the long game I am afraid" Edward told him, shocked Much looked at Marian before turning his head to look at Louise, who, mirrored his feelings.

"Will and Luke Scarlett cannot wait, Benedict Giddens, Allan A'Dale." Robin's voice was gradually getting louder. Marian, not recognising the last name that Robin had given, looked to Louise in confusion but Louise shrugged as she had no clue who 'Allan A'Dale' was either.

"You must let them die" Marian stressed at Robin "It is a test, fail it and there will be consequences."

"Perhaps!" Robin shouted, not believing that the woman whom he had, and still did, love would tell him to kill innocent people.

"Definitely" Marian continued "This is not a game." But she was silenced by her fathers hand and anger flared through her eyes briefly at being cut off.

"My daughter speaks when she should not." Sir edward apologise "But she is right. You have no choice Robin, hide your temper, bide your time until you can act decisively." Robin chewed his lip thoughtfully, the sadness evident in his eyes. "Or kiss your lands, if not your life, goodbye."

The next morning Robin arrived at Nottingham only to be spat at and booed as he walked through the Nottingham.

"Murder!" The people who Robin loved cried out at him as he past.

"Robin." Dan greeted "It is not your fault." At that the huge door opened and the Sheriff walked out to the blare of trumpets holding the scroll, Gisborne and guards followed him.

"Lords, Ladies, people of Nottingham." The Sheriff greeted as Robin grudgingly joined him on the steps" We are gathered here today to witness today the carrying out of justice in the name of God and King Richard," Robin looked at him with barely concealed disgust as the SHeriff brought the scroll to his lips and shouted "Bring out the prisoners!"

The Sheriff continued to talk as the prisoners were brought out, he handed the scroll to Robin "No second thoughts Locksley" The Sheriff hissed "or your friend Much will be dropping in on us as our special guest to day." Robin looked up to see Much being held over the battlements by two guards. No one was paying attention to the speeches until Robin started to speak and the drums started up.

"Let it be heard and known" Robin started, addressing the people of Nottingham "about the lands and realms of Richard, His Majesty, King of England, that on this the 26th day of April in the year of our Lord eleven hundred and ninety two, the following men having been tried under law and found guilty. Benedict Giddens of Locksley, Will Scarlett of Lockley, Luke Scarlett of Locksley and Allan A'Dale of Locksley, these same men have been sentenced to hang by their necks until they are dead. Murmurings were started up as the bags and ropes were passed over the men's heads.

"Wait!" A man cried out .

"What!" the Sheriff snapped "Please don't don't kill my little baby, my brother, my inbred cousin!"

"On behalf of Anthony our bishop I claim benefit of clergy for these men" The man continued "They cannot hang."

"These aren't holy men." The Sheriff muttered "These people cannot plead the cloth. Get on with it." Robin looked at the Sheriff with put on confusion, he had something to do with this Marian realised.

"I came to them last night to administer their last rights" The man argued back "And each one came to God through me, repenting their sins and asking to take the cloth. I felt duty bound to notify the bishop and he, in turn, grants them the status of novice." The man then proceeded to read from a scroll but was interrupted by the Sheriff.

"SHUT UP!" He roared "Is this possible?" He hissed at the overseeing monk

"They could not of become novices overnight."

"They have become postulantes" The man tired "Novice, novices if you like and so are under the protection of the church" Robin grinned slightly that did not go unnoticed by Marian or Louise who were watching from the corridor. The Sheriff wasn't buying it.

"Hang them" He told the guards "And arrest him" The drums started up again as the man fled Nottingham. When the stools were removed for under the sentenced men a cry went up from the crowd, the Sheriff and his men returned back to the castle and Marian and Louise turned away. They knew Will and Luke well and did not wish to see them hang but Robin had snapped. His anger towards the Sheriff, Gisborne and his loyalty to his people over powered him as he attacked one of the guards, grabbing the man's bow and a few arrows. The Sheriff, Gisborne, Marian and Louise turned to see what was happening but Robin already had the bow nocked and drawn.

"People of Nottingham" Robin shouted as he loosed the first arrow and one man fell to the ground. "These men have committed no crime worse no more than a spell in the stocks" He loosed another arrow and another fell. "Will you tolerate this injustice? I for one will not." As he spoke Robin drew two more arrows at once and released them both hitting the intended ropes as the crowd helped the men off of the platform.

The guards now acted moving in towards the unarmed Lord who somehow managed to grab a sword as the men were freed and help out of their bonds.

"MASTER HELP!" The cry came from Much who was still hanging over the battlements

"Say goodbye to your little Mulch Lockesley" the Sheriff sneered

"His name" Robin growled "is Much" his anger was evident on his face.

"Yes well he'll be mulch in a moment" The Sheriff smirked but Robin ran forward and, using the momentum, threw the sword into the air. It hit the guards holding Much on the head, freeing him.

"MASTER LOOK OUT!" Much cried as an armed guard appeared behind Robin his sword raised towards the unarmed Lord, Marian threw one of her daggers into the man's arm causing his shot to go wide. Robin recognised the dagger, having brought it himself for her and turned to look at Marian who raised her eyebrows before walking away but as she turned Robin noticed that only one of her hairpins were in her hair, the other being in the guards arm. Robin smirked before grabbing the hair pin and running to join Much, who had managed to get down from the battlements, by the gate.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" The Sheriff cried "GET AFTER HIM!" Guards ran towards Robin who easily outran the men and arrived at their horses.

"Archers" Much cried "Master what shall we do?"

"Lets give them something to shoot at" Robin grinned as they mounted their horses. Robin and Much on one and Will and Allan on another. They rode towards the arches who scattered out of the way.

"Prepare to return to Locksley" Guy growled to one of his men as he watched Robin ride out of the castle "This time for good."

* * *

**Hey what do you think, bit dull i know its just the episode but i had to finish it off, might fit in another chapter today**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	19. Chapter 19

Gisborne's men, once done repacking Guy's belongings, turned back up at Locksley.

"The Master will return and when he does he will sort this out" Bridget Thornton snapped at the guards.

"Robin?" The guard asked confused "Oh he'll never been Lord of anywhere now."

"Robin of Sherwood perhaps" The other guard sneered as they grabbed the first of the trunks,

"Robin of the wood" Guard number one said, "I like that Robin Wood, Guy would like that"

"You should tell him"

"I'm not going to tell him. You tell him."

"Why not?"

"Well he might not like it" The guard said as they continued back into Locksley. Just then Guy, The Sheriff and loads of Gisborne's men rode into Locksley.

"I have come to visit Robin of Locksley and found him not at home" The Sheriff sneered as he addressed the Locksley populace, who were on their knees in front of him "Perhaps one of you could inform me of his whereabouts. I need to have a little chat with him a little conversation." The Sheriff paced as he addressed the serfs of Locksley. "Nobody knows?" The Sheriff looked at Gisborne who gave him a look that was equivalent to a shrug. "There is a reward, shall we say twenty pounds?"

"LOOSEN YOUR TONGUES OR LOSE YOUR TONGUES!" Guy roared causing everyone including the Sheriff to jump in shock.

The Sheriff's plan would have worked without threats except none of the people of Locksley knew where Robin was and you can't get information out of people who do not know the answer. They didn't know for instance that Robin, Allan and Much were all currently tied to trees in Sherwood forest having been ambushed by outlaws.

"You're making a mistake" Much tried to reason with the outlaws as they rummaged through their weapons and belongings. Robin and Much were only wearing their underclothes and Allan was shirtless.

"What?" asked one "You gonna send an army to hunt us down? You think we're frightened of the Sheriff?"

"No. We are also against the Sheriff." Much tried again, Robin and Allan just stayed quiet. "We should be on the same side." One of the outlaws went to eat the rabbit that Much had been cooking on the fire. "I think you'll find that's not properly cooked."

"I think you'll find he eats them raw." The same man replied at that moment Robin spotted Will over the crest of the hill. Will waved his hatchet slightly indicating to Robin that he was armed, the now ex-Lord of Locksley shook his head slightly and Will ducked back down as one of the outlaws started to search Robin.

"Will you just shut up?" Allan hissed at Much

"You a noble?" The first outlaw asked Robin

"Yes" Robin replied, not looking at the man until a dagger was pointed at his neck "And no"

"Smells like one" The outlaw holding the knife said. "Smells lovely. Flowers. Lavender."

"Rose petals" Much corrected causing Allan to thump his head back against the tree in exasperation as the outlaw moved onto Much. "I had a bath and he washed, in rose petals."

"And they reckon that they're on the same side as use?"

"Got a ha'penny here John." One of them called as they searched Allan.

"You have the horses" Robin told them "Leave him his ha'penny"

"How come you got no purse?" The outlaw asked

"Cause I was not planning on coming to the woods" Robin told them annoyed "Is this what you do?" Robin addressed not the man threatening him but the leader, a big man with a long leather coat.

"Is what, what we do?" Asked the one threatening Robin

"Stealing willy-nilly." Robin informed them

"Stealin' will-nilly?" The outlaw asked "I can't understand what he's sayin', can you understand what he's sayin'?"

"Do you care who you steal from?" Robin asked "My friend here has but a ha'penny, what you take from him might be all he has."

"It _is_ all I have." Allan put in

"Heartbreaking. Do we care?" The outlaw asked as the leader scoffed

"We're dead men, think about it,outlaws."

"Oh that is sophisticated." Robin mocked only to have more weapons pointed at his throat.

"Oh big words scary" The outlaws then left and Robin nodded to Will to come down. Will ran over to Much and untie him but Robin, who still had Marian's dagger had already freed himself"

"They were horrible men" Much cried as Will untied him and Allan watched Robin in disbelief "If they hadn't taken our weapons I reckon we should give them a hiding." Then he realised that Robin was free "If you had freed yourself why did you not fight?" Robin shrugged

"I thought it best to wait?"

"Why?"

"Because Much" Robin explained "You are right we should teach them a lesson." Robin bent down and picked up four logs chucking one to each of the others.

"Oh no" Much complained "Master surely not...not like this?" Robin chuckled

"Yeah" he agreed chuckling "Lets go"

They snuck up on the outlaws, who weren't hard to find, and found them mocking Much. Robin carefully crept silently over to his bow,indicating for the others to stay put. It wasn't hard to grab his bow and quiver and to creep back to his friends.

"I think you'll find" Much called out "This is our forest to!" The outlaws looked up and saw Robin, bow drawn pointing at them. They soon had the outlaws tied up but the leader, seeing an opening, took it and ran at Robin who easily pinned the giant to the ground pulling his arm around his neck causing him to roar in pain.

"You're revolting" Much told them after he had got dressed "My master and I fought for five years in the Holy Lands, for what? So people like you can run amuck with your lawlessness and disgusting behaviour and your snide, snide..."

"Snide..Snide" one of the outlaws mocked

"Dance" Robin growled

"What?"

"Dance." Robin repeated in a lighter tone

"No way." The outlaw said. Robin fired an arrow in between his feet.

"Dance!" Robin shouted again as he continued to fire arrows at their feet. "How does it feel?" Robin asked "You treat your fellow men like an _ANIMAL_! How does it feel? You steal from those worse off than yourselves and leave them to die"

"Alright, alright you've made your point."

"You're not englishmen" Robin continued "You're not the England we fought for. Men who think its a boast to be dead. WHAT ARE YOU DOING STEALING FROM THEM WHEN THE SHERIFF'S OVER THERE IS ROBBING THEM TWENTY TIMES OVER!"

"Why are you sulking in the woods?" One asked "What are you going to do about it?"

"Stop him" Robin murmured "I'm going to stop him"

"You can't stop the Sheriff." Much told him "Only the crown can withdraw his licence."

"What the King returns he will have his comeuppance" Robin assured him "Until then we will scoper his sadistic punishments, stop the insane taxes and give them back to the poor where they belong." Robin was on such a roll that he didn't notice that he was surrounded until it was too late and when Robin realised that he was surrounded threw down his weapons in defeat.

"Look we've tried you up, you've tied us up lets call it quits?" Much asked as they untied them.

"Him I do not like." The leader growled

"The feeling is mutual" Robin replied as an outlaw walked up to the leader and whispered in his ear.

"Are you Robin of Locksley?" The leader asked "Robin Earl of Huntington?" Robin nodded smiling "Good" The leader smiled back before punching Robin square in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

Robin awoke to cold water being poured on his face and sat up, his hand tied in front of him.

"Locksley?" He asked chuckling "You brought me home."

"It seems there may be a reward." Much told him

"Twenty pounds." One of the outlaws said they set up towards Locksley village where the Sheriff was planning to cut out another tongue. The guards grabbed a woman who started to scream and struggle.

"Oh no" The leader, John, muttered "No"

"That is nasty." Much commented

"That is Alice" John said

"Who's Alice?" Much asked

"My wife." John told him

"You're Alice's John." Will realised "She thought you were dead"

"It is you they want we go now!" John shouted as they planned to cut out the woman's tongue.

"There is no time" Robin told him "I can save your wife put me down. Untie me and my bow, quickly. I am good with a bow."

"You saw him shoot your feet" Much reminded him

"Trust me." Robin asked they untied Robin and handed him his bow. Quickly Robin fired two arrows, the first hitting the scissors and the second breaking them in half, much to the surprise of the outlaws.

"He's here" The Sheriff muttered "Find him."

"Lets go." Much urged

"Godspeed" Robin told him

"What?"

"You have served me well my friend" Robin told Much "and I have led you to this, apologies."

"No"

"Go I will find a way through this" Robin assured him

"The Sheriff will hang you." Much told him.

"And if he does." Robin said "At least I will not die a dead man." Robin then turned towards Locksley, resting his bow over the back of his neck his arms on either side. "Good scheme Sheriff" he called out "very effective, impressive logic. Now I wonder" Robin asked as he was surrounded "If I tell you where I am, can I claim the twenty pounds? That would be a pound or so for each family here. Eat a whole winter off that." Robin put down his bow and two swords were placed at his throat

"I am Guy of Gisborne," Guy growled triumphantly "and soon to be Earl of Huntingdon, your services are no longer required"

* * *

**Part one of episode 2**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	20. Chapter 20

Robin was lead by Gisborne's horse to Nottingham where he would hang in the morning. Marian was walking out of the door when he arrived.

"_Fool_" Marian hissed as she passed him. Robin was thrown down the steps into the dungeons.

"You could have cost me my job" The jailer muttered after he punched Robin in the stomach.

"One job to save four lives" Robin told him laughing as he was dragged into the cell.

"You won't be saving anyone now" The jailer called "Wherever you're from it's not Robin of Locksley."

"Robin Wood, their callin' him" The guard called out

"Robin Hood?" the jailer contemplated "there'll be no hood for you tomorrow my lovley."

Much decided that he would save Robin with or without the outlaws so he went to Knighton alone, to ask for help.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed when he met Sir Edward

"What can I do?" Sir Edward asked "I warned him"

"He should've listened to my father and now he is an outlaw"  
Marian put in

"I know my ladyship"

"And not a very impressive one" Louise commented

"That is not true" Much cried "Forgive me that is not fair, he is most impressive."

"He is caught after just one day" Louise pointed out.

"Does that impress you?" Marian asked.

"He gave himself up to save tongues"

"Tongues?" Louise asked

"In Locksley" Much told them "The Sheriff was cutting out tongues until somebody told him where Robin was." Louise gave Marian a shocked look. "I hate the Sheriff" Much said rising "And I hate you if you are not going to help Robin."

"Young man your master has sealed his own fate." Sir Edward told him "I will speak in the court of law but...resign yourself."

"In the Holy Lands my master had dreams" Much informed them looking at Marian "He spoke your name" Much leaved and Louise looked at Marian, grinning and raising an eyebrow, Marian just gave her an unimpressed look in return.

Back in the cells the Sheriff was paying Robin a visit.

"I've realised something about you" The Sheriff muttered

"I thought you didn't want to talk?" Robin asked

"Hmmm that was before I realised."

"Realised what?" Robin asked pretending to be politely interested

"You're a renowned marksman with a bow" The Sheriff informed him " You saw me about to cut out a tongue or two you could of shot me, why didn't you?"

"You had men everywhere" Robin told him "I had only a few"

"That may be true" The Sheriff agreed "But you gave yourself up."

"I care about those people" Robin told him "_My_ people more than I care about myself, you would not understand."

"No I wouldn't but I know someone who might" The Sheriff told him "Your sister. Gisborne's taken quite a fancy to her, you know" Anger flashed behind Robin's eyes. "Hit a sore point Locksley? Although you are not Lord of Locksley any more are you? Nope that's Gisborne's title now as is Earl of Huntington." At this Robin started to chuckle. "What's funny Hood?" Robin shook his head.

"Gisborne won't be Earl of Huntington." Robin informed the Sheriff "Only the King can renounce Earlship's"

"Your an outlaw Locksley." The Sheriff reminded him "And you hang in the morning, Prince John will make Gisborne an Earl."

"Not if there's an heir." Robin reminded him.

"What your sister?" Vaisey asked "She can't become an Earl."

"No" Robin told him "Not Louise"

"Then who?" The Sheriff asked

"Gwaine." Robin told him.

"What your love child Locksley?"

"No." Robin said chuckling "My brother there's three of us, and until you can get hold of him he's Earl of Huntington." The Sheriff went slightly pale "And since the Locksley lands and the Huntington lands are the same, he's Lord of Lockley as well." Robin was grinning "Do you want to break it to Gisborne or shall I?"

"Tell me where he is" The Sheriff snapped

"I'm not going to tell you that" Robin scoffed "Even if I did know where he was, he left before I did."

"Well that's not the point" The Sheriff continued "Do you want to know what the point is?"

"No." Robin told him, shaking his head slightly

"You value my life above your own" Robin couldn't help but laugh at the Sheriff's statement

"No" Robin assured the Sheriff

"Then why didn't you kill me? Have you lost your nerve? Lost your taste for blood? Robin of Locksley honoured for his work in the king's private guard how many did you kill in the Holy Lands? Yet here we are in Locksley, people who you love very much, in trouble and you have the chance to kill me but you don't take it."

"I would kill you in an instant" Robin told him

"Well yes perhaps, maybe if you thought it could prevent bloodshed." The Sheriff walked up to Robin

"You think of me what you will," Robin told him "If I die tomorrow it does not matter"

"Look who doesn't want to talk now?" The Sheriff muttered "Jailer!"

"I do not see" Robin called out as the Sheriff began to leave the dungeons "Why men travel thousands of miles to fight when the real cancer is right here."

"Do you hear that?" The Sheriff asked "Its the sound of a Dead. Man. Talking."

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company Sir Guy" Louise asked when Guy arrived at Knighton Manor.

"I would be pleased if you would come and visit me at Locksley now that its mine" Guy said

"I do not know" Louise answered hesitantly

"I have ambitions which are greater, of course you know that," He continued placing his goblet on the mantle place "But for now to have land once more in the Gisborne name, my father would be proud.

"I am very glad for you" Louise said her voice oozing sarcasm which Guy did not pick up on.

"Some of my men, I know this for a fact, used to laugh at my title." Guy growled still talking as if Louise had not said anything "Guy of Gisborne and there was no Gisborne"

"And Locksley is your Gisborne?"

"Yes actually" Guy snapped slightly "I am intent on changing its name

"Does changing its name really make a difference" Louise asked as Guy walked over to her

"When a woman marries she changes her name it makes a difference" Guy growled now standing behind her.

"And what of Robin?"

"What of Robin?" Guy answered quickly

"He will contest your acquisition of his lands surely"

"He will die"

"If he is found guilty" Louise pointed out

"There's no need for a trial he will hang in the morning"

"There must be a trial it is the law" Louise told him, turning round, shocked

"Yeah but he is an _outlaw_." Guy told her "You see in these straightened times the Sheriff has made special provision. Outlaws are classed as enemies of war this means that we can hold them without trial-"

"no" Louise put in

"-and we can execute them without trial" Guy continued

"No it...it cannot be"

"We are at war"

"_Yes_ in the Holy Lands that does not mean that we expense with justice here" Louise cried feeling tears prick in her eyes. If her brother was going to die without a trial, they'd have to get pass her first.

"I am sorry I wasn't expecting you" Sir Edward appeared in the doorway.

"Do not worry Sir Edward," Louise said giving him a grateful look "_Sir_ Guy was just leaving."

Much was intent on breaking Robin out of the castle and as he was walking along side the wall he spotted a ladder. Grinning to himself Much put the ladder up against the wall of Nottingham but once he had climbed it he soon realised that it wasn't long enough. Sighing Much tried to climb back down the ladder only to be stopped barking coming from a huge black dog at the bottom of the steps. The dog was in fact Seth, not that Much knew that.

"Shew, shew" He hissed at the dog who simply barked more at the poor man on the ladder. Eventually Much fell asleep on the ladder only to be woken up by Allan fussing over the dog,"

"Whos a good boy eh" he murmured to the dog, rubbing Seth's fur, "Need some help?" He asked Much, who climbed down. The ladder was placed on John's shoulders meaning that in know reached the top of the castle wall

"Well come on then" he snapped at Much who looked up and gulped, Allan was still fussing over the dog.

The Next morning, having devised a plan Marian and Louise went into the dungeons.

"Jailer" Marian called out

"My Lady," The jailer greeted "What can I help you with?"

"I need to speak with Robin Hood, if you please, he stole something of mine and I wish to ask for it back" Marian said

"Asking never works" The jailer told her

"Nonetheless..." Marian said leaving the sentence hanging

"This way Milady" Marian and Louise followed the jailer off into a side room, Marian's eyes meeting Robin's as she passed.

The jailer pushed Robin into the room and the Lord stumbled in.

"Where is it?" Marian asked

"Where is what?" Robin snapped turning his glare on Marian once he had finished with the jailer, not seeing his sister behind him.

"Please" Marian scoffed "The ring my father gave you years ago before he knew the wickedness in your heart" Now Robin was not only confused but hurt as well, _Surely she did not mean these things_ Robin thought as he frowned.

"Madam I told you before asking doesn't usually work" The jailer said. "I'll do his thumbs"

"Will those work" Louise asked and Robin spun round, just realising that she was even in the room.

"These?" The Sheriff asked holding up a weird contraption "Oh these are lovely"

"When he speaks will you hear?" Marian asked

"Well of course."

"That I cannot allow," Marian told him with a smile "You might get there first and steal the ring"

"Madam I can assure you I am a man of simple pleasures" The jailer said. Meanwhile Robin shot a confused look at Louise 'What's going on' he mouthed but Louise just nodded her head at the jailer and Robin turned back round.

"Maybe" Marian agreed "But if the ring is not where he tells me suspicion would fall on you and that would not be fair. I will speak with him alone first you may go."

"I can't do that"

"Wait outside, he cannot escape and he would not dare attack me." Marian reasoned and the jailer left. "You are an utter fool" Marian hissed once the door shut closed, Louise smirked as she walked round in front of Marian.

"You've said that already" Robin pointed out

"Well you listened," Marian hissed "I also told you confronting the Sheriff would lead to consequences, you didn't listen to that."

"I didn't have much choice." Robin argued back

"Everything's a choice everything we do, grow up" Marian snapped back

"I prevented unjust hangings" Robin told her "I protected people from my village"

"Well that will make your death romantic" Marian assured him, sarcastically

"It would make it honourable."

"And what about the people you are so honourably protecting?" Marian asked "Who will protect them when you are dead? uh" She sighed "What is it with men and glory." Louise, who was watching Robin and Marian's version of flirting, was more on Marian's side at this point.

"Glory above sense, above reason" Marian continued

"It's principal" Robin told her

"Principle is making a difference and you can't do that if you're _dead_" Marian pointed out. "You could've stayed here in the first place instead of following your king to the holy land if you cared so much about your precious people" Marian's voice caught in her throat and Louise gave Robin a warning look. "But you choose war, you chose glory." Robin bent his head to her level, but Marian wouldn't meet his eye.

"What is this about?" He asked

"it is about you saying that you care about the people of Locksley, when the truth is you ran off to battle thousands of miles away" Marian told him and Robin looked at her. His hand raised to her cheek but she slapped it off and the moment was gone. Louise was now imagining bashing her head against a wall, or even better, Robin's.

"You had something on your cheek" Robin told her coldly and Marian turned away, tears in her eyes. Louise glared at Robin who just looked at his feet, ashamed.

"Right" Louise said handing over the bag with weapons into "Here's what we do. Stand by the door, I'll scream, incomes the jailer you strike him and run. We've paid a man by the east gate, you'll not be seen if you leave now before the day guard. Take these."

"I cannot go unseen" Robin protested

"You go seen" Louise argued

"I cannot let the Sheriff win"

"Have you not heard a single word I said?" Marian snapped

"Trust me" Robin cried turning to Marian again. "I have a plan...well half a plan" Marian shook her head "I love it when you look at me like that."

"UHHH" Louise groaned throwing her hands up in disbelief at the pair of them who turned to look at her. "Will you two stop it? Robin we are going with our _full_ plan, argue and I will no longer resist the urge to bash your head against the wall" Suddenly rattling could be heard from behind the door and Robin ran to position as the door sprung open and unconscious jailer fell through the doorway, Much behind him.

"This is a rescue" He hissed to Marian and Louise's shocked faces, handing Robin his bow. "And we are undetected"

"IN THE DUNGEONS...OUTLAWS" a voice called out in the distance "OPEN THIS DOOR!" Louise raised an eyebrow at Much

When the guards burst through Marian and Louise were alone in the room with the unconscious jailer.

"Oh thank heavens" Marian said "This man needs help." Robin was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Part 2 of episode 2** **I'm on a roll people**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	21. Chapter 21

Robin and the gang had fled the dungeons and had managed to reach the courtyard where everyone else was waiting.

"Thanks for coming" Robin told them

"Lets go" The outlaw said "Before they've see we've opened the gate."

"Hang on" Robin argued "Hold the escape route for me I need five minutes, there's something I must do"

"What?" Allan asked shocked

"If I am longer than that leave without me!" Robin snapped

"Master no!" Much grabbed Robin's sleeve "If you go back in a die, then I will die of grief so you must come now if only to save me."

"See that is why I love you" Robin told Much "and you, I need help" Robin directed at the other man. Robin and the outlaw shot a rope onto a beam before he and the outlaw disappeared into the castle where they stole uniforms. And went to see the Sheriff.

The Sheriff heard a cry and a clatter, confused Vaisey opened the door, both on the guards tumbled in unconscious and Robin walked into the Sheriff's chambers, bow drawn.

"What do you want?" The Sheriff asked

"Yesterday at Locksley you showed your true colours" Robin told him "Today I reveal mine. You were right I have lost my taste for bloodshed but if you ever callously or needlessly hurt anyone to get to me. If you cut out the tongue, or brand an arm or even so much as pluck the hair off an innocent person to get to me in the name of King Richard I will kill you." The Sheriff looked nonplussed

"I don't believe you." Vaisey said

"Trust me." Robin growled

"What had changed since yesterday?" The Sheriff asked "Nothing" Robin fired an arrow that hit the wood in between the Sheriff's fingers. "Prove it, I will not change." Robin fired three arrows that thudded into the wood all millimeters from the Sheriff's head. "Impressive but what's interesting is that I am not even maimed, surely I deserve that?" The Sheriff rose "Are you afraid of authority or is it that secretly you know that I am right, that we must have law and order...I think it is" As the Sheriff continued to talk a guard raised behind Robin and drew his sword but Robin turned and shot the man dead. The Sheriff took a step back as Robin turned back to him bow already re-drawn.

"You overestimate my conscious." Robin growled "Now do precisely what I say we're going to the tower."

"Stop" The Sheriff roared once they reached to tower "STOP!" everyone stopped fighting "do not harm those men they are free to go...I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE"

"I" Robin said from behind the Sheriff  
"I" The Sheriff echoed "Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham"

"In recignision  
"In recognition"

"Of my"  
"Of my illegal actions, yesterday in Locksley

"Do humbly apologise"  
"Do humbly apologise to the innocent who have suffered...at my hands...

"I promise to pay" Robin continued edging silently away "five hundred pounds  
"I PROMISE TO PAY ...No...no .. I cannot go on" The Sheriff argued turning round "You will have to kill me..." But Robin was gone "GUARDS! GUARDS! STOP THOSE MEN."

Back in the Sheriff's chambers the guard sat up and pulled off his helmet...it was the outlaw that went with Robin, he quickly removed the uniform, including the wooden plank with the arrow in and ran to join in the fight.

"MUCH!" Robin shouted throwing him a rope

"SHOOT LOCKSLEY!" the Sheriff screamed as Marian and Louise appeared on one of the balconies.

"Why didn't they just leave?" Louise asked Marian

"Because he's a Locksley" Marian told her grinning at her glare "And needs his head bashing against a wall."

"MUCH!" Robin shouted again "TIE IT OFF" Much caught the rope

"ROBIN WHERE?" Much shouted back

"HERE" John roared as Robin de-strung his bow. John wrapped the rope around his body holding taught "You" He shouted at Much "Defend me" Two arches appeared and were knocked out by Will Robin nodded his thanks to the man before sliding down the rope using his bow as handles and landed on two guards.

The gang ran out of Nottingham and Robin sliced the rope supporting the portcullis before rolling under himself. A huge cheer went up from the gang and Robin looked at Marian and Louise who were smiling, he blew a kiss at Marian who then scowled at her and sent Louise a grin as she started to chuckle. Marian glared at Louise who just raised her hands in defence still smiling Marian shoved past her, and went back into the castle.

Later that day Louise ran into Guy whilst the castle.

"Hood escaped" Guy growled at her

"Hood?" Louise asked confused "Who's Hood?"

"Locksley" Guy clarified

"Oh." Louise said "If you'll excuse me-"

"You do not seem too surprised" Guy noted grabbing arm turning her to face him "Is there somthing your not telling me?"

"You seem to forget Sir Guy" Louise snapped wrenching her arm out of his grip "Robin's my brother, I assumed he would escape,"

"You didn't think to mention this?" Guy asked, anger lacing through his voice

"I assumed you had it covered" Louise told him

"Have I done something to upset you" Guy asked.

"No you just seemed to have forgotten that Robin _is_ my brother. He returned when I assumed him to be dead, four of my people were sentenced to death because the Sheriff wished to make an _example_ of them and Robin is outlawed and sentenced to death. Meanwhile you're lording it over Locksley, asking me to come and visit you now 'that it's yours' and cutting out _your_ people's tongues so sorry if I'm not in the best of moods." Louise stopped breathing coming out heavily and Guy looked at her shocked. "I apologize Sir Guy I ...I spoke out of turn" Louise then made to go again but was stopped by Guy's hand.

"No" He said softly "I didn't even consider how your brother becoming an outlaw and me purchasing his lands would affect you it was...thoughtless of me" He raised her hand to his lips "forgive me?" He asked kissing her knuckles his face pleading.

"If you will forgive my outburst" Louise compromised with a small smile

"Of course" Guy assured her, stepping closer

"Thank you Sir Guy" Louise murmured as Guy lowered her head, obviously intending to kiss her, but Louise turned her head just before he reached her lips so his lips pressed into her cheek. He stepped back slightly, a small amount of confusion written on his face.

"Good day Sir Guy" Louise told him with a small smile.

"Good day Louise" Guy answered back with a smile of his own, watching as she left. _That woman_ He thought. _Has to be the hardest to please woman on Earth._ But Guy would achieve it even if it killed him for she made this place, his own personal hell, bearable.

* * *

**And that my dear readers is the end of my roll I honestly cant believe I did an episode and a bit in one day. **

**I've got to go and lie down**

**Enjoy**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	22. Chapter 22

Two days had passed since Robin became an outlaw and Louise was riding into Nottingham castle because, by Marian's orders, she had to acquire more dresses, or at least skirts. This was because that she couldn't afford to stand out as much now that her status and protection as the Earl of Huntington's sister was no longer there.

As she rode into the bustling town she saw a wooden cart in the middle of the main courtyard, it had a white sheet over it and a human like lump was visible from underneath it. Louise was stopped behind a cart that was being searched at the gate but she watched as Sir Guy descended the steps from the castle, walking over to the cart and lifted up the sheet before snapping something at the guards, who nodded and started to move the cart and dead body out of the courtyard.

Louise was soon able to maneuver through the gates and quickly rode over to Guy, who had began to return to the castle but stopped when he saw her riding towards him. Louise dismounted Jake as she reached Guy and the Lord of Locksley reached out and held onto the horses bridle as her feet touched the ground.

"Louise." Guy greeted

"Guy, what happened?" Louise asked, worried about who the body belonged to but knowing that it wasn't Robin or the Sheriff would have made a bigger scene.

"Joderick's dead" Guy growled out

"The Bailiff?" Louise wondered out loud.

"He was killed by Hood's arrow in Locksley." Guy smirked out, not noticing the disbelief in Louise's eyes. _Robin wouldn't kill Joderick._ She thought to herself _He knows him_

"Why would Rob-Hood" She corrected herself, but it didn't go unnoticed by Guy who raised and eyebrow. "Why would Hood kill a Bailiff?"

"Apparently he promised to help the miller family pay their taxes" Guy told her as he crossed his arms "I can't believe he had it in him." A flicker of anger crossed over Louise's eyes, _Robin didn't kill him._

"But enough of that." Guy continued and Louise look up, her eyes meeting his. "I am intrigued what are you doing in Nottingham?"

"I need to purchase a few dresses or skirts." Louise told him,

"You do not wear dresses or skirts often." Guy mentioned "May I inquire as to why?"

"They are impractical." Louise told him, Guy just raised an eyebrow. "If men deemed skirts practical then they would wear them" Guy smiled and let out a low chuckle at Louise's word, who also couldn't help but smile. Guy stepped forward towards her.

"How would it be impractical?" Guy inquired his voice low.

"You cannot ride properly or defend yourself if the time arises" Louise murmured softly, not breaking eye contact as Guy stepped closer.

"What if you had someone to protect you?" He asked, moving closer still "A _husband_ to protect you?" Louise swallowed but didn't say anything as Guy looked into her eyes with such passion that she felt unable to move. He brought his hand to her cheek, rubbing small circles as the looked at each other.

"SIR GUY" a voice called out, and Guy's eyes flashed in annoyance and he dropped his hand, an angry growl breaking out from his throat under his breath as he turned to face the guard who had spoken.

"What." He growled out the anger evident in his voice.

"The Nightwatchman was spotted in Locksley." The guard spoke

"In daylight?" Louise asked, stepping next to Guy.

"Yes my lady." The guard replied.

"Saddle my horse." Guy snapped and the guard ran off "I will see you later?" Guy turned to Louise, who just nodded as Guy pressed his lips to Louise's left hand and left. Then a stable hand ran up to Louise.

"Can I take him for you Milady?" the boy asked, indicating to Jake.

"Yes thank you" Louise told him "But do not unsaddle him, I will not be long" The stable boy nodded and took Jake's reigns, Louise looked around for Seth but quickly remembered that she hadn't seen him since that morning, not worried Louise set off in search of dresses, Fun.

After the shopping trip Louise quickly returned to Knighton manor where Marian was practicing her aim with a bow outside.

"You do know you were spotted in Locksley right?" Louise asked as she dismounted Jack and walked over to Marian, who jumped at her friend's arrival.

"Do you have to sneak up on people?" Marian asked "I'm guessing you heard about Joderick?" Marian asked, Louise nodded

"They think Robin did it."

"They?" Marian asked grining

"Guy and the Sheriff" Louise answered "Oh shut up" she snapped as she noticed Marian's grin

"I didn't say anything." Marian muttered as she drew back her bow.

"Did Robin see you?" Louise's sudden question, which was said mainly for payback, caused Marian's arrow to fly off in the wrong direction. "Target's over there." Louise pointed out, helpfully indicating at the standing target.

"Yes thanks for that" Marian said "And Robin did see me."

"Did he know it was-"

"-No" Marian interrupted and continued as Louise gave her a look. "The people of Locksley were talking about Robin helping the miller with his taxes, so I waited for him to turn up, delivering some money and food since I was there." Louise nodded at Marian to continue "But where Joderick was shot, it couldn't be Robin because he was standing at the wrong angle"

"Who was it?" Louise asked

"I don't know I went to intercept him but Robin saw me move and assumed that I shot Joderick,-"

"-Or the Nightwatchman shot him" Louise interrupted "Cause to Robin they're two different people.

"Anyway he tried to get me but I got away." Marian continued "Do you reckon he knows about us?" Louise shrugged and handed out her hand for Marian's bow, who handed it to Louise who aimed and fired, hitting the bullseye, smirking at Marian.

"I doubt it" Louise told her, handing back the bow. "He wasn't here when we started and has only been back less than a week."

"Fair point but we know that Will's in his gang" Marian pointed out. "And the Scarlett's have had their fair share of help form the Nightwatchman and the Shadow

" Louise nodded at Marian's point, as Marian's father walked round the side of the house.

"Marian" Sir Edward called out "Are you ready to leave to Nottingham?"

"Yes Father." Marian called back.

"I'll take this" Louise told her, taking the bow and quiver from her friend,

"Thanks." Marian told her before she walked over to her father and they rode towards Nottingham town. Louise sighed as she watched her ride off _Robin what have you got yourself into this time?"_ She thought to herself as she went back inside the Manor.

* * *

**The chapter's not great I know don't hate me but I will try to update later**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	23. Chapter 23

Robin was fuming as he paced the camp, the rest of the gang watched him warily,

"Who was he?" Robin thought out loud

"What can't believe that someone's better than you?" Roy asked, Robin sighed "He beat you good."

"The Nightwatchman or the Shadow" Will told him, from where he was sitting on a log

"I've never heard of them" Robin mentioned

" They've been around for years," Will explained "Maybe you were of on a crusade?" Robin chuckled "They're good men, they're...er... talked about in all the villages, been seen in Nottingham even in the castle, always at night."

"Leaves medicine and stuff...food." Roy put in "Sheriff's men have been ordered to shoot them on sight but they've never hurt a fly"

"Why did he kill Joderick then?" Robin asked "We need to find them."

"Its like trying to find a ghost Robin." Will told him "Its next to impossible."

"We have to try" Robin reasoned, grabbing his bow "Right lads, to Nottingham" With many sighs and groans of complaints the gang made their way to Nottingham.

The council of Nobles was in progress in Nottingham, one that Louise had nearly forgotten about and arrived just in the nick of time.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to remember why my father and I were going to Nottingham" Mairan whispered to her when she arrived, just before the meeting was due to start.

"Thanks for reminding me." Louise replied sarcastically

"You're welcome" Marian told her, as the Sheriff walked in and she returned to her place behind her father.

"The people of Nettlestone" The Sheriff started, sitting down. "Report that Robin Hood shot an innocent Bayliff today...This is marvellous isn't it?" Louise shot Marian a quick look which, thankfully, went unnoticed by anyone else in the room.

"Because now even his beloved villagers hate him." The Sheriff continued, Louise didn't miss the hostile look that passed between Guy and DeFortnoy, the Sheriff's master at arms. "What did they say?" The Sheriff turned to Guy.

"They said that Hood was fulfilling the promise to prevent an eviction" Guy told the Sheriff

"War has addled his brain" The Sheriff confirmed and Louise had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "I'm not surprised...So what do you propose we do?" The Sheriff was still addressing Gisborne and the Master at Arms didn't seem too happy about it, as Guy squared his shoulders and spoke to the Sheriff

"Immediate reprisals against villagers" He suggested

"Joderick wouldn't of wanted that" Louise cut in before she could stop herself,leaning forward in her chair. By this point Marian was completely convinced that a lack of self control was a Locksley thing. "Why should more innocent people suffer because of his death?" Marian shot Louise a look trying to shut her up but her eyes kept flickering between Guy and the Sheriff. "The same people who witnessed and reported the crime...This strategy of reprisal has not worked in the villages before, why would it work now?"

"This is your brother who's a killer." The Sheriff reminded her "Perhaps you knew about his plan?" Guy was about to step in but Louise got their first.

"I knew Joderick." Louise told the Sheriff, glancing quickly at Guy "He was a friend. As for Robin...well the man who went to war and the man who came back are not the same person...he is no longer my brother." Guy and Marian were shocked at first but then realised that she was lying, they knew that Louise still saw Robin as family and it was Marian who was shocked that Guy didn't point this out to the Sheriff.

"Louise is right" The Sheriff admitted after a long pause. "We will not be going down that road again, DeFortnoy any alternatives" As the Sheriff turned to his Master at Arms, Guy looked at Louise who would not meet his eyes she deliberately undermined him in public and Louise knew that Guy would not take that well.

"There is a...political advantage to be had here." DeFortnoy told the Sheriff, in his annoyingly upper class voice.

"Robin Hood has given us the high ground we should keep it, my thoughts exactly" The Sheriff agreed

"We could have the town criers announce what's taken place" DeFortnoy suggested "Make sure everybody know that an innocent was killed.

"Good" The Sheriff praised "We are going to enhance minds." The Sheriff stood up about to leave the hall.

"My lord" Guy asked and the Sheriff stopped to look at the man, who had his arms crossed and looking at the Sheriff "I still believe that actions speak louder than words" He lowered his voice "If I had the resources I could hunt Hood down and deal with him"

"Very well" The Sheriff agreed "We'll do both at may the best man win" With that the Sheriff left the hall and the other nobles rose to leave also, Guy turned to DeFortnoy and smirked at him.

Robin and the gang arrived just as the Sheriff was speaking to the people of Nottingham.

"Joderick was unique" He was saying as the gang crept through the town "He was kind, compassionate, learned and the murder of the Bayliff..." The Sheriff continued to talk when Robin noticed Marian talking to her father and he turned to talk to his gang meaning that he did not see Marian recognise one of the guards, Joe Lacey.

"Joe" Marian asked, "What are you doing here? You cannot work"

"They made everyone come back in" Her father's old Master at Arms replied. "Called me out of retirement."

"I will talk to the Sheriff" Marian assured him "I will get you off your duties."

"Working helps" Joe assured her "I still reach out for her in the night...I know it's daft."

"It is not daft" Marian told him "When all this is over you are coming home with us."

"He's saying you killed Joderick" Much whispered to Robin, outraged.

"Of course he is" Robin told Much, smiling

"Yeah" Much said "But he's making us look like criminals." Roy looked at Much as if he was stupid

"We are criminals" He pointed out, none of the gang realised that Robin wasn't looking at the Sheriff, but at Marian as an idea popped into his head and he crept forwards. When he was at a suitable distance he drew his bow slightly and fired an arrow at Marian, hitting her on her bum. Marian jumped and looked around, spotting Robin who indicated at her to follow him.

"You never shot me." Marian snapped "Understand?" she pushed his arrow back into his chest, and watched as Robin checked to make sure that she wasn't followed.

"This is all in my honour isn't it?" Robin asked Marian, who scoffed.

"You always think everything is always about you don't you?" Marian replied.

"Only when it is about me!" Robin half-shouted, raising his voice.

"You have given him a stick to beat you with" Marian pointed out "You killed an innocent clark and now here he is making the most of it"

"I did NOT kill him" Robin growled out slowly as if talking to a child

" I'm sure." Marian snarked back

"It was the so called non-violent Nightwatchman" Robin told her, angry at being blamed for the murder but was unknowingly blaming Marian.

"No" Marian scoffed.

"I saw him" Robin told her. "I was there"

"It was not the Nightwatchman" Marian assured him also annoyed.

"How would you know?" Robin asked, his voice raised._ Because I'm the Nightwatchman_. Marian thought.

"I know" Was all she said

"Then why did he run" Robin shouted, their argument getting louder.

"Why did you run from Joderick" Marian whispered, suddenly aware at how loud their argument was getting. Robin walked away from her slightly as Marian looked round the corner, making sure that their argument wasn't overheard.

"I should go" She told him

"You must help me" Robin half-pleaded

"I am helping you" Marian told him, fed up, "It was not the Nightwatchman."

"Whoever it is I will find him, I can look everywhere except one place" Robin told her "I need you and Louise to look in the castle"

"I need you not to tell me what to do" Marian argued back

"Please!" Robin begged "I must clear my name"

"What about catching the killer?" Marian asked "Is that not more important than your name?"

"If people do not trust me, how can I help them?" Robin argued back.

"I'll try" Marian sighed, walking off and Robin sighed again leaning on his bow, resting his head on his arms before going back to join his men.

Whilst Robin and Marian were arguing Guy was walking through the corridors where he passed DeFortnoy.

"Tell me DeFortnoy." Guy asked as he passed him "Is Master at Arms merely a ceremonial position now?" He smirked at the man "Because problems like Hood require real solutions." Guy was obviously laughing at the man who simply said nothing and walked on.

"Guy!" Louise called out from behind him causing Guy to turn.

"Louise" He greeted "I am sorry I have things that require my attention."

"It will not take long" Louise assured him "I just wanted to make sure that I had not offended you at the Council of Nobles." Guy looked at her and was surprised to see that she seemed genuinely concerned. "I just believed that the people should not have to pay, when they respected and upheld the law. I'm sorry if I insulted you." Guy stepped forward.

"It is fine" He assured her and Louise smiled up at him "You did what you thought to be right, I cannot blame you for that."

"Thank you" Louise murmured stretching up to kiss Guy's cheek. "I will not keep you"

"Good day My Lady" Guy said formally, almost mockingly.

"Good day Sir Guy" Louise answered back grinning as she walked back the way she had come. Guy shook his head a the woman, a fond smile on his face as he went to sort out the resources he would need to track down Hood.

* * *

**You know the drill Comment, Review, Favourite la di da di da.. ect ect**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	24. Chapter 24

Louise returned to Knighton after talking to Sir Guy but when she arrived Marian seemed to be lost in her own mind, obviously thinking about something but what Louise did not know.

"Are you alright?" Louise asked Marian

"Yes" Came the quick reply, and Louise raised an eyebrow at Marian. "I saw Joe today."

"Joe...Lacey?" Louise asked

"Yes" Marian nodded "The Sheriff's called him back in"

"Joe cannot work" Louise murmured out loud, as she began pacing in front of the fireplace, Marian sat in an armchair.

"Yes well that's what I said, I'm going to talk to the Sheriff." Marian informed her "Oh and I had a meeting with our mutual..._friend_." Louise looked at her confused, Marian gave her an incredulous look until she understood.

"Oh Robin" She realised, lowering her voice so she was not overheard by Sir Edward. "What did he want"

"He believes that the Shadow or the Nightwatchman killed Joderick." Marian told her.

"Fool" Louise commented "Did you tell him it wasn't?"

"Of course, but he didn't believe me"

"Did you tell him _how_ you knew it wasn't them?" Louise asked

"Yes I told him I was the Nightwatchman and you were the Shadow." Marian hissed quietly "What do you take me for. But I did tell him that we'd look in the castle for him."

"They're putting the castle under lockdown" Louise told her

"So we'll just have to stay in the castle" Marian informed her, Louise gave her a disbelieving look. "Come on then, lets go." Louise sighed as she followed Marian out of Knighton manor.

"I've just got back from Nottingham" Louise muttered, annoyed, under her breath.

"You'll be closer to _Guy_" Marian mocked and Louise glared at her friend as they returned to Nottingham.

Guy walked out of the main doors leading out of the Nottingham castle, he was using dogs and men in order to hunt down Hood, Guy scoffed as he thought about DeFortnoy's plan._ Town criers_ He thought _It will never work._ He was broken out of his thoughts by someone calling his name, stopping and turning to his right he saw Louise walking towards him.

"Sir Guy" Louise greeted as she neared him

"Louise," Guy greeted back, the sound of baying dogs echoed up from the courtyard.

"All these dogs for one man?" Louise asked

"Yeah," Guy agreed, looking over the courtyard full of dogs and their masters, folding his arms as he did so. "It was my idea the Master at Arms, as ever, does nothing."

"You are in competition?" Louise asked innocently

"You have a little man promoted too far and anyone would make a better Master at Arms" Guy assured her, smirking softly

"Politics" Louise told him "Even when my father was Earl of Huntington and insisted that I accompanied him to the Council of Nobles I could not grasp the intricacy of it." She smiled slightly as Guy turned to look at her "Marian said that it was the same for her when her father was Sheriff," She looked up at Guy "He sent us here by the way, he think is is safer with a killer on the loose."

"You say a killer you do not think it is Hood?" Guy asked, slightly suspicious, looking at her

"Who ever it is, he thought it would be safer here in the castle" Louise covered up quickly

"You know that not permitted" Guy told her, his voice slightly harsh.

"Oh" Louise murmured, sounding slightly disappointed and possibly upset at Guy's quick dismissal. _She's closer in the castle_ Guy reasoned with himself. _And safer, _He added as an after though. Guy sighed,

"I will talk to the Sheriff"

"Thank you Sir Guy" Louise smiled at the Lord, who smiled back and walked down the steps, addressing his men.

"Right I want a line sweeping west through the forest, lets show DeFortnoy how to hunt down Robin Hood." Guy's voice was different to the way he spoke to Louise, it was harsher, more deadly. "With these dogs, he will run"

_Good Luck Robin_ Louise thought as she watched Guy and his men ride out of Nottingham _You'll gonna need it_. With that she turned, going back inside the castle in order to find Marian.

"I am assuming that Guy allowed us to stay in the castle?" Marian asked once Louise had found her in one of Nottingham's many corridors.

"He said he would talk to the Sheriff" Louise told her as they stood in the corridor.

"I heard lots of barking from the courtyard" Marian informed her. "What's happening? Unless you've got twenty dogs now instead of one." Louise laughed slightly before turning serious.

"Guy's going after Robin with dogs." Louise told her and Marian looked shocked.

"Dog's?" Marian exclaimed

"Yeah" Louise confirmed "But we can't warn him because-"  
"-We can't be seen in the forest." Marian finished.

"Exactly." Louise sighed, "Then again I do not think that Guy will catch him" Marian gave her a look "Robin knows that forest like the back of his hand, he'll be fine."

Meanwhile in the forest the gang were tidying away their camp and preparing to move on when John spoke up.

"This I do _not_ like" He growled out to the gang, who all stopped to listen, the baying of Gisborne's dogs could be heard in the distance.

"The king's guild of hunters and foresters" Will choked out racing into the, now demolished, campsite. "Coming this way...DOGS!" Allan stepped up to the edge of the cliff and looked down, hundreds of dogs were pouring around the trees, Gisborne's men among them.

"I'm not being funny right but this is bad" Allan commented.

"Split into pairs" Robin ordered "Meet where we store the provisions." Just like that the gang dispurced Robin and Much running one way, John and Roy another and finally Will and Allan a third. The gang were chased mercilessly through the forest, brambles and branched clawing at their clothes as they ran, jumping over logs as they went.

Back in Nottingham Louise and Marian heard the alarm bell going off and looked at each other confused as to why. The reason was, not that they knew it, that the Sheriff had been shot at but the archer had missed instead hitting Matthew, a servant from Nettlestone. DeFortnoy ran into the Sheriff's quarters.

"In my own room!" The Sheriff shouted "In my own _room_! Where are the men?!"

"Gisborne's taken them," DeFortnoy sneered, bending down to find the boy dead. "To hunt Hood with the dogs"

"Gisborne is a _fool!_" The Sheriff snapped, moving from his hiding place behind his many bird cages.

"Evidently" DeFortnoy confirmed "Hood has evaded them."

"This has nothing to do with Robin HOOD" The Sheriff snapped "Now you lock down this castle and you tell Gisborne to scrap the dogs and find the killer!"

"Yes My Lord" DeFortnoy assured the Sheriff, leaving his quarters.

"Stop" The Sheriff ordered, wrenching the door open, causing DeFortnoy to turn around. "You tell Gisborne to _double_ the dogs."

"But My Lord I thought you said it couldn't possibly be Hood?" DeFortnoy questioned confused.

"Two words. Mud. Stains." The Sheriff growled "Hood's already been blamed for one death now lets blame him for two, let Gisborne have his hunt. Meanwhile you find out who's really responsible for this."

"Yes My Lord" DeFortnoy assured The Sheriff as he went back into his chambers and DeFortnoy left to do his bidding.

* * *

**What do you think? Tell me if you want me to include more of something, or something I might not of included yet**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	25. Chapter 25

Guy returned back from the hunt, unsuccessful, but he was amazed to find out that whilst he was hunting three more people had died due to DeFortnoy's incompetence and lack of ability to do the most simplest of thing, such as locking down a castle. _She's supposed to be safe here_. Guy thought as he strode towards the main hall. _She's supposed to be protected, especially with the castle under lockdown. If anything happens to her..._ Guy's mind began to dream up the most painful ways that DeFortnoy would suffer should anything happen to Louise under his watch.

"What is going on here?" Guy growled out striding up to DeFortnoy once in the main hall, "Three people have died under your nose"

"Well that is unfortunate." DeFortnoy said

"Its incompetent" Guy shouted.

"And what have you achieved?" The Master at Arms asked "You found some food, the remains of a picnic, but Robin Hood? NO!"

"At least I found something! Which is more that could be said for YOU!" Guy shouted as DeFortnoy shouted over him. Both men were then interrupted by the Sheriff.

"SHUT UP!" The Sheriff screamed and both men stopped and looked at The Sheriff. "Grow up." It was then that Guy realised that Lady Marian was in the room as well, but he did not see Louise anywhere.

"Forgive me" Marian started "All of these killings were said to have be done by Robin Hood but what proof is there? How could he move about the castle unseen by your men? And you yourself must of been there moments before the maid was killed" Marian asked DeFortnoy, well aware that if she and Louise could move, unseen, around the castle then Robin could well but she knew deep down that Robin may have been changed in the Holy Lands but was no killer.

"That I cannot recall" DeFortnoy told her, his voice betrayed no emotion.

"And" Marian continued "From one point of view the killings have been useful no? Giving you the chance to shine?" Marian smiled slightly before leaving the main hall, Guy looked at DeFortnoy as he realised what Marian was saying, _Hood didn't kill those people_ Guy thought _It was DeFortnoy, to make him seem better in the Sheriff's eyes._

"Did she see you?" The Sheriff asked DeFortnoy, confirming Guy's prediction.

"She's guessing My Lord, she's a girl" DeFortnoy murmured, neither of them noticing Guy's disappearance.

"Lady Marian" Guy called out, stopping Marian where she was as she turned to look at the man.

"Can I help you Sir Guy?" She asked

"I was wondering if you were aware as to where Louise may be?" Guy asked, Marian smiled as she continued.

"I believe her to be in her chambers" Marian told him.

"Thank you" Was all Guy said as he left, Marian watched him go with a smile. _He loves her_. She thought, recognising the look in his eye. _And she loves him, now they just have to admit it to each other and themselves._

Guy quickly strode down the corridors towards Louise's chambers and knocked on the door when he arrived.

"Come in" Louise called out from inside, Guy opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Louise turned round as he entered and Guy noticed the smile appear on her face.

"Louise" Guy greeted, walking further into the room

"Guy." Louise greeted back

"I hope no harm has come to you?" Guy asked "I heard you were around when one of the maids were shot." Louise nodded.

"I was yes, but I'm fine" She assured him, "I was ordered to stay in my room by DeFortnoy" Louise rolled her eyes and Guy smiled.

"At least he did something right" Guy murmured, now standing in front of Louise, who gave Guy an annoyed look.

"I can look after myself _Sir_ Guy" Louise replied and Guy smirked.

"I'm sure you can" He assured "But I feel better knowing that you aren't wondering about the castle with a killer on the loose."

"You say killer" Louise commented, an amused look in her eyes. "You do not think it is Hood?" She copied his words from earlier causing Guy to smirk and stand taller as Louise tried to keep her face innocent but failing.

"Amusing." Guy murmured but wasn't angry at her, he couldn't be angry at her when she looked at him like that, smiling in such a way that her whole being seemed to light up.

"Very" Louise agreed, nodded. Guy then rested his hand on her cheek, looking deep into her eyes for a second before leaning in. Louise hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand on his shoulders and the other tangled into Guy's black hair as their lips moved together.

Guy smirked into the kiss as Louise pulled him closer and, his hand on the small of her back, simply pulled her closer to him as the kiss deepened further. When they broke apart their foreheads pressed together but Guy's strong hands still held her to him, one on her back and one behind her neck, as their breathing slowed.

"I am glad you are not hurt" Guy murmured deeply, eventually letting her go.

"I'm quite pleased to" Louise replied and Guy scoffed softly.

"I brought you something." Guy told her.

"Guy" Louise warned. "I do not need gifts."  
"I believe that this is for me more than it is for you" Guy assured her, handing her a small decorative box. Confused Louise opened the box and gasped slightly at what she saw, inside the box there was two hairpins, both of them had embedded jewels of different colour blues in the handle. Louise carefully placed the box on her bed as she picked one of the hairpins up, turning it over in her fingers when she suddenly realised that the metal part of the pin came away, she pulled it off and it came away to reveal a knife.

"Knives?" Louise asked holding it up slightly, turning back to look at Guy.

"I would be happier knowing that you were armed and could defend yourself" Guy told her, crossing his arms across his chest. "If I was not there to do so."

"I am always armed" Louise told him placing the hairpin back into the box, closing the lid.

"How?" Guy asked her confused.

"That Sir Guy" Louise told him smiling "Is for me to know and for you to try and find out." Guy smirked at her, shaking his head. "But thank you Guy, for the hairpins, they're beautiful."

"I have to go and talk to the Sheriff" Guy told her "Please keep yourself safe." Guy looked at her.

"I'll try my best" Louise assured him. Guy lent forward and pressed his lips softly, to hers, the kiss was soft, filled with passion and love, that neither of them would actually say to each other. After Guy left Louise's chambers Louise turned back round to pick up one of the the hairpins from Guy, marvelling at how the light caught and reflected off the jewels.

* * *

**Hey people I got a few comments from people who wanted more Guy/Louise stuff which isn't written in the script, so I hope this pleases you lot**

**Rawr I'm a Cat**


	26. Chapter 26

The gang eventually ended up meeting together sooner than first thought as the dogs were intent on keeping them together no matter how many time they tried to split up. They stopped, having seemed to have lost them, everyone was struggling to breath as they crouched down, forcing air into their lungs.

"Did anyone bring some water?" Much wheezed out "A bit of bread wouldnt go amiss...perhaps some cheese?" The gang looked at him in amazement

"we...we are going to be...to be captured" Roy stuttered out, breathing hard. "T...Tortured and hanged and he wants _cheese_?" Just then the baying of dogs could be heard in the distance, "Here we go again!" Robin tiredly drew his bow as the barking got louder.

"Master the dogs!" Much called out "We cannot stay there at too many of them."

"Well we must do something!" Robin shouted "We are running away when we should be in pursuit...The Nightwatchman and the Shadow are still out there!" The gang waited as Robin aimed and the dogs grew louder and louder until Robin gave up pointed. "We head east, back to Nettlestone" He told the gang and they disappeared into the forest.

.

The gang did not know about Matthew and the others deaths as they walking into Nettlestone, the people glaring at them and muttering insults and curses under their breaths. The gang asked people if they could spare some water or some food, hoping that, due to all of the good they had done for the people of Nottingham, they would have something to spare. Robin on the other hand asked if anyone had seen the Nightwatchman or the Shadow but neither Robin or the rest of the gang got any responses.

"YOU KILLED MY SON!" A voice shouted and the gang looked round to see Kate running towards them.

"What!?" Robin shouted as Kate began to attack him. "Matthews dead?" Then all hell broke loose as the gang shouted and Kate's husband pulled her off Robin.

"I didn't kill Matthew!" Robin exclaimed "Or Joderick."

"I asked you to deal with Joderick but I wouldnt of if I knew you'd kill him"

"Owen I swear I could never hurt Matthew" Robin cried out, pain and sadness coursing through him.

"DON'T YOU SAY HIS NAME!" Kate shouted, still being restrained by Owen.

"I swear I never killed Matthew" Robin shouted "Nor did I kill Joderick"

"Or those others either!?" Owen shouted at Robin, who looked around confused

"WHAT OTHERS?" He shouted as the rest of the village started towards him.

"Hold them for the Sheriff!" Someone shouted as the villagers started towards the gang, who fought them off backing towards the exit of Nettlestone.

"I'm fighting for _YOU_!" Robin cried out as he and his gang backed away. "The Sheriff hangs people for stealing bread! He cuts out their tongues. He divides us" Owen suddenly swung his fist, slamming it into Robin's jaw, halting his speech. John hauled Robin back to his feet as the villagers advanced.

"We are going." Much exclaimed "Let's get out of here!" The gang ran out of Nettlestone back into the relative safety of the forest.

.

Back at the camp Robin was fuming, pacing as he shouted. "I walked away from my home..._for them_. I gave myself up to the Sheriff _for them._" None of the gang met his eyes. _I gave up the woman I love for them_ Robin thought sadly to himself.

"We gave Joderick money for them" Allan put in

"I never really did understand that" Roy pointed out, Robin looked over at Will who nodded to him, confused Robin walked over and Will handed him a piece of wood.

"Its err...Its a tag" Will told them "I refined it you can't copy it now, cause only me and my dad know how to do it exactly like that" Robin looked the tag over and smiled slightly as he saw the Huntington crest of a bow and arrow carved into the wood.

"This is good" Robin told him. "Its very good. John I want you to go to take over I need to go to the castle" The gang all looked at Robin, shocked "Enough is enough we stop running now."

"You're not going to give yourself up again are you" Will asked

"Not this time" Robin assured him

"I've got some ideas on how you can get into the castle" Allan told them

"Go on"

"Well" Allan asked "Do you want cleaver or _really_ cleaver."

"I want fast" Robin said and Allan began to outline the plan.

.

Inside the castle Marian was talking to Joe. "From here could I shoot into that window?" She asked

"If you drew back smoothly like combing your hair." Joe answered

"But of course I wouldnt" Marian said, turning round to smile at the old man who used to be her father's Man at Arms and trained her to fight. "You're teasing me aren't you?"

"Yeah" Joe agreed "Say anything I will, like in the days when you could. Now a days we hold our tongues, those of us who are lucky enough to have them...say one thing when we mean another. For instance you ask for archery lessons when realizing you're interested in bow range" Marian looked at him "You're trying to prove it's not him?" Marian scoffed at Joe's idea "You still love him."

"No" Marian denied quickly "Who?"

"Tell him" Joe said "Not that you ever see him, tell him good people do still love him." Marian nodded and turned to look back out of the window her mind on Robin of Locksley who would be, unbeknownst to her, breaking into Nottingham town later that evening.

.

Once Robin, with the aid of the gang, broke into Nottingham by distracting the guards with fire the outlaw nimbly slank into the Sheriff's quarters and placed at hand over his mouth, waking him.

"Call off your dogs." RObin ordered, removing his hand.

"Why?" The Sheriff asked "You're a mad killer"

"You know I'm not" Robin insisted, pulling a puppy dog look at the Sheriff.

"Its true." The Sheriff agreed "So not that we've got that sorted what you going to do? Hmm? Slit my throat?"

"It seems to me that somebody wants you dead" Robin informed the Sheriff.

"God whats new" The Sheriff scoffed "Welcome to my world."

"I came to your room unseen" Robin told him "If the killer's _half_ as good as me he will do the same."

"And your point is...?"

"I can catch him for you." Robin offered, much to the Sheriff's confusement.

"Two questions" The Sheriff said, sitting up. "How and Why."

"Ride through Nettlestone village" Robin suggested "Parade yourself, make sure everyone knows you're there...That will draw out the killer and my men will shoot him"

"Why not my men"

"Cause my men are invisible" Robin told him

"Supposing I agree" The Sheriff contemplated "Why?"

"Innocent people are being killed" Robin said "I cannot allow that"

"Oh come along Robin" The Sheriff laughed "Be honest with me, thats not the real reason is it? Do you want to know what the real reason is? Nobody loves you any more."

"Do we have an agreement?" Robin asked harshley

"Oh did I touch a sore point?" The Sheriff asked, mocking the outlaw.

"By the way this is for you" Robin told him, ignoring his comment. "Anybody wearing one of those is with me." Robin backed away from the Sheriff's bed.

"Robin does it go with my dress?" The Sheriff asked as Robin walked over to the desk, towards a sack of money.

"This is my fee for saving your life" Roiin told him happily, disappearing out of the room as the Sheriff looked up.

.

Robin crept through the darkened halls of Nottingham castle, knowing the halls like the back of his hand.

"You there stop!" A voice cried out and Robin turned to see two guards racing towards him, more could be heard arriving in the distance as Robin ran. "Fetch Sir Guy" He heard one of them shout as he disappeared through a door. Looking around he noticed, with a grin, that he was in Marian's chambers, who was fast asleep. He lifted up the covers and quickly slipped underneath them, waking Marian in the process who jumped luckily Robin had the foresight to clamp his hand over her mouth to stop her screams.

"Its only me." He hissed, removing his hand

"What are you doing?" Marian hissed back as Robin disappeared back under to cover.

"Hiding" came the muffled response as the door opened.

"Sorry My Lady" The guard apologised as he saw Marian in bed holding the covers to her chest. The guard exited and Robin's head appeared out from under the duvet.

"So this is you with your hair down?" He asked, grinning cheekily at her.

"You cannot be here" Mairan scolded, pushing him out of the bed.

"Shhh" Robin urged, listening for sounds at the door and, upon hearing none, turned back to the bed. "Don't be such a spoilsport Marian."

"Listen" Marian whispered "I've been trying to think about who could've done this. I think the killer is DeFortnoy the Sheriffs Master at Arms"

"Because...?"

"He was right there when the maid was killed" Marian urged quietly "And think about it a murder on the loose only helps his position. The situation is in his interests."

"Well I intend to change the situation." Robin informed her

"You think just because you want to change something you can?" Marian asked in disbelief.

"It is hard to change the things you do not want to change" Robin told her grinning again as he moved round to sit beside her

"And what about just getting away while you can?"

"Why?" Robin asked, his face millimeters from hers. "When we're having so much fun?"

"Does anything touch you Robin." Marian asked.

"What does that mean?" Robin asked, seemingly genuinely confused

"It means that you wander around as if nothing could hurt you." Marian said "As if arrows would bounce off you. I do not think I have ever seen you hurt."

"Oh I have been hurt" Robin assured her, his voice serious.

"Tell me..." Marian insisted but Robin could not. "...See...you think it is strong not to feel but if you cannot admit how you feel how can you understand when others feel...how can you be a whole man"

"I feel when innocent people are being shot down" Robin replied, angry "I feel when my men are hunted like animals I feel when good people turn against me" His voice almost broke at the end of his speech and Marian realised how much this whole thing really was hurting him

"I was talking about you to someone today" Marian informed him, softly "A good man. Someone who still remembers you from the old days and, you know, there are still people who love you." Robin moved as if about to kiss her but the moment was broken by a knock at the door.

"My lady" A guard called out through the door.

"One moment" Marian insisted

"I must search you rooms" The guard argued

"Go! Out!" Marian hissed at Robin, pushing him slightly. Robin ran towards the other exit but stopped and turned back.

"By the way your investigations" He said jumping forward and placing a kiss on her cheek, grinning at Marian, who smiled back "Good work lets see if your right tomorrow" Marian stood up so and threw on some clothes so the guards could search her room, when she realised what Robin had said. _What's happening tomorrow?_ She thought opening the door for the guards.

.

Guy arrived by the guards, moments after Robin had disappeared from their view, into Marian's chambers.

"What's going on?" Guy growled at the guards. "Where's Hood?"

"He disappeared My Lord," One of the guards informed him "We are searching the rooms."

"What about these two" Guy asked indicating to the two doors next to each other.

"They are Lady Marian's and Lady Louise's chambers" The Guard informed him.

"Hood could be in there" Guy murmured "They need to be searched."

"Lady Marian, is already aware of the fact" The guard said

"And Louise?" Guy asked but the guard shook his head. Sighing Guy knocked on the door. "Louise." He called out "We need to search your room." A few moments later he got a reply.

"One moment" Louise called out through the wood. Movement could be heard behind the door and it was opened and minute later. Guy stepped in and motioned to the guards to start searching the room.

"Guy what's going on?" Louise asked, moving to the centre of her chambers so as not to be in the way of the search. Guy looked down at the woman who was wearing a white nightdress with a shirt hastily pulled on over the top, covering herself. It was obvious to Guy that she was still half asleep and he smiled slightly before replying.

"I'm sorry to wake you at such an hour" Guy told her crossing his arms over his chest, Louise shook her head.

"I'll forgive you" Louise told him, smiling "But what is going on?"

"He was spotted in the castle" Guy explained "And he disappeared near here."

"So you believe him to be in my chambers?" Louise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not" Guy assured her "But nonetheless we had to check." Louise nodded in understanding, muffling a yawn as she did so.

"He's not here My Lord." One of the guards said, as they piled out. Guy nodded at the guard, who left before turning back to Louise.

"I will let you get back to sleep" Guy told her.

"Thank you Guy." Louise murmured, smiling "That is most kind of you" Guy laughed softly under his breath before bending down and kissing Louise on the cheek.

"Goodnight Guy." Louise mumbled, half asleep.

"Goodnight Louise." Guy said, walking out of her room and closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

**What do you think guys? **

**review, message me, favourite, follow etc. ect. (I'm sure you know the drill)**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	27. Chapter 27

The next day the Shadow and the Nightwatchman were hiding in the bushes at Nettlestone, knowing where to go thanks to the fact that all of the guards are terrible at keeping secrets. Marian was on the lookout for Robin's arrival and Louise was looking for the Sheriff along any potential a carriage, along with mounted guards rode into the small village.

"The Sheriff's arrived" Louise murmured

"No sign of Robin" Marian muttered back.

"My fellow Englishmen" Guy said, striding around the small village. "Your Sheriff and I bring you a gift. That gift is the reminder that you are free and we should walk free." As Guy continued to talk the Nightwatchman nudged the Shadow and pointed at the trees opposite them and there, hiding amongst the foliage, was Robin and his gang.

"I take it back" Louise whispered through her scarf. "It _was_ Robin's plan." She had been sceptical at the start as to how Marian interpreted Robin's words and so they had followed Guy and the Sheriff to Nettlestone, in disguise, both appalled at how easy it was to follow the carriage and horses.

"Today" Guy continued "Your Sheriff and I show not fear, _today_ we defy Robin Hood, _today_ we walk among you to show that life goes on." Louise was watching Guy as he walked around the village, when she thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye in one of the houses. Turning she looked at Marian who was still watching the Outlaws so if they saw something than they would know about it also.

"Try not to move about so much" Louise whispered as her friend shifted stretching her legs out from the cramped crouched position that they had been in.

"We can't all keep as still as you." Marian hissed back, annoyed. "My legs keep seizing up."

"Robin will be looking for movement in the bushes" Louise told her, "You're moving. Stop it." Guy continued to talk about not allowing Outlaws to rule their day to day lives and Marian rolled her eyes at Louie who nodded.

"Right." Marian whispered "Robin's over there in the bushes" She pointed to their left, "Allan and Roy are in the bushes also, over there" This time she pointed to the right. "Much is behind that mound of earth and John, along with Will., is behind that wooden lean-to." Louise nodded in understanding.

Suddenly an arrow hit one of the guards knocking him to the ground.

"Over there" Louise said pointing "You go left, I'll go right" Marian nodded and the Shadow and the Nightwatchman split, Robin however saw the Nightwatchman heading to cut the killer of and assumed that the Nightwatchman was the killer. Robin chased after the disguised person and grabbed the back of their cloak, bringing them down. Marian cried out in pain as she smacked onto the ground and Robin pulled her back down the slope.

"What do you think you're doing!" He shouted pinning her down "You killing innocent people! What kind of man are you!" Marian had more or less given up by now as Robin yanked her mask and scarf down off her face. "Marian?" Robin gasped, jumping off her and allowing her to stand.

"Yes you fool" Marian hissed at him as Much and the rest of the gang rounded the corner.

"You're the Nightwatchman?" Much asked in disbelief.

"Yes but there's no time for that." Marian snapped "We've got to find the killer."

"I know who's trying to kill the Sheriff." A voice from behind much said. They turned and say the Shadow.

"What are you doing!" Marian hissed at her.

"You!" Robin growled "You've been killing those people!"

"Of course I haven't!" Louise snapped pulling down her mask and scarf, causing Robin to stand there in shock. "But I know who is...Its Joe" She said turning to Marian.

"You're the Shadow!" Robin all but shouted

"There's no time for this now," Louise argued back, "Come on!"

Louise, Marian and the gang ran round the treeline to find Joe Lacey aiming his bow at the Sheriff.

"Joe!" Robin shouted, as he Louise and Marian placed an arrow in their bows. "Put it down...Put the bow down Joe."

"You let me do this Robin" Joe said

"Why did you kill them Joe?" Robin asked, playing for time.

"My Ruth." Joe said "She worked all her life in the castle, when she lay dying did the Sheriff send food, medicine? No. He sent Joderick because we hadn't payed out taxes. He put us out and she died like a dog on the street, and now so will he."

"You kill that Sheriff" Robin explained "Prince John will send another one, and the people of that village will be tortured because the Sheriff died there!"

"Its just me then" Joe murmured "What am I the only man in Nottingham who can say what he likes, do what he likes?"

"MATTHEW!" Robin cried "The millers boy!"

"It was an accident the Sheriff moved" Joderick muttered and Louise scoffed

"And the Sheriff moved the next day when you killed three more!" Robin shouted "Stable boys and washerwomen"

"The Sheriff's leaving," Joe realised "Let me do this horrible thing Robin."

"No" Robin said drawing his bow, Louise and Marian following suit. "Put it down Joe...I will shoot you." Joe looked at Robin, who looked right back. Suddenly Joe turned and fired his bow, at the same time Robin, Louise and Marian fired all arrows hit their desired targets. Joe's hit the Sheriff, Robin's, Louise's and Marian's all hit Joe's arm more or less in the same place.

The Sheriff fell from his horse as Joe fell down the hill, landing on his back at the bottom. Robin and the gang moved out of sight as Joe lay still on his back.

"I did it Ruth" He muttered almost hysterically, "I shot the Sheriff" Then two shadows fell over him.

"Noo." The Sheriff said. "You shot my look alike, the deputy" Guy walked over to Joe, his sword drawn. Louise looked away as Guy ran his sword through the man, his cries echoing over the village.

"Poor Joe" Marian said "I understand his grief...but why did he kill do many?" Robin shook his head.

"He didn't"

"DeFortnoy" Marian breathed, as Guy and the Sheriff readied to return to Nottingham.

"I've got to get back to the castle" Louise muttered pulling up her mask, as the gang gave her a confused look. "I've got to be back before they do." She explained before turning to Marian "I'll see you later." Marian nodded as Louise disappeared into the forest.

"Why don't you have to be back before them?" Robin asked as they walked off.

"Because if Louise disappeared it's noticed quicker."

"Why?" Robin asked as Marian gave him a look. "Gisborne" He growled.

"He is courting her Robin" Marian told him "Wether you like it or not."

Robin met with Marian later that afternoon and they walked towards Nettlestone village.

"Can I asked you a question?" He asked "Why do they call you the Nightwatchman? When you come out in the day."

"I don't normally" Marian told him, "You know I cannot be seen, and I did not choose the name."

"Uhh" Robin groaned "Anyway you do not have to do it any more." Marian looked at him shocked

"Now you're here you mean?" Marian scoffed and Robin laughed.

"Yes" He said

"My father had me taught to fight," Marian explained, stopping "For the same reasons you had Louise taught, he wanted me to have choices in the world and we choose the help the poor you are not about to stop us doing that"

"But does your father know what you are doing?" Robin asked grinning

"He thinks" Marian said pausing and looking at the ground" He thinks I enjoy embroidery." Robin laughed at that. My Marian hates embroidery He thought to himself as he looked over at his gang.

"Give me a moment" Robin pleaded "I have a mill to open" Marian smiled as she watched Robin jog over to his men. They all walked over to the mill at Nettlestone and Robin handed Kate a pouch of money.

"Take this" Robin said softly "It's for you and Owen in memory of you son" Crying, Kate accepted the money. "John" Robin said to his man who walked forward over to the mill, handig his staff to Will, and proceeded to pull to boards off of the door.

"I HEREBY DECLARE THIS MILL OPEN FOR BUSINESS!" Robin shouted to the people of Nettlestone, who cheered and came to congratulate and thank the gang. Much just walked over to Marian who was waiting by the treeline.

"He has to get all the glory, doesn't he" Marian told Much.

"Glory?" Much asked "Nah. I think he just wants to be loved." Robin looked over to Marian grinning at her and Marian couldn't help but smile back.

"Louise!" Guy called out from behind Louise, who was walking through the halls of Nottingham, she turned round to face the lord.

"Guy" She greeted as he jogged towards her. "Has the killer been caught?"

"He has" Guy assured her "But that was not what I wished to talk to you about." Louise looked at him confused.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Louise asked

"You heard about DeFortnoy's death?" Guy checked, Louise nodded. "I am the new Master at Arms." Guy told her.

"Congratulations?" Louise said, unsure where Guy was going with this.

"Do you not see?" Guy asked. "I have more power, more wealth"

"I am very pleased for you." Louise muttered. "But what does this have to do with me?" Guy stepped closer, grabbing her hands.

"I can look after you" He said, in earnest looking deep into her eyes. "I can support you." Louise looked at him and pulled her hands away.

"Guy we are not married" She told him "I can look after myself"

"I know but I was hoping" He paused, folding his arms over his chest "That perhaps in the future, you would consider marriage...with me." Louise looked at him, his eyes were soft but there was an unsure, scared look in them.

"I have not considered it" Louise told him, awkwardly. They stood there not meeting each others eyes and Guy seemed to realize what he had done.

"I'm sorry" Guy apologized "I was too forward." He stepped forward again "Forgive me?" He begged

"Of course" Louise agreed "Congratulations on the promotion Guy."

"Thank you." He said, smirking slightly as Louise pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I assume you are moving back into Knighton?"

"Yes" Louise confirmed "Sir Edward and Marian insisted that, since I'm practically family, I should stay _with_ family." Guy nodded.

"You can always stay in the castle," He told her, softly "Whenever you need to."

"Thank you Guy. I need to be getting back." Guy nodded, in understanding

"You have all of your things?" Guy checked.

"Yes thank you." Louise confirmed "Good day Guy"

"Good day" Guy said as he watched Louise walk off, he smirked as he saw the blue hairpins, that he had given her, catching the light from their place in her hair.

* * *

**Hey please tell me what you guys think, it means alot and thanks to those who do**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	28. Chapter 28

A few days later Louise went to Locksley to visit the people who she grew up with, but also ended up walking into the Manor.

"My Lady" Thornton greeted as she walked in "The master is in his study working on the ledgers, but I can inform him that you are here."

"Thank you Thornton." Louise said, looking around "Tell him I do not mind waiting." Thornton nodded and walked off in the direction of the study. Louise walked through to the main front room and over to the old piano at the side of the room which had a thick layer of dust settled over the old woodwork.

The piano rich brown in colour, Louise heved the lid off of the keys and the hinges creaked and squeaked as it opened. She thoughtfully ran her fingers over the keys, her father had told her that her mother used play a lot before she died and because of this Louise had insisted that she learnt how to play. Louise sat down on the old piano stool and her fingers began to flicker over the keys in a familiar pattern.

Guy left his ledgers when Thornton had informed him that Louise was there to visit him but as he walked down the stairs he heard music coming from the front room and, confused, he followed the sound. When he entered the front room he smiled at what he saw. Louise was sitting in front of the old piano, she was playing a sad sounding song, her fingers running over the keys with ease. She was side on from Guy and he could see the emotions running over her face, sadness, anger and joy along with others as she played

When she was finished Guy moved closer and made himself known by placing his hand on her back, she jumped and turned round to look at him.

"I didn't know you played" He murmured moving so he was leaning on the piano.

"You never asked" Louise replied quickly causing Guy to smirk.

"It was" Guy cleared his throat before continuing "It was very good." Louise smiled at his awkwardness.

"Thank you." She said "My father told me that my mother used to play a lot and I hassled him until he let me learn" Guy laughed as the image of what she was describing appeared in his mind.

"Don't laugh at me Guy of Gisborne" Louise scolded

"I'm not laughing at you" Guy assured her holding out his hand for her to take, she did and stood up so she was standing next to the Lord.

"Having fun with Locksley's paperwork" Louise asked, grinning

"I am more pleased that you are here to distract me." Guy told her, turning to face her.

"Well I should probably leave" She told him "I wouldnt want to be a _distraction_." She looked at Guy, an amused light in her eyes.

"I can assure you the distraction is not unwanted." Guy said bring her hand up to his mouth and kissed it, grinning.

It was then that Louise noticed a box on the table on the other side of the room and frowning she walked over, Guy followed her, confused at what she was looking at. On the table there was an old, wooden box inscribed inscribed with the Huntington crest and decorated in green and silver. Louise carefully opened the box and a sad smile crossed her face.

"I found it in one of the rooms" Guy murmured from behind her. "You recognize it" It wasn't a question but a statement but Louise's nodded and picked up the bracelet, it had red jewels and was linked together with simple silver.

"It was my mothers" She told him quietly "My father gave it to her for their engagement." She said sadly, Guy noticing the her sadness, placed an arm round her waist holding her to him. Louise would have normally froze and shrugged him off but instead welcomed the comfort of Guy's embrace.

"It is yours" Guy told her quietly.

"What?!" Louise asked shocked, turning round. "I cannot take this!"

"It was your mothers" Guy explained softly "It means alot to you and I have no need for it."

"Guy." Louise tried but the Lord wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Take it." He insisted reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "It would mean more to me if you had it."

"Thank you." Louise said, smiling at the Lord who smiled back and reached for the bracelet. He took Louise's hand and carefully secured the silver chain before pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

"I have a question." Guy said and Louise raised and eyebrow. "Without seeming ungrateful, because I am not. Why _are_ you here?"

"I was visiting people in the village" Louise told him "And I do believe you live in the village." Guy nodded in agreement at that "And last time I checked you were a person." She finished her little speech and smiled at the man in front of her.

"I do have to getting back to the ledgers" Guy told her, sighing. "Unfortunately they will not complete themselves."

"I will leave you to it" Louise decided "Thank you, Guy, for the bracelet."

"You're welcome to it" He said as they walked back out towards the entrance hall of Locksley Manor and out into the courtyard. Guy held onto Louise's horse as she fixed her cloak around her neck, it was then that Louise noticed that none of Guy's horses were in the stables.

"Guy are you stables missing something?" She asked grinning "Mainly the horses." Guy chuckled in the back of his throat.

"No" he assured her "They are being re-shoed with an identifying mark so if they are stolen they can be easily tracked."

"Why?" Louise asked, not understanding the need to do so.

"All of my men have the same mark on their horses" Guy explained as Louise stroked down her horses nose, rubbing her knuckles along the short hair of it's cheek. "So if they are ambushed by Hood and they take the horses. Hood will lead us straight to his own camp." Although Louise was slightly annoyed by Guy's obsession to capture her brother she couldn't help but be impressed.

"Its a very clever idea." She praised and Guy smirked slightly

"It was my idea." Guy told her

"That is why you are the Master at Arms" Louise said, smiling.

"Hmhm" Guy murmured, reaching out to run the back of his knuckles down Louise's cheek, moving his hand to instead cup the side of her face. Louise smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck just as he bent down to kiss her. Guy relished the feeling of his lips on hers along with the feeling of her in his arms as they kissed and couldn't stop the yearning feeling in his chest as he pictured, in his mind's eye, her as his wife. _Soon_ he thought as they pulled back and he rubbed his thumb over her cheek, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck._ Soon she will be mine._

* * *

**Its not very long but I just wanted to write a little fluffy fic so here you go... thanks to those who reviewed**

**This is the link to the song that Louise played on the piano..**

watch?v=A86bZeIXpc0

**I will also placed a hyperlinked version of the link on my profile.**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	29. Chapter 29

Louise went to find Robin later that afternoon to warn him about Guy's tags on the horses. When she got to the camp only Roy and Allan was there.

"Who are you!" Roy shouted pointed this mace at Louise, who was wearing her brown riding cloak and she glared at the outlaw as she removed the hood.

"I know who you are." Allan called out, walking over "You're Robin's sister, Gisborne's girl." She rolled her eyes.

"Where's Robin?" She asked the outlaws.

"Huntin'" Allan replied, grinning at her

"Brilliant" Louise muttered to herself.

"You shouldn't be in the forest my dear sister." A mocking, cocky voice came from behind her. "There's some very unsavoury characters here you know...Outlaws." Louise gave him an unimpressed look.

"Robin I need to-" But she was interrupted by Will and John running into the camp

"Gisborne's men are in the forest" He shouted

"Right gang lets go" Robin ordered "And you" He said to Louise "Can't let your lover see you here"

"No!" Louise called "Robin wait!" But it was too late Robin had already disappeared, with his gang into the forest. Sighing Louise flicked her hood back up. _Now I've got to get out of the forest without being spotted by Guy._ She thought as she mounted Jake. _If I go east and round Clun to get the Knighton then I should avoid Guy and his men._ She hoped as she rode out of Sherwood forest.

"These meetings are too often" Louise hissed to Marian as they sat in the main hall, awaiting the arrival of the Sheriff. The Knighton Lord and those in charge of the Huntington lands, also known as Locksley, had to meet with the Sheriff weekly because they were the largest lands in the shire. The normal Council of Nobles was held once fortnightly.

"Good news from Clun" The Sheriff called out as he descended the wooden steps. "No new outbreaks for a fortnight, the pestilence, whatever it was, has gone."

"Then we can lift the quarantine." Sir Edward pointed out. "Feed the survivors" Marian was stood behind her father's chair and Louise sat besides him as the official Huntington representative. A although Guy may be Lord of Locksley the Earl of Huntington was Gwaine and in his absence and because Robin was an outlaw, Louise was the only one who could represent the Earl.

"No No No" The Sheriff said, sitting down behind his large table. "The people of Clun are grubby people, the great unwashed."_ How can they wash whilst they are in quarantine._ Louise thought to herself as the Sheriff continued. "Low on taxes, high on moaning...the quarantine remains"

"They must be fed or they will die" Marian argued as Guy entered the hall, and Sir Edward silenced his daughter.

"Oh sweet" The Sheriff mocked and Louise didn't have to be looking to know that Marian had tensed up in indignation. "My dear you have to understand, that these are lazy people they do not look after themselves...We must not, we _cannot_ nanny them...Isn't that right Gisborne?"

"Yes My Lord" Guy answered, looking at Louise as if daring her to contradict him, so she did.

"My Lord Sheriff" She said, leaning forward as she spoke. "I believe that Lady Marian is right, how can they feed themselves and pay their taxes if you do not permit them to leave the village?"

"Well this a conundrum" The Sheriff answered, standing up and pacing round his table so he was standing in front of Louise and Sir Edward. "Another conundrum is this...Whom do I tax to pay for the food for the homeless of Clun? It's simpler to keep the quarantine in place and then after one or two weeks we can say that the village has been...has been cleansed...I may house my garrison there"

"You cannot kill these people, they are loyal and healthy...Its barbaric! If it became know that we have-" Louise tried her eyes flickering between the Sheriff and Guy, the latter was leaning against the wall watching Louise, his eyes telling her to stop.

"-Interesting this fire" The Sheriff interrupted "In your belly. Is this reason talking or is it frustration?...Frustration at being how old?... And still a maiden?" Louise straightened up and lowered her gaze as Guy smirked at her and walked over to the Sheriff, whispering something in his ear..

"Excuse me I have other business" He said and with that the meeting was over and the Sheriff left, Guy following close behind him. As they left Louise looked up at the man who, she knew, wished to be her husband, quickly breaking eye contact as he looked at her and smirked. As the door closed behind the men Louise sighed and rested her head in her hands in defeat.

"Oh this is good Gisborne" The Sheriff crowed as he jogged down the steps to the dungeon, Guy just behind him "This is very good" There, pinned up to one of the cell walls, was Roy. They arrived just as the jailor threw a punch at the man's face.

"My name is Royston White, I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard" Roy said, his face and his words emotionless. The jailor turned as the Sheriff and Guy approached.

"That is all that he has said My Lords" The jailer told them quietly and the Sheriff nodded to Gisborne. Guy stepped forwards and quickly delivered a punch to Roy's jaw, which was followed by another as he repeated the same line again and again, each followed another punch.

"It would be wise, would it not" The Sheriff questioned, "To break his jaw _after_ he's talked rather than before" Guy froze about to throw another punch and dropped the man, who sunk to the floor "Who is he?"

"One of Hood's associates" Guy told him, handing over the outlaw tag. "Raided my stables, unfortunately for them I had my horses shod with an identifying mark. Which enabled me to track them down." The Sheriff bent down to stare at the beaten man, Roy met his gaze and held it.

"My name is Royston White" He said "I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard..I'll say no more" He warned.

"You've said enough" The Sheriff said "You've had a very tiring day."

"What?" Roy questioned.

"Let our friend rest" The Sheriff told Guy, who looked at him as if he was mad.

"What's happening' here?" Roy questioned, stopping the Sheriff's exit as he turned round to speak.

"Shh Shh shh shh" The Sheriff whispered and indicated to Gisborne to follow him as he left the dungeon.

"He won't talk I can assure you." GUy growled "Unless he's beaten"

"First find out if he has any relatives in Nottingham" The Sheriff ordered and left the dungeons. Guy paused for a moment before he made his way out of the dungeons but he was stopped as a serving maid stood in his path.

"You were back quickly" She whispered, smiling at the Lord who just walked passed her, the disgusted look in his eye obvious to everyone except the girl. "Did he cry?" She questioned and Guy turned to look at her and, not saying anything, continued out of the dungeons. Roy shuffled over to the maid as she gave him his food.

"What's your name?" He questioned

"Annie" She replied

"Why did you smile at him Annie?" Roy asked

"He has another side" Annie said. "A side he cannot show"

"Your wrong" Roy told her

"Be careful" She warned "If I had position I would be his wife." Roy had to force himself not to raise an eyebrow at that. _Thats why he's courting Robin's sister then?_ He thought

"He told you that did he?" Roy questioned

"I'm the mother of his child." Annie insisted.

"Well you look what he did to me" Roy argued pulling down his shirt to show the bruising and cuts along his back. "Don't let him anywhere near your child" He advised

"Shut up" Annie snapped quietly "He is a good man...he has found a good home for my baby the Abbey of Kirklees...that is not cheap. It will cost money" _The baby left in the woods_ Roy thought in horror as the woman left the dungeons.

Guy stormed through the corridors of Nottingham. _That maid is going to cause problems._ He thought angrily._ Louise will not consider me for marriage if she had know that I fathered a child, perhaps I better silence the maid as well._ He pondered this thought but was abruptly brought from it as someone bumped into him. Automatically his arms went to catch the person but he was about to drop them and shout when he realised who it was. It was Louise.

"In a hurry?" He asked, helping her to her feet.

"Sorry Guy" Louise apologise "I did not see you"

"Where are you off to at such a pace?" Guy questioned, folding his arms across his chest. _Shit_ Louise thought. _I cant tell him I'm going to stop Marian delivering to Clun as the Shadow..._

"I'm...um.." Louise thought outloud "Going to Knighton." Guy looked at her confused

"Surely you just came from Knighton?" The Lord questioned.

"I did but I...forgot to let Seth out of my room" She told him quickly, "He would be terrorising the staff" _Seth_.Guy thought _Why does that ring a bell?...The maid._ He remembered. _She called her son Seth...Does Louise know?_

"Seth?" Guy questioned, worried that she may of found out.

"Yeah." Louise said, confused "My dog." She hinted and Guy visibly relaxed. "Are you alright Guy?" She asked

"I'm fine" He assured her "But I worry about you."

"I'm fine" Louise told him

"Thats not what I meant" Guy told her, "You cannot keep undermining the Sheriff, like you did, there _will_ be consequences." Louise looked at him, slightly annoyed and Guy sighed as he stepped closer to the woman, taking her hand in his. "I cannot always protect you" He warned "You are Hood's sister. Undermine the Sheriff too many times and he may believe that you are working with you brother." Louise pulled her hand away.

"Do you distrust my loyalty to you?" She questioned.

"Not at all" Guy told her, "I am just warning you of what might happen"

"Thanks for your warning _Sir_ Guy" Louise said, her voice restrained "I'll be fine" She went to walk pass the Lord but he grabbed her arm as she did.

"I am just looking out for you" He murmured "Think about what I said" Louise pulled her arm free and walked away from the Lord, annoyed as the conversation had come too close to home. It was then that Louise realised that she did leave Seth in her room that morning and he probably was wrecking havoc. Cursing at her stupidity Louise hurried along the corridor, hoping that Seth hadn't caused too much damage.

* * *

**Not too fond of this chapter, but never mind thanks, as always to those who favourite, review and follow it means alot.**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	30. Chapter 30

Annie returned later that evening with Roy's meal, the outlaw stood up and walked over to the door as she approached.

"What's your baby called?" he asked

"None of you business" Annie replied but Roy just looked at her and she sighed, "Seth."

"Two to three weeks old" Roy said as she turned away. "Got a velvet shawl?" The woman smiled softly

"Did you meet him on the way to the abbey?" She asked

"Sort of" Roy replied as Guy jogged up the steps to Roy's cell, followed by his men.

"Sheriff wants to see ya." He told him smirking. The door was opened and Roy was shackled and dragged out of his cell to the Sheriff's chambers.

As he was pushed through the door the outlaw looked around, the Sheriff was sitting at his table and seemed and seemed to be cutting him toenails and Gisborne was sitting on the edge on the table, his back to the outlaw.

"Ah ha" The Sheriff said as Roy was pushed inside. "My name's Royston White." He mocked, his voice similar to Roy's country accent."I fight for King and country. Blah de blah de blah, Now look I'll be blunt, I have a favour to ask" Roys eyes fluttered nervously to Guy as he stood up and walked around the table, his arms crossed over his chest. "I would be very grateful if you would use this on our mutual friend, Robin Hood" The Sheriff held up a dagger and Roy looked at it in shock.

"I rather kill me own mother" He told them and the Sheriff laughed.

"Yes well, what an amazing coincidence." The small man said indicating to Gisborne who walked over the the door. "You see when people say things like 'I'd sooner kill me own mother' it usually pays to have that statement tested" The door opened a woman was thrown in,

"Mother?" Roy asked as the woman broke down in tears. The Sheriff and Gisborne smirking at the scene.

Meanwhile in the forest the gang were readying to go and save Roy.

"What is the point in us all dying'" Allan complained

"For every man there is a purpose which he sets up in life" Robin said, leaning against a tree. "Let yours be the doing of all good things...Thats us lads" The gang looked at Robin.

"Is that the Bible?" Will asked

"Its the Qu'ran" Robin told him

"What's that?" WIll questioned, still none the wiser.

"Its the turk bible" Much commented "He read it in the holy lands"

"Why" Allan asked Robin,

"I wanted to know what it was we were fighting" Robin said "Come on." The gang stood up and jumped onto their newly required, unmarked horses

"What are you doin' with the baby" Allan asked as Robin strapped the child to his chest before mounting his own horse

"Well he can't stay here" Robin told him

"But he can't come with either" Allan pointed out, the disbelief evident in his voice. "What you goin to do? Give him a little dagger, a little bone quiver"

"Look" John interrupted. "Theres Roy" The gang turned in shock and saw Roy riding away from Nottingham castle, guards on his heels. Robin rode forward, out from under the trees.

"ROY!" He shouted, gesturing to the escaping outlaw to follow him. As Roy rode towards them and they the gang disappeared into the forest, Much had a sinking feeling in his stomach as the guards stopped the chase._ It's too easy_. He thought as he followed Robin,

"It is good to have you back sir" Robin congratulated, handing the baby too Much as they rest of the gang moved to congratulate Roy.

"So come then" Allan prompted "How'd you escape."

"Oh you know" Roy said "I showed the Sheriff some of my moves, I reckon he was going to ask me to join his side." The outlaws laughed "I said no thanks mate, I don't drink red wine from _Burgundy_, nah I'm more of an October ale man myself." Much walked away from the gathering.

"Moves." He scoffed quietly to the baby "What does that mean?" Much then noticed the horse that Roy had ridden out of Nottingham. "Stop...Stop! He's gonna kill us." That got the gangs attention.

"You what?" Roy asked

"Who?" Allan asked

"Him." Much shouted pointing to Roy.

"Much?" Robin asked, confused as to why his friend would accuse Roy of such a thing

"The horse." Much exclaimed "The same trick...they've tracked us" Robin's eyes went wide as he walked past his gang and over to the horse "He's led them right to us" Robin lifted up the horse's leg and shook his head. There was no mark on the horse's shoe.

"Much!" Will sighed as the gang looked at the former manservant in disappointment, the irony being that it was a fair point and cleaver of Much to point it out.

"Robin I need to talk to you." Roy said as he and Robin walked away from the gang slightly. "Somethin' happened in the castle."

"Go on." Robin prompted

"Um..." Roy started "I...I've somthin'..." He fingered the handle of the dagger as he spoke but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "I know the baby's name, it's Seth."

"He's called Seth!" Robin shouted out to his gang.

"What like your sisters dog?" Allan asked, which got him a few laughs as Will walked over.

"I met the father in the dungeons" Roy continued "just for stealin' bread...It looks like the mother, the thought of raising the child on her own...She must of panicked and brought the baby out to the woods.

"This Sheriff!" Will spat "He's destroying lives"

"Well the mother lives out in Knighton" Roy said to Robin "You and I should take him home and give her some money to keep the child." _Knighton.._.Robin thought, _Marian._ His thoughts were interrupted by Much.

"Are we moving on?" Much asked

"No." Robin said "Um...Meet at sunset at the longstone." Robin told him

"Well where are you going?" Much asked

"Knighton?" Robin checked with Roy and Much raised an eyebrow. "What?" Robin asked, taking the baby off of Much.

"I'm not saying anything." Much said. "I am not saying anything."

"I'm taking the baby home" Robin insisted "Roy knows where he lives."

At Knighton, specifically Knighton Manor, Louise saw surveying the wreck that was her room. Luckily none of the sheets were torn but chairs and tables were overturned, paper and quills were all over the floor. The cause of all of this damage was Seth, who had been annoyed at being locked inside all day and was now running about outside. Marian let out a low whistle as she walked in.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"Seth" Louise breathed

"You locked him in again" Marian realised

"I woke up late, I almost didn't make it to the meeting on time. I forgot." Louise defended herself, yawning and Marian realised how tired she looked

"You went out last night" Marian said and Louise nodded. Suddenly Louise realised that her friend was wearing her riding cloak and boots.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Out." Was all she said

"Marian?" Louise asked, a warning edge to her voice.

"You're starting to sound like my father" Marian warned her

"What are you doing." Louise questioned, turning fully to face her friend.

"The people of Clun need to eat." Marian objected

"Marian!" Louise exclaimed

"Shh!" She hissed

"Yes they need feeding" Louise hissed back "But by Robin, the Shadow or the Nightwatchman. Not by Lady Marian of Knighton, the ex-Sheriff's daughter."

"There's not time" Marian hissed back. "And the amount of food needed...there's no way I can carry it all on Falcon." Louise looked at her as if she were mad. "Now I'm leaving are you coming with me?" Louise shook her head.

"I've gotta clean this mess up."

"Leave it to the servants" Marian objected and Louise gave her a disbelieving look.

"Yeah because that's what you would do." Louise argued, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Fair enough." Marian agreed, turning to leave.

"Take Seth with you." Louise asked her, "I'm resisting the urge to hit him over the head with a spade." Marian laughed but agreed as she disappeared out of the door.

Louise began to tidy up the mess, when she saw Marian leave from out of the open window. The Lady of Knighton was sitting on a horse-drawn cart, which Louise could tell, was piled high with food under the sheet which covered it.

Louise paused for a second before cursing under her breath._ It looks like the Shadow is going to Clun._ She thought.

* * *

**Hey guys tell me what you thinks about this one and please tell me if you want me to include things or do something differently**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	31. Chapter 31

Louise changed quickly and was soon in the tree line following Marian to Clun. She couldn't risk taking Jake out of the stables in daylight so she had to go in foot, relying on her knowledge of the woods to get her to Clun at the same time, if not before, Marian.

She arrived at Clun just after Marian and from the treeline she could see and hear everything but Seth quickly noticed that she was there and looked over at her, barking. Louise made a rapid hand gesture before lying flat on the ground as the guard looked over in her direction, she could practically feel his gaze flicker over her. Louise released the breath, that she didn't know she was holding, when she heard the guard talk to Marian.

"Lady Marian" The guard greeted, walking over

"Good day."

"What can I do for you" he asked.

"I need 5 minutes in the village" Marian told them and Louise shook her head. This was never going to work.

"Ah..." The guard said "That I cannot do for you"

"Please" Marian begged, looking at him softly

"You know I cannot"

"Please" Marian said again but her voice was harder

"No." The guard left no room for discussion, but Marian wasn't finished, she was the Ex-Sheriff's daughter and she would be damned if she let a guard tell her what to do.

"Step aside I have business in the village." Her voice held all of the power that was expected of her. It was the same voice that told Robin, when she had used it on him, that he had actually hurt her and that his jokes and teasing had gone to far. This usually led to him making it up to her for the next couple of week, much to the amusement of everyone else.

"The is a quarantine in the village surely you know that" The guard tried a different angle. "Pestilence."

"The pestilence is long gone you know that." Marian argued back, still not raising her voice. "And if you do not you are a fool" As she was talking another guard walked around and began looking under the sheet, without Marian noticing

"Sheriffs orders I cannot let you in."

"I am the daughter of the old Sheriff and I am ordering you to step aside." Louise grinned from the bushes as Marian pulled rank on the guard "The people in here are starving." as she finished the other guard pulled back the cloth to show the baskets filled with pies and bread. Marian suddenly found herself surrounded by guards and Seth growled low in the back of his throat, he did not enjoy being surrounded.

"If the Sheriff knew your game he'd have you guts for garters I'm right aren't I?" The guard said, taking a bite of the pie.

"The pestilence is gone these people need food." Marian angrily told the guard.

"Oh...oh nice pie and how about a kiss to go along with that what do you say Milady?" The guard asked, grabbing her arm

"Don't you touch me" Marian hissed snapping her arm away as two things happened at once. Seth full out growled at the guards causing them to take a hasty step back, and an arrow shot into one of the pies again causing the guards to jump away from Marian and the cart.

"Everybody still if you please" Came a cocky voice and Marian believed that she had never been so happy as to see Robin, although she would never tell him. Robin dismounted his horse and Louise and Marian noticed that he was holding a baby, though neither of them knew why.

"Having a little trouble." Robin asked walking up to Marian, grinning cockiliy at her and Marian took it back, she was no longer pleased to see Robin.

"Nothing I cannot resolve myself thank you." Marian told the outlaw, who just chuckled.

"Sword." He told the guard, his voice harsher.

"The village has been starved" Marian told Robin as he took the guards weapons. "The disease has gone but the Sheriff has not lifted the quarantine...He wants the village for accommodation." The disapproval in Marian's voice was evident.

"Roy. Tie them up." Robin said before walking over to Marian. "And what was your plan? To sweet talk the guards?" Robin tutted "Bad idea."

"Oh? And you have a better one?" Marian asked glaring at Robin.

"Follow me, Milady" Robin said, remounting his horse and riding off round to the back of Clun, Louise following behind them being careful not to be seen by the tied up guards.

Robin and Roy dismounted and Robin handed over the baby to Marian before he pierced one of the pies with an arrow and began to shoot them over the wall, Roy quickly following suit. Louise emerged out of the Shadow and pulled down the scarf covering her mouth and raised her eyebrows at Marian, who just shrugged in return. Louise then walked over to Robin and also began shooting pies and breads over the wall and Marian sighed.

"That is a waste of arrows." Marian called out to Robin and Louise, both of them turned round and looked at her, grinning

"No" Robin said shaking his head and firing off another pie.

"You could simply throw the food" Marian pointed out

"We could." Robin agreed

"But where would be the fun in that?" Louise finished and Marian shook her head at the similarities between the siblings but she was pulled out of her thoughts by Robin's cry of pain. She looked up and there was an arrow sticking out of his arm, Roy grabbed Robin's bow and arrow as Louise pulled up her scarf.

"Go!" Roy urged "Get out of here!" They looked to see guards riding towards them and Robin pulled himself up into the saddle, groaning in pain, as Marian handed him the baby.

"Let me help you." She insisted

"Feeding the poor is foolish but understandable." Robin told her, "Helping me is a hanging. This is no sport for a woman."

"No more than it is for a child. Is he yours?" Louise cursed under her breath as more guards appeared, she was waiting for Marian and firing at the guards to buy them some time.

"Robin!" Roy warned

"Split up" The outlaw insisted, holding his hand out for his sister, who took it and jumped up onto the saddle behind him, wrapping her arms round her brothers waist.

"But-"

"No buts go!" Robin and Roy rode off into the forest, the guards chasing after them as they split. Louise carefully brought her feet up as she was crouched behind Robin and jumped reaching up and swinging herself up into the trees. She waited for the guards to pass before jumping down and cursed as she heard another horse behind her. The last man She thought angrily, running through the foliage, taking paths that horses couldn't get through in order to lose the guard.

Eventually Louise reckoned that she lost the guard and stopped, bending forward and resting her hands on her knees. She pulled her mask and scarf off trying to draw air into her lung, groaning as she heard another horse.

"You've gotta be kidding me." She groaned but she heard a barking and turned to see Seth bounding towards her. Looking up Louise saw Marian sitting on the cart.

"Need a lift?" Marian asked and Louise nodded, dragging herself onto the cart. "Lets go find your idiotic brother shall we?" The rode around and eventually came across Robin and Roy.

"Robin." Marian called out walking towards the men, Louise took that as her cue to lie down on the cart, still gasping for breath. "Don't just stand there." Marian snapped at Roy, pushing him out of the way and crouching down next to Robin, taking the crying baby off of him.

"Where's Louise?" Robin asked her as he pulled himself out of the bush, Marian just nodded to the cart and, with a sickening sense of dread, Robin looked over at the cart.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked his sister, grinning as she gave him the thumbs up before pulling herself up into a sitting position, gratefully accepting the flask of water off of her brother.

"You should be getting back." Marian told her.

"Why should I be getting back?" Louise asked her, "They're looking for you."

"Yes but who will they look for if they do not find me?" Marian asked, "The guards saw me, Robin, Roy and The Shadow, they will put two and two together if you disappear as well." Louise sighed in defeat as she jumped out of the cart.

"Great" She mumbled "More running." Robin laughed but was promptly stopped by Louise's hand whacking into the back of her head. "See you later" She told Marian, replacing her disguise before running off into the foliage.

"Come on." Marian said to the outlaws, "Theres a little cottage outside of Knighton, hopefully they may help us." Marian led the way. Robin was on the horse with the baby and Roy on foot as they arrived at the house.

"Do you know who I am?" Marian asked and the woman bowed.

"Lady Marian"

"No." Marian said, "You have not seen me understand." Marian gave a pointed look at Robin and Roy and the woman understood

"As you wish."

"Can you help me?" Marian asked, the woman nodded and lead them into her house.

"This needle is thick and blunt" Marian told Robin, as she threaded the needle "Are you prepared?"

"Tis the way you sell it." Robin replied grinning

"You'll need to take off your shirt" Marian said, not amused but Robin's words. The outlaw reached behind his head and gently eased the shirt off, revealing not only the wound but a large scar down his side, one he didn't have before he went to the Holy Lands. Marian felt guilty as she remembered what she said to Robin when he appeared in her chambers...

_"It means that you wander around as if nothing could hurt you." Marian said "As if arrows would bounce off you. I do not think I have ever seen you hurt."_

_"Oh I have been hurt" Robin assured her, his voice serious._

_"Tell me..." Marian insisted but Robin could not. "...See...you think it is strong not to feel but if you cannot admit how you feel how can you understand when others feel...how can you be a whole man"_

Marian was pulled out of her memories by Robin talking.

"Saraican attack on the king" He explained, having seen Marian staring at the scar. "Took us unawares, to this day I do not know how"

"Is this why you return?" Marian questioned,

"The stitching became infected" Robin told her. "I took a fever and when I awoke the king and gone south leaving orders for my return home to recover"

"So you return and take instantly to the woods" Marian said, not meaning to sound as harsh as she did, pressing the dampened cloth to his wound causing Robin to cry out in pain. "It must be clean or you will take another fever." Robin looked away and rolled his eyes

"So" Robin started, "You never told me, when I was in the Holy Lands you must of had suitors." Robin grinned at her but it quickly disappeared as Marian began to sew up the wound causing Robin to cry out in pain.

"I must of" Marian agreed calmly

"Well it is surprising you are not married." Robin pointing out.

"It is." Marian agreed "Until one considers that marriage requires a man, perhaps not." Robin laughed softly, which just wound Marian up. "A word of advice. Your charms such as they were stopped working on me at least five years ago."

"A challenge!" Robin grinned, not considering the fact that he was annoying the woman who had a sharp object in her hands and was sewing him up.

"A statement." Marian growled

"OW!" Robin cried as she pulled on the thread

"That hurt?" Marian asked softly

"Yes!"

"Good." Marian breathed."Just tieing off" But Robin didn't know when to stop.

"Kiss it better."

"Ahh!"

"Done" Marian told him, trying not to grin as Robin pouted and went to put his shirt back on.

* * *

**Hello people I had a few requests for Lousie/Guy in this chapter but I couldnt fit it in...The next chapter might and if I'm in a good mood (which I am) I may upload it today...I just have to write it first...**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	32. Chapter 32

Louise soon made it back to Knighton, she was tired and out of breath as she slipped passed the guards and pulled herself up and through her window. She groaned as the wreck of her room met her eyes, sighing she walked over to the screen and took off her Shadow uniform, storing it under a loose floorboard. Louise then pulled on a pair of loose navy blue trousers, washing her face and neck before, pulling on a long sleeved, red top and her navy blue corset-like over jacket. She walked back out into her room and tied her hair up in a messy bun before getting to work on tidying her room.

She had been doing this for about twenty minutes before she heard someone jogging up the stairs and knocking on her door.

"Come in." Louise called out, untying her hair so it fell around her shoulders. "Guy." Louise greeted "Too what do I owe the pleasure?" The lord looked at her room in shock. The room wasn't as messy as when Louise had arrived back but the contents of her desk was still on Louise's bed to be sorted through, Guy frowned before clarity crossed over his face.

"Your dog?" He asked, trying to keep the smirk off of his face, Louise nodded and sighed. "You could just let the servants tidying it up" Guy reminded her, walking further into her room, allowing the door to swing shut. "It is what they are paid to do."

"I could" Louise agreed "But they have to deal with Seth running about the Manor a lot. It's hardly fair to ask them to tidy up this because I made a mistake." Louise looked at the Lord, "You are not here to inquire about my dog."

"I am not no." Guy admitted, folding his arms across his chest. "Do you know where Lady Marian may be found." Louise shook her head.

"No, sorry. I haven't seen her since the meeting this morning." Louise informed him "What did she do?" Guy looked at her confused.

"What would make you believe that she did anything?" Guy asked, looking at her in suspicion.

"I know Marian well." Louise covered up, "I doubt you and the Sheriff are here to give her a reward."

"I did not tell you the Sheriff was here also." Guy murmured "How did you know."

"I saw you arrive out the window." Louise told him smiling, gesturing to the opened window and Guy shook his head before sighing.

"The guards at Clun reported that she was giving food to the people there." Guy told her, frowning at the look on Louise's face. "You do not seem disappointed."

"The people were starving" Louise pointed out.

"She disobeyed a direct order!" Guy argued back

"The people were dying all because the Sheriff wished to build a new garrison." Louise hissed at the Lord. "Forgive me if I do not feel sympathetic."

"Tell me you have nothing to do with this." Guy said

"I have nothing to do with it." Louise told him in a monotone that really didn't make Guy feel confident.

"Because if you did your punishment may be worse than hers." Guy told her.

"What!" Louise cried looking up at the Lord. "Why?"

"Because you are Hood's sister and the Sheriff would want to make an example." Guy said stepping forward to hold her hands in his. "Tell me you had _nothing_ to do with it."

"Of course I had nothing to do with it" Louise assured him, the confidence in her voice caused Guy to relax and sigh in relief, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"Good" He murmured as a horse and carriage could be heard arriving at the manor. Louise turned round to look out of the window to see Marian arriving at the manor. "Come on." Guy murmured "Don't say _anything_ to the Sheriff, nothing that he could use against you." With that he walked out of her chambers, Louise behind him.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs the Sheriff was seated at the table, Marian was leaning against the stair rail and Sir Edward was standing off to the side. Louise followed Guy as she went and stood by the fireplace, her eyes flickering between the Sheriff and Marian.

"Ahh. Louise" The Sheriff greeted "I trust Gisborne filled you in?" Louise nodded "Good. So you had nothing to do with this?"

"No my Lord." Louise insisted and she felt Guy relax behind her as the Sheriff turned to Marian.

"Now Marian..Rumors are bound" He told her, "The pestilence is over."

"It _is_ over." Marian pointed out

"No No No. My dear" The Sheriff pointed out, "That was between you, me and the people in this room. You see now I have a problem. Either I say you were wrong, you made a mistake and leave the quarantine in place"

"I was _not_ wrong" Marian instead

"OR" The Sheriff continued "I say you were right, lift the quarantine, let the layabouts live and then look for somewhere else to house my garrison."

"Then say I was right." Marian urged._ Stop talking._ Louie begged in her mind.

"You see there's always a catch." The Sheriff said eating a grape and saying his next lines with his mouth full "In politics there's always a deal. If I were to say that you were right then I would lose faith" Thunder echoed in the distance. "Well that can't happen, we must have authority...So I'll have to punish you...For your outspokenness." The Sheriff rose to leave

"Punish me?" Marian questioned, raising her eyebrows _Why do you always have to have the last word_. Louise wondered in her mind. _Oh wait I know because you're too similar to Robin!_

"I do not listen is suggestions" The Sheriff sneered in Marian's face "That you were consulting with Robin Hood. That really would be unforgivable" Sir Edward turned to look at Louise, her eyes were wide as they met the ex-Sheriff's.

"What punishment?" Marian asked as the Sheriff was leaving

"Oh don't worry" The Sheriff assured her but it did quite the opposite. "Nothing personal, just politics. It'll have to hurt though."

"What punishment?!" Marian shouted after the Sheriff, Guy quickly bowed his head at Louise before following the Sheriff out.

Marian looked over at Louise, anger blazing in her eyes at the Sheriff.

The next day Marian was ordered into Nottingham and they was told what her punishment was, they didn't however tell Louise. So as Marian was lead out of the castle, her hands bound behind her, Louise moved out of the corridor to stand next to Guy, who had walked out behind the Sheriff. She watched in horror as her friend was led up to the hanging stand and Guy, as if sensing her shock looked down at her, smirking as he realised what she was thinking.

"She's not being hanged." He murmured to her, so quietly that only she could hear. Louise looked up at him, frowning. "Just watch." Louise did as Guy asked and looked at Marian as the Sheriff spoke.

"We cannot have challenges to our authority." The Sheriff told the people of Nottingham, "The law applies to everybody...Even the privileged" The guard behind Marian grabbed her hair and began to cut it off. Guy felt Louise relax besides him but when he looked down he still saw the sadness in her eyes for her friend as tears gathered in Marian's eyes.

"Ahh" The Sheriff said to Gisborne, "Wasted beauty." Guy felt Louise tense again but this time in anger and he placed his hand on her arm, shaking his head slightly as she looked at him, his eyes begging her not to do anything rash. When the ordeal was over Marian was lead away from the stand and back into the castle, where her bonds were untied and she was allowed to leave.

"Marian." Louise tried, but her friend brushed her off and simply rode back to Knighton out of the South Gate. Louise sighed as she watched her go, she felt a hand on her back and turned to see Guy.

"Walk with me?" He asked as Louise nodded, taking his arm. "Are you alright?" He asked as they stopped by an archway overlooking the people of Nottingham who were going back to their everyday business.

"I didn't have my hair chopped off." Louise snarled and Guy sighed and turned her to face him.

"Marian deliberately went against the Sheriff's orders" Guy told her softly "Surely she knew there would be consequences?" Louise looked down but Guy brought his hand up to make her look at him. "She had to be punished, and she was lucky, you know that she could have gotten worse."

"Even so, you know as well as I do that if something like this happens again Marian will disobey the Sheriff" Louise told him.

"Yes I do" Guy admitted "But she should learn that the punishments will get worse each time." He looked at her for a while before continuing. "Promise me you will not do the same...I could not see you humiliated in such away."

"Guy..."

"Promise me." Guy insisted, stroking her cheek.

"I promise" Louise agreed quietly, the fight and anger was all out of her and Guy wasn't sure what was worse. Seeing this prideful and fiery woman all sad and quiet or seeing her angry at the world. Guy kissed her softly, cradling her to him, careful not to push her as he was unsure how she would react and Louise kissed him back. When she broke away she rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and Guy softly wrapped his arms around her, supporting her.

The man didn't know what was wrong with her but he could guess. Marian's humiliation had been the straw that broke the horses back, as it were, along with her brother's exile and being kicked out of her own home and Guy realised that he didn't stop to think of how it would affect her. When Louise pulled back, out of Guy's arms, she didn't meet his eyes.

"Sorry." She apologized "I don't know what came over me."

"Hey." Guy said "Hey." He placed his hand on her cheek so she looked up at him. "I don't mind...You can tell me, you know, if somethings wrong." Louise smiled softly at him

"Thank you" She said and stretched up at press a small kiss to his lips, smiling at the Lord, whom she knew cared for her.

* * *

**Like I sort of promised here is the second chapter of the day, mainly Guy and Louise centric so enjoy**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	33. Chapter 33

The gang were staying in the barn owned by the woman who had helped Robin, Roy and Marian. She had insisted that the outlaws stay because there was a storm brewing and the forest was no place for a child. Roy was sitting against one of the walls, holding the dagger in his hand, contemplating what he was about to do. The rest of the gang were asleep, John and Will were in hammocks and Much and Robin were sleeping on hay, the baby in the spare hammock.

The leader was twitching and muttering in his sleep, flashbacks from the Holy Lands were going through his head or more specifically the day he was stabbed. He saw the sword coming towards him, wait that didn't happen in the Holy Lands Robin awoke with a start to see Roy hovering above him, dagger aiming at his chest. Acting on instinct Robin brought his hands up and began to struggle against the other man, but Roy had all of his weight behind him and Robin's arm was still weak from the arrow wound.

"What are you doing?!" Robin cried, trying to stop the dagger from piercing his chest.

"Sorry!" Roy cried out and Robin managed to get the upper hand, tackling the other man to the ground, just as Much, who had always been a light sleeper since the Holy Lands, woke up.

"MASTER!" He shouted "GET OFF!...WAKE UP! WAKE UP" He screamed at the others, who awoke with a shock.

"What are you doing!" Robin shouted as he pinned the Roy to the ground, the gang waking up and scrambling towards them, pulling Robin off Roy as he continued to shout. "Every man here was willing to risk his life for you."

"I've gotta kill him!" Roy cried out tears in his eyes.

"In war!" Robin growled, shaking his gang off of him, glaring at the man on the floor. "A rescued man owes his _life_ to his rescuers. He gives his life like _that_ for the men that save him."

"What is going on?" Asked John

"This one tried to kill Robin!" Much all but screamed, pointing at Roy who was being restrained by Will and Allan.

"What?" John hissed, as he walked over to Roy at a loss at what to say "...You were like my son!" John went to turn but used to momentum to punch Roy in the jaw and advancing on the man. The gang left Roy in order to stop John killing him as the large man shouted obscenities at him, trying to get at the sobbing outlaw.

"Kill me!" Roy was begging as tears fell down his face. Robin, with the gangs help eventually managed to pin John to the ground.

"John thats ENOUGH!" Robin shouted, practically sitting on John's chest in order to stop him moving. "LISTEN TO ME!...Thats enough. Stop I need to think. Stop. Now" Everyone had calmed down, but they were still breathing heavily.

"What have I ever done to you to make you want to kill me?" Robin asked after a while to Roy, who had collapsed on the ground, in tears.

"My mother." He sobbed and Robin looked at Much in confusion, "They've got my mother." And Robin's face relaxed in clarity.

"And they'll kill her." Robin confirmed. "Unless you kill me first." Roy nodded

"She'll hang at dawn" Roy sobbed.

"I hate the Sheriff." Will snapped. Robin walked over to Roy and crouched down in front of him.

"And the story about the child?" He asked "About the mother? That was a lie too?"

"Gisborne is the father" Roy told them and Robin's eyes went wide and anger coursed through his veins. "The mother's a kitchen girl...She thinks that Gisborne's going to take the child to Kirklees Abbey, to be raised there."

"I hate Gisborne too." Will muttered

"It doesn't mean that this one can try and kill my master." Much argued, though no one was listening.

"Come on." Robin said standing up and walking over to his weapons.

"What?" Much asked

"We have two mothers to rescue by sunrise." Robin told them before outlining the plan.

Allan and Will snuck into Nottingham via a wagon with a false bottom and knocked out the guards which were on the door that lead into the inner courtyard, in order to let the rest of the gang in. They quickly slipped inside, all except Allan, and Will started to work on opening the door to the dungeons. Meanwhile Allan wandered the streets looking for the baby's mother. Eventually he came across her.

"Annie?" He asked

"Yeah?" Annie replied, looking up from the food she was preparing.

"I think this belongs to you." Allan told her, handing out the silk shawl that belonged to Seth, the baby had been left in the care of the owner of the barn which they had stayed in. Annie took the shawl and held it up to her face as understanding flashed in her eyes.

Back inside the castle Will had made a large enough hole so he could fit his arm through and remove the bolt on the hinge, all that was left was for John to bash the door down and they were in the dungeons.

Robin went first, followed by Roy, Wil, Much and John but the Sheriff had been expecting a rescue and had cleared the cells.

"Mother." Roy hissed "Mother...Mother." The gang joined in with the calling

"Mary." They hissed "Mary...Mary" But as they reached the end cell they realised that although they had stopped calling the echo went on.

"Mary..Mary" Confused they looked round and saw the Sheriff along with Gisborne and a few guards walking up besides them. Robin groaned as he realised what was going on...It was a trap.

"Where is she?" Roy snapped "What have you done with her?"

"What do you think Gisborne?" The Sheriff asked "Does that look like the first light of day?" Guy made an agreeing sound in the back of his throat as he smirked at the outlaws. "Well I kept my side of the barging." The Sheriff continued "You didn't keep yours so" He turned to Gisborne "Bring them to see.._.Mary Mary_ swing."

The guards grabbed the gang and lead them out of the dungeons just as Mary was lead up onto the handing stand, it's wasn't a public hanging so there were no people in the inner courtyard.

"MOTHER!" Roy shouted as the guard went to place the hood over her head.

"Ummm..No hood I think." The Sheriff insisted as the gang were marched passed him and down in front of the stand..

"You'll rot in hell for this!" Roy shouted as he was marched down passed the Sheriff.

"Really just for this?" The Sheriff asked "Oh?"

"Mary, Mary. Always contrary time to see her swing." The Sheriff sang but suddenly Guy shouted out as he was pulled backwards with a knife at his throat. He looked back and saw the serving girl. Alice or Anabelle or something, he didn't care, all he knew is that he should of killed her as well as the baby.

"MURDERERS" Annie shouted, causing the gang, the guards and the Sheriff to turn round in shock, they outlaws saw the grinning face of Allan A'Dale in the corridor as she continued to shout.

"ANNIE!" Guy shouted, having eventually remembered her name. He also saw Louise and Marian entering the inner courtyard, they were here for the council of nobles meeting that was to take place after the hanging. Robin turned round at the sound of the horses and frowned at Marian's hair, resolving to ask her about it later. Louise and Marian quickly dismounted and started to move closer to the action as Annie started to shout again.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!" She shouted, "YOU LEFT HIM IN THE WOODS!"_ Left who?_ Louise wondered, frowning as they were stopped by guards and started to watch the scene unfold. "YOU SAID HE WOULD BE SAFE! YOU LEFT HIM TO DIE! OUR SON! OUR BABY!" Louise froze and quickly turned and ran into the castle, Marian following behind her. Guy's heart broke, he had seen the pain and tears in her eyes before she fled and Guy's sadness quickly turned to anger as the Sheriff tutted at him.

He quickly dislodged the knife and backhanded the girl across the face, Robin and the gang used this as an opportunity to fight against the distracted guards as Allan ran out of the corridor. He wrestled Gisborne off of the girl, kicking him in the face, before helping Annie up and out of the castle. Meanwhile Robin was using the distraction to take out the executioner and rescue Mary, giving her to John to look after as he re-joined the fight.

"TO THE HORSES!" Robin shouted and his gang were quick to obey but they stopped as the Sheriff shouted.

"LOCKSLEY!" Robin and the gang turned to see the Sheriff holding a knife to Roy's neck. "Why so much haste my friend? Sorry to ruin your day but if you leave _he_ gets it." Robin stepped forward, nocking an arrow in his bow as the Sheriff spoke. "This is our old friend the _dilemma_ calling." Robin drew his bow.

"Master" Much objected "You cannot give yourself up every five minutes."

"Robin NO!" Roy shouted

"Robin _yes_," The Sheriff called, his dagger still at Roy's neck.

"Let him go." Robin ordered "OR we all die here today."

"Oh come along Robin" The Sheriff mocked "Both of us know we've had this conversation before and we also know that you're not the killing kind!" At that moment Roy swung his head back, hitting the Sheriff's forehead with a cry."

"RUN!" Roy shouted, reaching into his top. "FOR MY MOTHER! FOR THE BABY!" As he finished his speech he threw something at Robin. The outlaw caught it. It was Roy's tag. Roy was backed up against the door as the guards stabbed him over and over, the same words came from his mouth until he would speak no more. "MY NAME IS ROYSTON WHITE AND I FIGHT FOR ROBIN HOOD AND KING RICHARD!"

The gang were in a state of shock as they made their way back out of the castle, John practically carrying Mary as she sobbed.

Louise ran into the castle, tears blurring her vision as they gathered in her eyes before falling down her face._ Guy has a son._ She thought as she ran_. A son he tried to kill._ She skidded round another corner and reached to open a door, letting it slam behind her as she realised where she was. She was in the room that was reserved for her, should she need it, and at this point in time Louise had never been more grateful. She turned to the closed door and locked it before her legs gave out and she collapsed. Louise drew her knees up to her chest and cried into her arms tears streaming down her face.

Marian ran after Louise but the other girl was faster and she was struggling to keep up. As she rounded a corner Marian realised that she had no clue where Louise was. Marian looked around and recognised the hallway as where Guy had reserved a room for Louise, Marian growled under her breath, just thinking about the man made her blood boil and she did_ not _want to think how Robin would react. Marian approached the door and tried to open it, but found it locked. Sighing she rested her forehead on the door.

"Louise." She called out through the wood. "Come on, open the door."

"No." Louise's voice called back, the emotion thick and heavy, and to Marian, it was easy to tell that she had been crying.

"Please." Marian begged "Its only me."

"No!" Louise called back again "Just leave...leave me alone." Her voice had gone quiet and weak at the end and Marian sighed but turned to leave when Guy turned the corner.

Guy had slipped away from the fight after the outlaw had kicked him in the face, he ran into the castle before realising that he didn't know where to look. Hoping that luck was on his side, but sincerely doubting it, he ran in the direction of Louise's reserved room. His face was throbbing in pain as he ran but he didn't care because it was nothing compared to the pain in his chest, as he remembered the look that Louise had given him before she ran.

Guy rounded the corner just as Marian was turning to leave.

"Is she?" Guy asked unsure what to say. He looked warily at the woman in front of him as her eyes flickered in anger and disgust.

"Yes." Marian snapped "But she wouldn't let me in. So I highly doubt that she'll let you." Before Guy could say any more the woman had pushed past him and round the corner. As Guy reached the door he could hear quiet sobs and sniffs, telling him that Louise was probably leaning against the door.

"Louise." He called out softly and the sobbing stopped for a moment and movement could be heard.

"Go away." Louise snapped through the door. She stood up to move away from the door, away from the man behind it.

"Just let me in." Guy all but begged

"Why?" Louise asked, her sadness was no being replaced by anger. "I trusted you! I thought I saw a better man in there Guy!...But I was wrong, and Robin was right, you are nothing short of a monster!"

Her final words along with the fact that she had dragged Robin into the conversation snapped Guy's self control. He reached into his pocket and brought out a key, the key to her door. Guy had the key because the room wasn't available to be offered to a guest and so in order to make sure that it wasn't he made sure that he had the key on him the entire time but he had forgotten about the key in the room.

Louise spun round as the door banged against the wall to reveal Guy, she glared at the man as he stepped into her room.

"Get out." She snapped. "I want to be left alone! What part of that don't you understand!"

"Let me explain." Guy growled

"Explain what?" Louise growled back. "That you bedded a poor servant, fathered a child, lied to the mother and tried to kill the baby."

"She meant nothing to me." Guy assured her stepping forward. "Not like you do."

"Thats not any better!" Louise shouted in his face, "You used her to satisfy your own sick pleasure! Well I hope you're happy."

"Happy about what?" Guy snapped

"You no longer have to spend money on presents to please me" She sneered. "I never want to see your face agian." Louise went to shove pass him but was stopped by his hand grabbing her arm.

"What did you want me to do?" He growled, his anger now resurfacing. "Raise and support the child?..Marry it's whore of a mother!"

"No!" Louise shouted back "To be a MAN!" That seemed to hit home on Guy as his glare darkened but it didn't scare Louise as she continued to shout "To be honest to the mother! To me! To have the decency to tell her that you weren't going to take the child to Kirklees, that you weren't going to support her... I honestly thought you were a better man than that." Louise wrenched her arm free after her final words and stormed towards the door.

"I won't stop you know!" He shouted after her, from the door "I will keep giving until you're my WIFE!" But Louise didn't care nor did she care about Guy of Gisborne and she honestly believed that she never would again.

* * *

**Good God above what did I just ****_write_****? Ok and calm down...breath in and out. In and out...Nope its not working never mind**

**soooooooo tell me what you think and I'll try to update tomorrow**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	34. Chapter 34

As Marian was leaving Nottingham she saw the body of Royston White being lifted onto a cart and covered with a sheet. Realising that it was one of Robin's men, and that she thought it safer to warn Robin about Louise's fiery temper about everything to do with Gisborne, Marian rode Falcon back to Knighton.

Once in her old town she soon found the man who was here on behalf of Lady Glassin, Marian walked over to the man.

"Excuse me." Marian asked and the man looked round.

"My Lady, what can I do for you?" The man asked bowing low

"I was wondering, when are you heading back to Scarborough?"

"Tonight, My Lady" The man informed her.

"Would please take a woman and a child with you?" Marian questioned and the servant looked confused. "I have a letter for Lady Glassin asking her to take the woman on in her household, but I have no means of taking her there."

"Do not worry I can manage it" The man agreed.

"Thank you." Marian smiled "And when your are ready to leave, follow the Great North Road, she will find you." The man raised an eyebrow

"Robin Hood?"

"No." Marian quickly told him

"Do not worry" He whispered "Lady Glasen is a supporter of Robin Hood, as am I... I will be there." Marian nodded and quickly rode into Sherwood in order to find Robin. She was only riding for about twenty minutes before she heard a fire crackling and the voices of the outlaws.

Marian tethered Falcon to a nearby tree and the gang looked up as she approached but said nothing as she went to stand besides Robin. There was a fire burning and the gang were circled around it, along with Roy's mother and Annie, in order to pay their respects. Marian watched as John placed Roy's weapon on the fire and Robin, out of instinct, reached for Marian's hand and she let him because she knew that he was hurting and blaming himself.

"Him.." John said, his voice thick with emotion, "I liked" Mary threw a rose onto the fire and they all stood there until the fire burned out.

"Marian." Robin said turning to her, Marian just raised an eyebrow. "Your hair!"

"It was a nuisance to wash" Robin looked at her in disbelief. As a carriage could be heard coming from the Great North Road. Robin looked at his men as they all froze.

"Do not worry." Marian said, "It is a man from Lady Glassin's household" The gang looked at her in confusion. "He said that he can take Annie and the baby back to Scarborough with him and that she can work in the household."

The gang ran onto the road, Marian following behind with Falcon, Will helped Annie up into the cart and Allan handed her Seth when she was finished.

"Lady Glassin is a good Mistress." Marian assured the girl, "You will be well looked after and Seth too"

"Thank you Milady." Annie said "And you too" She turned to the gang "Not just from me but from Seth too."

"Go." Marian told her, not one for long goodbyes "You have a long journey."

"One thing." Will said . "We um..." He trailed off and handed her a parcel. "You can open it later."

"Thank you." With that the cart rode off and Marian turned to Robin.

"I need to speak with you." Marian told him.

"Gisborne." Robin figured out as his gang walked off back to the camp.

"Master are you coming?" Much questioned.

"I'll be there in a minuet Much."

"You know I'm not going to miss that baby." Much told the rest of the gang as he walked towards the camp.

"Me neither." Will agreed "Peace."

"Sleep." Allan groaned following the others.

"What is it?" Robin asked Marian when the gang were out of earshot.

"Robin you can't going telling Louise that you were right about Gisborne." Marian warned him

"But I was right." Robin told her grinning.

"Is _everything_ a joke to you?" Marian snapped

"Is _everything_ so serious to you?" Robin snapped back

"It is when your sister's heart is broken." Marian growled "I thought you'd show some sympathy." Robin just looked at her. "She loved him Robin." That caused Robin to start.

"Well then we are lucky it wasn't too serious aren't we." Robin said, but that just wound Marian up more.

"She _loved_ him Robin." Marian all but shouted. "What part of that don't you understand?... I know you. You'd go in and tell her that you were right and she'd just get cross at you." Robin looked down when he realised that Marian was right. "Trust me it hurts...to be betrayed by the man you love." Robin's head snapped up

"Marian I-" Robin tried

"-Don't" Marian interrupted "This isn't about me and you. This is about your sister not needing Robin Hood to come and rub it in her face but needing her _brother_ to support her, not financially but emotionally, to guide her and if she gets hurt, to pick up the pieces." Robin looked at Marian the pain evident in his eyes. "Because she feels like every man in her life, Gisborne, you, Gwaine, have all betrayed her...Just show her that you're still there for her." Robin nodded and looked at Marian.

"You're probably going to hit me for saying this." Robin said, grinning slightly as she re-mounted her horse, "But short hair looks good on you." Marian smiled and looked down before looking at him.

"I'm going this way" She told him, pointing. Robin sighed.

"And I'm going" He looked in the other direction "That way."

"Always in different directions." Marian said before she rose off back to Knighton, Robin watching her until he could see her no more.

Once Marian was back inside Knighton she was greeted by her father.

"The council of Nobles was cancelled and rescheduled for next week" He said and Marian just looked at him innocently. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it?" Marian sat down opposite her father at the table and sighed.

"Did you hear what happened?" She asked but Sir Edward shook his head.

"I assume it has something to do with Louise?" He checked and Marian nodded looked at him in surprise. "She has locked herself in her room."

"We arrived for the council of Noble earlier than was needed." Marian explained "But found out something that we could of done with not knowing." Sir Edward gave her a look that she hadn't seen since she was a child, the look that told that he wanted the rest of the story. "Gisborne fathered a child and then left it in the woods to die." Edward was not expecting that.

"That is why she is upset." Edward confirmed and Marian nodded.

"I fear that Sir Guy will not give up." Marian told him "By the looks of things he is adamant to continuing to court Louise."

"I will try to keep him out of the house." Edward offered "But I cannot do a lot."

"Thank you father." Marian said, "I'll go and see how she is...If she'll let me in."

"Do not be too long I have had the cooks to save you dinner." Sir Edward told her. Marian realised, as she walked up the stairs, that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast that morning and that with everything that had happened she had completely missed lunch.

"Louise." She called out but there was no answer at the door and Marian was unsure whether or not she was in the room._ If she had gone out without me I will kill her._ Marian thought as she went back downstairs but is was as she was eating dinner that she figured out how to get Louise hopefully back to her own self. And it was going to happen...tonight.

* * *

**Just a little filler chapter to move on to the next episode, I'm writing the next part as we speak (or read it depends on how you look at it.)**

**pls review**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	35. Chapter 35

**The ****end had been edited Sorry :(**

* * *

Marian waited until the household was quiet and still before rising from the bed and changing into her Nightwatchman attire. After grabbing her stuff she carefully slipped out of her window and onto the semi balcony to the side, placing the bags of food and money on the wood before opening Louise's shuttered from the outside. It was a trick that Robin had taught her many years ago and she smiled slightly as she slipped through the window.

She was Louise lying on her back on the bed, asleep, shaking her head Marian went over and covered her mouth with her hand. Louise woke up and tried to shout behind the hand, Marian giving her a look until she realised it was her.

"How did you get in?" She hissed

"Window." Marian whispered back, "Come on get dressed we're going."

"Where to?" Louise questioned as she stretched

"I'll tell you on the way." Marian told her, "Now hurry up." Marian slipped back out of the window and collected the stuff before creeping into the stables.

Soon Louise joined Marian and they were on their way.

"Why are we going to Locksley?" Louise asked

"We aren't going to Locksley, the Nightwatchman and the Shadow are." Marian told her and Louise gave her a scarthing look.

"Fine." Louise snapped "Why are the Shadow and the Nightwatchman going to Locksley?"

"To feed and provide money to everyone in the village."

"_Everyone_!" Louise almost shouted and was shushed hurriedly by Marian. "How are we going to do everyone." She lowered her voice ""They days are longer and the nights, shorter. We don't have the time."

"We'll manage it." Marian assured her. "And there's something else we have to do as well."

"What?"

"How many horses are in the Locksley stables?" Marian asked and Louise shrugged

"Twelve..roughly." Louise replied

"So Sir Guy would have his hands full catching twelve escaped horses wouldn't he?" Marian grinned as she continued to ride round, passed their normal point where they tethered their horses.

"Where are you going?" Louise asked

"Twelve stampeding horses will wake everyone up." Marian explained "It may favour us if we have horses nearby." Louise had to agree with the woman's logic, no matter how annoying it may be.

"Does it get tiring being right all the time?" Louise asked

"Nope." Marian grinned back.

They ended up tethering their horses a few meters inside the tree line, right by the manor. They crept round the manor and into the village, splitting off to do a different side each. Marian on the right and Louise on the left.

Marian would've assumed that Louise's anger at the lord would mean that she wouldn't be as careful as normal because she wanted to be spotted, it was in fact the other way around. Marian didn't see Louise once, not even a shadow and Marian knew what she was looking for. Louise's anger made her more determined not to be spotted which, when Marian thought about it, was quite clever because it made Guy look like a fool if his entire village was visited by the Shadow and the Nightwatchman but they weren't spotted.

Soon enough Marian finished her rounds and slipped to the side of the manor, where they had decided to meet. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Louise seemed to melt out of the wall and Marian could tell that the woman was laughing behind her disguise. She nodded towards the stables and Marian nodded back.

There were two guards on the gateway, facing out into the village. Louise softly crept along the side of the house, she was no more than two meters away from the guards. The angle of the torches meant that large dark shadow were cast right where Louise was. Her heart was beating in her chest as she easily scrambled up the wall and flipped over it, hanging by her fingers as the guards turned, having see the movement out of the corner of their eyes.

One removed the torch in order to shine more light over the side of the wall that Louise just scaled but this caused a bigger shadow on the other side of the gate. When the guards attention was taken Marian scampered over the other wall and they quickly and silently made their way to the stables. Both Marian and Louise were astounded at the stupidity of the guards.

Once in the stables Marian and Louise left the door ajar, the stable door opened outwards so once they were done the horses could push it open fully. They quickly opened and released all twelve horses and they ended up milling about in the main part of the stables. Marian and Louise snuck to the back and, nodding at each other, slapped the two horses at the back on it's flank. This caused the horses to whinney and rear up which sent the other horses off in a domino effect as the panicked animals raced out of the stables. Louise and Marian quickly used the distraction to make it to the treeline and watched as the drama unfolded.

They were both chuckling as they watched the guards race after the horses but the laughter increased as Guy appeared from the manor and was nearly run over by one of his own horses. Guy started shouting obscenities at his men but as he glanced towards the treeline he noticed the two beings laughing in the shadows. He indicated to one guard to give his their sword and to two more to follow him.

Marian noticed the Lord and the guards coming towards them first and quickly shook Louise's shoulder and pointed. Louise looked up and saw the man start to run towards them.

"Run!" Marian hissed in her ear and they did but only for a few meters until they reached their horses. Both of them were still laughing as they rode away and heard Guy roar in anger behind them.

They rode for a while but suddenly their horses reared as something scared them, Marian and Louise both shouted out and wrapped their arms round the horse's necks, somehow managing to stay on. They looked up and saw...Robin and his gang.

Both Marian and Louise glared at Robin as they dismounted, the first light of day streaming through the trees. Some of the gang were laughing.

"What are doing out in the forest at this time?" Robin asked

"What do you think?"Marian asked,

"We're having a tea party." Louise replied sarcastically.

"Where did you drop of today then?" Robin asked leaning against the tree.

"Oh you know" Louise said off handedly "The whole of Locksley." Robin spluttered.

"How did you manage that in one night?" Much questioned, shocked. Suddenly Allan burst through the trees, he was trying to say something but he was laughing too hard.

"Locksley..." He spluttered out, "All the horses were released in Locksley."

"Something you're not telling me?" Robin asked with a grin, the woman shook their heads. "You released Gisborne's horses."

"Actually technically they're Gwaine's horses." Louise pointed out, "But yeah." Then Will burst into the gathering.

"The mines collapsed again in Treeton." Will breathed out, "Loads died I tried to help but Gisborne and the Sheriff turned up, I had to disappear. The miners are on strike but the one who announced it was stabbed" Will said his speech in one breath. "The Sheriff said it was all under control but the miners have been sacked. He said a number of things...Robin I think he's brought slaves." The gang looked around in shock.

"There's more" Robin groaned "Isn't there?" Will nodded.

"The family of the man who was stabbed, Gisborne ordered that they had to pay for the grave, and that they aren't allowed to work or to be fed until he says so and anyone helping them will hang."

"We go" John said "To Treeton."

"No." Marian said "We'll go"

"Marian don't be silly." Robin scolded

"No Robin, think about it." Marian advised "It could be a trap for you." Robin raised an eyebrow, "We can be in and out in seconds because we are silent. You keep an eye out here." Marian advised

"For what?" Robin asked.

"The slaves" Marin told him "They come via the Great North Road" Robin sighed "Please Robin" Marian begged her eyes flickering pointedly at Louise and Robin understood.

"Fine."

"What!" John growled

"But Master surely not!"

"I'm not being funny right. But if it's a trap won't they get caught?"

"They can handle it." Robin assured his gang. "Good Luck." Louise and Marian nodded and quickly made their way to Treeton, pulling their masks up as they went.

The gang went back to their camp, all was calm and the outlaws were more or less falling asleep where they sat. Robin on the other hand was exited, the fair was today and there was a silver arrow up for grabs for the winner of the archery competition.

As Much stretched Robin fired his bow, the arrow hissing through the air and thudding into the wood in between Much's fingers. Much jumped as did the rest of the gang.

"I knew you were going to be like this." Much complained "If you're so bothered about the archery competition-"

"I'm not!" Robin interrupted indignantly, not fooling anyone.

"If you're so bothered." Much continued "We could always have a competition here."

"I don't want to be in the archery competition" Robin said, sounding like a punelant child, "Even if there is a silver arrow for the prize." Robin fired another arrow which thudded into the wooden beam by Alan's head, waking the outlaw up, the arrows had bread stuck on the end of them as this was Robin's new way of delivering lunch.

"Just as well." Much continued "Because by the time we've done a little hunting and had ourselves a decent feast there'll be no time to go to Nottingham and get ourselves _hanged_."

"I agree with Much" Allan called out, his mouth full of bread. "We have a day off, I'm sleeping."

* * *

**Tell me what you think next chapter should be up soon**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	36. Chapter 36

The Shadow rode into Treeton and Marian was waiting in the treeline incase it was a trap. Louise rode over to where the man was being buried, whispers and murmuring went through the crowd because none of the people had seen the Shadow in daylight before. Louise threw the sack with the remains of Locksley's food at the boy's feet.

"Food parcels?" The boy asked "You cannot give to us Gisborne's forbidden it." Louise was generally worried about the boy's mental health as it was common knowledge that the Shadow and the Nightwatchman helped Robin Hood, which was also _forbidden_. "He has spies everywhere" The boy called out after her as she left Treeton. Marian disappeared back into the woods, planning on meeting Louise round the other side of the village.

As Louise galloped out of the woods Guy jumped out, slashing his sword and causing Jack to rear up, this time Louise did fall off with a grunt

"Nothing like a tragedy to bring out the do gooders." He sneered pointing at Louise as she scampered round from the back of her horse, to hold the reins. "Where is your leader? Where is Robin Hood?"_ Robin's not my leader_ Louise sneered in her head

"Or are you alone?" Guy continued stepping forward "Does Robin Hood deem himself too important to do his own business now?" Louise said nothing and Guy tilted his head, his hand up to his ear, mocking her. "A man of few words no matter I'm sure I will hear you voice when you plead for your life" Guy lunged forward and sliced across the top of Louise's forearm, just above the arm guard. The Shadow bit her tongue in order to stop herself from crying out, placing her hand over the wound

"Not even an ouch," Guy mocked "An ouch costs nothing surely you could utter an ouch!" Marian appeared behind him and Guy swung his sword on instinct catching the Nightwatchman on the arm as well.

"Two of you." He growled out, "Not saying anything either?" Louise tapped Guy on the shoulder and he turned round, only to be backhanded across the face. Guy shouted and both disguised women ran to their horses and rode away, back to Knighton.

Guy growled under his breath as he watched them leave the village and his mind returned to Louise and he made his way back to his horse, planning on going to Knighton.

Back in the forest Robin was in _that_ mood, the one where things only entertained him or kept him busy for an hour at the most before he got bored. Much sighed as he imagined what is was going to be like, knowing that his friend and master was going to be climbing the walls, figuratively speaking as there are no walls in the forest.

Robin laughed in pride as he fired two arrows in quick succession, both hitting a metal bell that Robin had placed up. Allan groaned shoving the blanket over his head, having not yet gone back to sleep because of Robin's antics. John and Much just sighed at their leader.

"The trap worked." Will called out, running down the hill, "We caught one...A cart. Lets go!..Lets go!" The gang got to their feet and ran ater Will, Allan complaining about it being his day off as he ran.

The gang seemed to materialize out of the woods, suddenly surrounding the man who had been caught in the trap. The man sighed and threw a money purse on the floor.

"Here." He said "It's all I have of value...Check it!" Robin nodded at Much who picked the purse up, inside there was a weird piece of glass. Much just raised an eyebrow at Robin who shrugged suddenly there was a groan from under the cloth of the man's cart.

"Livestock?" Robin asked, although he already knew the answer

"Take one." The man insisted "And let me on my way. They'll work for ya" Robin jumped down and walked over to the cart, drawing back the sheet to reveal...Saracen slaves. "They understand simple English" The man continued. "They're for the Sheriff's mine."

"Slaves." Much gasped

"You were right Will." Robin said, "But for once I wish you weren't."

Meanwhile in Knighton Louise and Marian were at the wash station at the top of the stairs and were cleaning and dressing their wounds. Louise hissed as Marian cleaned her wound as it was at an awkward angle and she couldn't reach. Marian's arm was already bandaged and both women were dressed except for the fact that they had to remove their over shirts to get at the wounds.

"AH!" Louise hissed at Marian who gave her an incredulous look.

"You are worse than your brother" Marian scolded and she began to bandage it up "Stop complaining." There was a knock on the door and Louise could see Sir Edward opening it from where she was standing.

"Sir Guy." Sir Edward greeted and Louise stepped back, out of the view of the door, shooting Marian a look.

"Is she home?" Guy growled out, there was no question as to who he was talking about.

"Now is not the best time Sir Guy" Sir Edward tried but the Lord pressed on.

"Is. She. Home?" He growled out his very words sounding like a threat.

"Yes come in." Edward said and walked up the stairs just as Marian secured the bandage.

"Father." Marian said.

"Sir Edward." Louise greeted.

"You're hurt." Edward said looking at Marian before noticing Louise's wound as well "Both of you."

"Yes" Louise said "I caught it on a splitter on the door."

"I slipped whilst doing my embroidery" Marian explained and Sir Edward seemed to believe their excuses

"Let me see." Edward insisted moving towards Marian.

"No." Marian said turning away to put on her shirt as Louise rinsed her hands in the bowl. "Its nothing." Louise then turned to thread her arms through her shirt, wincing as she did so.

"What does Gisborne want?" Louise asked

"I don't know." Sir Edward sighed "I tried to keep him out, I'm sorry."

"Do not worry." Louise sighed as she walked pass him "You tried to. I am thankful for it and I'm sorry I brought this to your home."

"No apology is needed" Sir Edward assured her "You are family if not by blood but by heart." Louise smiled at the Lord's words and walked down the stairs, the smile leaving her face as she was Guy.

"Louise" Guy greeted

"To what do we owe the honour _Sir_ Guy?" Louise asked, her voice dripping in sarcasm

"Today I am attending as I am sure you would expect and you yourself may also have the intention but even so it would not necessarily make my question redundant" Guy said, pacing.

"Attending?" Louise asked, although she knew why Guy was here and what he was indicating at.

"The Sheriffs fair." Guy said

"Oh." Louise breathed and Marian who was listening from the top of the stairs grinned, realising that Louise was trying to wind the Lord up.

"So what your answer?" Guy asked and it took all of Louise's political training and lying skills to keep a straight face

"Sir Guy I don't not yet understand the question" She told him

"I am asking you to the fair as my personal guest" Guy growled obviously restraining from rolling his eyes. He swore to himself that Louise wasn't like this went he was courting her, before she found out about the baby.

"I do not think that is a good idea"

"Are you declined my invitation?" Guy growled "That wouldn't be a wise move..."

"No I didn't sleep well that is all" Louise said, holding her ground.

"Louise is tired" Sir Edward said interrupting "And she is wounded."

"Wounded?" Guy growled and Marian froze at the top of the stairs.

"Wounded pride." Louise out in quickly and Guy looked down as he realised what she was talking about. "I do _not_ wish to go to the fair." he voice went hard but Guy had had enough.

"It is not an invitation you can decline." He snarled and Louise seriously wondered how far she could push him but she heard that annoying voice in her head again, the one that sounded a lot like Marian, warning her that it would be a bad idea.

"Fine" She snapped

"Good" Guy growled "It should be an interesting day. The Sheriff is convinced that he will deal with Robin Hood he put up a silver arrow as a prize."

"Silver?" Sir Edward asked, glancing at Louise

"Yeah it won't work but he's delegating his tasked to lackeys now I met two this morning" Guy told him and Louise winced slightly.

"An outlaw?" Louise asked

"No the Shadow and the Nightwatchman I will find them," Guy assured them "They are marked. I wounded both of their arms I was being kind I should've killed him. Well I'll send a coach for you then." Guy finished and Louise nodded as Sir Edward looked at her in shock and Marian walked down the stairs.

"Good day My Lady" Guy said, smirking softly. _I'm gonna hit him._ Louise thought_ I'm gonna hit him_. Marian as if sensing her thoughts shook her head behind Guy's back as Edward opened the door as a clear invitation to leave.

"Sir Guy." He said and Guy turned to look over his shoulder as he left just before Edward shut the door and turned to the two women who felt like they were five again and had 'accidently' ripped their dresses whilst playing in the woods. They tried to make a hasty retreat up the stairs

"I think you two owe me an explanation" Sir Edward snapped stopping them in their tracks."It was you two wasn't it."

"People are starving" Louise argued "People whose menfolk have died at the mines, should we do nothing."

"What you think you are Robin Hood now?" Edward asked and Louise winced at his words knowing the effect it would have on Marian. "Is that it? You are in competition with Robin?"

"This has nothing to do with competition" Marian argued back facing her father and Louise went to leave but Sir Edward stopped her.

"I'm not done with you" He growled before turning back to his daughter as Louise groaned and rested her head on the wall. "If it's not competition what is it?"

"I have been helping people far much longer than him" Marian argued.

"How much longer?"

"_Four_ years!" Marian shouted

"I do not know you at all do I?" Edward asked stunned and Marian looked down as her father retreated down the stairs.

* * *

**Yay another chapter I dont know whats wrong with me today but I dont seem to be able to stop writing!**

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE *Puppy Dog Eyes***

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	37. Chapter 37

"I never thought I'd see this again." Much mumbled to Allan as they looked at the slaves "Outrageous. It's a disgrace. Trading people." Whilst Much was talking Robin walked over to the slave trader.

"Would you like some more wine?" Robin asked and the man grinned at him but when he wasn't looking Robin's fake persona dropped and John saw the anger behind his eyes before he walked over to Allan and Much.

"I'm not being funny right." Allan said "But you brought him here for a picnic?"

"We need him." Robin told him "He's our way into the mine."

"There is no way into the mine." Much told him

"We are going to stop this" Robin told them "This is a gift and we are going to close the mine once and for all and we will stop this human trafficking." Robin walked back over the slave trader as he started to laugh.

"I thought you were going to slit my throat." He chuckled

"We don't do throat slitting." Robin laughed "Its too messy and now that you have eaten I would like to feed your prisoners."

"Not meat" He said and Robin raised an eyebrow "It makes them spirited see. Oh and keep your distance don't let em breath near ya...disease. Some of our soldiers dropped dead after getting to close."

"Dropped dead" Will murmured

"Aye." The slave trader said "One was standing as strong as you are one minute and the next...he had brains dripping out of his ears" The man began to laugh and Will looked at the slaves warily.

"Water will do" He continued and Robin chucked Will the flask. "They had some scraps earlier...There used to be a decent living to be made selling folk but then the Pope goes and bans trading Christians thank heaven King Richard likes his wars aboard" Robin was finding it really hard to stay nice at this man, but he was shocked at he turned to his men

"Will" He said "They need water." Robin walked over.

"Yeah I'm on it." Will assured him.

"Look" Robin whispered "You seriously don't all of this-"

"-No." Will interrupted

"Well give them water." Robin urged. "Can't you see they're suffering enough."

"I noticed you're not doing it" Will snapped back and Robin had to force himself to remember that this boy had probably never left Nottingham, let alone been to the Holy Lands and that his only knowledge of Saracens came from rumors.

"There is no disease" Robin assured him "Its ignorance and superstition." Suddenly a plan came into Robin's head and he wrapped his arm around Will's shoulders hugging him and kissing him on the side of his head

"You." He said "Are a genius..JOHN" The large man walked over "Have a drink with our friend"

"What?!" John exclaimed as Robin dropped his voice to a whisper.

"There's something I need to find in the forest but I need some time" Robin whispered "If he loses consciousness...then so be it." John walked over to the man and out his staff down before turning to Robin.

"No consciousness." He checked and the leader looked at him confused but nodded. John looked at the slave trader and smiled at him, he smiled back and John punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Louise was soon dressed for the fair she had tried to wear trousers, just to annoy Guy, but Marian argued with her until she gave in. She ended up wearing a white long sleeve white top and white skirt along with her cream cloak. Marian had confiscated her arm guards out of spite, according to Louise, but Marian insisted that they would just aggravate the wound. Louise did however manage to sneak in two knives, hidden under her boots, should she need them. Louise went to talk to Sir Edward just before she left.

"Sir Edward" Louise tried

"You should go" He interrupted "Sir Guy will be waiting"

"No." Louise begged "Just listen please." She waited until Sir Edward needed before continued. "Do not blame Marian for the whole Nightwatchman business. it was my idea...You remember when I returned from visiting my uncle and Gisborne was in charge of Robin's estate." Edward nodded "I paid for the people's taxes because most of them couldn't afford it and they were getting beaten because of it. They were so shocked that I would care for them enough to pay their taxes and thats when I realised _I_ could go to war to...Here to fight poverty and I am sorry that I dragged your daughter into it." She looked down

"I always knew that you Locksley's were trouble." Edward said, and Louise hung her head "But I also know my daughter. She would of helped anyway and I am glad that you two can protect each other whilst you are doing it. But if you are caught now."

"We won't be." Louise stressed "The Sheriff cares more about finding Robin than two dressed up villagers and we have been trained too well to be caught."

"Go." Sir Edward said, obviously contemplating Louie's words "Sir Guy is waiting" Louise pulled a face before leaving Knighton and getting into the carriage that was decorated with the Gisborne colours of yellow and black.

Robin returned quickly holding a leaf in his hand.

"We need to get rid of the guards at the mine." Robin explained as Much took the leaf off it and studied it. "One of you has to travel in the cage as a prisoner. We need a man on the inside to start the rumor or turk flu!"

"A volunteer?" Much asked

"Yes. Much" Robin breathed. "Thank you."

"Allan." Much said holding in the leaf out to the man. The gang laughed slightly and Allan took the leaf, sniffing it.

"And what? I eat this do I?" Allan asked.

"NO!" Robin shouted "Just chew...There is nothing to fear. Once the guards believe that the prisoners have a disease they'll run for their lives"

"Surely only the stupid amongst them will fall for it." Much scoffed "I mean turk flu?"

"People fear what they do not understand." Robin explained

"I wasn't scared" Will denney and John laughed.

"No Will you prove my point." Robin urged, standing up "If even you had doubts..the Sheriff's men they'll be a pushover"

"It'll never work." Much moaned "Instead of relying on the Sheriff's men being as stupid as-" He stopped as one of the slaves grabbed at the bag he was holding. "Hey let go!"

"Its mine!" He cried "Stolen" Robin walked over to the slaves

"You speak English." Robin said, shocked but he said no more as Allan whistled from the trees, telling them that there was another carriage on the Great North Road. John gave the slave trader another punch, because he was coming round before following the rest of the gang. They looked over the ridge and stared at what they saw.

"You're not gonna like this Robin." Will said "But I think that Louise in Gisborne's coach. She must be going to Nottingham, to the Sheriff's fair.

* * *

**Next chapter YAY!**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	38. Chapter 38

Much walked over to the servant. "Salam" Much greeted in Arabic

"As-Salam" The slave greeted back, wearily.

"I have a simple yet effective way of gaining you freedom," Much whispered "And a lot less dangerous than riding into a heavily guarded mine."

"Opening the cage." The slave said "That is simple and effective."

"No." Much said "This is clever. Renounce your God. Then nobody can buy or sell you."

"Renounce my God?" The slave said as if he was stupid

"And claim you believe in the Christian one." Much said, nodding "But it's alright because Gods are all-knowing, so your God will know you're only pretending."

"Why would I pretend to be Christian?" He snapped "You kill my people in the name of Christianity!"

"Sh!" Much hissed "Christians cannot be traded. The Sheriff will not buy you, you can go free and we… can go home and eat. "

"So if it's that easy" The slave whispered "You do it. Renounce your God"

"Me?" Much asked

"You do not trust that he can see into your heart?"

"Of course I trust" Much blustered "He can...I could renounce him like that." Much snapped his fingers and the slave grinned at him, "I do not believe in God. There" Much suddenly cried out as Allan slapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on" Allan joked "Help me tie Brooker up"

"Brooker?" Much asked

"The slave trader." Allan said.

"Oh." Much breathed before looking up at the heavens "I do obviously."

At the mines the Sheriff was getting impatient. He had insulted Guy and everything he stood for, the people of Treeton and then every other person in Nottingham, so now he had nothing left to do.

"Where's the trader?" He snapped at Gisborne, who was sitting on bench to the side of the mines. "Of course right now I should be at home with a goblet of fine red wine. Hm? Watching your archer. What's his name?"

"Michael the Red." Guy said

"Michael the _Red_" The Sheriff sneered "Yes."

"My Lord." Guy said, standing up and folding his arms over his chest "If you would prefer to go back to Nottingham I am happy to stay here and-"

"-Oh what?" The Sheriff asked "Leave you in charge of the mine? Sorry remind me exactly how much iron ore have you brought to the surface today..." Guy said nothing as the Sheriff turned to his captain "You. Can't you get them to do some maneuvers or something? Nearest I'll get to any entertainment today.

The gang arrived at the edge of the Treeton Mines and could clearly see the Sheriff and Gisborne from the treeline. Brooker was tied to the cage.

"Now." Robin said to Brooker as he came to "This is what we do you sell your prisoners to the Sheriff, just as planned and Allan will be right behind you in disguise. If you give us away, be warned, we may have to review our policy on throat slitting

"Fire!" John cried "Theres a fire." The gang raced round the back of the cage and saw the burning ropes.

"A punishment from God." Much gasped "Its all my fault. I do believe My Lord I do!" Will ran forward and removed the rope as John held the door close.

"Much will you shut up." Allan groaned

"How did you light that fire?" Robin snapped

"Let us go!" The Saracen ordered

"We are trying to help you!" Robin cried

"You've stolen us to sell to another!" He shouted "You are no better than him."

"Please" Robin begged "Let me explain then if you do not wish to help then you are free to go, you have my word" They Saracen said nothing "What is your name?" Robin asked.

"Djaq"

"Djaq, we will help you escape" Robin promised "But if you leave now the Sheriff will still need workers for his mine. More prisoners will arrive next month, more people like you. We are going to destroy the mine but we need your help."

"How will you help us escape?" Djaq asked

"The Sheriff will pay for you" Robin told her "We will give you the money and guide you to people who will find you a safe passage to the port"

"You made us the enemy" Djaq spat "Now you play protector and ask for out help." Robin sighed and opened the door.

"Let them decide." Robin offered "If you want to take your chance at freedom now then go." One of them muttered something in Arabic.

"What did they say?" Allan asked and Robin shrugged.

"He says that if you do not let us go he will kill you" Djaq warned and Robin scoffed

"That is not what he said." He laughed "He said Nus-alle that means pray." The Saracen who spoke smiled at Robin "Is that what you want to do?" Robin asked "Wash and pray...pray, Nus-alle?" The Saracen nodded. "And then will you help us? Please."

After twenty or so minutes Will want to find Djaq, he found him washing in some bushes.

"Robin said we've got to." Will started but stopped as he...no she turned round.

"You spy on me!" Djaq accused.

"No!" Will spluttered, blushing "Its just...you have to..I um." He continued to splutter as Djaq pushed past him and he turned only to have the branch snap back in his face.

"Right ready to go?" Robin asked his men when Will returned. Allan was already in disguise amongst the Saracens and Will nodded as he helped throw the cloth over the cage.

"Remember." Allan hissed through the cloth as they rode towards the Sheriff "If this goes wrong you die." The Sheriff and Gisborne walked over as he approached.

"You're late." The Sheriff snapped.

"I went round forest." The slave trader said "I didn't want to risk the outlaws"

"Did I ask for you to be late?" The Sheriff hissed "A clue? No. Next month you will be on time. Do you understand?"

"I will be on time next month My Lord" He promised as he went to remove the sheet.

"Shackles." The Sheriff ordered. The guards rushed forward to haul the men out of the cage and to clasp them in Iron. The Sheriff stopped Djaq when he,or she, was pushed out.

"You don't expect full price for this one do you?" He asked "He had no muscle."

"He has spirit" The slave trader said

"Spirit?" The Sheriff asked "I've seen more spirit on cheese." Djaq then spat at the Sheriff's feet and was rewarded with a backhand across the face.

"If any die within the next month." The Sheriff warned "I'll take it off your next bill. Pay the man Gisborne. Good so to work" He turned to the slaves "Iron...Iron" Shaking his head the Sheriff and Gisborne left for Nottingham.

"Robin" Much whispered in the bushes, pointing to a figure that was standing to their left. Robin raised a finger to his lips and crept over to the person, standing behind him. He quickly placed his hand over the boy's mouth and dragged him to the ground, his gang crouching down next to him.

"Who are you?" Robin asked

"I'm Rowan son of Don" The boy said "And I'm gonna kill Gisborne" The boy strained up but Robin easily pushed him back to the ground.

"If you do that now." Robin warned "The mine will stay open, you will sabotage our plan and you will put one of my men's lives in danger" The boy looked over at Gisborne, through the foliage.

"I can't let him get away." Rowan cried struggling against Robin's unwavering hold.

"If having the Sheriff or Gisborne dead would help Nottingham I would have killed them months ago." Robin told him

"The deserve to die" The boy insisted and Robin couldn't agree more but he had to be practical.

"Wouldnt you rather see them lose the things that mean everything to them?" Robin questioned

"Like what?"

"The mine." Robin explained "Iron ore is their strength, their power, now watch this." Robin turned Rowan onto his front so he could see what was going on.

Allan was being shoved into the mine but he struggled and fell to his knees in front of the Sheriff's captain.

"Give me a separate job. Please" Allan begged.

"You're not a slave." The guard said, removing Allan's scarf "You're English"

"I'm a deserter" Allan lied, as easily as breathing "There were loads of us but...Theres only two of us left. It's the Turk Flu. It's wiped out everyone else."

"The Turk Flu?" The guard asked disbelievingly.

"We English have no resistance" Allan continued "Foaming, writhing, rotting."_ I am actually enjoying this_ he thought as he gave a weak cough. "One man caught it as close as I am from you, within minutes this black liquid oozed from his mouth"

"Just get to work." The guard ordered, shoving a pickaxe into Allan's hand and shoving him down the mine.

* * *

**Chapter number four or five of the day...I've lost count**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	39. Chapter 39

"I'm not sure which is worse" The Sheriff told Gisborne as they walked down the middle of the podium. "Wailing widows or prancing peasants. Can you see the men you fought with?"

"They were short and injured" Guy said "Although the injury would be beneath their left sleeves. So order all the men to remove their sleeves."

"Perhaps you should remember who it is who gives the orders" The Sheriff advised as they reached Louise, who was standing at the end of the podium. She looked at Guy with no emotion in her eyes or face, it caused a cold clenching feeling in Guy's chest to think that no less that two days ago her eyes would've held happiness and passion when she saw him.

"Louise." He greeted

"My Lord" Louise greeted back bowing her head slightly, but this action just tightened the feeling in Guy's chest as she had never been formal with him and he didn't want her to start now.

"Lepers Gisborne, lepers" The Sheriff warned and Guy rolled his eyes.

"You came." He said

"You didn't give me much choice." Louise said, tightly and Guy sighed as he led the way up to the stand. Louise sat down, Guy was on her left and the Sheriff was next to him, then Sir Edward sat next to the Sheriff and Marian next to her father. Louise's face still held no emotion as she managed to keep her anger under control by imagining throttling Guy with his ridiculous yellow neck...thing.

"Thanks to the rogue element amongst you." The Sheriff called out Ii have been forced to introduce new security measures. The guilty object because the guilty have something to hide. So I expect your full cooperation." The Sheriff nodded to a guard who quickly put a sword to a mans neck and dragged him up to stand in front of the Sheriff. "No man shall wear a sleeve on his left arm." Guy lent forward as them man's sleeve was ripped off and Louise met Marian's eye just before the Lord sat back down and the rest of the men in Nottingham started to roll up their sleeves.

"Oh and do have a lovely fair." The Sheriff concluded and Louise lent back in her chair, remembering the previous fair's she had had growing up. Robin had always been eager to show off with his archery but the only times he took the competition really seriously was when Marian was handing out the prize or when, in Locksley, she was the May Queen and the winner got a kiss.

Meanwhile back at the mines Allan and the other man, who was an actual deserter, scrambled out of the mine, the other man collapsed on the ground seemingly dead.

"Oh!" Allan groaned melodramatically "Lord take me!" and the Guard understood

"Kill him quick!" He shouted pointing at the supposedly dead man on the ground.

"NO!" Allan shouted, crawling on all fours "His blood will poison the air, if you're going to kill someone kill ." Allan whimpered "I can feel it starting."

"What's that?" One of the guards called out as a black puss started to ooze from Allan's mouth and the guards stepped back in disgust as Allan made a good act of dying.

"Quick" Another shouted "Let's get out of here!" The guards fled but as the the slave trader tried to leave Allan grabbed his foot and Djaq lead the slaves out of the mines. The gang ran down the hill.

"HEY!" John roared

"JOHN" Robin shouted "Keep him CONSCIOUS!"

"Wobin!" Allan called out through the black sludge. "Wobin! What is the swuf it tastes weird."

"You'll be fine so long as you don't." Robin started but it was too late as Allan's face contorted into one of disgust. "...Swallow it. I said don't swallow it...You'll be fine..LIGHT FIRES AROUND THOSE BEAMS AND INSIDE THE MINES." Robin ordered his men.

"Let me light them." Rowan insisted "I'll burn the place to the ground."

"I don't think so" Much said "We'll do that."

"No" Robin objected "Let Rowan do it...For his father." Robin walked over to where John was restraining the slave trader with his staff. Robin reached round and took the man's money.

"Can I not keep the money?" He asked and Robin shook his head.

"You are a despicable, heartless, slave trader." Robin growled "You're lucky to escape with your life."

"Thats a no." Much put in

"Now go." Robin ordered

"Go?" John asked but released him.

"I'll see that you suffer" Broker warned as he ran off.

"You're letting him free?" Much asked incredulously, "Master surely he will go straight to the Sheriff and Gisborne and they will get on their horses and" Robin started to nod. "Oh I get it."

"Get what?" Will asked

"He come here and you go to your fair" Much said.

"Yes as Much as it saddens me to drag Gisborne away from his wooing" Robin snarked.

"Gisborne's wooing?" Rowan asked

"Yes." Robin said, walking over to the Saracens "Louise." He scoffed but Rowan wasn't listening to the last bit as a plan formed in his head.

"You remember the road I showed you." Robin said handing Djaq the money "And when you get to the Abbey you-"

"-Tell them you sent me." Djaq finished

"As-Salamu alaikum Djaq" Robin said (Peace be upon you Djaq)

"Wa alaikum as-salam" Djaq replied (And upon you be peace) "Godspeed Robin"

"Much?" Robin asked "What's going on with the pilot fire?"

"I'll do it" Will offered "Give it here." Will took the flints off of Much and started work. Djaq walked over shaking her head.

"Primitive" She commented, pushing Will out of the way and using her piece of glass to magnify the sun's rays and light the fire.

"Well" Robin said as they started to walk away "I think we deserve an outing to Nottingham, for such a smooth and successful operation and in fact apart from Allan's ingestion of a particular plant leaf-"

"-Yeah what's that gonna to do to me again?" Allan interrupted

"-I'd say today has gone rather." But Robin was cut off as John disappeared into the ground.

"JOHN!" Much, Alland and Robin shouted

"When are we gonna burn the mine?" Rowan cried "The Sheriff will be coming,"

"We can't until we rescue John." Robin said. "I'm going down there."

"To do what?" Allan said, pulling the salve clothes over his head. "To get stuck down there with him?"

"We broke up the ladders for firewood" Much cried

"If we can't pull him out-" Allan said.

"He could be bleeding to death!" Robin shouted

"Maybe he just can't breath properly." Will pointed out.

"So he suffocates" Robin shouted "Would that suit you better?"

"I'll go down there" Djaq said and the gang looked at her incredulousl.y "You need someone smaller"

"You couldn't lift him" Robin pointed out "Thank you but-"

"-I'll help him lift himself" Djaq insisted, interrupting Robin

"He could be bleeding" Robin argued

"Yes or suffocating I heard." Djaq argued back "My father was a physician"

"Well great" Allan said "My father was a blacksmith, doesn't mean I can shoe a horse." Djaq threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"No Djaq wait" Robin called out "Please if there is something you can do..."

"I can stop the blood" Djaq said, "Bring him round."

"Then do it."

"I need sliver" Djaq said "Look over there" She pointed to the mound of iron ore "There must be some along with the iron ore."

"Sliver" Allan scoffed "He wants _paying_ now"

"Traces of silver" Djaq explained "Not coins" She said something in Arabic to the Saracen men "And water..Quickly!"

"Do as he says" Robin ordered.

"Sorry Lord" Much muttered as he did what he was asked "I will fast for a day and a night, just get him out."

"Silver and this, acid" Djaq explained to Robin "Together make a liquid, stop the bleeding."

"Fine save Gisborne's mine, save his wealth" Rowan snapped but the gang didn't hear him "I'm going to tear him heart, lets see him woo a dead woman.

"Step forward Bord son of Born" The announcer called out back at the fair and Louise's mouth turned up slightly at the sight of the small bay.

"No sign on Robin Hood" The Sheriff sneered

"He's a coward" Guy retorted and Louise's jaw clenched as she fought the urge to punch him.

"Your Michael the Red better be a winner" The Sheriff threatened "I don't want to have to give this silver arrow away"

"Surely if my man wins the silver arrow would be mine." Guy said. _Of course not you idiot_. Louise thought.

"If Robin Hood turns up and wins, I will hang him" The Sheriff told him "If he doesn't and your man wins then you will return it."

"I see" Guy sighed

"Or I will hold you responsible" The Sheriff warned. Louise reached forward and picked up one of the apples that was at a bowl in front of them and sat back to watch the archery competition. Guy handed her his knife and Louise took it, without a word.

"They say" Guy murmured to her as she started peeling the apple "They say the peel of an apple can predict who a woman will marry."

"Oh?" Louise asked. Managing somehow to sound slightly interested, which was quite a feat considering she didn't give a damn.

"The curl of the peel" Guy murmured to her "Represents the first letter his name" Louise was acutely aware of the fact that if she continued then it would make the letter 'G' but her hand 'slipped' and the peel dropped onto the floor. Louise bent over to look at it.

"Oh." She breathed, humor sparking in her eyes as the peel showed the letter 'C' if anything.

"The next archer is Michael the Red" The announcer called

"Ahh" Guy said, placing his hand on her arm "This will impress you" He looks at his hand in shock as it comes away bloody. Louise carefully cut a small line on her palm

"I cut myself" She said

"Your arm?" Guy growled a sinking feeling in his stomach

"No my hand" Louise said showing him her palm "I must of got some on my sleeve" _Michael the Red_ was wearing the Gisborne colours and he fired as the the slave trader jumped up onto the podium, almost getting an arrow through his skull as it thudded onto the edge of the bullseye. The slave trader fell to his knees in front of the Sheriff coughing and wheezing as he spoke, pointing behind him.

"I think he wants us to follow him" The Sheriff said.

"..tch..Mines" He spluttered out

"Mines..." The Sheriff translated

"R..r..Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood..." The Sheriff translated again

"hunq..kdhe...FIRE!" The Sheriff nodded as he spoke

"Robin Hood, Mines, Fire!" Alarm crossed the Sheriff's face "MY MINES!" He roared "GISBORNE HOOD'S BURNING MY MINES!" Louise fought back a smirk at the Sheriff's panic, _This has just gotten interesting._

"I have to go." Gisborne told her urgently and Louise just looked up at him, uncaring "We will talk later." It was more of an order than a request and it immediately got Louise's back up but before she could say anything Gisborne was gone.

* * *

**And final chapter of the day, I'm trying to do as many as possible before all of my exams start next month**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	40. Chapter 40

Will grounded up the silver, that Allan and Much had managed to scavenge from the iron ore, using two rock until it was a light powder. Djaq then poured the silver into the acid the the chamber around her neck, stirring it in as it smoked.

"Its wichcraft." Allan said as he watched

"Because we don't understand it?" Robin asked, "We made him trust us, so we have to trust him...Just drop the second line down.

"Lower me down" Djaq ordered as she screwed the lid onto the acid.

"I'm not being funny" Allan said "But we should have gone after Brooker. He'd of told the Sheriff by now"

"Much give us a hand" Robin shouted, ignoring Allan. Much went to help Robin and Will lower Djaq into the mine, praying to God under his breath as he did so. As soon as Djaq's feet touched the ground she hopped of the makeshift seat and moved over to the fallen giant.

"Come on big man wake up." She pleaded using the acid to seal the wound on his head, when an idea popped into her's, "Here smell this" She said wafting the smoking acid under his nose. The vial smell caused John to jerk awake and push himself up onto all fours.

"Put this round your foot." Djaq urged John, handing him the rope with a loop in it. As John put his foot through the hole, Djaq sat on the seat again and shouted at the Saracens in Arabic to pull her up.

"Master!" Much shouted as they started to pull up John "The Sheriff! What do we do!"

"COME ON JOHN!" Robin cried as they heaved him up "COME ON!" They were all acutely aware of the fact that the Sheriff was gaining on them. Eventually they heaved John out of the mine, the Saracen's fled the moment Djaq was out but Djaq stayed to help John. Robin, Will and Much all grabbed their weapons and readied to face the Sheriff as Allan and Djaq helped John into the forest.

"Get John into cover." Robin ordered, stabbing his arrows into the ground "I'll take care of this."

"Get to the trees!" Much shouted "Go! RUN!" Robin fought off the first two soldiers that came at him, not yet drawing his sword, before grabbing an arrow, lighting it and firing it into the mines. Two more guards ran towards the outlaw but Robin used his bow to deflect their swords. These men may have been trained but Robin was trained by King Richard and they were no match. The outlaw fired another flaming arrow at another mine entrance, flipping his bow around immediately afterwards to strike the rising guard in his stomach.

"Get it out" The Sheriff ordered "Get the fire out." He was seriously regretting only bringing four guards as Robin fired the last arrow into the final mine entrance.

"DOES ANYONE SMELL BURNING?!" Robin shouted at the Sheriff and Gisborne, running back into the forest.

"GET THE FIRE OUT!" The Sheriff roared "FORGET THE OUTLAWS, SAVE THE MINES!" Robin stopped just before the treeline to turn to the Sheriff.

"NEVER FORGET THE OUTLAWS!" He warned, pointing his bow at the Sheriff, before disappearing into the thick foliage.

Robin soon met up with the gang in the forest.

"Where are the others?" He asked Djaq

"Gone." She said

"Hey." Allan said "Rowan will be sorry he missed the blaze"

"Him?" Djaq asked "He's gone to take revenge on his enemy"

"Why?" Robin asked, out of breath. "Gisborne's here."

"His woman." Djaq said "To tear his heart out by killing his woman."

"Gisborne hasn't got a..." But Robin trailed off his eyes going wide and panic settling in his stomach "Louise." He breathed and everyone looked at Robin scared at how he may react.

Back in Nottingham Louise was talking Marian and Sir Edward, not noticing anything strange about the boy who was signing up for the archery competition. Nor did she see him draw his bow at her as she left the stand.

"Over there." Will whispered as they entered Nottingham,

"He's following Louise" Robin noticed "Quick."

Louise walked into the corridor, wishing to escape the crowds of the fair but heard a voice behind her.

"Milady." Louise turned to see the boy, whose father died in the mines, aiming his bow at her. "It'll be quick I'm a good shot." He assured her walking forwards, In a moment of panic Louis hoped that someone would come looking for her, Sir Edward, Marian, even Guy but she pushed the thoughts to the back of her head and thought rationally instead.

"Your father died in the mines didn't he?" Louise checked

"How do you know?" He snapped

"It's...complicated" Louise admitted "But I know he must of loved you very much. Everybody knew how dangerous it was to go down that mine"

"I told him not to!" The boy cried, his aim shaking

"He wanted to feed you" Louise said "And your family."

"Your lover knew it wasn't safe!" He accused and Louise tried not to flinch at the term.

"Your father would've known as well" Louise told him

"I'm gonna kill you." The boy cried "Make him suffer, make him understand loss"

"And lose your own life in the process?" Louise asked "Your mother would again lose the man of her house twice in one day."

"He deserves it."

"Do I deserve to die?" Louise asked, but she was running out of ideas and time so she resorted to desperate measures. "Robin will help you and your family."

"How do you know?" The boy scoffed but Louise continued to talk.

"But do you really think he will if you kill his sister?" The boy froze at Louise's point. Most people outside Locksley had forgotten that Louise and Robin were even related.

"I can't just stand and do nothing."

"If you want to hurt the Sheriff " Louise explained "Then win his silver arrow, you way you are a good shot, so prove it. The silver will feed not only your family but those who had also lost people to the mines, or would you rather shoot an unarmed woman." Louise technically wasn't unarmed but that really was irrelevant at the time.

Hesitantly Louise turned her back to the boy and began to walk away, her entire being was telling her to do the exact opposite, not to take her eyes off the boy. The boy lowered his bow as Robin appeared next to Louise.

"Louise." He said

"You took your time." She told him, adrenaline pumping through her. "Make sure this one wins the silver arrow, brother." Robin raised an eyebrow at his sister as she passed him before looking at Rowan.

"Robin." He cried "Help me."

Louise walked back to the stand, Marian was standing by the entrance.

"I just got a visit from our mutual friend" She murmured to her. "Are you alright."

"I'm fine" Louise assured her, "Come on sit down, the next contestant's up, I think he might win."

"Up next." The announcer cried "Rowan son of Don" The man walked onto the podium, he had his hood drawn over his face but when he drew his bow Marian gasped softly as she recognised the archer. She had seen Robin draw his bow many times and he always flicked his head, from the days when his hair got in his eyes. Everybody cheered as his arrow thudded into the centre, Sir Edward, Marian and Louise stood up, clapping and Robin bowed as the Sheriff and Guy appeared by the target.

"Bravo!" The Sheriff shouted "Robin Hood!"

"Seize him!" Guy roared. Robin ran and was swallowed up by the vast amounts of people, the guards fought the people off and grabbed who they assumed to be Robin. Marian looked down at the man on his knees, worry flickering over her face but it soon disappeared as the Sheriff ripped back his hood and Rowan looked up at the Sheriff and Guy. Louise smiled at Marian, who grinned back as she spotted a pair of legs disappearing under a the podium and Robin, along with his gang, walked off.

Louise, Marian and Sir Edward walked out of the stand and stood in the centre of the podium, Louise was holding the silver arrow in her hands as the announcer called out to the people.

"Champion of the Sheriff's fair and winner of the silver arrow...is Rowan son of Don!" Louise smiled as she handed the arrow of to Rowan before clapping along with the crowd. Guy frowned as he realised that the most emotion she had shown all day was to a peasant.

After the fair Louise was planning on going straight back to Knighton Hall but she was cornered by Guy in one of the castle corridor.

"Louise."

"Sir Guy I was just about to head back to Knighton." Louise said "If you'll excuse me."

"No." Guy ordered, grabbing her arm and spinning her round to face him. "I said we were going to talk."

"And I said I'm going back to Knighton." Louise snapped, trying to pull away. Guy's patience snapped and, growling, he grabbed the top of both of her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Why is it?" He growled in her face "That no more than a week ago you were more than happy to be in my company?"

"Get of me!" She growled, struggling against Guy's hold.

ANSWER ME!" He roared in her face

"MAYBE" Louise roared back "ITS BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE THE INFORMATION I HAVE NOW A WEEK AGO!" Guy's eyes flashed but before he could say any more Louise stamped down on his foot, hard. The Lord snarled in pain and his hold loosened on Louise. Using this to her advantage Louise twisted in Guy's hold, drawing her knee up to her chest before driving the flat of her foot into the man's stomach, winding him.

Guy reeled back but through the pain and, gasping for air, he somehow managed to launch himself at Louise but she had had enough. She was sick and tired of doing what was right, what was expected of her, because she wasn't a weak woman of the courts she was Louise of Locksley, sister of Robin Hood and the Shadow. So as Guy lurched towards her she rammed her fist into his jaw causing him to stumble back into the opposite wall. Louise then ran through the halls of Nottingham and out into the courtyard before riding into the safety of Sherwood forest.

Robin, Much and Will soon arrived back at the camp. John was sitting on a rock but Allan was tied to a tree and groaning.

"Him." John said pointing to Allan before gesturing that he was crazy. "Completely gone." Allan barked at Robin as he walked passed but the leader just laughed.

"No food or drink for one day and night and he'll be fine!" Robin told them.

"Just as well" Much commented "Seeing as there's so little venison left!"

"Your fasting to aren't you?" Robin asked "You made a promise...To God."

"You don't know it was him who got us out." Much reasoned "We might of got out of there anyway. And..And if it had been him there would have been a sign...And there was no sign, so I am going to build a fire, cook some food and there's nothing any of you can do about it."

Much walked up onto a hill and built a fire, he was just about to light it when it burst into flames, Robin grinned as he saw Djaq duck back down behind a rock.

"Ah!" Much gasped "A sign!...Which means I have to fast." Suddenly a rabbit was chucked down next to him, again by Djaq. "Except he wants me to eat." Much said again looking around and jumping as another rabbit landed by his feet. The gang were laughing at Much and his reaction as they knew what was going on.

"Djaq!" Robin called out, deciding to put his friend out of his misery "Come and join us."

"For good?" Djaq asked

"Well I was thinking just for dinner but..." Robin teased, trailing off.

"And I was thinking for good" Djaq said, "Perhaps I should of let your big friend here die..huh..Then there would have been a vacancy."

"It wouldn't be safe for you...To join us." Will said and everyone frowned at him, not knowing what he was going on about.

"For us or for him?" Robin asked, disappointed at Will's attitude.

"For her." Will pointed out and Robin's eyes widened before he laughed, and the rest of the gang looked at Djaq in shock.

"What's your name...Your real name?" Robin asked

"Safia." She said

"Safia-" Robin started but was cut off.

"-But I'd prefer you to call me Djaq"

"Djaq." Robin confirmed "Well your expertise did help to save little John's life, for which we will be eternally indebted. And considering I believe I may be killed in my sleep by two women who I will not name if I do not ask this. Does anyone have a problem with a woman joining the gang." Everybody shook their heads except for Allan who just groaned and didn't seem to have a clue what was going on.

"Can you-" Much asked

"I am a rubbish cooker" Djaq cut in

"Oh." Much sighed

"Well then lads" Robin said "Looks like we are cooking dinner then.

"If the fire thing was Djaq and not a sign" Much muttered to himself "Does that mean I can eat or..." Much trailed off and placed a piece of already cooked meat in his mouth only to spit it out as thunder echoed in the distance.

Suddenly the sound of a horse could be heard getting closer and closer the gang froze before jumping into action. John and Will jumped in front of the groaning Allan, as Much ran down the slope towards Robin and Djaq.

"Can you use one of these?" Robin asked the Saracen holding out a sword to her.

"Of course!" She snapped, taking the weapon off of the outlaw.

"STAND YOUR GROUND!" Robin shouted to his men as the horse go closer and closer and as the horse came into view Robin fired causing the horse to rear and for the second time that day Louise fell of her horse.

"ROBIN!" She roared in anger as she picked herself up.

"Sorry?" Robin replied weakly moving forward to greet his sister as the gang relaxed.

"Who's that?" Djaq whispered to Will.

"Robin's sister." Will whispered back "Louise of Locksley."

"Gisborne's woman?" She asked in surprise and Will shrugged

"Sort of." He said "It's a long story." Djaq looked at the woman and immediately noticed the similarities between Robin and his sister. Although their hair was different colours their eyes were the same shade of blue and both had that flicker of promised excitement. It was then that Djaq noticed that Louise kept flexing her hand and realising that it was hurt Djaq walked over.

"You hand." She said, Louise looked at the newest member of the gang before turning her gaze to her brother, her eyebrow raised in a question.

"Louise" he said "This is the latest member of our gang, Djaq. Djaq this is my sister, Louise."

"Djaq?" Louise asked raising an eyebrow at Robin.

"My name is Safia but call me Djaq." Djaq said and Louise grinned.

"That makes more sense" Louise said "I just thought Robin was being thicker than normal."

"Your hand it is sore, is it not?" Djaq asked

"Umm..." Louise stumbled "Its nothing I landed on it funny."

"No you didn't" Will said "You rolled as you fell"

"Let me see." Djaq said.

"You can trust her." Robin said "Her father was a physician,-"

"-Our father was a gentlemen" Louise pointed out "It doesn't mean you are." The gang laughed and Robin glared playfully at her.

"That was similar to what Allan said but she saved Little John's life." He said. Louise nodded and held her wrist out to Djaq who carefully ran her fingers over the bones and muscles in her hand and forearm, Louise wincing when she touched the bits that hurt.

"It needs supporting" Djaq said walking off further into the camp, "I need some bandages." Louise and Robin followed, Robin tying Jack to a tree first. "Sit." Djaq ordered to Louise, who obeyed and sat on a rock, noticing the tied up, groaning Allan as she did so.

"What happened to him?" Louise asked having only just noticed the sick man.

"He ingested a plant that he shouldn't have" Robin told her "No food or water for a day and a night and he will be fine."

Louise stayed at the outlaw camp until just before sundown. She laughed when they told her about the Turk Flu and they laughed when she told them about her attack on Gisborne. Djaq had assured her that her wrist was only sprained, but she would have to keep it strapped up for the next couple of days, and overall Louise felt at peace in the forest surrounded by her brother and his men.

Just before sundown Robin offered to walk Louise back to Knighton and they walked through the woods in a companionable silence until Robin broke it.

"Gisborne will pay" He said "For what he did to you-"

"Robin-"

"-No" Robin interrupted "He cannot get away with the things he has done, to you and to the people of Nottingham."

"He is not all bad Robin." Louise argued back

"You're defending him!" Robin cried, shocked "After everything he did to you!"

"I'm not!" Louise shouted "Trust me Guy of Gisborne is the last person I want to be with right now but there is a different side to him Robin, trust me I have _seen_ it. Do not think, however, for one second that I am justifying what he did, to Annie, to Seth...or to me."

"He will pay." Robin promised "Just name it." Louise grinned at him, suddenly Robin gasped "I know! We should bring Gwaine back to Nottingham" Robin suggested, "He would lose his lands." Louise shook her head "No you're right we don't know where he is...um..." Robin wracked his brains for better ideas "We could burn all his leather!" Robin suggested, jumping in front of her "Dye his clothes PINK!" Both of them laughed at the imagery and they continued to walk, Robin shouting out more stupid ideas as they got closer and closer to Knighton Hall. When they were at the treeline Robin looked to his sister, the sun was now setting below the houses of Knighton village.

"You know." He said "If it ever gets too much, you can come with me to the forest."

"And be one of your merry men?" Louise asked, "I'd think the Sheriff and Gisborne would notice."

"Not if you were the Shadow." Robin pointed out, "You could say that you were going to visit our uncle in Hampshire."

"Robin." Louise warned.

"Just think about it" Robin said "And the offer always stands...To you and Marian." Louise nodded.

"Goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight." The outlaw replied watching as his sister walked up and into Knighton Hall before he disappeared back into Sherwood forest.

* * *

**And thats the end of Turk Flu**

**Go check out this amazing fanart by animechick247 **

** art/Louise-of-Locksely-365279855**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	41. Chapter 41

Louise was doing her rounds to Locksley village two days later, Gisborne was in Nottingham so she didn't have much to fear, only a couple of guards in the Manor. As she went past one house she heard someone being violently sick confused she slipped into the home. A little boy was hunched over a bowl, his mother was rubbing his back and worry was etched into her face. The sixth sense, that a lot of serfs had, told her that someone was watching her and the mother turned round. The Shadow raised her hands to she that she meant no harm.

"The Shadow." The mother breathed "Please can you help him?" Louise said nothing behind her disguise and placed the food and money on the table before walking over to the boy. She bent down so she was at eye level and the boy looked up at her, his face was white and thin, his skin cover in a thin sheen of sweat. Louise reached forward and carefully lifted one of his eyelids up, the flesh under his eye was almost white instead on the deep pink colour it normally should be.

"Many children in the town are sick." The mother said "We are afraid that it may be a pestilence but very few of the adults are sick." The Shadow stood up and looked around the cottage but there was a tap at one of the window frames. Louise spun round and saw the Nightwatchman gesturing at her, Louise raised a finger at the mother indicating that she would only be a second as she slipped out of the window towards Marian.

"What is going on?" Marian hissed, quietly at her "I came to find you and found half of Locksley unwell."

"I don't know" Louise whispered back "The people fear it to be a pestilence but..." Louise trailed off.

"It's not." Marian told her. "All of the children, are sick, except the babies.

"Its not water." Louise whispered "Because then the whole of Locksley would be sick. It could be the food."

"The adults aren't ill." Marian pointed out but then realisation crossed her face,

"What?" Louise hissed

"Only the adults without children are sick," She breathed

"So?" Louise

"What do parents save up every month for their children?" Marian asked her but Louise shook her head, "Meat."

"Of course." Louise said "The parents give it all to the children and the babies are too young."

"I bet you that those who are sick got their meat from the same butcher." Marian said.

"Right," Louise said "Lets assume that the meat they are buying is rancid. You have the cure for that do you not? In your bag of _mystical medicines_?" Marian nodded.

"You do this side of the town" She said, handing Louise two vials with a clear liquid in "I'll do the other and try to find out where they got their meat from." Louise nodded and they went their separate ways.

"Can you help?" The mother asked, when Louise jumped back in through the window. Louise nodded and the mother relaxed, "What's wrong with him?" She asked as Louies poured a few drops of the medicine down the boy's throat. The Shadow looked around the cottage and eventually walked over to the pan where they cooked the meat, lifting it up to show the mother.

"He's not eating enough?" She asked and Louise shook her head and pointed to the inside of the pan and the mother understood.

"The meat!" She cried, and the Shadow nodded "What was wrong with it." Louise looked around wildly and eventually pointed to the heap of decaying matter in Locksley town, used for fertilizing the fields.

"It was rotten." The mother breathed. The Shadow nodded "But I got it from that new butchers in Nottingham, the Sheriff gets his meat there!" Louise sighed as she picked up her sacks._ I don't think you get the same cut as the Sheriff_. She thought as she went to help the rest of those sick.

When she met up with Marian again they reckoned that they had about two hours of darkness left, Marian noticed that Louise kept rotating her wrist.

"You shouldn't have gone out." Marian told her.

"What?" Louise asked, confused.

"You've just gone and hurt your wrist more." Marian told her and Louise sighed and changed the subject.

"We need to go and see Robin."

"Why?" Marian asked

"So he can stop the butcher."

"We can do it." Marian argued

"How?" Louise asked "Gesticulate until he gets the point. It was hard enough with the serfs of Locksley, I really don't have the patience to try it with an arrogant butcher." Marian had to agree that she was right but she didn't say anything out loud, just allowed Louise to lead the way to the outlaw camp, hoping that they hadn't moved on yet.

As luck had it they hadn't. Marian and Louise crept up the Much, who was obviously on watch, and Marian placed a hand on his shoulder. The outlaw jumped and cried out swinging his sword in an arch that would of chopped Marian's head off is Louise hadn't dragged to the ground.

"MASTER! MASTER!" Much shouted "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" The gang sprung into action just as Louise grabbed Much by the shoulders and shook him slightly, pulling her mask off.

"Its us you _idiot_!" She snapped and Much stopped shrieking.

"I'm not bein' funny right but what are you doing here?" Allan asked "I was asleep."

"Robin we have to talk to you." Marian said, pulling her mask down and rubbing the back of her head, where she had hit it.

"Marian." Robin smiled at the woman before grinning as she gave him a scathing look. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"There's a butcher in Nottingham." Louise cut in before an argument started between the two of them. "He's been selling rancid meat to the poor, nearly poisoned half of Locksley."

"Nearly?" Much asked and Marian nodded.

"We cured the ones in Locksley." Marian said

"What did you use?" Djaq asked and Marian looked at the Saracen, in confusion.

"Oh yeah." Robin remembered "You two haven't met. Marian this is Djaq, Djaq this is Marian.

"Well actually her name's Safia but she asks us to call her Djaq." Much put in and Marian nodded causing Robin to groan.

"You could tell as well?!" He asked.

"Robin it is obvious she is not a man." Marian said before turning to Djaq, "Do not take any offence that they couldn't figure it out, Robin assumed us to be men until he attacked us."

"I apologised didn't I?" Robin defended

"It must be a man thing." Djaq agreed and they laughed, the 'men' scowling at them.

"Morning will soon be here." Louise said, "We need to be heading back."

"I will deal with the butcher." Robin promised as Marian and Louise mounted their horses.

"Thank you." Marian said before they rode off back to Knighton.

"Right." Robin said "Much you're coming with me, it's a long walk to Nottingham" He looked at the rest of his gang. "John your incharge, we have three deliveries today." The gang nodded and Much passed Robin his quiver. "Meet you here at midday." Robin told them "We'll find another place to set up camp as well."

.

The sun was already high in the sky when Robin and Much arrived in Nottingham, they skillfully crept through the stalls as they made their way to the new butcher. The outlaws snuck in round the back of the cottage and gagged as the vile stench of rancid mean met their noses. Robin stuck his head round the door and grinned as he realized that no one was home. he then started to, much to Much's disgust, poke around at the bags of meat and both men were revolted to find that all of it was mouldy.

"Master!" Much hissed "He's coming back." Robin peaked out of the window and saw an overweight man, wearing a bloodstained white top and an equally as stained piece of cloth wrapped around his brow. The man was walking towards the cottage, carrying a pail of water.

"Master what do we do?" Much hissed.

"We hide of course!" Robin whispered back, grinning at his friend as he jumped up and swung himself up into the rafters. Much grumbled and stood on a chest before jumping and grabbing onto a rafter pulling himself up, with the help of Robin, so he was standing above the shop just as the door opened and the butcher walked in. Much and Robin curled their noses in disgust as the man put on a hideous blood stained yellow and brown striped apron, he then pulled out a piece of rancid meat and began to chop and paint it in a red dye.

Just then two guards appeared in the man's doorway, carrying a sack of meat.

"Morin'!" The man called out and the guards replied the same,

"Here lets have a look." The butcher said, wiping his hands on his apron and causing Much to wince in disgust, especially when the man reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of rancid meat. Robin looked over at Much and realised that his friend had gone very white and looked like he may be sick. The man paid the guards and they left this was Robin's cue to jump down from his hiding spot, Much behind him.

"Who'd of thought." Robin said as the butcher turned to look at him in surprise, "An artist masquerading as a butcher." The man went to reach for his large knife but Much was faster, grabbing the weapon and pointing it at the man.

"What do you want?" The butcher asked, as Robin dipped his fingers in the dye and sniffed it.

"What is it?" The outlaw asked "Beetroot?"

"Its perfectly good meat." The man defend and Robin scoffed "Never hurt anyone."

"Then you eat it." Robin suggested a cold edge appearing in his voice and eyes.

"Its not cooked" The butcher said

"EAT IT!" Robin shouted wrapping one hand round the man's neck and tried to force his face towards the rancid meat. "You sell this!" He growled "People save up for a month, they give everything they have for a piece of meat for their children. And you give them _this_? The rancid leftovers from the castle kitchen."

"They're my economy cuts." He explained as if what he was doing was alright.

"You'll get another kind of cut in a minute." Much warned

"Your economy cuts nearly poisoned half of Locksley village." Robin snarled and the man scoffed. Robin then realised that he was playing for time as he saw the guards walking towards the cottage. "Not a word." Robin warned as he threw the meat back onto the table and he and Much hid in the storeroom.

"Mornin'" The guard greeted

"Mornin'" The butcher replied

"We've come for the Sheriff's order." The guards said.

"Yes here." The butcher said, walking over and bending down next to the bench. "Outlaws in the storeroom." He hissed to the guard.

"Storeroom." The guard ordered, quietly at his men, but not quietly enough as Robin and Much knocked over one guard with a hanging pig carcass and pushed the other one over before fleeing the cottage. The guards quickly raced after the fleeing outlaws as Robin and Much raced through the back alley's, Much followed Robin because he knew that the man knew Nottingham like the back of his hand but Robin hadn't been chased round Nottingham for five years and they ended up at a dead end. There was however a sewer tunnel, leading outside the castle walls and Much guessed his master's plan as he jumped onto the edge of the guard.

"Sewers!" Much exclaimed "Master no!"

"Oh yes!" Robin cried just before he jumped into the tunnel and Much was faced with choice, the sewer or hanging. Sighing he vaulted over the wooden barrier just as the guard made a grab for him, missing millimeters. They landed onto a disturbingly soft and disgustingly warm pile of sewage and Much groaned as she rolled over onto his back and sat up.

This is disgusting!" He cried "Like a pig in slops."

"Then then you should be happy!" Robin argued

"What?" He asked

"That what it means!" Robin insisted "A pig in slops means...you're happy."

"Well I've never understood that!" Much exclaimed "Why would anyone be happy in slops?"

* * *

**Sooooooooo any comments?**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	42. Chapter 42

Louise and Marian were shattered, that was the truth of the matter. They should of been back at Knighton after one, possibly two hours the night before but by the time they cured half of Locksley and had told Robin about the butcher it was more or less morning. Both women were round the side of Knighton Hall throwing knives into a wooden post, neither of them were talking but enjoying the silence and each others company.

"Louise!" Sir Edward suddenly called appearing round the side of the house. Marian quickly jumped forward and yanked the knives out of the wood, hiding them behind her back as Sir Guy appeared behind her father. He looked at Louise, smirking softly and Marian felt her friend tense besides her. Sir Edward looked pointedly at Marian, who quickly caught on to what her father was indicating at.

"If you will excuse me Sir Guy." Marian said and returned into the manor, skillfully keeping the knives out of the Lord's view and giving Louise a pointed look.

Louise almost growled in annoyance. She was tired, her wrist hurt and the last person she wanted to see was _Guy_ of Gisborne.

"Forgive me I do not have as much time as I planned." Guy told her._ I'm not complaining_. Louise thought as the man in front of he continued to talk "What happened to your hand?" Louise looked down at her bandaged wrist and hand.

"I fell." She told him, "Sprained it."

"You should be more careful."

"What happened to your face Sir Guy?" Louise asked, ignoring his previous comment. Guy's gaze darkened and Louise had to fight back a smile.

"Training." He spat.

"Perhaps if you remembered the things you learnt in _training_ you wouldn't get hit as often." Louise told him. It seemed a harmless comment but since both of them understood the reference the warning and a threat within her words were clear.

"I have a gift for you." Guy said, changing the subject and refusing to be intimidated by a woman.

"Sir Guy I have no need for your gifts." Louise told him, with forced politeness and Guy sighed.

"My mother used to say" He started "If you have wronged somebody...or they are upset do not be proud, offer them friendship. If they reject you offer a second time and third and a forth until they accept and that is what I intend to do with you." _Lucky_ me. She thought sarcastically, her bad mood not being made any better by Guy ideas.

"I do not need gifts" She told him and edge to her voice.

"No you need a husband," He growled and Louise was very close to punching him again and the only reason she decided against it was that her hand was still sore and she couldn't hit as hard with her left. "This world is not safe for a woman alone." He told her. "Outlaws" And Louise had to fight down a scoff as she realised that he meant Robin. Guy on the other hand internally winced as his words got no reaction, normally she would have at least smiled.

"I can protect myself" She told him

"Even pilgrims." He insisted "There's an abbess at Nottingham, half dead I must tend to her."

"Do not let me keep you." Louise told him

"Good day." Guy muttered in defeat but turned back round and placed the bag in her hand. "I will keep giving."

**.**

After Gisborne left Louise returned into the manor.

"Gisborne seemed angry." Marian said, "What did you say to him."

"I said I would marry him and have his children" Louise asked and Marian just raised an eyebrow. "Why do you assume it was something I said?"

"You could do worse." Sir Edward put in.

"Yes if she married the Sheriff." Marian argued.

"I would sooner be a nun than Lady Gisborne." Louise put in but neither of them seemed to hear her.

"When is this wilfulness going to stop?" Sir Edward asked Marian and Louise had a feeling that she had stepped right into the middle of something. "I expected it from her but not from you. And the other nonsense." Louise felt a little put off by that, she wasn't _that_ bad.

"What other nonsense?" Marian asked.

"The Nightrider or whatever you call yourself."

"I do not call myself anything." Marian argued, as she turned to face her father. "They say Nightwatchman and the Shadow." Louise's eyes widened,_ Don't drag me into this_. She begged in her head.

"It is dangerous" Sir Edward argued, "It is foolish and I have forbidden it."

"Father we must do what we can." Marian argued "The poor cannot feed themselves, their children are-"

"I forbid it." Edward cut in. "Your hair was a warning, next time you will hang."

"That is my problem" Marian told him

"How can you be so selfish?" Edward asked.

"It is my neck" Marian argued._ Fair point._ Louise thought.

"I am your father." Edward told her. "This is my house and if you-"

"You fear for your own neck!" Marian accused, "That is the truth."

"If you cannot obey me." Edward warned and Louise flinched at the term

"I cannot obey you." Marian told him and they both looked at each other, one in shock the other in defiance,

"Then you leave this house." Edward ordered, "Both of you." Marian looked at her father in shock before running out to the stables and Louise thought it to be a good idea to follow her.

**.**

"Why can't he just accept that I am the Nightwatchman." Marian snapped as she paced the barn, Louise watching as she leaned against one of the stalls.

"He doesn't want to see you hurt." Louise told her.

"No." Marian argued "It is more than that, he doesn't want to stand up to the Sheriff, he is afraid."

"We should be." Louise pointed out.

"My father," Marian continued, not listening to Louise, "Just sits in Knighton whilst his people starve. He had nothing against the Shadow and the Nightwatchman, infact he admired them until he found out that one of them was his own daughter!"

"Shhh." Louise hissed "Jesus do you want the whole world to know?"

"Sorry...Did you mean what you said?" Marian asked.

"What did I say?"

"That you'd prefer to be a nun that Gisborne's wife?" Marian asked

"I guess" Louise told her, rubbing the back of her neck, "But doubt that it will get him off my back."

"Perhaps I should become a nun." Marian contemplated and Louise looked at her in shock.

"Why?" She asked

"So I can breath." Marian told her, "This pretence of following the law is stifling and I'm sick of it."

"The Abbess of Rutherford is in the castle." Louise told her, "She was apparently attacked by Hood."

"We'll go ask her to consider us then." Marian decided, walking over to Falcon and placing his saddle on his back.

"What now?" Louise asked

"Why not now?" Marian asked

"Isn't it a bit...I don't know..Sudden?" Louise questioned.

"No time like the present." Marian told her.

"Alright." Louise agreed and began to ready Jack for the journey to Nottingham.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	43. Chapter 43

When Robin and Much arrived back, having been hunting, they were surprised to see that the gang had a man and a boy tied up by a rock.

What have we got here?" Robin asked.

"Tax Collector." John informed him.

"Very good." Robin chuckled as Djaq handed him the tax book, only Djaq and Robin could read out of the gang and so the book meant very little to everyone else.

"Please get the facts straight." The Taxman said, "I am a Tax Inspector, thats two grades higher than a Tax Collector. I do book work, I don't dirty my hands with the money."

"How can you be so proud?" Much wondered aloud and Robin had to agree with him as he walked over to the Tax _Inspector_.

"This is not taxation" Robin informed him "This is extortion."

"I count the wealth of the country, not judge it." The Taxman argued.

"No we judge it."

"This is eleven ninety two my friend." The Taxman scoffed "The time for heroes is gone, this is the age of the bookkeeper now."

"These markings." Robin said, pointing to a page in the book. "They mean something."

"I will not divulge state secrets." The man snapped, Robin laughed slightly and nodded to John, who had crept up behind him. John placed his staff around his neck and heaved the man off of the floor, half strangling him.

"You put him down!" The boy shouted.

"Hey." Allan called "Word of advice mate, be nice to little John."

"Put my father down, he has a weak heart!" The boy shouted again.

"Your father?" Robin questioned. "John let the gentleman down." John removed his staff and the man sank back to the ground, coughing. "What state secrets?" But the man said nothing "John." Robin sighed. John grabbed the boy under the arms and hauled him off.

"Leave him alone!" The Taxman shouted.

"We do not like it when people hold out on us" Robin told him, "Now what state secrets?"

"If I tell you how do I know that you won't just kill us anyway?" The Taxman asked

"You don't." Robin said

"Well it's not much of a deal."

"Well in the real world things don't always add up." Robin joked which got a groan from Allan.

"I'm not bein' funny right but that was terrible." He groaned

"But true" Robin pointed out. The Taxman looked over at his son, who had been tied to a tree, and sighed.

"The tax money for the whole of the north." He said "Is being held in Nottingham castle.," The gang all moved forward, suddenly a lot more interested.

"All of it?" Robin asked

"The Sheriff has the trust of the prince, he's been anual collector for the last three years." The Taxman said.

"Its true," Will said "My father used to have to make extra strong boxes this time of year"

"Incase you have any ideas" The Taxman warned "Prince John sends a unit of his army to protect the shipment"

"And yet he does not protect you?" Robin questioned

"I don't move the money!" The man scoffed "Only count it. Check it out as it leaves Nottingham, check it in as it arrives in London"

"Good" Robin breathed, looking over at Much who just groaned.

"Master...No surely not"

"Robin." Allan warned "The castles as tight as anything."

"You're scared" Djaq accused

"Well yeah!" Allan agreed "Look I've dangled from a rope there, it's not funny."

"I want that money." Will growled, much to the surprise of everyone else. "I want that money before it gets to London. You think taxes pay for themselves? People sweat for them, give their lives for them and when they save up enough they can't even afford a decent piece of meat!"

"My friend here lost his mother." Robin told the Taxman.

"Its not my fault" He assured them.

"You're part of the system." Allan accused.

"Taxes we. Do. Not. Like." John growled in the man's face.

"We give the money back to the people it was stolen from." Will said as Robin crouched down in front of the man.

"Where in the castle." The outlaw leader asked.

"In the vault." The Taxman said, "Maximum security, you'd never get in."

"You're right." Robin agreed "We wouldn't."

"Oh may I say I am relieved." Much sighed "I mean as much as I want to see the money returned to the people I just think..." As Much talked Robin looked at the official, a man glint in his eyes.

"We wouldn't get it." Robin repeated "But you, you would. Right gang here's the plan."

**.**

After being confronted by the Abbess, Vaisey had little choice but to let her use the chapel, the only problem being that the taxes were currently being stored there. The Sheriff ordered the guard to move the boxes behind the curtain.

"Taxes in the chapel of the Lord." The Sheriff commented a the guards finished. "I love irony, let the lady get on her knees to her God"

"My Lord is this safe" The guard questioned "If something were to go wrong.."

"Post two more guards" The Sheriff ordered "She's only a nun."

"Yes my lord" The Sheriff left the chapel and walked passed the Abbess in the corridor.

"Forgive me if I don't join you." He said, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"So now you want forgiveness?" The Abbess asked

"It was a figure of speech." The Sheriff assured her

"Or was it your conscience"

"No I don't have a conscience." The Sheriff said

"You like to spar" The Abbess said "With words"

"I like to spar with actions to" He joked

"Will you forgive me?" She asked, disgusted by the Sheriff's attitude

"What for?"

"For not praying for your soul" The Abbess confessed

"I can see you" the Sheriff chuckled

"What?"

"I can see you" He repeated, walking closer to her "Underneath that mother superior nonsense there's a naughty little girl isn't there? Hmm. Under all the haughty theres quite a bit of naughty."

"How dare you"

"I think you would probably like to spar with words," The Sheriff continued "I think you would also like to spar with actions to." Enraged by his words the Abbess did not hesitate to slap the Sheriff across the face before walking to the chapel doors.

"The door will be locked." The Sheriff informed her, "So knock if you want to get out."

"Your locking me in?" The Abbess asked, outraged, at the retreating Sheriff "In the chapel of the Lord?"

**.**

Marian soon rode over the bridge leading into Nottingham castle, Louise was about five minutes behind her because she had to rescue a load of cattle from Seth's curious investigations. He wouldn't harm them but they didn't know that and often ended up bolting through Knighton village.

As Marian rode over the bridge she looked down at the side and her heart went to her throat as she saw the homeless and the poor taking shelter underneath. Her eyes widened as she saw Robin and his gang,_ What are they doing here?_ She thought and Robin gestured at her to distract the guards and, although she was confused about his plan, she did. Dismounting her horse she took out a bag of silver from the bag around her neck. As the poor realised that she was handing the money out they scrambled up onto the bridge and soon she was mobbed by them.

All too soon it became too much, the people were pulling at her hair and her clothes.

"Help!" Marian cried "Somebody help me!" The guards quickly rushed to her rescue and fought the peasants back

"Don't have anything to do with them your ladyship." The guard recommended as Robin and his gang snuck through the now unguarded gates. "You don't belong with that sort." Marian nodded and rode into Nottingham. It didn't take her long to find Robin and his gang.

"That was impressive." Robin commented "Thank you."

"Seeing as you owe me one...Can we talk?" Marian asked

"No!" Much cried "Master our mission"

"One minute" Robin told her and followed Marian to a more secluded part of Nottingham town.

"What mission?" Marian asked

"You'll find out soon enough." Robin told her and Marian just sighed "Do you have a problem?"

"More than I can say in one minute." Marian snapped and Robin winced internally as he realised how much his word hurt. "This life, this pretence it's driving me mad. Gisborne sniffs around your sister like a little spaniel, my father believes I should marry someone of the courts just so the Sheriff doesn't suspect that we are not entirely on his side. As for the Nightwatchman and the Shadow it is not enough for us and too much for my father. What I want, who I am does not count...I am sick of it all I am leaving home."

"Where will you go?" Robin asked

"I do not know."

"That is not wise" Robin told her._ Don't leave._ He begged in his mind.

"I am sick of people, and it is always _men_, telling me what is wise and what is not."

"Then tell me what it is you want." Robin begged.

"Help." Marian cried "I want somebody for once to think about how they can help _me_. Help _me_ to do what I want to do, what I think is wise."

"Master!" Much hissed interrupting their conversation and Robin sighed.

"I have to go."

"Of course you do." Marian agreed, annoyed. "I have to go to"

"We will continue this conversation" Robin promised, taking her hand "I'd like to help you."

"There's no need" Marian said as Robin turned to walk away. "I've made my decision." Robin didn't like the sound of that but he had the safety of his men and getting the money to think about but he meant it, he really did want to help Marian...He just didn't know how.

* * *

**Tell me what you think...please?**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	44. Chapter 44

Gisborne strode into the Sheriff's office, he had been summoned although he didn't know why, despite the fact that he had been in the room not twenty minutes ago.

"Ah, Gisborne" The Sheriff greeted, "Louise and Marian want to petition to visit our Mother Superior" Marian felt Louise tense besides her as Guy looked over at them.

"What for?" Gisborne asked

"To borrow a pound." The Sheriff snapped sarcastically, "What do you think, to become a nun"

"Really?" Guy growled, looked over at Louise, completely ignoring Marian. "A nun?"

"My father is displeased," Marian put in, before Louise could say anything stupid. "In the Abbey we could learn obedience."

"Surely there are other ways?" Guy asked and Marian noticed the pain flicker in the Lord's eyes, even if Louise did not. She also noticed the slight bruising around his eye and cheek along with the semi-healed split lip and looked down at Louise's sprained wrist_. She did not fall. _Marian realised. _The little liar._

"Go knock on her Ladyships door" The Sheriff sighed "She's in the chapel, tell the guards I sent you" Louise and Marian silently left the Sheriff's office and walked towards the chapel.

"You didn't fall." Marian said, seemingly out of the blue.

"What?" Louise asked

"Your hand" Marian elaborated "You didn't fall over? You hit Gisborne." Louise didn't say anything but Marian saw a light appeared in her eyes, it told her all she needed to know. "What possessed you to do that?"

"I stood on his toes and kicked him in the stomach as well, if you'd like to know." Louise told her, she seemed _very_ pleased with herself.

"Why?" Marian groaned

"He pushed me up against a wall." Louise protested. "My instincts kicked in." Louise didn't mention that it brought up some memories, bad memories, things she _really_ didn't want to remember. Marian sighed as they entered the chapel.

"Let me do the talking." She begged and Louise did a mock salute in agreement, grinning as Marian rolled her eyes at her.

**.**

Guy was fuming._ A nun!_ He growled in his head._ She would become a nun!_ He growled out loud, causing a passing maid to jump in terror as he walked past._ NO! She would become his wife...A NUN! After everything he had done for her._ It hadn't even occurred to Louise that technically when Robin was exiled her funds from Locksley should of been cut but Guy had left them active, giving her 15% of Locksley's income every month, which she then gave to the poor.

The Lord of Locksley snarled as he entered his quarters at Nottingham, kicking over the chest that was on the floor and slapping his hand on the wooden post supporting his bed. As he paced his room, his hands running through his hair in angry, jerky movements as he saw the image that he had painted in his mind, as her as his wife, go up in flames. The picture of her in white on their wedding day went up in smoke and was replaced by her in a habit, on her knees praying to her Lord. Guy then exited his room, he was going to make her see sense, this place was nothing without her. His wealth, his power it all meant nothing if she wasn't by his side.

**.**

"So." Gut growled low in his throat as Louise walked past him, out of the chapel.

"I'll see you later." Marian commented and Louise nodded before turning to Guy. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Yes." Louise replied

"I'm surprised you haven't mentioned this to me before." Guy growled, walking forward.

"Should I have?" Louise asked, scoffing slightly

"Yeah."

"It is done now." Louise told him "I leave with her when her retinue comes, tonight probably." Louise didn't notice the pain and sadness etched in Guy's features, or perhaps she did but just didn't wish to. "I must pack my things." She turned to leave my Guy grabbed onto her arm, he was gentler than the last time, putting next to no pressure against her limb

"I thought I meant something to you?" He asked "I thought in time you consider.."

"What?" Louise asked, but she feared that she already knew the answer.

"Marriage." Guy admitted but Louise just looked down, pointedly at his hand on her arm, the message was clear. Get. Off.

"Perhaps I am not the marrying kind?" Louise told him and he just gave her an unbelieving look. "There is too much water under the bridge between us Guy."

"You'd become a bride of Christ." Guy snarled, his hand tightening on her arm

"Good day Sir Guy." Louise said, pulling her arm free before walking off.

**.**

It wasn't hard for the gang to overpower the guards at the vault and within seconds they were in a the guards were unconscious on the floor.

"Now listen here." The Taxman said turning round "I've upheld my side, now what about my son?"

"Quiet!" Robin ordered

"No, I have to know that he is safe."

"Enough!" John growled, pushing the man into the corner of the room as Will opened the door. The gang walked into the vault, Robin grinning at Allan as they saw the chests piled high, one on top of the other. his grin faded however when the door slammed shut behind them and the click of the lock could be heard.

"Hey!"

"Oi!"

"What are you doing!" The gang cried pounding on the door.

"You're wasting your time." Robin warned them as Allan and Will opened the chests only to find that they were empty. "We've been tricked!" John ran and the door, growling but the door didn't even quiver as John's full weight slammed against it. "It's cleaver" Robin admitted as John calmed down.

"Its true though" Will exclaimed "The taxes of the north do come through Nottingham, every year at this time! I helped make these chests!" He kicked one in anger.

"That's why it was clever" Robin told him, leaning against the grated window. "An inch of truth, makes the lie hard to spot."

"I knew we shouldn't of done this!" Allan argued "I knew he was lying I said!"

"Shhh!" Robin scolded, not wanting to hear him shift the blame. "Let me think."

"We're gettin' hanged now." Allan murmured, a scared edge to his voice.

"We are NOT going to hang!" Robin shouted, moving to sit on one of the crates.

"Well master what do we do?" Much asked

"I have I plan." Robin told them, but it was mainly for his own assurance.

"No you don't." Allan told him

"You're right." Robin agreed "I don't."

"I've got a plan." Will told them, looking around and the gang looked at him in shock. Will stood up and pulled his hatchet free from his belt, flipping it casually in the air so he was holding the handle, and began to chop up one of the boxes.

The gang gathered round him, watching in silence as Will carved something out of the wood

"We weren't allowed to fit the locks on these." The carpenter told them, "They had to be the best as good as the castle locks." He bent down to one of the locks on the chests and what he was carving became clearer, a key.

"What does that mean?" Allan asked

"It means" Will explained "They might well be made by the same locksmith" The key didn't fit and Will pulled it back out and carved something else off of the key.

"Look I don't suppose there is any point telling you to hurry up?" Much asked.

"Nope." Will told him and Robin pulled back next to him, to stop him crowding the carpenter. Will blew on the makeshift key before placing it into the lock on the chest, the lock clicked and came away. Will held up the key and moved over to the door, the gang readied their weapons as it was unknown to them how many guards there may be behind the door. Will placed the key in the lock and, on Robin's signal, pushed it open. The guard was quickly knocked out, again.

"You my friend" Robin said to Will, patting the man on the shoulder and taking the lead "A full of surprises today." Will smiled modestly as Robin lead them out of the castle but they froze as the voice of the Sheriff echoed across the courtyard.

"GUARDS!"

* * *

**Oooh look a review box...**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	45. Chapter 45

Robin jumped down onto the steps, knocking guards back down as he did so Will and Much took care of the guards coming from their left whilst John and Allan took care of the guards on their right. The Sheriff ran up the stairs, holding the sword of one of his fallen man, determined to finish off Robin Hood. Will slid down the side of the stone steps as Robin knocked the Sheriff back down and into the arms of more arriving guards. Robin fought back guard after guard, his scimitar acting like an extension of his arm as he cleared a path down the steps. The Sheriff again struck at Robin but the outlaw ducked under his sword and twisted the Sheriff round so the sword was against his own neck.

"FALL BACK!" Robin ordered to his men, who quickly surrounded their leader and his hostage. "STOP!" Robin ordered at the guards who approached them, "STOP! No one has to die here today. I think you know how this goes." He said at the Sheriff "How much did you pay him?"

"He was surprisingly _cheap_." The Sheriff admitted "Did you really think he was a Tax Inspector"

"Was it enough to sacrifice his boy's life?" Robin questioned as they edged their way towards the gate.

"You can kill _him_ if you want." The Sheriff told the outlaw "He won't be missed, least of all by me."

"You are revolting" Much commented

"Yes I am Godless aren't I!" The Sheriff shouted.

"Lets finish this here Hood." A voice growled behind them. The gang turned to see Gisborne and _his_ men blocking the gate. "Forget the Sheriff, forget the soldiers, just you and me."

"Sorry Gisborne" Robin apologised "Trial by combat is not big and it's not clever"

"So you _are_ a coward" Gisborne bated

"I am no coward!" Robin called back "I just do not trust you, or them. Now step aside."

"Only a coward would steal from pilgrims." Gisborne sneered

"What _pilgrims_?" Robin asked

"Defenceless women." Guy called out "Women in holy orders."

"Step aside!" Robin warned "NOW!" glaring Guy made a jerking movement to his men and they moved out of the way of the gate, allowing the gang to move out of the inner courtyard."

"You know about this?" Robin asked Allan.

"Pilgrims?" Allan cried "I ain't touched no pilgrims!"

"John?"

"No." John said.

"The Abbess of Roughfort is still alive, no thanks to you." Guy growled at the retreating outlaws.

"Never heard of her." Robin called "But he dies unless you drop the portcullis" The outlaw looked pointedly upwards at the wooden grate before he locked eyes with Gisborne "NOW!" He shouted causing his gang to jump and Gisborne angrily gestured at a guard to drop the portcullis.

Robin waited until the wooden spikes touched the ground before talking to the Sheriff.

"A Taxman who isn't a Taxman." Robin pointed out "Pilgrims nobody's ever heard of. I think we've both been had." With that Robin shoved Vaisey into the portcullis, laughing as him and his gang ran off. The Sheriff grabbed onto the portcullis.

"GET AFTER THEM!" He roared. Suddenly what Robin had said registered in his mind his face went into a state of shock as he looked back at his castle.

The portcullis was quickly risen and the Sheriff sent Gisborne after Hood before ordering a few of his men into to the chapel. They burst into the room and stopped at what they saw. All of the crates were ripped open and empty.

"NO!" The Sheriff whimpered, picking up the discarded habit. "_Mother! Superior!_" He shrieked, throwing the discarded habit at the guard. He then noticed the broken window and the rope hanging down into the courtyard below just as Gisborne ran in, having not caught the outlaws.

"She was not the Abbess of Roughfort" Gisborne pointed out helpfully. _If she is not an Abbess._ He thought to himself, smirking. T_hen Louise cannot become a nun._ With that thought he ran out of the chapel, having to get to Knighton.

.

When Guy arrived at Knighton he was met by Sir Edward, Louise and Marian were in the village collecting supplies for their journey but Sir Edward wasn't going to tell Sir Guy that.

"Sir Guy." Edward greeted "What brings you here?"

"Where is Louise?" The Lord asked "There is something I wish to tell her."

"She is not here."

"Where is she?" Guy pressed

"Collecting supplies for the journey to the Abbey." Edward told her, "I do not know where." Guy sighed and turned around. "Sir Guy you are aware that she is to become a woman of the holy order are you not?" Guy nodded "Then you know that your advances towards her are ill advised."

"Perhaps not" Guy argued

"What are you saying?" Asked Edward

"The Abbess isn't an Abbess" Guy said, smirking.

"You'll have to be clearer Sir Guy."

"The Abbess of Roughfort doesn't exist" Guy told him "The Sheriff was conned. Meaning that Louise, and indeed Marian, cannot go to the Abbey with her." Edward looked at the man in shock.

"I will tell them." Edward assured Gisborne who looked indecisively at him before nodding slightly.

"Very well." With that Gisborne left Knighton Hall and returned to Locksley, just as Louise and Marian arrived at Knighton Hall but from a different path.

.

Sir Edward watched as Louise strapped her belongings to their saddle and Marian disappeared upstairs to collect her bag.

"You are really going?" Edward asked his daughter as she came back down stairs.

"I have an arrangement with the Abbess of Roughfort." Marian told him placing her bag on Falcons back.

"What will I have to persuade to not to?" Sir Edward asked and Louise looked up in surprise from inside the house.

"It is too late." Marian said "I meet the Abbess at the castle in an hour."

"Surely it is never too late between a father and his daughter?" Edward all but pleaded as Marian went to return upstairs. "What can I do?" His last words caused Marian to stop and turn round.

"Support me." Marian told him, moving back down a couple of steps. "As the Nightwatchman I want to do more, not less. Protect me from the Gisborne's of this world and accept me, daughter you have not the daughter you wanted." Louise tried not to flinch at Marian's words. _Guy isn't that bad._ She thought before she realised what she thought. _I did not just think that._

"And if I cannot?" Edward asked

"Then I leave when her retinue arrives"

"Those are your terms?" Edward checked

"Those are my terms" Marian agreed.

"The Nightwatchman may as well place a noose around both our necks," Edward sighed "The Shadow too." He turned to Louise and Marian shook her head.

"Goodbye" She murmured and went to leave again but was stopped by her father's words.

"Wait. If you feel that strongly..."

"You will support me?" Marian asked

"You leave me no choice"

"Then I will stay." Marian told him, walking down the stairs, both of them smiling slightly. "You can still go." She said to Louise, who looked at her.

"Nah" She said "There's no point now anyway."

"Gisborne will not stop" Marian pointed out, "This may be your only chance."

"I'm not going." Louise told her "I was only going to do it because you were leaving for the Abbey." Sir Edward looked at her in confusion.

"Were you not also going to the Abbey?" Edward asked

"No I was going to join the gang" Louise mumbled, looking at her feet. "As the Shadow"

"This was your plan all along?" Edward asked, "Both of you?"

"No." Louise defended. "Marian was going to the Abbey but...Well could you imagine me as a nun?" And the old man chuckled slightly. "It would be more stifling than the castle."

"Gisborne came to see you." Edward suddenly remembered, "I sent him away."

"Thank you." Louise told him.

"But he will be back." Marian told them.

"And we will be strong." Edward said.

"I cannot thank you enough for what you are doing." Louise told the Lord of Knighton.

"Nonsense" Edward argued "You are practically family...and I promised you father I would look after you. I intend to uphold that promise." Louise smiled and looked at her feet at the man's words, glad that she had some form of a father figure in her life.

.

Meanwhile Djaq was guarding the Taxman's boy, who was tied to a tree. He had spent the last twenty minutes, much to Djaq's amusement, trying to talk his way out of the ropes that bound him. When suddenly a whistle echoed through the forest. To the boy it sounded like any other bird and that was the point because to Djaq it told her that the gang were nearby. She picked up her sword and dagger before walking off into the foliage, not saying a word to the boy. As she got closer Allan let out another whistle to direct her into the right direction and soon she saw the gang.

"We've been tricked" Will told her quietly so the boy didn't hear him"

"How?" Djaq asked

"He's not really a Taxman" Allan pointed out, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Shhh!" Robin hissed, turning back to the gang from watching the boy.

"Its not just us the Sheriff's been tricked too" Will whispered

"Yeah..." Allan realised "How do we know that exactly?"

"The inch of truth" Robin explained

"What?" Much whispered, voicing the other's opinions.

"The money" Robin elaborated "The bit about the tax money was true"

"And?"

"And anybody as good as our Tax Inspector wouldn't settle for a few pounds for catching some outlaws." Robin explained "Not when the whole of the tax money for the north is on offer."

"So...?" Allan asked

"So. Djaq you go back untie our friend, let him over power you" Robin told her "Now we will follow him and if I am right he will lead us to some very wealthy crooks"

"No need." Much pointed out, from his place where he was looking at the tied up by. The gang quickly crowded behind much and watched in disgusted awe as the boy shifted his shoulder under the ropes and a cracking sound of bones shifting could be heard.

"Cleaver beggar" Allan whispered as the boy twisted like a snake under the his bonds.

"That is...weird" Much hissed "It's like a circus act." They all flinched as the boy, now free of his bonds, jerked his shoulder back into it's socket. "That is horrible."

"Three groups" Robin ordered "Switch pursuit, silent running. Go." And the gang disappeared into the forest, following the boy.

* * *

******I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter**

**Now here's a question should Louise forgive Guy or not?...And if she does should it be in the next scene between them when Guy's all like _"There are others who wish to be kind to you should you allow them." _Tell me what you think.**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	46. Chapter 46

The gang silently followed the boy, switching pursuit ever couple of yards. The boy eventually who lead them to the Great North Road where the 'Tax Inspector' and the woman Robin assumed to be the 'Abbess of Roughfort' were travelling on a horse and cart. The cart stopped as the boy appeared on the road, the gang were still concealed in the forest.

"Welcome back lad." The man greeted

"Tell me we are in business."

"No." The woman said and Allan frowned at Robin who gestured at him to wait. "Not unless we want to be we will never have to be in business again"

"Come on boy." The man smiled "Come and sit next to your retirement." Suddenly two arrows appeared from out of the bushes, hitting the side of the cart. The woman screamed and Robin appeared, his gang behind him.

"No retirement just yet." He called.

"Is this him?" The woman asked

"You should be dead!" The man cried.

"Many times over." Robin agreed

"How did you escape?"

"Oh a wriggle" Robin told him, pushing the boy out of the way as he reached the cart. "And a pop of the shoulders."

"I told you!" The man hissed at the boy, "Always check the tail!"

"Listen we've never taken from you." The woman announced, "We were never after you"

"No." Allan agreed "We were just the bait!"

"Get over it." The boy scoffed but Will, whose temper had been running high during the entire mission, snapped and whacked the boy around the face.

"You get over it!" He growled "You might as well have been Taxmen, you do exactly the same thing!"

"You can talk." The woman commented "You live on the wrong side of the law, just like us."

"That is because the law in itself has become criminal." Robin explained. "England is rotting from the top down."

"Then why stay?" The woman asked, leaning forward towards the leader of the outlaws. "We are going to Holland to set ourselves up as nobles. Why don't join us? We'd make a wonderful combination." Robin leant on the side of the carriage, an interested look in his eye but if Marian were there she would've seen right through it to the disgust and hatred beneath. "There are many fools like the Sheriff in this world and it is our duty to cheat them."

"They're greedy" The man put in. "That's why they're so easy to trick."

"Join us." The woman urged, moving even closer to the outlaw. "With our strategies and your remarkable talent..." As she spoke her mouth moved closer to Robin's. The gang looked in shock as they believed Robin to be about to agree with the con artists.

"What's he doing?" Allan asked as the woman leaned closer to Robin's ear.

"Now you see what I have to put up with" Much commented

"Forget the others." The woman whispered in Robin's ear, "Just you and me" Suddenly, just before the woman's lips touched his, Marian's face appeared in his mind eye and the outlaw knew that he couldn't forget the woman he loved and pulled back, much to her and the gang's surprise, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Little John." Robin said, a grin plastered on his face and John quickly caught on, grinning back at his leader.

"What?" The woman asked, surprised written across her face. Suddenly John launched forward pushing the man and the woman back, into the cart full of mud and manure. The gang howled with laughter and crowded around the cart, Will still keeping a careful eye on the boy.

"You are _pigs_! In _slops_! Although" Much cried, leaning towards Robin as only he got the reference "I'll think you'll find they are _not_ pigs in slops at all." As Much was talking John dug through the cart, chuckling as he pulled out a sack.

"What else have we got here?" He asked the opened the bag to reveal the tax money.

"You wouldn't want to retire on this." Robin told them "This dirty money." The gang could not help but laugh, both at their leaders words and at the sight of the con artists cover in god knows what.

.

Louise and Marian were quick to unpack their belongings as neither of them were particularly keen on going in the first place. After unpacking Marian went outside, intent on looking after the flowers that she had planted when she was a child and Louise, having nothing better to do, went outside also, with Seth bounding happily behind her. Louise sat down on the grass as Marian kneeled down by the flowers, unfortunately Seth decided that he was going to help Marian with the gardening and kept poking his nose into flowers.

"Seth!" Marian growled at the dog, pushing him back as Louise laughed at the sight. "Can't you control your dog?"

"I don't know..." Louise trailed off still smiling.

"Louise!" Marian growled

"Fine." Louise gave in and looked around "Here pass me that stick." Confused Marian handed over a large stick to her friend. "Seth." Louise called, waving the piece of wood at the dog. "What's this?" The dog bounded over at Louise and barked as Louise moved the stick from one hand to the other, teasing the animal. That was until Seth managed to grab onto the stick and pulled back growling, Louise reacted with this by holding tighter to the old bit of tree as Seth shook his head back and forth.

Eventually Louise let go and Seth ran off and lay down a few meters away happily chewing on the stick...Until he got bored and, his stomach to the ground, he crawled over to Louise and placed the stick at her feet before rolling over onto his back. Louise laughed and rubbed the white fur on his stomach, picking up the stick. Eyeing the piece of wood Seth bounded up and ran backwards and forwards, barking until Louise threw the stick far into the distance. He quickly ran back, the stick between his jaws, and dropped it at her feet, whining until she picked it up and threw it again.

Suddenly the sound of an approaching horse could be heard arriving at Knighton Hall and Louise turned round just in time to see Sir Guy dismount his horse. She stood up, as did Marian, as the lord walked over.

"I can say I'm glad to see you there." Guy said as he walked closer

"You have said it" Louise snapped "Now if you'll excuse me" Louise walked off into the house and Marian saw the pain flicker in Guy's eyes as he tethered his horse before following Louise into the house. Luckily Marian had the foresight to grab Seth by the collar before he followed them in and Marian decided that the flowers could wait, so she turned her attention to distracting the dog.

.

"When you said that you would go to Ruford I admit I was..._disturbed_." Guy told Louise, who had her back to him, as he placed an arm against one of the pillars.

"Sir Guy have I ever indicated to you of late" Louise asked, turning round "That you now have the right to be disturbed."

"Well I would like to earn back that right" Guy told her, leaning against the table where Louise was standing. "And I am glad that I still have the chance" Louise just walked away to the other side of the room "That so called Abbess was an imposter."

"What?" Louise asked, turning back to the lord.

"I came straight away" Guy informed her "I told Sir Edward did he not tell you?"

"No" Louise admitted, "I think, maybe, he was being kind to me."

"I think maybe there are other people who wish to be kind to you" Guy told her, walking towards her and holding up a metal box, with yet another gift inside. "You would let them"

"Keep your gift Sir Guy." Louise told him, "I have no need for it." Guy's eyes flashed.

"What do you want me to do!" He growled at her and Louise just raised an eyebrow.

"Leave." She told him honestly.

"I'd buy you gifts" Guy continued, not listening to Louise as he paced back and forward, running his hand jerkily through his hair. "God I would buy you _England_ if I thought it would make you happy but it won't. I offer to spend time with you to apologize for what I did but you won't give me that chance." He moved to face her. _"Tell me what you want me to do!"_

"Spend your money wiser." Louise told him and he looked at her confused "Spend it on a lady of the courts, someone who wants your gifts."

"I don't want another lady of the courts" Guy shouted

"Well I will not be a trophy wife!" Louise told him, "To hang off some lord's arm!" Louise stepped forward, the anger evident in her body language and voice. "Because thats what I'd be with you! Robin Hood's _tamed sister!_"

"Do you really think that if I wanted a woman who would bow to my every command I would try to court the most willful woman in England!" Guy growled back.

"It would make you look good wouldn't it!" She roared.

"I don't care what they think!" Guy roared back. "It's too late for that!"

"What?" Louise asked, stunned.

"Every corner I turn I cannot help but hope that you will be there." Guy shouted. "I cannot think because you are _always_ on my mind! I cannot do my duty as Master at Arms because with everything I do, I end up wondering how you will react about it!" Louise looked shocked at the lord, not realising how much she affected him. "And no matter _how_ much I am mocked by the Sheriff, I still try to apologize to you and show you that I am not the man everyone assumes I am" His voice quieted down as he spoke, meeting her eyes.

"Guy..." Louise tried, placing her hand on his arm but he shook her off. "I didn't realise..."

"Realise what?" Guy snapped "Realise that maybe, just maybe, I felt ashamed by what I did and _that_ is why I didn't tell you.?" This time, as Louise looked at Guy, she could see for the first time the pain and sadness in his eyes and her heart mirrored his.

"I didn't think..." But Louise just trailed off again and Guy looked at her. He gently brought his hand up to her cheek stroking it before cupping her jaw and Louise lent into his touch, neither of them saying anything. After a few moments Guy bent his head and pressed his lips to hers in a soft chaste kiss but, before Guy could deepen the kiss, Louise pulled back.

"I still have a lot to earn. Don't I?" Guy asked and Louise nodded, a small smile on her face as Guy stepped back and moved over to the table. "And this is my first of many thing I will do to re-earn your trust." He told her handing out his gift, which Louise accepted. "If you do not feel too much like you are being brought." He smirked at Louise's mock glare.

"Good day Sir Guy." She told him, acting annoyed.

"Good day my Lady." Guy smirked as he lifted her hand up to his lips before departing out of the house.

* * *

**YAY! They're back together, tell me what you think.**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	47. Chapter 47

Over the next couple of days it became obvious that Louise had forgiven Guy, both of them seemed happier and although Louise knew that Marian knew, she was glad that her friend didn't comment on it. Then again Marian had little choice after she confronted Louise once Guy had left

"You forgave him." She had accused.

"I-" Louise tried

"I'm not blaming you" Marian interrupted again, "You care for him"

"I-"

"Don't try to deny it." Marian had argued. "You do care for Gisborne, it's obvious."

"Wait-" Louise tried again

"You can't deny it, not to me!" Marian scoffed. "I know you too-"

"Marian!" Louise then exclaimed "Let me speak!" The lady of Knighton had looked at her friend in surprise. "I'm not going to deny it. I care for Guy alright!?"

"Knew it!" Marian crowed

"Just as you care for Robin."

"I don't care for _him_." Marian had defended but Louise clearly wasn't buying it. "Are you joking!? He's arrogant, cocky, full of himself-"

"Charming, flattering, stands up for what he believes in." Louise interrupted, grinning.

"Stubborn, argumentative, always has to have the glory." Marian put in.

"Sweet, romantic, cares about you." Louise argued back, using the same tone that Marian used when she was confronting her about her feelings towards Guy.

"Drop it." Marian warned, realising that she wasn't going to win.

"Drop what?" Louise asked innocently.

"I won't interfere in your relationship with Gisborne, if you don't bring up anything to do with my supposed 'feelings' for Robin."

"Deal." Louise agreed, grinning at her friend

.

And so they had come to a mutual agreement not to interfere in each others personal life but how long it would last neither of them knew.

Marian was thinking about her friend and their 'deal' as she rode through Sherwood forest, taking a longer route towards Nottingham castle. Suddenly a shape appeared from out of the woods, causing Falcon to rear up in shock, sending Marian tumbling to the floor.

"Whoa! Whoa!" The man called out "I wish you no harm!" Marian felt anger flare through her as she recognised the voice of one Robin of Locksley. Once she rushed round to sooth her horse she glared at the outlaw. "But I will relieve you of your valuables." He warned her, gesturing with his bow and grinning as he 'recognised' her, not that he didn't know it was her in the first place. "Sorry I thought you were some rich noble woman willing to donate her fancy jewels to a good cause."

"You knew it was me." Marian accused

"You shouldn't be riding through the forest." Robin warned her, changing the subject as he leant on his bow. "There are some very unsavoury characters about. _Outlaws_ you know"

"What do you want Robin?" Marian asked.

"She came to her senses then." Robin said, his words making no sense to what Marian asked but Marian sighed as she realised that he was doing that annoying thing of not listening.

"What?" She asked

"Louise" Robin clarified "She came to her senses about Gisborne" This just confused Marian further. _He doesn't mind Louise's courtship?_ She wondered _Thats not like Robin._

"You do not mind?" Marian asked

"Mind!?" Robin exclaimed "I am relieved! She finally realised that he was not a good man and was not worthy of her time." Marian then realised that Robin was not aware that Louise had forgiven Guy and was still under the impression that she hated him.

"Robin there is something that I need to-"

"What?" The outlaw interrupted quickly, a spark of amusement in his eyes that just wound Marian up.

"Let me finish and you will find out." Marian answered back cooly. Robin bowed his head and gestured with his hand for her to continue. The gesture was mocking and formal, causing Marian to roll her eyes as she continued. "Louise forgave Gisborne."

"What?!" Robin all but shouted, the spark leaving his eyes.

"She forgave him,"

"Why!?"

"Because she cares for him Robin." Marian told him and the outlaw scoffed. "And I believe, in fact I know, that he cares for her as well."

"Marian you do know who you are talking about don't you?" Robin cried. "This is Guy of Gisborne! He couldn't care for someone else if his life depended on it!"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Why don't you!" Robin asked "Or have you fallen for is fancy gifts as well!?"

"Don't be stupid!" Marian snapped "I do not care for Gisborne, but I do care for Louise and so does he. He stood up for her Robin, many times in the courts and was there for her when you weren't."

"Does she not see what that man is doing in Locksley!?" Robin questioned. "Or does she no longer care for her people!"

"That's rich!" Marian shouted "Coming from the man who left his people for glory!"

"I fought for my country!" Robin shouted back "For my king!"

"Yes and meanwhile, back in the real world, we have been fighting for our lives." Marian argued "Carefully watching what we say and do in order to make the Sheriff believe that we are on his side! He already sees my father as a threat! And he's suspicious of Louise! We do not all have the luxury of being able to run off into the forest _ROBIN_!"

"Why not?!" Robin shouted

"My father is unwell! He could not survive in the forest!" Marian cried "But you are too selfish to realise when others are ill, that others are hurting!"

"I am well aware that the people of Nottingham are hurting Marian!" Robin roared. "But I do not-"

"For once!" Marian interrupted "Think about your family _before_ your _people_! Your own SISTER is hurting Robin, whilst you run about in the Holy Lands and now in the forest! The last few years may not have been easy on you but the were NOT easy on her either! And THAT is why she turned to Guy! Because-" Marian walked over to Robin, jabbing him in the chest as she spoke her next words "He. Was. There. For. Her.

"Hey!" Robin shouted, pushing Marian's arm away and stepping back. "I offered to help Louise! I said she could come and stay with me and my gang!"

"Thats _not_ helping Robin!" Marian exclaimed "Louise would never leave her people to live in the forest!"

"Why not!" Robin cried "She can help them from the forest, I do it!"

"Just because you do something _Robin of Locksley_" Marian sneered "Does not make it the right thing. Louise stays in Nottingham because she can't leave Guy." Robin scoffed "Because she understands him Robin! She also knows, better now since you did it, that her leaving will only aggravate the Sheriff and it will be taken out on the people which she is trying to protect!"

"What do you mean since _I've done it_?" Robin snapped

"Well no one has had their tongues cut out because of us!" Marian shouted back. "Your sister cares for someone Robin and I believe that, if she doesn't already, she could very easily grow to love him"

"How?" Robin cried, pacing back and forth as he ran his fingers through his hair. "_How_! Marian! How can she care for him! Does she not see what he is doing?" Marian walked over to Robin until she was standing in front of him.

"She knows what he is doing and she doesn't support it-" Marian told him

"That doesn't make it ok" Robin argued

"-But she sees, and he shows her, a different side of him" Marian continued, ignoring Robin who looked down, sighing and hesitantly Marian placed her hand on his stubbled cheek. "I remember someone telling me, a long time ago," She murmured softly, causing Robin to raise his head. "That most lords hide behind an emotional mask and only show their other side to those they truly care about." Robin leant into her hand slightly and grinned softly.

"Well he must have been a very wise man." Robin commented. Marian scoffed and walked back over to Falcon.

"He was hit too many times on the head." She told him, mounting her horse. "He no longer had any sense, let alone wisdom."

"Hey!" Robin cried, indefinitely. "You were the one who hit me so often!"

"Perhaps it was all that training." Marian teased him and there was no longer a harsh edge in her voice.

"Perhaps" Robin told her as he moved so he was next to Falcon's head, holding onto the bridle and looking up at Marian. "Or perhaps it was a beautiful, harmless looking woman who hit him too many times."

"Careful" Marian warned, smiling at him grinning face. "Or may find yourself being hit again."

"Is that a threat Milady?"

"No." Marian told him as the outlaw stepped back. "It is a promise." Marian kicked her horse into movement at her last words and Robin, still grinning, mocked bowed as she rode past him towards Nottingham.

* * *

**New chapter wahoo! Sorry it took so long. Please update**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	48. Chapter 48

After speaking with Marian, Robin returned to his gang only to then organize an ambush for a man who called himself 'Lucky George'. Will had overheard him in Locksley and it didn't take the gang long to find an armed carriage travelling through Sherwood forest. Allan stepped out in front of the leading guards, raising an arm to get them to stop, as the rest of the gang appeared over the crest of the path.

"This, my friends, is an ambush." Allan said, looking like the cat who caught the canary. The rest of the gang quickly ran forward, pulling the guards off of their horses and knocking them out whilst John gave Robin a leg up onto the top of the carriage. The leader of the outlaws easily pulled himself up onto the roof of the carriage and jumped through the middle of the canvas roof, landing in front of Lucky George.

"Come to exchange some valuables for cash?" The man asked, pointing his sword at Robin's neck. "Lucky George loves a deal."

"A deal with the Sheriff?" Robin asked, his hands raised by the sides of his head.

"Aww." Lucky George mocked, "Now why would you say that?"

"I'm sorry George your luck's run out." Robin told him, "I'm closing down your business"

"With my sword at your throat?" George chuckled "I don't think so! Call your men off!"

"No. I don't think so" Robin replied calmly, lowering his arms "You're surrounded."

"Keep your arms up!" Lucky George ordered.

"If you insist!" Robin grinned, lifting his arms above his head, where John was standing and pulled his leader out by the arms. Robin backflipped off of the cart as George exited the carriage.

The trader lunged at the unarmed outlaw, Robin jumped to the side and quickly ducked a swing at his head before jumping back against another swing towards his stomach. Robin managed to get a punch in as he weaved under and away from the man's wild swings, it was obvious that he had had not proper training with the weapon and it was only there for extreme purposes but nonetheless George stabbed at Robin's chest, pushing the outlaw against the carriage as his sword went through his chest and into the wood behind. Robin let out a grunt of pain as the gang appeared around the side of the cart, looking in horror at their dying leader, who was groaning and spluttering in pain.

"Now look lads." George stuttered, letting go of the sword which obviously caused Robin more pain as he whimpered and let his head fall forward. George looked around wildly and grabbed at the sword about to pull it out of the outlaw, who's head shot up to reveal a cheeky grin because the sword had only gone between his arm and body not wounding him at all.

"Only joking." Robin spat punching the man square in the jaw, laughing as he lifted his arm over the sword much to the surprise of the gang.

.

The gang were taking the carriage back to Locksley, John was driving, Will, Much and RObin were walking in front and Allan and Djaq were sorting through the man's jewelry and other things inside the carriage. When suddenly they came across a group of people from Locksley holding a man on his knees, his shirt up round his neck and one of the serfs brandishing a horse whip.

"HEY! STOP!" Robin shouted running forward."Megan what are you doing?"

"We're going to give these a good horse whipping" Megan told her former lord.

"Why?" Robin asked, shocked and amazed at these peoples actions.

"Said they were thatchers." Meagan told him "Said they would fix my roof only they stole this instead." She handed out a silver celtic looking necklace. "My mother gave it to me, it's the only thing of value I own."

"You touch as and you'll be in big trouble." The man on his knees warned "We are Robin Hood's men!" Robin looked at Much in shock. "Robin Hood could swing out of these trees at anytime! And bash your brains out!"

"Well surely Robin Hood couldn't take us all on?!" Much exclaimed as Robin grinned next to him.

"Robin Hood wouldn't be scared of you." The man scoffed, pushing himself to his feet. "Your girls compared to him and his men." At the man's last words Allan and Djaq appeared from out of the coach, Allan sporting a necklace of pearls around his neck.

"Tom?!" Allan asked

"Allan!" The man breathed

"You know him?" Much asked

"He's my brother." Allan remarked in a dangerous tone.

"Thank heavens you're here" Tom remarked but Allan just sneered at the man, punching him in the face when he was close enough.

"My purse, my horse, my sword!" He growled in his brother's face.

"I can explain!" Tom pleaded "My _nose_! What kind of thing is that to do to a brother? Is this broken?"

"I say whip him within an inch of his life!" Allan ordered and Robin was slightly shocked, not knowing about this side of Allan.

"If you touch me again Robin Hood will string you up from the tallest tree in Sherwood Forest!" Tom warned and Robin turned to Megan grinning

"This is Robin Hood you idiot!" Allan exclaimed pushing his brother towards Robin. and then, much to Robin's amusement, Tom began to beg for him and his men to join Robin's gang. Only to steal from the outlaw right from underneath Robin's nose, without Robin noticing.

"Let them go." Robin ordered before turning back to Megan. "We are not the Sheriff we do not horsewhip thieves...Are you really thatchers?" Robin asked the man.

"'Corse." Tom agreed "The finest in the whole of England."

"Then you shall have a new roof." Robin announced "Free of charge...By the way I found some lost property in the forest. Anyone lost any valuables recently? Take what is yours courtesy of Lucky George" Robin called as Will and Djaq set the chest down and went back to get the other one.

"I think we could be useful to you." Tom told Robin, holding up the dagger that he nicked. "See. If I can steal something from underneath the nose of the great Robin Hood himself, think what I can achieve from mere mortals..." Robin turned to Allan as Tom trailed off

"He's an excellent pickpocket." Allan told Robin, warming to the idea of having his brother in the gang. "And he may have a big mouth...but his hearts in the right place."

"And he's your brother."

"Look if you had a brother, wouldn't you give him a second chance?"

"I do have a brother, and you're right," Robin admitted, holding up three tags. "But you have to earn these. You are on probation."

"You will not regret it." Tom assured him

"Why are you still standing there!" Robin exclaimed after a minute or so . "This woman's roof, get to it."

"Go on!" Allan hissed, slapping his brother lightly round his head. "I'll keep an eye on him." He promised Robin. As they watched Megan give her necklace to her daugher Ellery as a token of her engagement.

"Hey Allan." Robin asked as they began to walk back to the carriage. "Those pearls really suit you!"

"Oi!" Allan cried, pushing Robin's shoulder "Shut up!"

.

"Sir Guy these people wish to see you" One of Gisborne's men called out as Guy jogged up the stairs towards the entrance of Nottingham castle.

"I'm late as it is" Guy growled back, turning round nonetheless. "What do you want?"

"We wish for your blessing and permission to marry my lord." The woman said. Guy's face was impassive as he looked at her and her 'fiance'. A smirk appearing on his face, once he took in their ragged appearance, and he walked down a few of the steps

"What are you willing to pay for my blessing and permission to marry?" He asked, suddenly noticing the simple silver necklace around the woman's neck._ Louise would like it._ He though, not considering how she would react if she knew that he had taken it from one of her people.

"Come closer." Guy ordered, beckoning to them. "Just you." He growled as the man also stepped forward only to be stopped by his sergeant and the woman walked closer. "Nice." Guy murmured when the woman was standing right in front of him. "This?" He lifted up the necklace.

"My mother gave it to us as a token on our engagement." The woman told him, a pleading look in her eyes. "Its the only thing of value I have in my family."

"Ahhh." Guy sneered, a smile appearing on the corner of his lips. "That'll do nicely."

"Guy!" A voice called out from the top of the stairs, before Guy could say another word. The lord took half a step back a smiled slightly as he saw who had addressed him.

"Louise" He greeted

"What's going on?" She asked, noticing the two serfs.

"These people wish for my blessing to marry."

"I know you." Louise said to the serf, arriving next to Guy "You're Ellery from Locksley and Joseph from Clun.

"Lady Locksley" Ellery said bowing her head.

"Your necklace" Louise commented "It was your mothers was it not?" Ellery nodded "It is most beautiful, it suits you."

"Thank you Milady" Ellery said "Lucky George offered 3 pence for it, but I would never sell it."

"Lucky George?" Louise asked, looking up at Guy who only shrugged his shoulders but Louise could tell that he was lying and narrowed her eyes at the man. It was then that Louise noticed the tension between the serfs and Guy. Her frown deepened and turned to the lord, about to speak but Guy spoke first addressing the sefs.

"Find something to gain my blessing" Guy growled at the woman, ignoring Louise. "And you shall have it. Now go." The woman and the man quickly scurried out of Nottingham and Louise looked at Guy in shock.

"To gain your _blessing_?!" Louise hissed, once the serfs had left the inner courtyard. "Since when do people have to pay to get married."

"It is the law" Guy told her, "Whether you like it or not."

"As it happens I do not." Louise murmured.

"I get the feeling that you do not like most of the laws, set up by the Sheriff" Guy told her as they walked down the steps towards the stables. "But you do not act on it. At least you are smarter than your brother."

"I've been telling people that for years" Louise told him, smiling. "But Guy they cannot even afford a ring, why should they have to pay to be married?"

"I do not make the laws-"

"-You just enforce them?" Louise interrupted, raising an eyebrow in challenge and Guy just shrugged.

"Leave it be." Guy advised as the stable hand readied their horses.

"Fine." Louise sighed

"I am sorry I am late." Guy told her "There was an incident with the Locksley taxes which I had to sort out."

"Its fine." Louise assured him, deciding that she didn't want to know what 'incident' Guy was talking about. "Who's 'Lucky George'? And do not lie to me this time."

"I did not wish to lie to you the first time." Guy told her "But if the serfs knew who he was they may be hesitant to sell."

"Sell?" Louise asked "Sell what?"

"Lucky George." Guy explained "Is a trader, he buys peoples valuables in exchange for silver. The Sheriff paid him buy things off of the people of Nottingham."

"What!" Louise exclaimed

"Think about it." Guy assured her "They can now pay their taxes and Lucky George makes a profit. You do not approve" He sighed

"No. I do not approve of someone buying people's most prized possessions just so they can pay their taxes." Louise agreed "If the Sheriff has that sort of money in the first place, why doesn't he just cut the taxes and make the rest up by himself?" Guy had to admit that did seem like an easier option.

"This is the Sheriff you are talking about" Guy told her. "He loves his wealth" Louise sighed but smiled in thanks as the stable hand handed them their reigns.

"Sir Guy!" The voice of Guy's sargent echoed through the courtyard and Guy growled in annoyance.

"What!" He snapped, annoyed at being delayed again.

"The Sheriff wishes to see you my lord."

"Now?" Guy asked, anger clear beneath his voice.

"Yes my lord he said it was urgent."

"Fine." Guy growled and turned back to Louise, his sergeant retreating. "I am sorry I have to leave." Louise smiled softly, when she noticed how annoyed Guy was at being disrupted.

"It's fine" She assured him. "You are the Sheriff's master at Arms. Your responsibilities require you to be elsewhere and I understand."

"You shouldn't have to be fine with this." He told her. "I promised I would make things up to you, to spend time with you and yet I am leaving and have wasted your morning."

"I understand Guy. Don't worry."

"It should not take too long, hopefully" Guy told her. "Perhaps we could go for a ride later?"

"I would like that." Louise agreed. Smiling Guy kissed the back of her hand before disappearing back into the castle.

* * *

**Its a bit bitty I know...Sorry. **

**Now as you all know this is the episode in the TV series which Marian becomes engaged to Guy so what do you guys want...I have a couple of ideas (Which I'm not gonna share sorry) But I want to know what you guys want...Should Louise and Guy become engaged in the same sort of way or by a different way...or not at all...tell me what you think.**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	49. Chapter 49

Gisborne stood next to the seated Sheriff in the main hall silently fuming at being disturbed whilst trying to spend time with Louise. He glared at 'Lucky George', who apparently wasn't so lucky. Guy's arms were folded over his chest, to hide his hands which were clenched in an attempt to control his anger, as the man told the Sheriff what had happened with Hood and his men.

"This is an outrage!" The Sheriff cried, at the end of his tale. "Isn't it Gisborne." Guy said nothing as he really didn't care. "An innocent man! Robbed! Whilst going about his legitimate business!"

"I need more guards." Lucky George put in

"Out of the question." Guy growled, he wasn't going to lose men because of some half brained plan.

"You shall have them." The Sheriff looked at the Sheriff as if he was stupid, which luckily the Sheriff didn't see.

"Bout half a dozen should do." Lucky George told them, a smug look on his face that reminded Gisborne a lot of the late Master at Arms, DeFornoy. "Oh. And I need a new carriage and all." Guy rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Of course" The Sheriff assured "See to is Gisborne.", Guy again raised his eyes to the heavens at the Sheriff's words as Lucky George walked out of the main hall. "The man's worth his weight in gold." The Sheriff chuckled "Hmm. He makes a profit and we get our taxes. Its a...public, private partnership." Guy moved out from behind the table and started to pace, not wanting to be in close proximity with the man as his anger was still simmering just below the surface.

"_What_ happened Gisborne?!" The Sheriff snapped suddenly "Robin Hood must've known George's whereabouts. Only once, ONCE he risked the forest and immediately he's robbed. Coincidence? A clue...No! Hood knows more about our business that we do. The question is...how?"

"I don't know." Guy growled, somehow managing to keep his anger in check.

"Well I do." The Sheriff sneered, which gained Guy's attention. "We have a spy amongst us. And do you know what we have to do to catch a spy?"

"No."

"I set a trap." The Sheriff told him, "Or rather _you_ set a trap." Guy sighed realising that he was going to be doing all of the work again and that he would not have time to spend with Louise like he promised, not at this rate.

.

Whilst Guy was sorting out Lucky George's guards, carriage and setting a trap for the spy Louise rode to Locksley, wanting to see the family who would have to pay for Guy's blessing. She knew that the man wouldn't give them his blessing until they paid, partially out of greed and partially out of fear of the Sheriff.

It didn't take Louise long to find the cottage where Ellery and Joseph were. Louise tethered Jack to a wooden fence and made sure that Seth stayed where he was before walking over to the cottage and knocking on the door.

"Lady Louise." Megan greeted, opening the door. "Please come in, what can I do for you?"

"Megan." Louise greeted, "Ellery, Joseph."

"Thank you my Lady." Elley said, "For stopping Gisborne...I mean Lord Gisborne." Ellery corrected as Megan gave her a warning glare. It was common knowledge that Guy was courting Louise and that the youngest of the Locksley children had returned his affections.

"its fine." Louise assured her. "But I know Guy. He will not just give you his blessing because I stopped him, he will force you to pay, and I am guessing with your necklace."

"Ellery you must give the necklace to Lord Gisborne." Megan ordered her daughter "Your happiness means more to me than a piece of metal."

"No." Louise argued, "Keep you necklace and never let it go." Louise urged. "It was you mother's and your mother's before that. It's an heirloom and should not be given away so lightly."

"Forgive me for saying Milady" Megan said "But you sound alot like your brother."

"I'll take that as a compliment" Louise grinned "And, speaking of the man, go to him. He will marry you and give you money and means in order to go to Scarborough or another town where you could live happily... I understand that this is not an easy choice so I will let you think about it. I just wish..I could help more."

"My Lady you have helped plenty." Joseph assured her.

"I will give you time to think about it." Louise told them before leaving the house and beginning the ride to Sherwood, planning on talking to Robin before heading back to Knighton, figuring that she could get some training in before Guy was finished with whatever he was doing.

.

Louise rode through Sherwood forest._ How is it possible. _She thought to herself, _That when you don't want to talk to the man he always pops up and yet when I need to talk to him he pulls a disappearing act?_ Louise forgot about Seth and the fact that in the forest, off of the main trails, a human scent was odd so naturally, when Seth picked up one, he followed it and Jack followed him. Louise suddenly found herself being lead through the forest by a dog and a horse so she figured that since she didn't know where she was going she'd let them lead.

.

Soon Louise found herself on the outskirts of Robin's camp. Down the other end she could see Allan wrestling with someone but before she could make herself known Robin pulled her back into the woods, Will gesturing that he would cover for him.

"You can't come here." Robin hissed

"What?" Louise whispered, dismounting Jack "Why not?"

"We have new members." Robin told her, "They're only here because one of them's Allan's brother but I do not know if I can trust them yet. So until I do I do not want you or Marian known to them."

"Fair enough" Louise agreed, understanding the caution behind Robin's words. "But that's not why I came here. You remember Ellery, Joseph and Megan in Locksley?" Robin nodded.

"I saw them earlier" He said "Are they alright."

"They went to Guy for his blessing." Louise told him, her eyes flickering around the forest to make sure that they weren't being overheard and because of this didn't notice the anger seeping into Robin's eyes. "He will not give it to them unless they pay so I need you to marry them and give them means to go to Scarborough."

"Why don't you just talk to _Guy_?" Robin sneered angrily at his sister. Louise's head sprung up. "I'm sure if you _promised to make it up to him_ he would bless them."

"Stop it Robin." Louise snapped "Now is not the time."

"So when is the time!?" He growled, "Before or after he kills you?"

"You're being ridiculous" Louise scoffed "Guy won't kill me."

"So he knows that you're the Shadow then?"

"...Not exactly." Louise admitted "But I do not see how it is any of your business."

"You're my sister it automatically makes it _my_ business!" Robin hissed.

"I don't thinks so!" Louise shouted "It is _none_ of your business. So _keep_ out of it."

"This whole thing with Gisborne's childish." Robin cried

"Childish!" Louise exclaimed "How?!"

"You're doing it to get back at me!"

"Believe it or not Robin but not everything I do revolves around you." Louise shouted, "I like Guy because he can be kind, charming, he actually offers to help me, notices when something's wrong and, even though he suspects that I have talked to you since you've become an outlaw, he had never questioned me about it or your plans! Which is less than can be said for _YOU!_ I will send Marian when Ellery and Joseph make their decision."

With that Louise angrily rode back to the direction of Knighton Manor and Robin returned to the camp. The gang said nothing to their leader because they could tell that he was right at the end of his tether and that the littlest thing could set him off. Just as Marian and Sir Edward said nothing to Louise when she returned and just watched her disappear round the back of Knighton, in order to train.

* * *

**I know its been AGES but please not kill me...**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed, favorited, followed. You have no idea how much it means.**

**I'll to update soon...or even today.**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	50. Chapter 50

Guy of Gisborne wasn't in the best of moods he had spent the last three hours organising a new cart, more men and readying the trap for the person he believed to be the traitor, his sergeant . The lord of Locksley was now only had one thing to do, bait his sergeant and then he was free to spend the rest of the afternoon with Louise, so long as the Sheriff didn't call him to do pointless thing that one of the guards could easily do.

"You there." He called out to one of his men, who came jogging over. "Fetch my sergeant and ask Lady Louise if she would meet me in main hall."

"Yes my lord." The man obeyed and hurried off. Guy walked in the other direction, into the castle and towards the main hall.

.

The Lord of Locksley paced over the wooden floor, his breathing was laboured and the leather that he wore, stifling. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him, why he was so angry and that did nothing but fuel his anger. The door opened and he turned around to look at the top of the stairs. Guy felt his entire body relax as he saw Louise walk down the steps and he marveled at the power that she had over him.

Little did he know that he had the same power over her.

Louise held Guy's gaze as she descended the steps, her stance relaxing and a smile spreading out over her features as she noticed that the man was genuinely pleased to see her. Guy rarely showed his emotions on his face and when he did it wasn't often more that a smirk or a twitch of the lips. One thing he did do though, Louise had noticed, was show all of his emotions through his eyes but it was only readable if you knew him well enough.

Right now though, the corner of Guy's mouth was turned up into a half grin, the same look which used to annoy Louise. The difference between now and then was that Louise could see the joy in Guy's eyes and once she saw that it softened his features and turned the smirk into a grin.

"Thank you for coming." Guy murmured moving so they met in the middle of the hall.

"Should I have a reason not to?" Louise asked grinning.

"I wasted your day because of something that came up." Guy pointed out "If I were you I wouldn't of turned up."

"Well it's a good thing that I'm not you then isn't it?" Louise joked. They had slipped back into habits, despite the fact that about a week ago Louise refused to talk to Guy.

"I have something for you." Guy told her, taking her hand and leading her over to the table.

"Guy." Louise groaned but nonetheless allowed herself to be led towards the table.

"This, I am sue." Guy told her. "You will like." Guy reached into a cloth bag and drew out a necklace, holding it out in the palm on his hand. Louise gasped quietly as she saw it.

The necklace chain was infact a simple, black leather cord but there was a large, blue, teardrop shaped, sapphire, which hung down from the cord by a small sliver loop. The stone had three small links of silver hanging off of that, all of which were intricately linked together.

Guy smiled at Louise's reaction, pleased at her obvious pleasure at the gift. He lifted the necklace up and moved behind Louise, brushing her hair gently away from her neck, allowing his fingers to trail over her skin.

Louise shivered as she felt the man's fingers run over her neck. She felt the necklace placed around her throat so it rested over the top of her chest. Guy's fingers rested over the side of her neck after he secured the necklace.

"Do you like it?" Guy murmured softly, his breath ghosting over her ear and exposed side of her neck.

"Yes." Louise assured him as he moved away from her, not wanting to be seen as being too forward.

"Its simple silver." Guy told her. "You have no need for gaudy jewels"

"Gaudy jewels?" Louise asked.

"I admit, I changed the jewel." Guy told her, "It was glass when I bought but I had it replaced with a proper jewel, worthy for you to wear."

"You brought it in Nottingham." Louise realised.

"Yes but I couldn't give you something that is a fake of something I could afford." Guy told her "Do you like it?"

"Of course." Louise argued "But really I cannot accept it"

"Why not?" Guy asked, the anger that he was feeling earlier was putting him on edge. "Have I insulted you? You do not like it. It's too plain, to simple take it off."

"Guy!" Louise chuckled lightly, moving closer to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I like it. I will treasure it."

"Good." Guy murmured. "Now I can assure you that I am all yours for the rest of the day" Louise raised and eyebrow "...As soon as I have talked to my sergeant "

"Fine" Louise smiled and stepped back as the door opened and Guy's sergeant jogged down the steps.

"You wished to speak to me Sir Guy." He asked and Guy moved closer to his man.

"Cancel tomorrows shipment of guards for the taxes." He ordered quietly.

"But my lord-"

"Guards attract attention." Guy murmured. "And why would we want to attract attention to a shipment of money travelling through the forest?"

"I see." The guard murmured "Very well." The guard went up the stairs and left out of the doors.

"And now I am all yours." Guy assured her, meeting Louise's gaze and smiling slightly as she grinned.

.

Guy and Louise made their way out of the main doors into the courtyard, heading towards the stables. Guy walked down the steps, slightly ahead of Louise who saw Marian appear from one of the hallways, obviously wishing to speak to her.

"Guy." Louise called. "I need to ask Marian about something concerning Knighton. It'll only take two seconds." Guy turned to look between her and Marian, pausing. "Please?"

"I'll get the horses saddled." Guy agreed and walked towards the stables.

"Going somewhere nice?" Marian asked as Louise jogged up the stairs towards her.

"Thanks for telling Robin about me forgiving Guy." Louise growled and Marian winced slightly.

"Sorry." Marian apologised

"Anyway, I hate doing this but, tomorrow's taxes are being transported through Sherwood, undercover without any guards." Louise told Marian, who nodded.

"Should I tell Robin or..."

"I don't know." Louise admitted, "Do whatever you want."

"Fine then." Marian grinned "I won't keep you." Louise rolled her eyes but jogged down the steps towards the stables. Marian had noticed the necklace that Louise was wearing and she knew that Guy had given it to her recently because she didn't wear jewelry normally. She could also tell that Louise liked the necklace, that in itself was an achievement, but the fact that she wasn't drawing attention to the piece of jewelry indicated that she was comfortable wearing it.

Lady of Knighton smiled softly as she watched her friend move over to the lord. She didn't like Gisborne but she couldn't doubt that the man cared for her. She watched as Louise moved to Guy's side and the Sheriff's Master at Arms placed his hand on the small of her back as he handed her the reins of her horse. Marian turned away, back into the castle as Guy and Louise rode off, glad that Louise had found someone who cared for her.

* * *

**Two in one day and again I'm sorry for the long wait for both of them.**

**Please review**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	51. Chapter 51

Louise and Guy rode through Sherwood forest. Louise didn't think that it was a particularly good idea because it seemed like Guy was baiting Robin into ambushing them and gloating that he was courting her. She couldn't help, however, but feel touched by Guy's attempts to apologize. She genuinely adored the necklace that hung around her neck and was pleased that the man had realised that she didn't want lots of money spent on her, although she reckoned that it cost more that he was letting on.

Guy looked over at Louise marveling at the fact that she seemed completely at ease in the surrounding woods because the shadows and sudden sounds did nothing but put the lord of Locksley on edge. Louise felt the man's eyes on her and turned to look at him, smiling as she met his eyes but her smile dropped as she felt Jack stiffen.

She leant forward, rubbing her palm down his neck, murmuring soothing words under her breath. Suddenly an arrow flew past her head and Louise shrieked, pressing her face into her horses neck. Jack bucked, although Louise managed to stay on, as Guy's horse circled, whinnying and pawing at the ground nervously.

"Louise?" Guy called, his concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine." Louise called back as Jack calmed down. Without warning a being jumped in front of Louise's horse causing him to rear, this time throwing Louise clear off. She tumbled to the ground, twisting in the air and managing to landed in a crouch only because of her training.

"Lousie!" Guy shouted, dismounting his horse and moving to Louise's aid but he was stopped by Robin.

"Stay where you are Gisborne." Robin ordered, pointing his drawn bow at the lord as Louise drew herself up to her feet.

"I'm fine." She assured Guy. "What do you want Robin?"

"I'm here to relieve you of your money." Robin told her but there was no grin and there was an edge in his eyes.

"I have none on me." Louise told him, mirroring the edge in her voice.

"That's a very pretty necklace." He pointed out, reaching for it. Louise slapped his hand away and took a step back. "I'm sure a family in Nottingham will appreciate the money we could get for it."

"Leave it Locksley." Guy growled advancing towards the outlaw but Robin was faster and re-drew his bow.

"I said stay where you ARE!" He growled, aiming the arrow at Guy's chest. Louise suddenly saw a shape moving in the forest. It was Much. Louise shook her head at the man, telling him not to come any closer, Robin was being unpredictable and she didn't want Much caught up in it...Not whilst he could do something more useful. Louise had noticed that Robin was effectively blocking her from Guy's view so she turned to the hidden outlaw.

_Marian_. She mouthed at Much but the man just looked at her in confusion. _Get Marian._ She mouthed again, gesturing at Robin, and this time Much's face clearing in understanding and he disappeared back into the forest.

"What? Gonna kill me Locksley?" Guy mocked, smirking, neither Robin or Guy aware of what had just gone on. "You won't do it...You've lost your nerve."

"Trust me killing you won't be a hardship." Robin snapped, drawing back his bow even further. "The necklace." He snapped at Louise, not taking his eyes off of Gisborne. "Or I _will _kill your lover." When Robin didn't get a reply from his sister he turned his head and didn't see her as she slipped past him.

Louise used Robin's divided attention to sneak round his left. She knew that when Robin turned to look back at her he would turn to his right, so she moved round his left and quickly moved to Guy's side.

Guy moved forward, pushing Louise behind him, as Robin turned back round.

"Walk away Hood." Guy warned.

"The necklace!" Robin growled. Angry about Guy being the one to protect her. _She's my sister._ He snarled in his head and Louise knew that this was no longer about the necklace but about her relationship to Guy.

"Robin, leave it." Louise warned, stepping out from behind Guy. Suddenly Robin aimed his bow at Louise and their eyes met. Normally when he did this there was a glint in his eye telling her that he wouldn't shoot her but this time there was none...Just anger. And, for the first time in her life, Louise feared her brother.

Guy saw the fear in Louise's eyes as her own brother turned on her. So he stepped forward again, his hand clasping firmly on Louise's hip, pulling her behind him, and, holding her to his back, as he pointed his sword at Robin.

"You'd shoot your own sister Hood?" Guy questioned. "Now we see the man you are." Louise could tell that both men were itching for a fight. _Hurry up Much._ She begged in her mind.

"I do not mindlessly torture and kill!" Robin growled "And _that_ makes me ten times the man that you are!"

"You're an outlaw." Guy smirked "Nothing more than a common thief that believes he is better than the law."

"When the law is in itself criminal, fighting back becomes duty." Robin snapped proudly

"Is that what you're telling yourself?" Guy sneered. "How very _noble._" Robin drew back, Louise knew that Guy had gone to far and Robin was going to shoot.

"Robin!" A voice suddenly called out behind him and Robin lowered his bow slightly as he turned to see his gang, running towards him.

"Don't do this." Much pleaded as another person burst out of the woods next to them.

"The Nightwatchman." Guy growled under his breath, tightening his hold on Louise as they became drastically outnumbered.

Marian, disguised as the Nightwatchman, looked over at Gisborne and Louise and, seeing that they weren't hurt, she turned to Robin. The outlaw met Marian's eyes and wasn't surprised to see the anger in them.

"This doesn't concern you." He growled at her, "Any of you." The last bit was directed at his gang but Marian just moved closer and when she was close enough she yanked his bow down so he was no longer aiming it at Gisborne.

"Robin we do not kill." John reminded him as he angrily pulled his bow free of Marian's grasp.

"Yeah" Allan agreed. "Not even scum like Gisborne." Guy's eyes flashed and he stepped forward to attack the outlaws but stopped when Louise placed her hand on his arm, almost begging him not to. Guy realised that if he fought it would leave her unprotected and he couldn't do that. This was of course what Louise wanted to happen, even though she could easily hold her own against the outlaws.

"Walk away Robin." Marian whispered so Gisborne couldn't hear. "Don't do something you'd regret." Robin turned to move away but suddenly, before Marian or the gang could do anything, he turned back round, aimed and fired before anyone could stop him, the arrow hissing through the air straight towards Louise...

* * *

**What's gonna happen? What do you think?**

**In other news...****I'm Back!**

**I'm so sorry for the wait...So many exams but dont worry they're all over so I should be able to update more. **

**Which is a good think because I've written 51 chapters for this and I'm only on episode 7 of series 1 and I'm telling you series 2&3 are more or less entirely different from the TV series so tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for sticking with this story.**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	52. Chapter 52

The arrow thudded into the tree behind Louise, missing her by millimeters. Guy pulled Louise out of the way of any more arrows, shielding her with his body, but everyone there knew that it was more of a threat than an attempt at her life because if Robin wanted her dead he wouldn't of missed. This didn't stop everyone looking at Robin in confusion and shock, he had just shot at his sister, and would've killed her if Guy didn't pull her out of the way.

Guy glared at Robin as he retreated back into the forest, his gang following cautiously behind him but he looked in confusion as the Nightwatchman looked over at them. Behind him Louise mouthed her thanks at her disguised friend but all Guy saw was the Nightwatchman nodding his head at them before running after the gang.

"Are you alright?" Guy asked, after the gang had disappeared, turning round to face her. His eyes ran over her face, looking for any signs of pain.

"I'm fine." Louise assured him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. He was too busy checking her over, for any injuries, and the surrounding woodland, for any more outlaws. "Guy." Louise called, placing her hand on his shoulder, turning his head to face her. "I'm fine." She told him and Guy sighed slightly.

The lord of Locksley then became aware that, whilst one of his hands rested on his empty scabbard, his other hand was still on Louise's hip, holding her close to him. One of her hands rested on his shoulder, her the other was holding gently onto his arm. Guy brought his hand up from his scabbard and pushed her hair behind her ear, smirking softly as Louise looked down blushing. This time Guy gently moved her face up to look at him and he kept his eyes on her as he bent his head slowly. Louise's eyes kept flickering between his eyes and his mouth but she was smiling as his face moved closer to hers.

Guy pressed his lips softly to Louise's, he could feel Louise smiling into the kiss and it made him smile also as he pulled back. Both of Louise's arms were now around his neck and she was gently pressed against him.

"Are you sure-" Guy tried to ask

"I'm fine." Louise interrupted, stretching up to press a quick kiss to his lips, "Perfectly unharmed."

"Good." Guy murmured, suddenly becoming aware that they were still in the forest. "We need to leave." He removed himself from Louise, picked up his dropped sword, walked over to his horse and pulled himself into the saddle before holding his hand out to Louise who just looked at it confused.

"Unless you would like to walk back?" He asked her. "Because you seem to be missing a horse." Louise glowered slightly at Guy as she took his hand, placing her foot in the stirip that Guy had not yet put his foot in, and pulled herself behind the man on the horse, Louise wrapped her arms around Guy's waist. The lord waited until she stopped moving before he kicked the horse in the opposite direction to the gang, towards Knighton Hall.

.

What on earth do you think you were doing!" Marian shouted, ripping her mask and scarf away from her face, when they arrived back at the camp. Robin kept walking, ignoring her. "Don't walk away from me Robin of Locksley!" John stood in front of Robin in order to stop him moving.

"Move John." Robin growled lowly but John didn't budge. "MOVE!" The gang flinched but John still held firm.

"No." He growled.

"Robin." Marian called.

"What!" The outlaw snapped, whirling round to face Marian.

"What possessed you to attack Gisborne and Louise!?" Marian asked, half shouted.

"I have my reasons!"

"Well I'm not being funny right, but we'd like to know your reasons." Allan chipped in.

"Its my business!" Robin roared.

"Allan's right Robin." Will argued

"What happened Robin?" Marian asked.

"So this is it, is it?" Robin snarled. "Your siding with Gisborne?!"

"Don't be so stupid." Marian scolded, not completely sure how Robin had made that conclusion.

"Well you don't seem to be particularly on my side anymore!" Robin shouted.

"Sides!" Marian shouted in disbelief, walking over to him. "You sound like a child! This isn't one of the games we used to play Robin! Not everything's black and white anymore!"

"And you're talking about Gisborne I suppose?!" Robin cried.

"As it happens!" Marian admitted, "But not just him!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Face it Robin, you wouldn't hate Gisborne quite as much if he wasn't courting Louise and you know it!"

"He's courting her to get at me!" Robin roared. Marian groaned in anger, half turning away from the outlaw in annoyance, running her hand through her hair. "He doesn't care about her, only the power that being her husband would bring!"

"Not everything." Marian growled, turning back. "Is. About. You." She punctuated every word with a jab to Robin's chest.

"But this is about me!"

"Djaq." Marian called, turing to the saracen for help. "You're relatively neutral in all this, did it look like Gisborne didn't care about Louise?!" Djaq didn't say anything, her eyes flickering from Robin to Marian because she was unwilling to be dragged into it.

"No." John answered eventually.

"Robin." Will put in calmly. "I had Gisborne as my lord and master for five years and I hate him as much as you do but you do come to know them. There's two things I know he cares about. His own power and...your sister." Robin shook his head, turning away.

"Robin listen to him." Marian urged.

"He didn't use Louise to influence his own power" Will called at the retreating outlaw. Robin stopped but didn't turn round. "But he used his power to try and impress her instead."

"That wouldn't work." Robin scoffed eventually, turning round

"Even so." Marian continued off from Will, who gave her a grateful look. "He believed it would, doing anything and everything the Sheriff asked to improve his power."

"It's still _wouldn't_ work." Robin argued.

"It did." Marian argued back. "Just not in the way he wanted. Louise noticed what Will just pointed out and was touched by it." Robin just scoffed disbelievingly. "Robin, the man was buying her gifts every two seconds, and being a gentleman about it."

"I'm sure that went down well."

"You don't get it do you?!" Marian shouted "You're too stubborn to see it! There was nothing to stop Gisborne forcing her to marry him because there was no one he had to ask for a blessing, no one protecting her! But he didn't" Marian lowered her voice as Robin's whole body shook with barely concealed anger. "And he has spent the last five years courting her, trying to get her to trust him."

"So?!" Robin asked, angrily

"So. You cannot come back and suddenly think that everything in her life is still up to you." Marian argued, as if he was a child. "She's not a little girl anymore."

"I'm her brother!" Robin growled,

"And you have a very good way of showing it." Marian replied snarkily, losing her patience with the man.

"What do you mean by that?!" Robin growled, lowly.

"You almost shot her." Marian shouted, "Gisborne was the one that was protecting her. The one who used himself as a shield so YOU, her own BROTHER, didn't kill her."

"No." Robin growled, "It didn't happen like that." His voice caught slightly as he realised that that was exactly what happened.

"It did Robin." Marian informed him, her voice hard. "You almost killed Louise and she is only alive because Gisborne was there to save her." Suddenly the sound of approaching, pounding footsteps could be heard in the distance and Marian only just had enough time to replace her scarf, hood and mask before three men crashed into the camp.

"Hey what's goin' on?" One of them asked

"Where have you been?" Allan asked,

"Dinner gents." The leader of the three replied, holding up three rabbits.

"Where'd you nick em from?" Allan accused.

"We caught these!" The man defended as Much looked them over.

"These are from our traps." Much realised quickly and Allan shook his head in disbelief.

"Ere who's that?" The man asked, looking at the disguised Marian.

"This is the Nightwatchman" Robin told them before turning to Marian. "This is Tom A'Dale, Allan's brother, and his friends." Marian nodded at the men. "You need to get back." Marian gave him a look, which clearly showed him how clever she thought he was, before running off into the forest.

"Not very talkative is he?" Tom asked

"Normally he is." Allan replied.

"I cannot risk his identity." Robin told them in answer to Tom's confused look. "I still don't know if I can trust you."

"Fair enough." Tom agreed, "Rabbit?"

* * *

**Hi people what do you think?**

**Personally I think the endings a bit poor but oh well **

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	53. Chapter 53

There tension at the camp for the rest for the evening. Will and Djaq went to deliver at Locksley just to escape the fury of their leader but they didn't expect to see Lucky George again. The gang was quiet when they arrived back, Much was cooking over the fire whilst Allan and John sharpened their weapons. The atmosphere was tense and awkward as Will approached Robin

It was also easy to say that Robin was less than happy about the reappearance of the con man.

"Lucky George?" Robin asked

"In Nettlestone, more guards, better carriage." Will told him

"Someone's in cahoots with the Sheriff." Robin realised

"The people are falling over themselves" Will informed. "And they're selling cheap because they think you'll get it back like before."

"First thing in the morning we find him and take his toys away." Robin ordered. "For good." Will nodded in agreement.

"Robin!" Allan called over suddenly and the leader raced over to the man. "I've lost my brother." He admitted, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

"Its a big forest." Robin pointed out.

"The must of gone east." Much realised.

"He didn't tell me where he was off to though." Allan warned them, "I've got a bad feelin' about this." Robin sighed at the bad news, he was tired and weary, no longer angry just ashamed.

"Go fetch the horses." He told Much "East is towards Knighton Hall."

.

Louise pulled her scarf up over her mouth and nose, in the stables of Knighton.

"We should go to Robin." Marian advised, "What if you are wrong, what if there are guards."

"I am not wrong." Louise insisted "Anyway we do not need his help." Marian didn't say anything as they prepared to leave. Suddenly they heard Sir Edward shouting and Louise and Marrian round out to help the man.

They arrived to see Sir Edward being knocked to the floor by a bunch of bandits, without thinking Marian and Louise, disguised of course, attacked the men. Easily fending them off, much to the surprise of Edward, who had no idea that they could fight so well. The men were on the floor in seconds, just as Robin, Much and Allan arrived.

"STOP!" Robin roared, jumping off of his horse. Marian retreated back to check on her father and Louise delivered a swift kick to the leader of the band's side, causing him to double over in pain.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" He shouted at the man and Louise looked over at Marian confused, Robin knew these men.

"Thank goodness you're here." The man said, he pulled down his scarf to reveal a stubbled jaw. "This is RObin Hood and you're in big trouble!" Louise scoffed and walked over to Sir Edward and Marian.

"What are you _doing_!" Allan snarled, grabbing his brother by the collar and whacking him over the head. "I am so sorry." He apologised, walking over to Edward and the disguised forms of Louise and Marian.

"These men were robbing my house." Edward told Robin

"Yes we were robbing his house!" Tom argued "Thats what we DO! We're trying to show the top man what we can do!" Again Louise scoffed under her scarf, wondering why this man was part of Robin's gang

"These people are our friends!" Allan growled in his brother's face.

"Now you tell me!" Tom sighed. "I thought they were..."

"You don't think! You can't think!" Allan growled "You met HIM earlier!"Allan pointed at the Nightwatchman.

"He attacked me first!" Tom defended and Robin noticed that Marian was about to attack him again if he wasn't careful.

"Enough." Robin ordered, his voice low. "Are you hurt?" He asked Sir Edward

"Only my pride." Edward told him, Marian's hand on his shoulder. "These are your men?"

"Not for much longer, I promise" Robin replied darkly. "Apologize." He ordered, walking over to Tom. "Apologize for the disturbance...NOW!"

"Do as you're told." Allan warned, hitting Tom over the head again as he walked over to Edward.

"Sorry" Tom muttered, looking at the floor.

"Louder." Robin growled, hovering over him.

"Sorry." Tom said louder, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I knew nothing about this." Robin promised. "They will be punished, you have my word." Edward nodded at Robin.

"Robin I'm so sorry" Allan apologized again.

"Just take them away!" Robin shouted and Allan hauled his brother off back into the forest. Louise looked over at Marian, who nodded. Louise grabbed Robin's arm lightly and pulled him into the stables.

.

"There's a consignment of silver coming down the great north road." Louise told him once they were in the stables, pulling her disguise off. "We were on our way to intercept it-"

"-You?!" Robin asked in disbelief

"Robin we just fought off three of your men." Louise argued, "It is unguarded so as not to attract attention, a simple cart. We could of easily of handled it."

"And how do you know this?" Robin asked. Louise looked down not wanting to meet his eyes. "Another present from Gisborne?"

"I need to stay with Marian and Sir Edward." Louise told him, obviously annoyed with his overprotectiveness. "If you want it go."

"Thank you." Robin said, deciding that he shouldn't push the Gisborne matter any more especially considering how much damage he had already caused.

"Wait Robin." Louise called out after him and the outlaw turned round. "Have you talked to Ellery yet?"

"No not yet." Robin admitted. "But I will marry them."

"I'll tell them." Louise told him, "They will still probably want to see you but..."

"If I have time I will pay them a visit." Robin promised. "And Louise...I wasn't...I didn't want to..-"

"What?" Louise asked.

"I won't hurt you." Robin promised "You're my sister, you know that right?" The slightly insecureside of Robin was showing now.

"Robin you shot at me." Louise told him, moving closer. "I would've died if it wasn't for Guy-"

"I know." Robin interrupted, "And if I could take it back I would but I can't and I am ashamed that I was the one that you had to be protected from and that you were protected by the man I should've protected you from." Louise decided to let the last comment past.

"Robin you're my older brother." She told him, "I will always need you to protect me...Even though you're a fool." Robin laughed and drew her into a hug glad that she had forgiven her, in their own way.

"Um Robin." Louise said pulling away.

"What?" The outlaw asked

"The shipment of Silver?..."

"Ah." Robin breathed before running out of the stables shouted at his men. "Much! Great North Road."

Louise walked back into Knighton Hall, shaking her head at the childish look on Robin's face as he rode off in search of the cart as if Christmas had come early.

* * *

**What do you think**

**Please review, even if you dont like it**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	54. Chapter 54

"You know I said that you should make it up with your brother." Robin said to Allan when they were back at the camp,

"Yeah." Allan replied not like where this was going.

"Well I've changed my mind."

"He was trying to impress you." Allan argued.

"He attacked Marian." Robin snapped, "And SIr Edward, our friends."

"He didn't realise who he was robbing." Allan explained "It was just a big house, he was trying to impress you! He doesn't think! Anyway you don't have to trust them you have to trust me, I should of kept an eye on him."

"Yes" Robin agreed snarkily,"You should have."

"Look when have I ever asked you for anythin'?" Allan pleaded. Robin raised an eyebrow at the man, "Except saving my life. He had made a lot of mistakes I know, I tried to help him...Look I was like him, once out of control. But I've changed, because of you, because of being here. If you could give him a second chance-"

"He's had a second chance." Robin pointed out

"But if he was with us, with decent men." Allan tried "He could change...If I take full control, properly this time, you won't have to worry about him. Please just give him another chance."

"He stole from you and you still defend him"

"He's my brother." Allan remarked, shrugging.

"One more chance." Robin eventually agreed

"Thank you." Allan grinned but he wouldn't be smiling later.

.

The gang awoke to find Tom and his friends had disappeared, they had taken everything. Clothes, food, money, horses, everything.

"I will kill him." Allan swore, "I'm gonna kill him, bury him, dig him up and kill him again."

"They headed west." Will realised, looking at the tracks.

"Come on." Robin ordered and they left the camp. They followed the tracks for about twenty minutes when the tracks were joined by those of a carriage and foot soldiers.

"This I do not like." John remarked as Robin inspected the cart tracks.

"These are Tom's footprints" Will pointed out, carefully following the prints. "He stopped by the carriage and talked to the occupant, but didn't get in." Will moved round the tracks, trying to figure out what happened, "He turned round and..."

"Guard footprints." Djaq called from the treeline.

"More prints here." Will pointed out. "He's probably been captured Robin." The gang all looked to their leader in shock

"I'm not bein' funny right," Allan put in, "But you can tell all that from footprints."

"The nottingham guards all wear the same boots as part of their uniform." Will explained, "Majority of these tracks are the same, all Nottingham guards. These are Toms." Will pointed to the specific tracks as he spoke, "I know that because we've been following him from the camp and these belong to the owner of the carriage. I do not know who that is."

"I know." Robin groaned but he just go blank looks from his gang, "Who do we know." He asked, "Who travels through the woods, with a posh carriage, towards Nottingham, and has the Sheriff's guards as pets?"

"Lucky George." Much answered and the gang sighed, "But master surely he wouldn't be so stupid as to-"

"He's my brother." Allan interrupted "Yes he would."

"Right." Robin said, rubbing his hand over his face. "Ummm...Will, go to Nottingham find out what you can, and meet us by the old oak." Will nodded and ran off.

"Much go fetch Djaq from the camp and meet us there also." Much ran off into the direction they had just come from. Robin circled round, folding his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky, wishing he had even half a plan.

.

Will didn't return with good news.

"They're to hang" He said.

"They've lied to us." Much remarked, "Stolen from us, been nothing but trouble."

"Let them hang" John agreed

"I agree." Allan admitted quietly, not meeting the gang's eyes.

"You do?" Much asked quietly.

"My brother had more chances than he deserved" Allan admitted.

"Does he deserve to die?" Robin asked

"Do we?" Allan retorted. "We go to Nottingham, we'll be joining them on the scaffold"

"They took some of our tags." Will told them, "The Sheriff's crowing, thinks he's caught Robin Hood's men. It's like he's daring us to rescue him."

"My brother was never part of this gang." Allan reminded them, "Not really, we trusted them and they let us down and thats it. We'll be forced to walk into a trap for them. Do not disagree with me."

No one said anything. No one knew what to say

.

But Robin knew who could help, hopefully. When he arrived at Knighton Hall he sent a sharp whistle towards Marian's window and he grinned at she appeared.

"What do you want" Asked Marian, slightly amused by the appearance from the outlaw.

"To talk"

"So talk"

Robin ran forward and jumped up, reaching for the metal bar. He swung himself up and walked over so he was standing on the ledge under Marian's window

"You can talk from there" Marian told him, sitting on the window ledge to stop Robin entering her room. "What?"

"Nothing." Robin answered, grinning

"You were looking at me." Marian told him

"Its just the way my eyes were pointing." Robin answered, leaning on the window sill where Marian was sitting, still grinning. "I'm sorry about yesterday. How's your father?"

"I hear your men are going to hang" Marian said, deflecting the question.

"They're not my men" Robin argued

"They were your men last night"

"The Sheriff _is_ hanging them in _my_ name." Robin told her after a moments pause. "Hoping I will turn up to rescue them but my men think its a trap. Has Louise mentioned anything else she was told from her _lover _Sir Guy of Gisborne."

"Stop it." Marian warned and Robin looked down. "I'll go to the castle to see what I can find out."

"If I do not rescue them people will assume that I cannot protect my men" Robin admitted, looking at her for help. "Do I risk us all to save them?"

"You are a good man Robin" Marian reminded him "Nothing will change that."

Robin leant towards Marian trying to kiss her but the Lady of Knighton leant out of his reach, placing her hand on his jaw as he leant back.

"That won't help you make your decision." Marian told him, lowering her hand

"It might." Robin argued, knowing it won't work

"It won't" Marian disagreed, smiling back at the grinning outlaw. She chuckled under her breath as he swung back down to the ground and she returned back into her chambers.

.

Robin met the gang at one of their stores.

"Yes but did Marian say it was a trap?" Much asked as they opened up the secret supply store.

"She didn't know." Robin reminded him

"We cannot risk our own lives for three worthless _rascals_." Much argued.

"We _are_ going to Nottingham!" Robin argued back, more forcefully than he meant to. Will chucked cloaks out from the store as everyone looked at Robin, slightly concerned as to what was wrong with him. "I'll see you there."

"Master surely." Much pleaded, trying a different approach. "Why are we-"

"For FAMILY." Robin snapped, "For Allan's brother. Because we do _not_ let the Sheriff harm our _family_...No matter how unreliable they may be." It almost seemed as if Robin was talking from experience with this but no one seemed to pick up on it.

"Robin." Allan said. "God bless you my friend."

.

It didn't take Marian long to find Louise, thankful she had not disappeared to goodness knows where. Louise was moving things about in her room, walking backwards and forwards and Marian just watched, leaning on the doorframe. Neither women said anything.

"What?" Louise asked eventually, the silence bugging her

"You forgave Robin." Marian said, walking into the room, "Why?" Louise just shrugged. "He almost killed you." Marian stressed, "And yet you forgave him as if he had only blunted one of knives."

"I wouldn't forgive him if he did that." Louise joked, "That's a hanging offence that is."

"Its not." Marian pointed out, "And stop changing the question."

"Everything's a hanging offence now a days." Louise muttered

"So is killing your family." Marian pressed. Louise groaned, throwing what seemed to be a ripped up shoe onto her bed and and angrily turning to face the other woman.

"Yes I forgave Robin." Louise snapped "It's because he is one of the only three people in Nottinghamshire who actually cares about my well being! You one of them...The other is Guy but I cannot tell him half of what annoys me because of his job as the Master at Arms. Robin is also the only family member I have left! Gwaine doesn't count because I do not know whether he is dead or alive!"

Marian took a step backwards, suddenly unnerved by her friends reaction.

"So yes my brother tried to kill me" Louise continued. "But what was I meant to do? Act angry at him? Ignore him? I don't see him enough for that to be effective! And everytime I see him, speak to him, I am well aware that it could easily be the last time that I DO! So yeah I forgave him." Louise sat down heavily on her bed. "But only because I want my brother back."

"I'm Sorry." Marian apologised sitting down next to her.

"What for? You didn't make him an outlaw." Louise counteracted and Marian shrugged slightly.

"I think I know why he shot at you though." She said after a pause. Louise looked at her in shock.

"Why?" Louise asked.

"You saw his face after he shot at you." Marian told her, "When he saw he being protected by Gisborne it was like he had been dragged back to earth. I think that for a minute he no longer saw you as his sister but as the thing that Gisborne, the man who took his lands and hurt his people, cared about the most and he wanted him to suffer."

"That _actually_ makes sense." Louise agreed

"He's a fool." Marian breathed, shaking her head. "You know his men are to hang." Louise nodded

"Who are they?" She asked "I mean we've met the entire gang except them and the gang would never attack Knighton."

"The leader it Allan's brother, Tom." Marian told him and Louise's eyebrows raised in shock. "Do you think Robin will go and save them? He thinks it's a trap."

"He'll go." Louise said.

"Why would he be so stupid?"

"For family." Louise pointed out, "We do _not_ let the Sheriff harm our _family_." There was a long pause before Marian realised what she was referring to.

"Gwaine."

* * *

**TA DA! New Chapter!**

**Please review/Pm me if you'd like to know, in the next chapter, what this all has to do with Gwaine...**

**I'm also debating having him as a member of King Arthur's knights. I do know that historically it wont make a lot of sense i know how I can get it to fit in fairly well...There wont be any magic though.**

**Please review and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	55. Chapter 55

-16 Years Ago-

"But why do I have to wear a dress?" Louise asked from inside the Huntington coach. Herself, Gwaine and Robin were on their way to London but Louise, who was only 10, really didn't want to go. It had only been a year since the fire that claimed the life of their father and Robin had, more or less, got the hang of managing an estate as large as the Huntington one. He did have a lot of help from the Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Edward of Knighton, who seemed to have some sort of fondness for the now orphaned Locksley children mainly because he used to be good friends with their late father.

"We are going to see King Richard, Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine and Prince John." Robin said. "You cannot wear trousers to greet the royal family."

"I do not see why not." Louise argued back, she was easily as stubborn as her brothers and she wouldn't back down in a fight, both physical or verbal.

"They might mistake you for a boy." Gwaine teased winking as Louise glared at him and Robin chuckled.

"Its polite." Robin corrected.

"Girls aren't meant to wear trousers anyway." Gwaine pointed out. "They're meant to wear dresses and skirts."

"But you can't do anything in them." Louise argued, "Why would you want to wear them?"

"Its just the way it is." Robin told her and she sighed but she quickly jumped up, with all the energy of a child at christmas.

"Its London!" She cried, grinning, leaning out of the window to look at the town which is the heart and soul of England.

Robin and Gwaine smiled at each other. They were both ridiculously protective of their little sister, who was three years younger than Robin and two years younger than Gwaine, and they would do almost anything to make her happy.

.

"Introducing! Robin, Lord of Locksley, Earl of Huntington! Along with Gwaine and Louise of Locksley!" The crier shouted as the Locksley children went through the door into the main hall of Buckingham Palace. The hall was huge, much bigger than the one in Nottingham, the light coming in from the windows was tinted different colours from the stained glass windows and the ceiling was high and domed.

Robin, Gwaine and Louise all walked forward towards the thrones. The newly crowned King Richard sat on the throne in the middle, his mother, Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine sat on his left and his brother, Prince John, sat on his right. Robin, Gwaine and Louise all sank to their knees in front of the step where the thrones were.

"Robin, Gwaine, Louise please stand." King Richard requested, standing up in front of them as they stood up. "We are amongst, friends, are we not?"

"Of course your majesty." Robin smiled, "Queen Eleanor, Prince John."

"Robin. We are sorry to hear about your father." Queen Eleanor told him moving forward to the young Earl. "Tell me how are you coping?"

"We are fine your majesty." Robin said, "Thank you."

"How are you coping with managing your estate?" King Richard asked,

"I had a lot of help." Robin admitted, "From Gwaine, Louise and Sir Edward, the Sheriff of Nottingham."

"The meeting is tomorrow just before noon." King Richard told them, "But I would like you, and your family, to dine with me this evening."

"We'd be honoured your majesty." Robin told him.

"But first." Queen Eleanor put in, "Jasper will show you to your rooms, where your bags have already been taken to. I am sure you would wish to wash from your journey."

"Thank you, your highness," Robin said and they bowed again before leaving the main hall.

.

Robin and Gwaine entered Louise's chambers later that evening. Robin was wearing black trousers, a smart green shirt, a matching back waist coat and leather boots. Gwaine was wearing a similar outfit except he had a blue shirt and his waistcoat was embroidered with blue around the shoulders, neck and bottom. They were both wearing emerald green cloaks, Louise also had one, as they were the official Huntington cloaks that all heirs of Huntington wore to show their status and priority in the courts and the Huntington crest was stitched on the left shoulder of the cloak.

Louise however was lying on her stomach, on the large bed, drawing something in a large sketchbook. Her hair was brushed but it was just hanging down her back and across her shoulders, she was also wearing a long sleeve shirt and leggings, no shoes, no cloak, no dress, no finary.

"What are you wearing?" Robin sighed

"Clothes." Louise replied without looking up for the paper.

"Where is your maid?" He asked. Each of the guests had been assigned a servant both to keep and eye on the young children and to help them get ready.

"Gone." Louise told him

"Gone where?" Robin sighed, but Louise only shrugged.

"I'll go find out." Gwaine pointed out and left the room as the angered Robin moved forward and took the sketch book from his sister.

"HEY!" She shouted "Give it back."

"We are to dine with the royal family in less than a hour" Robin told her "And you are not ready."

"I have an hour." Louise told him, moving so she was now kneeling on the bed as he placed the sketchbook on the desk. "All I need to do is put on a dress!"

"What is wrong with you today?" Robin asked, sitting on the bed next to Louise. She was silent for a while but Robin waited patiently, knowing that she would talk when she was ready.

"I hate it here." Louise admitted quietly, flopping back down onto her stomach.

"I thought you liked it in London?" Robin asked, confused.

"tikskidlsak" Louise muttered into the duvet.

"Didn't quite catch that." Robin told her grinning, "Will her ladyship please repeat her riveting words?" Louise hit his leg but she was grinning as she looked at him.

"Its suffocating." She told him, "I can't think, I can't breath and everywhere you turn there's just more houses, more buildings."

"You claustrophobic." Robin told her.

"I'm _what?"_

"You feel like the walls are closing in and there's no space to breath." Robin explained

"I miss the forest." She admitted, resting her head on her arms which were folded in front of her.

"But surely the forest is more crowded that it is here?" Robin asked

"It's natural in the forest and quiet." Louise pointed out, "You don't see the animals pushing for space."

"True." Robin agreed, moving so he was lying down next to his sister. "But look at it this way. This town is the heart of England, without it there would be no power, no one in charge, no home for the royal family. I have heard people of London hating places like Nottingham because it's too quiet."

"How!" Louise cried, intrigued, as she looked at her brother. "It's peaceful, calming and Sherwood has some of the best places in the whole of England."

"Thats what we thing because we grew up there." Robin reminded her, "But for some people Sherwood is threatening and dark because they think that they are being watched."

"You listen to the forest" Louise told him, "To the animals. They would tell you if danger is near."

"Not everyone knows that." Robin told her.

"Even Will Scarlett knows that." Louise argued "And he is only six summers old."

"But the Scarlett's have lived in Nottinghamshire for years" Robin told her, "They know as much about the forest as we do but people who grew up in a town as big as London, and probably haven't left, wouldn't know what to do."

"So the forest for them would be like London town for me?" Louise asked.

"Exactly" Robin assured her just as Gwaine re-entered the room

"Your maid will be here in a minute." He told them, "To get you ready for the dinner." Louise groaned melodramatically, rolling over onto her back and flinging her arm over her face.

"We're only here for three days" Robin told her "And then we can go home and you can go back to being the odd one out." Louise stuck her tongue out at the boy and Gwaine grinned as he noticed that Robin seemed particularly pleased about that.

"Missing Locksley, Robin?" He asked

"Of course." Robin admitted but a light blush had appeared on his cheeks. Louise lifted her arm off of her face to look at her brother.

"Just Locksley Robin?" She asked, grinning as well.

"Well Nottingham as well." Robin stuttered.

"What about Marian?" Gwaine asked

"What about.." Robin cleared his throat before continuing, "What about Lady Marian?"

"Ohh it's 'Lady Marian'" Gwaine teased and Robin turned red as Louise shook with barely concealed laughter. "How is_ Lady Marian_ Robin?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Robin told them, "Where is that maid?" With that Robin made his quick exit and Louise and Gwaine collapsed in laughter as their brother left, his face red with embarrassment.

.

The next day Robin had the meeting with the King and other Earls so Louise and Gwaine decided to look around the town. Gwaine knew that his little sister has a habit of disappearing as he kept a tight hold on her hand as they pushed through the crowds.

London town was easily three times larger than Nottingham town and the sheer size of it was very daunting to both Gwaine and Louise. Gwaine had his sword at his hip but he knew that it wouldn't help here, everyone was too tightly packed together in order to free it let alone fight with it.

"Gwaine, Gwaine" Louise called, pulling on her brother's hand, "Look over there." Gwaine followed her finger and looked over to a stall that was selling artist paints and charcoal. He allowed himself to be dragged over to the stall and Louise was very quickly immersed in paintings and materials.

All of the Locksley children seemed to have an ability to run circles around people when they talked. They figured this out when Louise was born and Gwaine and Robin realised that they couldn't sort out their fights with her in the same way that they fought because they couldn't hit her as she was girl. Louise also came to realised that she couldn't hurt Robin or Gwaine because they were stronger and older than her. So they all developed an amazing talent for running rings around the people they were arguing with...It also helped get them out of trouble, which they got into a lot.

Gwaine and Robin also both understood the beauty of being able to capture something like it was on paper to be preserved for the rest of time but only Louise had a talent for painting and drawing as Gwaine and Robin were completely rubbish. Gwaine however could fight very well with both swords and fists and Robin never missed with his bow but Louise could also move around unseen. She used this a lot growing up in order to sneak up on her brothers, along with Marian who was also very good at it.

She had explained to Gwaine and Robin in the past that in order to move silently you had to look at the world as a series of paths and shadows, only then could you move without being seen or heard. Both boys had quickly figured out that their sister definitely saw the world in a different way from them, not objects but paths and colours and it was perhaps this talent that helped with her drawing. That because she saw the world in such away she could capture it more easily on paper. They never completely managed the unseen moving part of things either but they weren't that bad at the silent side of things, although Marian was definitely better which was something that Robin would never admit.

Gwaine noticed that Louise hovered over a set of paints before moving onto the paintings in general.

"How much for the paints?" Gwaine asked the stall owner, pointing to a set of about 12 colours.

"20 pounds." The man said and Gwaine scoffed

"I'll give you ten."

"18"

"11"

"17"

_"11"_

"16

"12"

"15"

"13" Gwaine said, "Final offer take it or leave it."

"Deal." The man agreed, shaking Gwaine's hand before handing over the paints as Gwaine handed over the money.

"Come on, little one." Gwaine said pulling her away from the paintings

"Don't call me that!" Louise snapped. Gwaine raised an eyebrow and brought the paints out from behind her back and her frown turned into a grin as Gwaine handed them over. "Thanks Gwaine!" She hugged him and Gwaine chucked.

"Come on." He said, "Lets get back to the castle before we get into trouble."

"Us trouble?" Louise asked, "That never happens" Suddenly two hands grabbed Gwaine's shirt and yanked him forward, luckily Gwaine managed to let go of Louise's hand so she wasn't dragged forward.

"You!" The man shouted at Gwaine's face and the Locksley boy visibly recoiled from the stink of the alcohol on the man's breath.

"Let me go." Gwaine ordered, "I do not know you. Let me go." The man pushed Gwaine back and threw a punch at his jaw, sending the boy reeling to the floor.

"GWAINE!" Louise shouted. She moved forward but stopped as Gwaine raised his hand, the one that wasn't cupping his jaw, to tell her to stay where she was. A crowd had gathered as Gwaine stood up, rubbing his jaw and looking around the crowd, shrugging and giving them all a 'fair enough' look. Suddenly he spun round and threw a punch into the man's stomach, causing him to bend over, before ramming his head now onto his knee. Knocking the man out.

Gwaine shook his fists in victory at the cheering crowd but the man had friends and Gwaine found himself quickly surrounded by about five of six men. All of them were older and stronger than Gwaine but all of them had been drinking since the early morning and their drunken states were useful to the young fighter. This didn't mean that Gwaine was easily beating them he was only twelve and was fighting men easily three times his age, all of them were 'street smart' as it were whereas Gwaine only had his training and the occasional brawl with some random boy in Nottingham. Gwaine was steadily being beaten when suddenly there was a lot of shouting and the guards arrived, quickly splitting up the fight and dragging the men apart.

"What's going on here?" The guard asked.

"I was attacked!" Gwaine shouted, shaking the guards arms off of him.

"A likely story." The guard restored he glowered at Gwaine before turning to the man. "What happened."

"This man stole our money." The man replied

"I did no such thing!" Gwaine shouted

"What's that?" The guard asked pointing to Gwaine's purse.

"My money." Gwaine argued.

"And how did a boy like you gain so much money?" The guard questioned but it was obvious that whatever Gwaine said he wouldn't believe him.

"It's mine." Gwaine told him, "Its from my inheritance from my father."

"And who's your father?" The guard asked, "The late King?" There was a scattering of laughs from the crowd at this.

"No." Gwaine shouted "My father was Malcolm, Lord of Locksley, Earl of Huntington."

"Was he now." The guard asked his voice laced with sarcasm. "So that makes you Earl of Huntington and the Earls in a meeting with the King..."

"No" Gwaine growled, mockingly, "My brother's Earl of Huntington."

"You have a brother as well! How convenient!" The guard mocked, "Arrest them all." The guards grabbed Gwaine, punching him in the stomach when he struggled, and other guards grabbed the other man. "Take them to the scaffold"

"WHAT!" Gwaine shouted, struggling against the guards. "WHY!"

"Five lashes each." The guard told them, not answering Gwaine's question "And an extra five for the boy for stealing."

"GWAINE!" Louise shouted as her brother was being pulled away.

.

The meeting with the King was very different to the Council at Nobles back in Nottingham and Robin was just realising this. It had been going on for a few hours and to start with the other Earls were cynical of the young boy, that was until they realised that King Richard was often turning to the young boy for his opinion.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside the door.

"What's happening?" King Richard as one of the guards who went to investigate.

"Louise of Locksley wishes to speak to her brother." The guard told him, "She said it was of the utmost importance."

"Earl of Huntington." The Earl of Derby addressed obviously displeased with the man. "Perhaps you should tell your sister that the meetings are of the utmost importance."

"With all due respect Lord Derby." Robin remarked "My sister is well aware how important this is and _this_ is not like her. Your highness." Robin now addressed the King. "May I be excused as I do believe that whatever Louise has to say must be important."

"Of course Robin." The King agreed and Robin quickly left the hall.

"With all due respect your majesty" The Earl of Derby said, "Do you think that the Earlship of Huntingdon should go to a boy?"

"Robin is more than capable." King Richard told him. "His father died in a fire last year and the Huntingdon estate has not done so well for years. I personally have known Robin for years and, along with the Sheriff of Nottingham's help, I have no doubt that he will be a brilliant Earl of Huntington, so his title stays." And no one dared argue with the King.

As soon as the door closed Louise ran up to Robin.

"Robin! Robin!" She shouted almost hysterical, grabbing onto his shirt.

"What? What happened?" Robin asked, trying to sooth his panicked sister. "Calm down."

"Robin they're going to whip Gwaine!" Louise cried.

"What!"

"Therewasafightandgwainewascaughtbuthteguardsthoug htthathestolethemoneyandhewasarrestedwippedtenashe dtakentothescaffold-" Robin didn't catch a word of it.

"Slow down." He interrupted, bending down so he was the same height as his sister "Now tell me what happened."

"Someone attacked Gwaine and he fought back but the guards believed that he started it and it's all my fault I should've done something-"

It was at times like this that Robin wished his father to still be alive, he would of know how to deal with this. _But Father's not here._ Robin thought, _It's up to you to sort this out._

"Where?" Robin asked. "Where have they taken him?"

"The main scaffold" Louise almost whimpered

"Come on." Robin decided, grabbing Louise's hand and they quickly ran out into London town.

.

Robin and Louise quickly reached the inner citadel of London town, which was actually separate from the palace. A huge crowd had gathered to watch the punishments and luckily it hadn't started yet but there was no way Robin was going to be able to get through in time.

"Wait here." He told Louise before he ran off. Despite her height Louise could easily see the men tied to whipping posts from where she was standing, she searched the area for her brother in desperation. _Hurry up Robin_. She pleaded in her head as the guard began reading out the charges.

Suddenly an arrow ripped through the paper, which the guard was reading from, and thudded into the wood by Gwaine's head who jumped out of his skin before relaxing as he recognised the fletching.

"STOP!" Robin shouted and everyone turned to look at him. He had somehow go onto the battlements so he was standing above everyone, his bow in his left hand and his cloak billowing dramatically around him, his hood up and concealing his face in darkness. _Why does he have to be so dramatic?_ Louise asked herself in her head, the same though she would be thinking years later during many of Robin's rescues.

"Come down or you will join him" The guard threatened.

"This man is innocent!" Robin shouted,

"Then you should've stepped forward at the scene." The guard called, motioning to the guard to get on with the punishment. The guard raised the whip above his head but suddenly the sound of arrows could be heard. Robin had drawn his bow and fired off three arrows in quick succession, they went straight through the whip effectively pinning it it the wooden support beam behind the guard.

"You are preventing the course of justice!" The guard shouted at Robin, "Lower your bow or you will be arrested." But Robin just pushed his hood away from his face.

"I AM ROBIN!" He shouted "Lord of Locksley, _Earl_ of Huntington! And I am ordering you to release this man, my brother, Gwaine of Locksley."

"Yes and I'm the King of England" The guard retorted sarcastically. "Arrest Him!"

Robin quickly found himself arrested as well and being dragged down to the scaffold to join his brother._ Well done Robin._ Louise thought sarcastically as he too was tied to the scaffold.

"Fifteen lashes!" The guard shouted, "For preventing the course of justice."

Suddenly _another_ guard appeared on the scaffold but he was dressed in the white cloak with a red cross of the King's guard. It was Jasper the King's head of King Richard's private guard, a position with Robin himself would have in 11 years time.

He said something to the guard who looked at Robin and Gwaine in shock. The guard walked over to Robin and grabbed the corner of his cloak and, sure enough there was the Huntington crest. The other guards walked forward to free Gwaine and Robin as Jasper turned to the crowd.

"By order of his majesty," He shouted to the crowd "Richard, King of England, this man, Gwaine of Locksley and Robin, Lord of Locksley, Earl of Huntington are here by pardoned of any crimes they may of committed and are to be released immediately!" As he spoke Louise pushed her way through the crowd. She got to the scaffold just as Gwaine and Robin jumped down and they found themselves clutched in the embrace of their little sister. Both of them chuckled and hugged her back but when she pulled back she slapped them over the head.

"What were you thinking?!" She asked them, she voice harsh, "You're idiots, both of you."

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Gwaine remarked and they all knew that he was right.

.

When Robin, Gwaine and Louise arrived back at the place the meeting had finished until the next day.

"Your majesty." Robin greeted bowing, "Thank you for sending Sir Jasper."

"Robin." The King almost groaned. "Your welcome. I apologize for the guard he should of noticed the Huntington crest on your cloaks but did you really think that shooting at them would get them so stop?"

"No." Robin admitted, "But I didn't have enough time to get through to the scaffold."

"And he likes showing off." Gwaine murmured under his breath so quietly that only Louise heard, causing her to smile and her eyes light up with mirth. Prince John, who didn't like the Locksley's, saw this and believed it to be about the King and so, never to pass up an opportunity to embarrass them or get them in trouble, he stepped forward.

"What was that?" He asked

"It was nothing." Gwaine told him, "Just ignore me, they normally do." He nodding at Robin and Louise as he spoke.

"With good reason." Robin argued, smiling.

"I want to know what you said!" John shouted.

"I just said that Robin shot at the guards because he likes showing off." The King and Queen Eleanor laughed at Gwaine's words as Robin shot his brother a glare.

"I do have one question though your Highness." Gwaine said, stepping forward slightly.

"Go ahead." King Richard offered.

"With all due respect why would you help?" Gwaine asked, "I mean it was my fault, I should've just walked away but you sent your man to help."

"For family." The King said. "We are friends and you are Robin and Louise's brother...We do not let people harm our family, no matter how unreliable they may be"

And that was that. Robin continued with the meeting the next day and they left the following one but that line, that one line, stuck with them for the rest of their years. That was the main reason why Robin was so adamant to save Tom A'Dale because if it wasn't for King Richard believing the same think both he and Gwaine would have the criss-cross scars of the whip along their back and it would be quite likely that Robin's aim and power with his bow would be severely decreased.

* * *

**This is by far the longest chapter so far...4,146 WORDS!**

**That's roughly two of my normal length chapters but I wanted the flashback to be in one chapter only.**

**I wrote it because I thought that when Robin says "We do not let the Sheriff hang out family." In the episodes it seemed to have an unwritten backstory to it so I wrote it.**

**Please tell me what you think about this, It was good fun to write and I hope it gives you some background to my characters.**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	56. Chapter 56

Louise remembered her trip to London as she arrived in Nottingham and handed her reins to the stable hand before moving into the main courtyard of the castle grounds

"Excuse me." Louise asked one of the guards, who was on patrol.

"My lady, what can I do for you?" The guard asked.

"Do you know where I can find Sir Guy?" She asked

"The dungeons."

"Thank you." Louise said, smiling at him, the guard bowed his head and walked past her. Louise, on the other hand, went in the other direction towards the dungeons. Louise arrived at the archway to the dungeons just as she heard feet, jogging up the stairs, coming up from the depths of the dungeons.

Guy appeared at the top of the stairs and seem to do a double take as he saw Louise there.

"Louise." He greeted, a half smile appearing on his face and confusion alight in his eyes.

"Guy." Louise grinned, smiling at the lord.

"You do like it." Guy realised, looking at her, "The necklace." He clarified

"Of course." Louise assured him, looking down at the pendent that rested on her chest. Suddenly screams and pleas could be heard coming from the dungeons and Louise snapped her head round in shock.

"Guy what-" She tried

"Come, this is not for your ears." Guy murmured, taking her arm, moving her away from the dungeons and out into the corridor. "Do you know what the worse crime is a man can commit?

"Murder." Louise told him but it sounded slightly like a question as she looked up at Guy.

"Betrayal." Guy corrected moving so he was looking out over the courtyard, his arms folded across his chest. "My sargent swore loyalty to me and he stabbed me in the back...He hasn't admitted it yet but he will."

"Admitted what?" Louise asked

"We set a trap to flush out a spy...an unguarded cart. _Someone_ told Robin Hood" Guy told her, _Bugger._ Louise thought._ The cart that we told Robin about. That must of been the trap._

"But what if it wasn't him?" She pressed

"My sargant was the only one who knew," Guy insisted. "He was the only one I told."

"Guy please don't do this." Louise begged, placing her hand on his shoulder, her fingers curling towards his neck. The palm of her hand was a hairbreadth away from his throat and her fingertips brushed the hair at of his neck as he shifted his body to face her. "You are a better man than this Guy."

"You understand loyalty?" Guy asked her as he moved closer towards her, bringing his hand up to where Louise's was resting on his neck, looking deep into her eyes. "The _importance_ of loyalty."

"Yes I do but surely-"

"So he must pay for his crime" Guy reminded her, moving even closer. "For betrayal" He brushed his hand against her cheek "Is the biggest _sin_ a man can commit." Louise shook her head slightly and Guy knew that she didn't agree with him on this one.

"But Guy-"

"Leave it." He all but ordered and Louise jumped lightly at the harshness of his voice looking up at him, fear highlighting quickly in her eyes before she raised her shield and all Guy could see was carefully controlled calm. Her hand jumped slightly under his and Guy brought it up to his lips before he backed off. He turned to face out over the courtyard, sighing and bowing his head, angry with himself for scaring her.

"How are you feeling." He asked, turning back to look at her.

"I'm fine." Louise told him.

"You got thrown from your horse." Guy told her.

"I didn't hurt myself." Louise assured him, "I've fallen off my horse before and eventually you learn how to land properly without getting hurt."

"Your horse throws you often?" Guy asked concern lacing his voice.

"He's jumpy thats all." Louise told him, "There was an incident a few years back but he's been my horse for as long as I can remember"

"It's just a horse." Guy said, "If it's no good then you sell it and get another one."

"_He's_ not just a horse." Louse argued. "You begin to understand the horse the longer you ride with them and they understand you." Guy scoffed slightly under his breath. "The _horse_ eventually learns your body language as you learn his." Guy scoffed again, this time louder. "You don't believe me." Louise realised, smiling slightly.

"I'm not saying that." Guy said. His voice was sincere but Louise could tell that he was lying just to make her happy.

"Well you might not believe me _Sir_ Guy." Louise said, moving closer to the lord. "But I doubt that even your best rider can ride down an unbeaten track and hit perfect bullseyes on hanging targets, without slowing down from a canter." With that Louise brushed past the lord a smirk on her face at Guy's bemused expression.

Guy turned to watch Louise walk back into Nottingham castle, shaking his head slightly. _There is definitely more to her than meets the eye._ He thought but then again he already knew that.

.

Guy's sargent was naked from the waist up, his arms were shackled from the ceiling and his legs tied to the ground. His body was coated in a thick layer of sweat and his chest was heaving, he was limp in his bonds and his head lolled to the side as he swung from the ceiling.

Blood trickled from his mouth, from his nose, and blood crusted the shackles to his skin, from where he had been struggling. One eye was inflamed shut and he had multiple bruises and cuts from Guy's torture. The Lord of Locksley hadn't held back and all of the anger and frustration he had felt he had taken out on his sargent.

"So you betrayed Grizzly Gizzy Gisborne." The Sheriff chuckled, tapping his fingers along the man's shoulders whilst pacing round the tied up sargent, and the man flinched at the Sheriff's touch.

"I didn't." The sargent croaked, his throat sounded like sandpaper. "Please my lord Sheriff, you have to believe me."

"So who did you tell?" The Sheriff asked, "Hmmm?"

"No one."

"Try his thumbs." The Sheriff ordered gesturing to the jailor. Another blood curdling scream echoed up from the sargent as he writhed in his bonds.

"No ONE!" The sargent screamed, "I swear my lord! NO ONE!"

The Sheriff walked away from the tied up man and over to a furnace, there were next to no flames but the red hot embers left behind were more than hot enough for what the man wanted to do. The Sheriff began to prod at embers with a poker and when he turned back round to face the man he was holding the poker and the tip was bright white.

"Who. Else. Knew." The Sheriff hissed in the sargent's ear, holding the white hot poker to the mans face. The poor man made a gesture between a shrug and a shake of the head and his whole body jerked as the metal was placed against his cheek. The smell of burning flesh and the scream of the man echoed around the room as the Sheriff grinned.

"Is it a little hot in here or is it just me?" The Sheriff asked, grinning insanely as he pressed the poker against the other cheek and the man writhed in pain.

"NO ONE!" The man cried trying to shake his head back and forth. "NO ONE!"

"Someone told HOOD!" The Sheriff shouted, "If it wasn't you WHO WAS IT!?" The Sheriff hit the man repeatedly with the poker, leaving the burning metal on the skin just long enough to scold him

"I don't know." The man whimpered, "Please believe me, I don't know!" The man pleaded at the Sheriff's back as he went back to the fire, to reheat the poker.

"I wonder how you would feel without any eyes?" The Sheriff mused, putting the poker centimeters away from the sargent's right eye, the man tried to move out of the way but it was pointless because he wasn't going anywhere.

"Wait! WAIT!" The sargent screamed just before the Sheriff burnt out his eyes.

"Go on" The Sheriff urged.

"Someone else was in the room when Sir Guy told me about the cart." The man panted out quietly under his breath.

"Who?" The Sheriff asked but the sargent shook his head. "I said WHO!" He punctuated his last scream by pressing the white-hot poker at the flesh at the joint of the man's neck. His whole body shook with screams as he strained against his bonds.

"Am I going to give you another chance?" The Sheriff asked, his voice threateningly soft. "A clue?" He shook his head,

"Please!" The man whimpered just before the Sheriff held the poker on the man's face.

"LOUISE OF LOCKSLEY!" The sargent cried before turning into a sobbing wreck. "Louise of Locksley was in the room at the same time. Please just let me die."

"No." The Sheriff whispered,and smiled at the man before thrusting the poker at his face. The scream reverberated through the dungeons and through the halls of Nottingham Castle, causing servants to look at each other in shock and warning the guards of their fate if they ever crossed the Sheriff or his Man at Arms.

The Sheriff wiped his hands on his trousers as he jogged up the stairs from the dungeons

"Lepers Gisborne, Lepers."

* * *

**Hey what do you guy think? **

**I actually feel horrible writing this but oh well**

**Please review**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	57. Chapter 57

There was no one else in the dungeons at Nottingham except Tom A'Dale and his friends. They had heard the guards cries and screams, hoping against hope that it wouldn't be them soon. The name that they heard the guard scream seemed familiar but Tom couldn't place it and considering that he was currently shackled and was lying in rat and human filth, he did have slightly more important things on his mind, such as him impending doom. This didn't stop the name from bugging his because he would have placed money on the fact that he had heard it before. Suddenly the Sheriff returned with Lucky George just as the body of the guard was being dragged out.

"What did he do then" The con man asked, turning to look at the beaten and battered body as it passed him.

_"He."_ The Sheriff almost sang, pointing at the body. "Told Robin Hood's men,_ them."_ He pointed at Tom, "About a cart of money, but it was a trap and we found out that _he_ was a traitor." Tom's mind suddenly cleared as what he had heard began to make sense. _This Louise of Locksley._ He thought, _Must of been the actual traitor...I've got to tell Robin maybe he'll know who she is and can help her...But how?"_

"Yeah, that's the lot that tried to rob me." Lucky George said, jolting Tom out his thoughts and causing him to jump up in shock before he realised what was going on.

"Have pity on us!" He begged, grabbing onto the con man, through the bars whilst swiping a small bag of money out his pocket.

"Get off me!" Lucky George ordered, pushing Tom roughly back into the cells and dusting off the lapels of his coat "This was clean on!" The force of the push knocked to outlaw to the floor and, laughing, the Sheriff and Lucky George began to walk out of the dungeons.

"Robin will save us!" Tom cried at their backs, jumping up off of the floor and grabbing onto the bars, cleverly concealing the bag of money in his fist. "He'll be here!"

"Oh, no he won't." The Sheriff sang, not turning round as he walked away. Tom sighed in defeat and rested his head against the bars, closing his eyes as he tried to come to grips with what was going to happen to him.

"He'll come you know." A voice whispered from in front of him. He looked up to see a woman, holding a tray. She was obviously a servant in the castle but what she was doing her was unknown to him.

"What?" Tom asked confused

"Robin Hood." She whispered, "He'll save you, don't worry he always does." Tom wasn't sure what made him ask his next question but he wasn't going to regret it.

"About Robin." He asked, moving up against the bars. "What was his name before he became an outlaw, he doesn't talk like common folk." This was true of course, Robin had been brought up talking politics and the way he talked definitely showed this.

"He not common fold he was Lord of Locksley." The servant told him, "Sir Guy manages his estates now." But Tom wasn't listening. That was where he had heard the name before._ Robin of Locksley and Louise of Locksley...His...Sister?_

"Does he have a sister?" He asked, his urgency evident in his voice.

"Yes Louise of Locksley." The woman told him, "But I do not see-"

"Grant a dying man a final wish?" Tom begged, interrupting her suddenly as he grabbed her hand and pushing the money into it. The woman looked at him in shock but nodded at him to continue. "I need you to find Robin Hood and one of his men, Allan A'Dale. Tell them that the rat is out of the bag and the Nun is in danger." The woman looked at him confused "Just tell him,_ please!"_

"The rat if out of the bag?" The woman asked slowly, confusion written all over her face.

"Yes!" Tom hissed, "And the Nun is in danger! Now go!.._.Go!"_ The woman ran out of the cells and Tom hoped that she would be able to find Robin and the gang before the Sheriff got to this Louise of Locksley. He knew he had done wrong by the gang and his brother. They had taken him in and he had betrayed them but he hoped that he could do something right before he died because he knew that, although he didn't deserve to be saved, this woman did.

.

The serving woman, who was in fact called Jane, hurriedly searched through Nottingham town. All of the serfs knew who to look for and who was in Robin Hood's gang but they would never tell the Sheriff of Gisborne. This was because they knew that without Robin they would have nothing meaning, that Robin had something that the Sheriff didn't truly have...The respect and loyalty of the populace. He gave the people hope and didn't ask for anything, nor did he threaten them or their families and this why he was never going to be sold out...Or, as Tom and Allan may of called it being 'ratted out'.

Eventually Jane spotted one of Robin's gang, his old manservant, Much or Mulch or something similar. She nimbly jogged forward and grabbed onto his arm.

"Who are you." Much whispered, "I haven't got anything! Let me go."

"I need to speak with Robin," Jane whispered, the same urgency that had previously laced Tom's voice now laced hers.

"You're from Locksley." Much realised.

"Yes." She hissed back "But-" She suddenly noticed a guard moving towards them "Kiss me." She didn't let the outlaw say anything, or even register what she had said, before she pulled him into a kiss as the guard passed. When it was clear, she let him go and made sure that there weren't any other guards coming their way..

"Sorry" She whispered as she saw Much's confused face.

_"Much"_ Hissed a voice from around the corner _"Hurry up!"_ Still baffled by the woman in front of him Much looked around before releasing a sigh.

"Tell me what happened." He told her and Jane quickly launched into her story.

.

"Where were you?" Robin hissed at Much, as he appeared next to him. an minuet or so later.

"A servant from the castle had a message from Tom." Much whispered back.

"What?!" Robin hissed, Much now had his entire attention. "What was it?"

"Um..The rat is out of the bag and the Nun is in danger?" Robin's confused face matched Much's face.

"The rat is out of the bag?" Robin asked him incredulously and his friend nodded, "And the _nun_ is in danger?"

"Yep." Much confirmed, sighing.

"What nun?" Robin asked, and Much shrugged.

"Master what does it mean?" He questioned, showing is undying belief that Robin had all of the answers

"I don't know" Robin admitted, now more interested in the matter at hand.

"But what if it's a problem?" Much asked.

"We have a problem." Robin told him, "Numerous problems infact and all of them guard shaped."

They walked as they talked until they came to two guards who were in front of an entrance to one of the towers. Robin and Much glanced at each other before Robin suddenly threw a punch at one of the sentries and hit him in the stomach with his bundle, which contained a cloak and clothes for Tom and his friends to wear.

Meanwhile Much punched his opponent in the jaw, whilst Robin's guard punched at the infamous outlaw but Robin turned it aside with the use of his pack and hits him around the head with it. Just as Much ducked a punch that was aimed at his throat and then came up swinging an uppercut to the guard's jaw, knocking him clean out. Much hissed and span around, shaking his hand in pain.

"Get the uniforms." Robin ordered, moving forward past the gate to check for anymore guards. "We save Tom and find out what that message meant.

.

There was a fanfare as the castle doors opened, the courtyard was packed with serfs. A hanging was one of those things, the people didn't like it but they felt that it was their duty to watch. Louise and Marian were standing in the corridor that overlooked the courtyard, they both despised hangings but they felt that they owed it to both Allan and Tom to be there, despite the fact that Tom had attacked them.

The Sheriff strode out of the open doors and threw his arms out wide and threw his head back in a theatrical motion before moving up to stand on the gallows. Louise looked and Marian, she didn't understand what the small man was doing and, by the look in her eyes, neither did Marian.

"All those eager faces!" The Sheriff chuckled. "You're all expecting Robin Hood to turn up aren't you?...Hmm?" Louise and Marian noticed the people were expecting exactly that, but the Sheriff's words made them worry that perhaps Robin had been caught as well.

"To your left." Marian whispered quietly to her, "By the stables." Louise looked over and relaxed slightly as they saw Allan, Djaq, Will and Little John were amongst the crowd, concealed by their cloaks.

"Do a few tricks with his bow and arrows?" The Sheriff continued, chuckling as Much appeared in the upper window of the east corner tower. Marian smiled slightly as she saw Robin on the battlements above his friend. Both women spend half of their lives looking for people who didn't want to be seen, mainly Robin, and spent the other half not being seen themselves so spotting Robin and his gang wasn't a difficult task.

"Well, _this_ is no time for schoolboy tricks." Vaisey continued as he paced the platform. "This. This is _justice_. We have laws and Robin Hood has no respect for the law.

Robin Hood is outside the law. He would have us all be criminals, murdering and stealing."

Marian and Louise appeared to be watching the Sheriff but they saw Robin, from out of the corner of their eyes and wearing a guard's tunic, nock an arrow into his bow look down, discreetly, into the courtyard.

"That uniform's not the best disguise ever." Louise muttered to Marian, who let out a small laugh in agreement as the Sheriff still spoke on.

"And yet still you wait here, expecting him to come and save one of his own. Yes, of course you do. Which is why... I have brought the hanging forward by one hour." The Sheriff's face lit up with glee as he spoke and Louise's eyes widened "Look up there!"

Everyone turned to look and there was a few gasps as a sheet was pulled off of the battlements by the east wall. Robin rushed to the parapet to get a better view and Louise brought her hand to her mouth in shock because it was clear who it was. Tom A'Dale and his friends were dead. Robin collapsed behind the battlements, shock and self anger coursed through his veins

"You're too late, Robin Hood!" The Sheriff crowed, taking great delight in the crowds horror. Allan made to run at the Sheriff, anger, sadness and self loathing was clearly visible in his eyes but he was stopped by Djaq and John and they tried to whisper some sense into him.

"Your men are already dead!" Vaisey shouted, he knew that just because he couldn't see Robin Hood didn't mean that he wasn't here. "Oh, I wish you could have seen the look on their faces just before they realised that you weren't coming to rescue them." An amused chuckle left his lips as Marian and Louise carefully schooled their expressions so as not to portray their true feelings.

"Oh, it was very moving. First there was... disappointment... tinged with confusion... soon to be replaced by anger and then tears, just before they realised that it was the fatal drop for them." He mimed all of the different expressions as he talked and Allan was more than ready to take on the whole on Nottingham's guard, the Sheriff and Gisborne put together. "It was very moving, very touching."

Allan shook his head, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes, seething in anger because although his brother may of been a pain, may of stolen from him, he was the only family he had.

Yes!" Vaisey called to the crowd "I wish you could have seen that, Hood!" He looked around, definitely pleased by the outcome "Well, thank you very much" He began his way down off of the platform before he stopped and turned back to the crowd. "Oh, er, will one of you tell, Robin Hood, if you do see him? Thank you. Eager, smiling faces? Good."

He jogged up to the doors of the castle whistling to himself. "You, get Gisborne, I need to talk to him" He ordered one guard before he reached the door. "Out of the way Sheriff coming through!"

"The doors closed behind the Sheriff of Nottingham and Louise turned to Marian, visibly shaking with the effort of controlling her anger. It was bad enough the Sheriff hanged the men but he didn't have to gloat about it as well, she knew that Robin would be beating himself up about it.

"I'm heading back to Knighton." Louise told her friend as she subconsciously fiddled with her necklace around her neck, the one that Guy had given to her the previous day. "I can't stay here anymore."

"I'm going to stay her for a bit." Marian told her, "There's somethings that I need to sort out." This actually meant 'I need to talk to Robin'

"I'll see you later." Louise told her before moving down into the courtyard. Much noticed her leaving but said nothing about it. It wasn't important Louise came and went as she pleased from Nottingham castle, nothing was unusual about it...But little did he know that very soon it would become very, _very_ important.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and what you think the riddle code thing might mean (It may seem pretty random but don't worry all will become clear)**

**Please review**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	58. Chapter 58

"Ah Gisborne." The Sheriff greeted as Guy entered the main hall. The Sheriff was lounging in his chair as he finished painting his toenails. Guy said nothing as he reached the table and stood in front of the small man, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You asked for me." He said eventually, the silence annoying him.

"What had other plans?" The Sheriff asked, "Perhaps with your leper friend?" Guy didn't say anything else but he straightened and that was enough for the Sheriff. "A clue?" he asked, "No. See." The Sheriff stood up and moved over to Guy. The lord of Locksley had learnt a long time ago that if he wanted what little respect that the Sheriff gave him then he shouldn't step back. This didn't mean that he enjoyed the Sheriff being this close. He could smell the man's putrid breath and it took all of Guy's willpower not to flinch.

"You've been betrayed." The Sheriff told him.

"My sargent." Guy agreed, not understanding where the Sheriff was going with.

"No." The Sheriff grinned, "You sargent died and innocent man but he did give me the name of the real traitor."

"Who?" Guy asked confused but the Sheriff just walked away, shaking his head and laughing. "WHO! Guy roared, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Patience Gisborne, patience." THe Sheriff sang and Guy snarled under his breath. "You should've seen this coming."

"Who is it?" Guy growled.

"Lepers Gisborne, lepers." The Sheriff seemed to act as if he hadn't heard Guy's words but then it hit, the Lord of Locksley, who he was talking about.

"No." Guy dismissed, lowly.

"Louise of Locksley." The Sheriff sang.

"NO!" Guy denied, he wouldn't believe it. She cared for him, he had told him so, she wouldn't betray him. "She wouldn't betray me."

"Hood's her brother." The Sheriff reminded him, "Did you really think that she would choose you over him?" Guy turned his head to the side, sorrow and betray running through him. He didn't want to believe it but it made sense. His sargent knew he was going to die so why would he deny it? And Louise was in the room when he told her...

"Can you feel it?" The Sheriff whispered, suddenly back in Guy's face again. "Can you feel the hot metal of the knife twisting in your back, hm? All the times she was smiling at you. But really she was laughing at you, betraying you, despising you... humiliating you. Huh? And what do you want to do to her now?" Guy saw Louise's smiling face in his mind eye, as the Sheriff spoke, and he realised that she couldn't of been playing him, he knew when she wasn't happy and he had made her smile. Genuine smiles that showed how much he meant to her and when they kissed...You couldn't fake that.. _My sergeant, or the Sheriff,_ Guy thought in his head. _Must be lying._

"No." He growled, stepping away from the Sheriff and walking towards the wall. "She would NOT betray me!" He shouted, spinning round to face the Sheriff.

"Oh grow _up_ Gisborne!" The Sheriff scolded. "The leper betrayed you and she must pay so bring her here to hang or I will get the guards to bring her and they can have their way with her." Guy's heart jumped to his throat at the meaning behind the Sheriff's words._ They're not going to TOUCH her, I won't let them!_ Guy growled in his mind, clenching his fists in anger. _She didn't betray me._

"I'm telling you _she's_ innocent!" Guy tried to persuade the Sheriff.

"And I am telling you that she isn't!" The Sheriff shouted back.

"Let me talk to her." Guy pleaded.

"And let her persuade you even more? With those big blue eyes?" The Sheriff asked, "A clue; No!"

"My Lord_ please!"_ Guy begged, getting desperate.

"Stop begging Gisborne, it's pathetic." The Sheriff sneered. Guy straightened up again and turned around slightly, running his hand through his hair. "But I guess, since it means_ so much to you,_ I could make a deal." Guy spun round, hope alight in his eyes and the Sheriff rolled his eyes in disgust. "You marry the leper, she becomes your problem, and I won't kill her, this time. But this is her last chance! Understand Gisborne?!" Guy nodded as a reflex, relief flooding through him, "But if you ever, EVER go against my orders again, you will be the one on the gallows. Understood?" Guy nodded again and the Sheriff scoffed as he saw the relief in his eyes,

Guy straightened as the Sheriff walked past him and out of the main hall, relaxing as the door closed behind him. It was then that Guy realised the terms of Louise's pardon...Marriage. Guy may of been courting her for years but he knew that she wouldn't wish to marry him, not yet...

_But surely there would be a way to convince her to do so._ Guy thought to himself as he walked quickly out of the castle, towards the stables. _If she knew that it was marriage or death...But would she choose mariage? No. There's another option here. I'd rather her happy then forced into a marriage...or dead...Even if it costs me my own life._ Guy paused for a moment as the thought suddenly appeared in his head. He wasn't shocked by it, in fact the world seemed to make more sense now that he had confirmed it._ I don't care whether I live or die as long as she's happy._

With that thought rattling around his Guy raced out of Nottingham, is priorities were finally set straight. Her, Louise of Locksley, Robin Hood's sister. That was who he was loyal to. Not the Sheriff, not the King nor Prince John. Louise of Locksley.

_I have to save her._

_She makes this place bearable._

_Without her I am in hell._

.

Allan and Djaq had found a secluded part of Nottingham town, Allan was just about hold himself together and Djaq looked at her friend in worry as Will appeared.

"Robin is looking for you." He said, squatting down next to Djaq and Allan and pushed his hood down. "I'm sorry." Allan sniffed slightly and rubbed his nose, nodding in appreciation

"Give us a moment." Djaq told Will. The outlaw nodded and stood back up, raising his hood before moving away, but still within earshot. "I had a brother," Djaq told Allan. "A twin. He was killed in your Crusades." Will's head snapped round to Djaq and she met his eyes before turning back to Allan, who head was bowed in an effort to stop his tears.

"I became him." Djaq told Allan, placing her hand over her heart. "His name was Djaq and he still lives here, inside me..."She reached over and placed her hand over Allan's heart. "Like your brother lives inside you."

"That's what I worry about." Allan whispered softly,just as Robin and Much, followed by WIll, appeared.

"Allan I'm so sorry." Robin told the man, crouching down and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for trying Robin." Allan muttered. "You shouldn't of risked your life for him. He was already...already" Allan swallowed unable to finish the sentence.

"Dead?" Much asked, and Robin gave him an incredulous look.

"Yeah." Allan agreed. "He wasn't one of the best men, y'know."

"But he was your brother" Robin told him. "And that's all the reason I need, cause I know that if Louise was in danger I can rely on you..all of you, to help me save her."

"Yeah." Allan agreed softly.

"We think that he may of been a good man." Much added and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Of course" Robin remembered "Tom got a message to me via a serving girl but it was in some sort of code...I don't want to ask you but it could be important..."

"Robin." Djaq warned. "He's just lost his brother you can't ask this of him."

"No." Allan interrupted, standing up. "Tell me." Robin stood up and nodded his thanks.

"Much?"

"Um.." Much thought. "The rat is out of the bag and the Nun is in danger..." Everyone looked at each other in confusion, "What thats what it said!"

"It makes no sense!" Will told them.

"Thats why we need Allan." Robin told them, "He might be able to understand it better than us"

"Well?" Much asked as impatient as always.

"Give us a sec." Allan said and the gang watched as Allan paced, muttering under his breath. Suddenly he froze and turned to look at the gang.

"Robin you're not gonna like this." He told them. "It was an old code me and Tom used to use, when we moved around together. 'Rat out of the bag' was an expression meaning the the spy, or the traitor's been caught."

"But what about the Nun?" Much asked, "We don't know any nuns"

"Hey. I was gettin' there alright?" Allan snapped, "The 'Nun' part was referring to a sister, y'know, and Monks were brothers.

"So there's a sister in danger and the spy's been caught." Djaq asked and Allan nodded but the gang looked at him, all of their faces blank.

"Oh come on!" Allan cried in disbelief. "Robin who do we know that's a sister and a spy in the castle?..."

Allan left the sentence hanging, waiting for them to catch up. It was easy to tell when Robin understood, his face clouded in anger and worry.

"Louise." Much breathed, guessing not by Allan's hints but by Robin's face.

"Robin if Gisborne knows he won't be happy." Will told them, "Everyone's talking about what happened to his sargent because he betrayed him...God knows what he'll do to Louise once he finds out."

"Where _is_ Louise?" Robin asked, his head whipping around to look at his gang. "Did anyone see her?"

"She was at the hanging." Djaq told him "I saw her with Marian."

"I saw her leave." Much told Robin.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!" Robin shouted, his worry putting him on edge.

"I didn't know!" Much cried as John also appeared.

"Lucky George is back." He growled and Robin rolled his eyes to the heavens in annoyance. Louise was being hunted down by the Sheriff and Gisborne as he spoke and Lucky George was back on the prowl.

"We save Louise, take her to the forest and then stop Lucky George." Robin told them.

"What about Louise?" John asked.

"Gisborne found out that his lover was telling us stuff." Allan told John and Robin's face darkened.

"She was NOT his lover." Robin sneered the term as if it was filth.

"Then what was she then?" Allan asked "A _really_ good friend?" Robin's fists clenched but Allan kept talking, "Cause I'm not being funny right but you don't tend to kiss friends...unless they are really close to you" Robin launched himself at Allan but was stopped by Will and Much.

"Master no!" Much cried.

"Robin we have to get Louise," Will reminded him and Robin sighed,

"You're right, lets go."

.

The gang flicked their hoods back up and moved swiftly through Nottingham town, keeping to the shadows but they couldn't take the alleyways because it was too slow. Suddenly the sound of racing hooves came from behind the gang. They instinctively turned their heads but when they looked up, after the horse had passed, they froze.

"That was Gisborne." Allan pointed out helpfully, his voice full of worry.

"Yeah." Will agreed, "And he didn't look happy."

"Come on!" Robin hissed, and began to push harder, faster through the crowds.

"I'm not being funny right." Allan called. "But we aren't going to get their in time."

"We don't have a choice Allan." Will called back, pushing through the crowds. "For family."

"For family." Little John agreed. Robin wasn't listening to his gang all of his mind was on planning a route to Knighton as fast as possible. He couldn't lose his sister, not now and not because of him.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duhhhh!**

**What do you think?**

**Tell me what you think about Guy's reaction. Cause I really want to know what you think**

**Thanks as always**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	59. Chapter 59

Guy raced through Nottinghamshire like a man possessed. The forest was a blur of green in the corner of his eyes and he was no more than a blur of black to the serfs, who were going along their daily business and had to jump out of the way of the speeding man.

His horse stumbled on the change of terrain, as he swerved off of the path and into the forest, causing the man to growl under his breath and push the animal even harder. It had occurred to Guy that he was crashing through Sherwood forest loud enough to attract attention from miles away but at this moment in time he didn't care about Hood or his men because all that was running through his head was to get to Knighton as soon as possible.

He had assumed Louise to be at Knighton but she could be _anywhere,_ after all Louise did have a habit of being where she shouldn't be. It wasn't like this thought hadn't occurred to the man it was more that he was hell bent on finding the woman that he didn't let it bother him. If she wasn't at Knighton he would look in Locksley and if she wasn't in Locksley he would search the entirety of Nottinghamshire to find her before the Sheriff got his hands on her.

Guy raced into the grounds of Knighton Hall startling his own spies, who were actually half asleep in the late evening sun. He raced up to the door of the Hall, jumping off his horse before it had stopped moving, and flinging open the door to the house.

"LOUISE!" He roared, giving the main room downstairs a quick look before racing up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and bursting into Louise's chambers.

"Guy?!" Louise exclaimed, moving back in shock as the man burst into her room. "Is everything alright?" Guy said nothing but grabbed a bag from the top of Louise's wardrobe and set it forcefully on her bed.

"Guy?" Louise asked moving towards the bed, "What _are_ you doing?"

"You have to leave." Guy told her, shoving a few of her skirts and tops into the bag, before turning back to the wardrobe.

"Leave?" Louise asked, as she took the clothes out of the bag and placed them, neater, on the bed. "Leave where?"

"Anywhere you wish." Guy explained, Throwing more clothes into the bag.

"Why?" Louise asked, again taking the clothes out of the bag.

"There's no time." Guy argued, giving her look as he grabbed the clothes off of the bed and shoved them into the bag before turning back to the wardrobe. Louise looked at the man's back, not understanding what he was talking about so, when he next went to place more clothes in the bag, she moved it out of his reach behind her.

"This isn't a game." He growled,

"No." Louise agreed, meeting his gaze and holding it. "But then again life hasn't been much of a game recently." She could be as stubborn as her brother when she wanted to be and she wasn't going to let Guy intimidate her.

"You do not UNDERSTAND!" Guy shouted,

"Maybe I would if you EXPLAINED!" Louise argued back, "Because I am not leaving this room, let alone Nottingham, until you tell me what's going on!"

"The Sheriff believes you to be working with Hood!" Guy cried, grabbing the tops of her shoulders and crouching down to look straight into her eyes, shaking her slightly. "Don't you see?! He wants you to _hang"_ Louise froze. Her hands were resting on the top of Guy's chest, in the motion of pushing him away, but his words made her stop. "And I cannot let that happen."

.

The gang ran through the forest, it was the faster than taking the paths to Knighton but they all knew that they weren't going to be able to outrun a man on a horse, no matter how fast they ran.

"Robin!" Allan shouted from the back "Robin stop!" Their leader skidded to a stop, much to the relief of the gang who had struggled to keep up with the man. Robin had raced through the forest, anger and adrenaline urging him forward at a much greater pace compared to his men, who didn't have the same reasons to get to Knighton as fast as Robin.

"What Allan?!" Robin snapped "We don't have time for this!"

"Exactly we don't have time!" Allan agreed, "By the time we make it to Knighton Gisborne will already be halfway back to Nottingham, with Louise in tow. Wouldn't it make more sense to wait and set a trap from him?" The gang had to agree that for once Allan was talking sense.

"You don't understand!" Robin growled,

"No I don't." Allan agreed, "What has happened to your plans, your ideas?"

"My plan is to get to my sister as soon as possible." Robin snapped, "And although I didn't ask you to come I would hope that since I risked my life to try and save your brother you would try and stop my sister coming the same fate!"

"Well you did such a brilliant job with Tom it's no wonder that your sister looked to Gisborne for help!" Allan shouted back. Robin's comment about Tom had struck and nerve but so did Allan's comment about Louise. Robin advanced on Tom, for the second time that day, but was again stopped by Little John.

"Robin." Will put in, trying to calm their leader down. "Allan may be right, we should wait and ambush them on their way back to the castle."

"Will I _can't."_ Robin said, his voice strained

"Why not?" Allan asked,

"Gisborne could be doing anything to her as we speak." Robin told them, "I cannot risk her being hurt, not now, not ever." The gang looked at each other at Robin's words. "Allan I am sorry my friend I shouldn't have said those things about your brother, it's because of him that we know about the Sheriff's plans for Louise, but I need you to help me on this, all of you...I cannot do it alone." The gang looked at each other and nodded.

Suddenly there was the sound of horse hooves coming in their direction. The gang formed a circle, their weapons drawn, as the horse burst onto the forest path.

"Robin isn't that Louise's horse?" Will asked, lowering his sword as he realised that there was no rider.

"Yeah" Robin agreed, "But no Louise."

"Didn't it bolt when you ambushed her in the forest yesterday?" Djaq asked and Robin nodded as he grabbed the horse's bridle and began to sooth the sacred animal.

"Master she wasn't riding that horse when she left Nottingham." Much told them and Robin looked round at Much before pulling himself up into the saddle. "What are you _DOING!"_ Much cried.

"I'll meet you at Knighton!" Robin shouted before kicking the horse into a canter, disappearing off into the forest.

"Unbelieveable!" Much cried, pacing back and forth whilst pulling angrily at his hat.

"I thought he said he couldn't do it without us?" Allan asked, his disbelieve evident in his voice and Little John scoffed.

Then another horse, coming from the opposite direction the Robin had just left in, could be heard.

"Great" Much muttered, redrawing his sword and the gang faced in the direction of the sound. "Just great."

The gang were surprised, to say the least, as Lady Marian burst onto the path. Marian had seen the gang leaving Nottingham, chasing a speeding Gisborne, and her instincts told her that something was happening.

"My Lady." Will greeted, as they lowered their weapons.

"What's going on?" Marian asked, not dismounting her horse. "Where's Robin?"

"The Sheriff found out that Louise was a traitor." Djaq told Marian, "He sent Gisborne to go and get her,"

"Robin found Louise's horse and is already on his way to Knighton." Will said.

"When he leave?" Marian asked,

"A few seconds before you arrived," Much complained, "And he just left us here, in the dust!"

"I have to stop him." Marian decided and the gang looked at her confused. "I do not like Gisborne but he wouldn't believe Louise to be a traitor, not with solid evidence. If Robin were to appear..."

"That would be the evidence he needs." Will realised and Marian nodded.

"Meet me at Knighton Hall" She said, "As soon as you can." With that Marian disappeared in the direction of Knighton, the same as Robin.

.

"Guy." Louise whispered, her voice laced with fear. Guy's words had scared her and broken down the barrier that she normally held in place.

"I _won't_ let that happen." He promised, loosening his grip on Louise, "I promise you that no harm will come to you."

"You must convince the Sheriff." Louise insisted, coming back to her senses.

"It's no use." Guy told her, moving back to start packing Louise's bag again. "He wants Hood to pay and he's using you to do so." Guy stopped his explanation as he looked over at Louise. She had gone as white as a sheet and was standing stock still, her eyes full of fear.

"Listen to me." Guy murmured. moving slowly towards her, "Look at me." His voice had more force behind it but his hand gently cupped her jaw. "I will not let _anything_ hurt you but you have to leave."

"Where to?" Louise asked softly as Guy moved over to the window to see what had spooked the horses, hoping that it wasn't the arrival of guards..

"Anywhere" Guy answered, "To your Uncle's, find your brother, you could even go help the King in Acre but you have to get away from here."

"I won't leave you." Louise said, the words were out of her mouth before she realised what she was saying but she realised that she was telling the truth. "You are going against the Sheriff's orders..." But she trailed off. "How do you know that the Sheriff wants me to hang?" Guy froze, his back to her.

"He told me." Guy admitted turning back round to her, "Now finish packing and I will get you supplies for the journey."

"No." Louise argued, "The Sheriff is not stupid, he knew that if he told you you would warn me...He gave you a choice." Louise breathed as realisation dawned on her.

"I bring you in or the guards do it for me" Guy agreed, moving to leave, but he was lying.

"I don't think so." Louise said again and he spun round to face her.

"Why can't you just accept that I am risking my neck to help you and leave it at that!" Guy shouted.

"Because you had another option!" Louise shouted back, "One that does not include my death and yet you have decided not to choose that! And I cannot understand why."

"Marry you!" Guy roared

"What?!" Louise asked, looking at the man as if he was mad.

"The Sheriff said that if I wanted you to live I would have to force you to marry me." Guy admitted, lowering his head in, what seemed to be, shame.

"Why didn't you just do that?" Louise asked, her voice soft.

"Because I want you to marry me because you want to" Guy told her, moving closer and taking her hands in his, "Not because your life is in danger if you don't."

"Do you really think that I would marry someone to save my own life?" Louise asked incredulously, "Do you really have such an opinion of me?"

"Of course not," Guy argued "But-"

"And do you really think that I don't care about you?" Louise asked, confusion written on her face. "You were there when no one else was. I would of died in the forest both from cold after Jane Scarlett's funeral and from Robin, yesterday."

"I thought you couldn't remember what happened after the funeral?" Guy asked,

"That's not the point!" Louise argued." You have saved me in more ways than one and you would risk your own life to keep me happy. Why wouldn't I care for someone who would do all that?"

"I am not a good man." Guy told her, "I have done thing that I am not proud of,"

"You are a good man." Louise argued, "I have seen it. A bad man wouldn't risk his own life for mine." Guy dropped her hands suddenly and moved over to the other side of the room, jerking his hands through his hair. "Guy?"

"Why do you have to make thinks so hard?!" The man hissed, turning back to her, "You do not know how difficult it is to let you leave. _Every_ part of my being is telling me to marry you, to keep you safe by my side and now I am doubting my own reasons for helping you escape because marriage seems to make more sense, despite the fact that you won't be happy with it." Everything now made sense to Louise. Guy didn't ask her to marry him because he didn't want her to be unhappy and to seem like she didn't have a choice.

"Well I am not leaving." Louise told him, moving towards Guy and pulling his hands away from his face. "So it seems that we only have one option left." Guy looked at her in anger before what she said registered in his mind. _Surely she is not suggesting..._ He thought a flicker of hope sparking in his chest, but he crushed it. He had to be certain.

"Are you sure?" He voice was low but the spark of hope was evident in his eyes.

"Yes" Louise breathed, framing Guy's face with her hands and his held onto her hips. Guy smiled and bent his head to kiss her but Louise pulled back. "Aren't you meant ask me something?" Louise questioned, trying to keep a grin off of her face at Guy's semi-angry expression.

"Louise of Locksley." Guy murmured his voice low but a smile apparent in his eyes, and at the corner of his lips, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Louise agreed, "Of course I will marry you. Why wouldn't I?" She grinned at Guy, who just rolled his eyes at her before claiming her lips with his own.

.

"Robin what are you doing!" Marian hissed, dismounting her horse and running over to the outlaw who had just left the stables.

"I'm doing something I should of done a long time ago." Robin snarled, "Get out of my way Marian."

"No." Marian argued, pushing on Robin's chest, so they were closer to the stables. "Listen to me you want to help Louise, I understand that, but if you go charging in Gisborne will have all of the evidence he needs to arrest her."

"He doesn't need evidence Marian." Robin growled, "There's no hearings anymore."

"I know but he doesn't want her to be a traitor and so far all he has is the Sheriff's word" Marian argued, "Gisborne's not stupid, he knows how little that means."

"I cannot let her alone with that man." Robin snarled, trying to move forward without hurting Marian but she just pushed him further into the barn. They could see Guy and Louise in Louise's chambers, the Lord had his hands on the top of her shoulders and was talking rapidly to her.

"She can handle Gisborne." Marian promised him. Suddenly one of the horses whinnied loudly and stamped his feet. Marian and Robin pressed themselves to the barn doors as Gisborne looked out of the window.

"You have to go." Marian told him, "Your _presence_ here puts her in danger," Robin looked up at the barn roof, he knew what Marian said was true but he didn't want to think that his sister was safer with Gisborne compared to him.

"Go back to your gang." Marian urged, "Much was particularly annoyed about you leaving him in the dust." Robin chuckled,

"Good old Much." He laughed, "I do not deserve him Marian."

"I know." Marian agreed,

"What do you mean_ you know?!"_ Robin asked, his voice full of playful hurt, "You're meant to say that I do deserve him because I'm the dashing hero."

"You're a fanatical fool" Marian told him. "Now go before you get me in trouble as well." Robin grinned at Marian and turned to leave the barn but as he looked up at Louise's chambers he froze.

Louise and Guy were locked in a passionate embrace, Louise's arms were around Guy's neck and her hands tangled in his hair; whilst one of Guy's hands was firmly on the small of her back and the other on the back of her neck.

Robin's whole body shook as he saw his enemy's hands all over his sister and Marian realised that she wouldn't be able to stop the outlaw attacking Gisborne, not by herself.

"Robin no." A voice called, and Marian turned to see the gang running towards them.

"Robin you don't want to do this." John advised.

"Get outta my way John." Robin warned but the big man didn't move. He was blocking the exit of the barn and, as long as he stood there then, Robin couldn't leave but Gisborne would leave Knighton eventually and the gang couldn't be here when he did.

"Master please think about this." Much pleaded and Robin turned to look at him.

"That's my sister Much." Robin snarled and his friend took a step back, in a mixture of shock and fear.

"Robin." John growled, and Robin turned to face him. "Sorry." He apologized as he hit the outlaw over his head. Much looked up in shock as Robin crumpled to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" He cried,

"We couldn't allow him to attack Gisborne," Will reminded Much," It would just add fuel to the fire."

"He wasn't thinking straight either," Marian told him, "He was only reacting like that because Louise was kissing GIsborne."

"I told you she was his lover." Allan grinned and the gang rolled their eyes.

"Are you still camping at the longstone?" Marian asked, as John heaved the unconscious form of Robin over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Djaq confirmed while the rest of the gang crept across the land towards the forest.

"I'll be there in a few hours," Marian said, "To update you and try and talk some sense into the foolish leader of yours." She nodded in the direction of Robin and Djaq smiled softly before she ran off after the gang. Marian looked back up at Louise's chambers and smiled softly at what she saw.

Louise's head was resting on Guy's chest, her arms wrapped around his waist, while Guy's fingers ran gently up and down her spine and through her hair. The lord pressed a kiss to the top of Louise's head and murmured something, pulling back to look at her. Louise replied, a smile evident on her face as she reached up to press a lightly kiss to Guy's lips.

Why Robin could never see how much Louise and Guy meant to each other Marian did not know, but she knew that she was making the right decision stopping Robin from attacking Gisborne...This time at least...

* * *

**You get a longer chapter as a way to apologize for not updating sooner...**

**If its any comfort to you I did have two ways I was going to go with this...neither of which I used which is why it took me so long**

**But never mind it's up now so tell me what you think (and how you think Robin will react when he finds out that Louise is engaged to Guy)**

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to update sooner than last time**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	60. Chapter 60

Marian waited in the stables until she knew that the gang were far away, busying herself with unsaddling both Jack and Falcon; noticing, as she did so, that Jack's saddle and tack were in a bad way. Marian wasn't surprised by this. Louise often didn't realise that something was wrong with anything she owned until it, was quite literally in this case, falling apart at the seams. After about ten minutes Marian figured that the gang were at least halfway to the camp by now and she decided that now was a good enough time as any to enter Knighton Hall.

As she walked towards the door she noticed a very annoyed looking Seth sitting in front of the door; he had obviously been locked out when Gisborne entered the house although it probably wasn't on purpose. He barked and scratched softly at the door as Marian approached, his tail wagging as she opened the door. Marian turned to hang her cloak up on the door just as she heard Louise and Guy walk round the corner, Seth disappearing off into the direction of the fire.

"Lady Marian." Guy greeted, bowing his head slightly.

"Sir Guy." Marian greeted, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I was just leaving" Guy told her,

"I'm sorry I missed you." Marian told him, her eyes flickering to Louise's in question as she moved towards the table.

"Marian, you and your father are invited to Locksley tomorrow." Guy told her causing Marian to turn round in shock, her hand resting on the table slightly. "In celebration of the King's birthday."

"We'd be honored to attend, thank you Sir Guy." Marian accepted, still confused as to why Guy of Gisborne was hosting a party for the King's birthday. Guy nodded slightly again before turning to Louise.

"I will see you tomorrow." He promised and Louise smiled at him.

"Of course." She agreed as Guy bowed his head and paused for a second before pressing his lips to her cheek, one of his hands holding softly onto her hip.

"Till tomorrow my lady." He murmured softly.

"Till tomorrow." Louise replied as Guy straightened up and, with one last nod at Marian, left Knighton Hall.

"So." Marian queried as the retreating sound of Guy's horse could be heard leaving Knighton. "What did Gisborne want?"

"Not a lot." Louise told her, looking anywhere except Marian.

"Nothing?" Marian asked, trying to see if Louise would tell her without much prompting but sincerely doubting it..

"He invited me to Locksley tomorrow."

"And that was all he was here for?" Marian checked.

"Yep." Louise confirmed.

"You're lying." Marian accused and Louise looked at her, affronted. "Oh don't look at me like that. I stopped Robin from flying in through your window to save you from Gisborne."

"Why?" Louise asked.

"I think you know why."

"How did Robin know?" Louise questioned, sighing. "I didn't know until Guy came crashing into Knighton."

"Tom A'Dale somehow managed to get a message to Robin before he was hanged" Marian explained, "Though how he knew...?"

"The guard." Louise realised, "The Sheriff would have tortured the guard and he's not stupid he would have been able to tell that the guard was lying, so he would have asked for the names of anyone else in the room at the time."

"And Tom A'Dale would have overheard." Marian finished. "So what happened with Gisborne?"

"He wanted me to get out of Nottinghamshire." Louise told her, "Was adamant that I left, or that the Sheriff would have my head."

"He risked himself to save you." Marian asked, shock clear in her voice.

"Yeah." Louise nodded,

"But you're not leaving."

"No" Louise assured her, "I'm not. The Sheriff gave Guy a choice, one that took me awhile to know." Marian looked at her expectantly. "...No guesses? The Sheriff told Guy to make me his wife and if he didn't then he would have my head."

"So why did he go against the Sheriff?" Marian asked, confused by Gisborne's actions.

"He didn't want to force me to do something that I didn't want to." Louise admitted.

"So what's happening?" Marian asked, "You're not leaving and I guess that you're not getting hanged..." Louise looked away slightly, no longer meeting Marian's eyes. "Marriage." Marin breathed, a smile appearing in the corner of her mouth as realisation washed over her "You're marrying him. That's why he was so affectionate to you when he left, he knew where he stood." Louise looked at Marian and smiled slightly, nodding, in a way that made her seem very similar to her brother.

"Yes." Louise said softly. "I'm marrying Guy of Gisborne." Now that she said it out loud it suddenly became real. "I'm marrying Guy of Gisborne." She repeated, more to herself than anything, and Marian smiled properly at her friend. _She's happy._ Marian thought. _The happiest I have seen her in a long time and if Robin cannot be happy with that then he will never understand her._

"So." Marian said a glint in her eyes, breaking Louise out of her thoughts. "When are you going to tell Robin?" Louise froze and looked at Marian, cursing in a very un-ladylike way under her breath, as she thought about telling her brother about her engagement to his enemy.

"How about we don't?" Louise suggested innocently

"Yeah cause that'll work." Marian scoffed.

"You can do it." Louise tried.

"Are you joking!?" Marian cried, "I only just kept him in the stables long enough for John to render him unconscious when he saw you kissing Guy, through your window, and you want me to tell him that you're marrying the man!"

"You were spying on me through my window!?" Louise accused, astonished.

"Not exactly." Marian covered up, "It was open and we could see into it from the stables but that isn't the point."

"Wait John knocked him out?" Louise asked again, still trying to catch up. "Why?"

"He was more than ready to cut off Gisborne's hands when he saw them on you." Marian told her and Louise breathed in sharply.

"So he wasn't pleased about it then?" She asked meekly.

"No." Marian told her, "He was definitely anything but _pleased."_

"Thanks then." Louise told her, seemingly out of the blue.

"For what?"

"Going to tell Robin about my engagement to Guy." Louise prompted.

"No." Marian told her, "I will do a lot of things for you but that is one thing I won't do."

"Aww," Louise whined, "Why not."

"Cause he'd kill me." Marian told her,

"No he wouldn't." Louise told her, a teasing glint appearing in her eyes. "He's too enamoured with you to harm you." Marian's eyes flashed indignantly.

"There is nothing between me and Robin!" She hissed.

"Of course there isn't." Louise agreed but she was grinning at her friend. Marian growled under her breath and she moved up the stairs, her anger evident.

"What!" Louise called out, trying her hardest (and failing) to keep the grin off of her face and out of her voice, "I agreed with you!"

"Jack's in the stables." Marian called back, her anger evident in her voice. "Try not to trip over your feet and die."

At that comment, Louise couldn't help it, she burst into laughter; both her and Robin found it amusing when Marian was wound up, Robin more than her. Suddenly the laughing future Lady Gisborne yelped in pain as something his the back of her head. She spun round, rubbing the wounded area, and...saw one of Marian's flat heeled shoes lying on the floor at her feet.

"I hope you're happy!" Louise called up the stairs. "That could have killed me!" Louise got no reply but she strongly assumed that may have been the point.

* * *

**This was, I'll admit, more of a filler chapter than anything. I have spent ages properly writing up whats going to happen when and what things I am adding in and where...Whilst being ill - Such Fun!**

**Please review**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	61. Chapter 61

Later that evening Marian returned to the forest and she was dressed up in her full Nightwatchman gear, mainly because it was too risky to be seen as herself. When she arrived at the camp the disguised Lady of Knighton wasn't surprised to see that Robin was sulking. He had his back against one of the trees in the camp, his head was resting on his arm, which was resting on his knees, and he facing towards the main part of the camp.

Much was preparing food besides the fire but his movements were rushed and he kept anxiously glancing at the sulking form of his master, though he didn't meet the eyes of anyone else in the gang. Little John was sitting off to the side and seemed to be either asleep or lost in thought, Allan wasn't at the camp and it was Marian's best guess that he was out collecting firewood. Djaq seemed to be helping Much whilst Will was sitting outside the main part of the camp out of Robin's current line of sight. The tension in the camp between the friends was so thick Marian believed that Robin could pierce it with one of his arrows, if he was conscious to do so.

"What happened." Marian murmured as she moved softly down the hill to sit next to Will, who was craving something, whilst nodding at Robin.

"He's been like that since we got back." Will told her, glancing up at Robin quickly before looking back down at his work.

"That's almost three hours." Marian murmured as Djaq arrived and nodded at Marian's words. "Then again Robin has a habit for sulking but this couldn't just be about Louise and Gisborne."

"I don't thinks that _it_ is just about his sister and Gisborne." Djaq added, moving to sit by Will's other side.

"What do you mean?" Marian inquired, leaning forward to look at Djaq.

"Allan said something concerning Louise and Gisborne when we were on our way to Knighton and I think he took it to heart." Djaq told her and Marian sighed,

"What did he say?"

"Something along the lines of since Robin did a good job of looking after Tom it was no wonder that Louise turned to Gisborne for help." Will added causing Marian to rest her head in her hands.

"He _was_ provoked though." Djaq defended.

"I bet they were all in _brilliant_ moods" Marian sighed, looking up. "Robin was anxious for Louise's safety and Allan was still upset about his brother's death. Emotions were running high and words were flying that they wouldn't usually mean or say."

"How's Louise?" Will asked.

"She's fine, a bit shaken up...but fine"

"What going to happen?" Djaq inquired

"Gisborne's protecting her." Marian told them quietly, Will and Djaq looked at her in a stunned shock.

"I'm not being funny right." The voice of Allan A'Dale came from behind Marian, Will, and Djaq and they turned round to look at the other outlaw, who had his arms full of wood for the fire. "But why would a man like Gisborne, who destroys lives, destroys _families_, try and protect Robin Hood's sister? His _own_ enemy's family? It doesn't make any sense."

"Perhaps." Marian told them, standing up. "It's because he wants a family of his own." None of the outlaws knew quite know what to say that as Marian walked down the remaining part of the slope and through the main part of the camp, past Much and Little John and over towards the sulking outlaw.

Robin looked up as she approached, a mixture of surprise and happiness appearing in his eyes as he saw her.

"We need to talk." Marian told him, not waiting to see if he was following and walking off into the forest. Robin sighed before heaving himself to his feet at following after Marian.

.

Robin lent against a tree, his arms folded across his chest, as he looked at her. They were standing on top of a cliff that looked over Sherwood forest, the sun was setting over the tops of the trees and Marian was silhouetted against it. A soft wind blew through Robin's hair and he watched as Marian pushed her hair behind her ear, to stop it from blowing in front of her face when she turned to face Robin.

"You've calmed down." Marian commented, taking a few steps towards him. Robin looked down, shuffling slightly on his feet...his uneasiness obvious. "What's wrong Robin?"

"Wrong?" Robin scoffed, "Nothing's wrong except the fact that my own sister is being courted and protected by a tyrant!"

"Robin-"

"No! Marian! Louise is being courted by Guy of Gisborne! The same man who is living in my house and harassing MY people!" Robin exclaimed.

"But that's not it all" Marian pointed out. "Is it Robin?" The outlaw said nothing as he pushed off of the tree he was leaning on and moved past Marian so he was standing on the cliff edge.

"What's _really_ wrong Robin?" Marian called at his retreating back and the outlaw rested his hands on his hips as he looked out over the forest. "Because it's not just about Louise and Gisborne's courtship anymore" Marian moved over to the outlaw as he ran his hands through his hair, a groan echoing up from his lips as he looked up at the sky, his arms behind his head. As she reached his side he turned his head slightly to face her, looking at her with one eye. "What's this about Robin?" Robin sighed sat down on the ground and Marian looked at him in a confused state of shock.

"Will you do the honor of sitting next to me my lady?" Robin asked, his usually teasing tone clear in his voice but there was an edge to his voice. Marian sat down next to Robin, their legs touching as they hung over the edge of the cliff and they looked out over the forest. The ex-lovers sat in silence for a few minutes watching as the sun kept setting and the sky changed from blue to orange and lines of bright yellow and red appeared through the few clouds that were there, as if the sky itself was being ripped open.

"Allan didn't mean what he said Robin" Marian told him after a while of silence.

"You heard about that then." Robin sighed as he bent forward, leaning his elbows on his thighs and resting his chin on his hands. "He was right though"

"No."

"Don't you see?" Robin asked, looking at Marian, "Louise went to Gisborne for help-"

"No _he_ went to _her."_ Marian interrupted, "He went against the Sheriff's orders to protect her and voluntarily tried to help her." Robin shook his head, he didn't want to hear this. "Robin." Marian urged pulling on his shoulder to forcing him back to look at her. "Gisborne helped her and he could do more than you could...You know that."

"What sort of brother am I?" Robin breathed, the pain in his eyes went right though Marian.

"It's not your fault Robin." Marian promised, her hand resting on his shoulder. "You are a good brother, a good man, but you can't always help those you care about...Even if you want to."

"But _Gisborne?!"_ Robin hissed his pain now evident in his voice.

"He cares for her Robin." Marian told him. "Anyway you should be glad-"

"-Glad! That man hurts my people I-"

"-Glad because as long as Gisborne cares of her she is protected inside the castle." Marian interrupted.

"But for how long?" Robin asked, "If Gisborne knew about her double life I seriously doubt that he would be quite as willing to protect her."

Silence fell across them as they looked over the now darkened forest, contemplating what Robin had said.

"You know." Robin murmured, looking over at Marian. "The Nightwatchman act."

"Yeah?" Marian asked, looking at him and matching his smile with her own.

"I never said...Thank you. For everything you have done for the people in Nottingham you did good, very good." Robin told her and Marian looked down a small smile on her face at Robin's praise. Robin sighed and stood up offering his hand to Marian, Lady of Knighton accepted the outlaws hand and allowed him to pull her up.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful this place was at sunset." Marian said, looking back over the darkened forest, the sky now blood red.

"Very beautiful." Robin agreed, his voice soft, lifting Marian's hand up to his lips as he did so. Marian looked at Robin, raising an eyebrow at the outlaw.

"Although." Robin continued, pulling Marian slightly closer to him, using her hand as leverage. "Is definitely something ten times as beautiful here to look at." Marian pulled her hand out of Robin's grasp, a grin on her face.

"Don't push it Locksley." She warned softly, stepping back.

"So." Robin began, his normal grin in place, "Will her ladyship be staying for dinner?"

"She might." Marian grinned, purposely knocking against his shoulder as she walked past him, and Robin grinned at her back, watching Marian walk back towards his camp before following. He paused and turned to look back over his shoulder at the deep blue sky, the sun had fully disappeared from the sky now, just like his anger at himself for not protecting those he cares for the most. Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts from his mind Robin followed Marian back into the camp.

The rest of that night was full of laughter and companionable silence, they picked fun of Much's inane chatter and laughed at Allan's various antics, which they suspected to be exaggerated but enjoyed the stories nonetheless, and in that moment everything was good, there was no evil Sheriff and his righthand man, no threat on on Louise's life and the gang could just live and have fun.

* * *

**It's been ages I know and I don't really have a good excuse so please don't kill me! But please tell me what you think...**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	62. Chapter 62

Robin jolted awake, his heart was pounding in his chest as the images of the Holy Lands and the assassination attempt on King Richard. For a split second Robin's pain and fear he was feeling reflected across his face but it was enough for Much, who had turned to look at Robin when he shuddered awake, to be able to guess what his friend's nightmares were about. Much was sitting on top of a rock feature a few meters away, and above, the main part of the camp. Much had his knees drawn up to his chest, and Robin could tell that Much had been up for most of the night with the same problem as his.

"Acre." Much whispered and Robin nodded, it wasn't a question that his friend was asking, it was a statement and they both knew what memory Robin was recalling in his sleep...The time when he was stabbed.

"Yes." Robin murmured softly, rolling onto his back and placing his arm over his eyes to shield them from the sun.

"It's his birthday today." Much commented after a while, scratching his nose, the silence obviously unnerving the ex-servant. "The King I mean. Gisborne is celebrating in Locksley. Can you believe that?" Robin sat up, his knees up to his chest for a split second before he pushed up off of his knees in order to lever himself up and onto his feet.

"The great and the good raising their cups in your house to a man who wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Much continued as Robin stretched his arms over his head. "Without you, there would be no birthday to celebrate."

"Wait." Robin interrupted. "How do you know about Gisborne's celebrations at Locksley?" Robin moved closer as Much looked up to the sky, obviously hesitant to comment. "Much?"

"Marian mentioned it yesterday evening." Much admitted eventually. "But can you imagine them? The Sheriff and his cronies, and their syco... sycophantic..." Much continued, changing the subject away from one dangerous topic to another, as Robin yawned, lacing his hands behind his head and arching his back as he stretched. "It's galling." Robin rested one hand against a branch looking up at Much, as the famous glint appeared in his eye, along with a mischievous grin. This was all Much normally needed to know that Robin was up to something, but he wasn't really paying attention.

"In Locksley?" Robin checked.

"Yep." Much agreed, "It's more than galling in fact." Robin shifted slightly glancing sideways at Much who now noticed the glint in Robin's eyes. "What?"

"Why don't we celebrate the King's birthday too." Robin suggested. "What do you say?" Much just looked at Robin as if he was insane, as Robin raised both eyebrows in anticipation.

"There is something wrong with you." Much scolded

"Mm-hm" Robin agreed, nodding as his grin spread wider across his face..

"I'm serious." Much pressed but it just caused Robin to laugh wildly at Much's expression.

"Right." Robin decided, now addressing Will, Djaq and John who were sitting around the camp. "Wait...Where's Allan?" Djaq pointed just pointed a lump under a heap of blankets and Robin had just assumed that that was all they were.

Rolling his eyes slightly the leader of the outlaws moved over to the heap of blankets and lightly kicked the bundle. A groan echoed out from the lump.

"Get up." Robin chuckled as the lump moved and another groan echoed up as the disheveled head of Allan A'Dale appeared. Allan's hair stuck up at all angles and his eyes were still dulled with sleep.

"Whataya want?" Allan slurred, stretching and squinting from the daylight.

"I have a plan." Robin told them, grinning at his gang. "Well" He continued meeting Allan's disbelieving look. "Half a plan."

"Uhhh." Allan groaned, flopping back onto his makeshift bed and pulling the blankets over his head. "It's too early for this!"

.

Louise, Marian and Sir Edward were just three of the guests invited to Locksley manor in celebration of the King's birthday. The Gisborne colours were draped across the walls and the house itself was alive with the general buzz of chatter as the guests milled around Locksley Manor.

Louise, Marian and Sir Edward stood on one side of the main room, in front of the fireplace just under the balcony from the upper floor. Whilst the rest of the guests moved around in the main part of the dining room at Locksley, enjoying the wide variety of drinks and food laid out for them by Guy of Gisborne.

There was a spread of different meats and other food on one end of the table, and all types of fruit, including cakes, could be found at the other end with more goblets of wine resting in the centre of the table.

To say that Louise, Marian and Sir Edward were uncomfortable was an understatement, they didn't quite fit in with the celebrations but Sir Edward and Marian were definitely more uncomfortable than Louise. Suddenly Louise noticed that Marian was glaring at the guests.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, nudging Marian lightly with her arm.

"Wrong?" Marian murmured, "This is yours, Gwaine's and Robin's house, these people don't want to celebrate the Kings birthday, none of them are remotely loyal to the King."

"Shh." Edward hissed and Louise looked at Marian as if she had lost her mind for saying such things aloud, surrounded by the people she was talking about, when Guy began to address the crowd.

"My lords, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for your attendance here today. As you know we are here to celebrate the King's birthday." He moved to the table and poured wine into a goblet. "We wish him success in the Holy Lands" He picked up the goblets as he spoke and moved over to Louise. "And we pray for his speedy return to these shores." Guy handed Louise the goblet and she smiled softly as she accepted the goblet off of Guy before he moved back over to the table to collect his goblet.

"Please, raise your goblets in a toast" Guy addressed, raising his goblet "To King Richard."

"King Richard." The guests toasted raising their goblets before taking a drink. Louise felt Guy's gaze on her as she drank, she could his eyes burning into the back of her neck. When she met Guy's eyes a shiver passed down her spine due to the intensity of his gaze.

"But" Guy continued, "The King's birthday is not the only thing I wish to celebrate, for when the weather turns warmer this fair lady," He gestured and looked over to Louise. "Louise of Locksley has agreed to become my wife." Applause encased the room and Louise kept her gaze up, looking over at Marian quickly, as Guy walked over to a chest at the corner of the room.. "Before I toast to my future bride there is something that I wish to present to her." Guy walked back over to Louise and held up a ring in front of her.

It was a simple silver band but it had an jewels embedded in the silver in the shape and design of flowers. The main part of the silver band resembled a vine of a plant whilst the purple jewels, that surrounded it, formed the shape of small flowers and the green jewels looked like leaves on a plant,

"May I?" Guy asked softly,

"You don't leave me much choice." Louise whispered, she wasn't against the ring or her engagement to Guy but she really didn't enjoy being put on the spot

"I thought you had already made your choice" Guy questioned, a slight edge to his voice. Louise said nothing but raised her left hand for the man and Guy smiled slightly, softly taking her hand in his before he slipped the ring onto her finger. "My lords and ladies, I give you the future Lady Gisborne." There was a general cheer amongst the guests as Guy smiled at Louise, raising her hand to his lips when suddenly an arrow knocked the goblet out of Guy's hand.

"Did we miss the speeches?!" A voice called from the top of the stairs. Louise, Marian and Sir Edward spun round to look up and saw none other than Robin Hood. Their heads spun round as the doors burst open to reveal Robin's gang. Louise looked at Marian, who was smiling slightly, and raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"Hood." Guy greeted, as he moved subtly in front of Louise placing her between the wall and him. "I don't remember inviting you."

"Since when has a man needed an invitation to enter his own house?" Robin asked, his foot was resting on the cross beam of the stairs and he was leaning on his bent knee, his elbow resting on the top pillar of the banister, his bow was gripped loosely in his hand. Much appeared at the top of the stairs and passed his old master and headed, much to Louise and Marian amusement, straight to the food.

Oh, I don't know." Guy growled, glaring at Robin. "Perhaps since he lost all rights to that house by becoming an outlaw?!"

"I would have declined anyway." Robin chuckled but there was an edge to his voice. "My men and I are here on business." Guy's hand twitched on his sword pommel and glared as Robin's gang moved around Locksley Manor. "Please, everyone, if you could assist us by removing all your jewellery and valuables and handing them to that man over there...Much?" Much looked up from the table, his mouth was full of food, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and nodded, opening up a bag. Marian looked up at Robin, trying not to visibly grin but failing slightly, and the outlaw winked at her, also grinning.

"And then proceed to that room where you will all wait quietly until we've gone." Robin continued, as Gisborne looked back round at the outlaw, walking down the stairs into the main part of the house.

"Do as he says." Guy snarled, moving again so he was half blocking Robin's view of Louise.

"Wise decision, Gisborne." Robin commented, leaning against a support beam at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, come on! Move it! Move it" John shouted as he began to herd the guests into the servants quarters and Much collected their valuables off of them.

"This way, please, my friends. Thank you" Allan called.

Robin looked round the pillar, which he was leaning against, to look at Marian. The outlaw raised an eyebrow and Marian fought to keep the smile off of her face as she noticed the glint in Robin's eye.

Gisborne slowly began to draw his sword obviously planning to attack the outlaw.. Louise quickly reached out and grabbed onto his arm, shaking her head, pleading with him not to do anything stupid. Guy held her pleading gaze for a minute before he relaxed, re sheathing the top of his sword. Robin noticed the action and the outlaw's face hardened. Marian followed his line of sight and fought back a groan as Robin's eyes focused on the ring on Louise's ring finger and his body went taut.

"Look on the bright side" Robin called, turning back to the guests but voice had lost the teasing edge that it had when he entered the manor. "You'll sleep well tonight, knowing your donations will be feeding the poor of Nottinghamshire by this time tomorrow." Little John and Much had just finished storing the guests in the servants quarters when suddenly there was a thumping on the door of the manor.

"Signal." John growled, gesturing at Much and Allan to hurry up.

"Nearly done." Robin commented as John, Much and Allan moved to stand behind their leader. Robin then pushed himself off of the pillar and moved towards Gisborne, Louise, Marian and Sir Edward. Guy began to draw his sword again but Djaq's sword appeared on his wrist and he stopped.

"Robin this is ugly." Edward almost scolded.

"Yes." Robin agreed, stopping in front of them, "This is my house. So Louise-"

"Back off, Locksley." Guy snapped "Louise does not carry money about her person"

"How do you know?" Robin snapped and Guy just smirked.

"He's right." Louise cut in. "I do not carry money on me."

"Wise choice." Robin agreed, "After all there are many unsavoury characters around." More banging could be heard coming from the door, it was Will's final signal.

"Robin, we go NOW!" John ordered, as Allan left from the backdoor.

"What's this?" Robin questioned, reaching for Louise's left hand.

"Leave it Locksley." Guy warned and Louise turned away from Robin.

"It's very beautiful." Robin commented, reaching for her hand again, but Louise just pulled back again, turning away from her brother. Guy moved forward to push Louise behind him but he was stopped by Little John's quarterstaff against his neck. Guy of Gisborne swallowed hard but stayed where he was, glaring at Robin and his gang.

"Don't." Louise warned Robin but he paid no attention to her and grabbed her hand. "This is low." She growled as Robin removed the ring, "Even for you."

"Just doing my job." Robin told her, "Robbing the rich to give to the poor." Marian and Sir Edward were looking at him, disappointment clear in their eyes. "This was fun." Robin told them, backing up slowly with Louise's engagement ring in his hand, "We should do it again sometime."

"With any luck." Guy commented, pushing Louise behind him and drawing his sword as Robin turned his back "Once will be enough."

Robin, heard Gisborne's sword coming free from it's sheath and spun round, drawing his own sword, blocking Guy's attack and spinning the lord of the manor round, his arm pinned to his back. Edward quickly guided Marian over to the other side of the room, out of harms way, whilst Louise moved back into the corner of the room.

Guy tried to stab Robin, reaching round with his left hand, but Robin had the upper hand and pushed Gisborne up, face first, against the stairs. Robin pulled the dagger out of Guy's hand and stepped back but he also freed Guy, who spun round, aiming with his sword at the outlaw's neck but Robin was faster. He blocked the blow and pushed Guy's arm up, throwing him off balance, so he could push him against the wall again and secured him in place with the dagger in his sleeve.

Guy tried to grab at Robin's throat with one hand but Robin just knocked it away as he stepped back, bringing his scimitar round to point it at the glaring Gisborne, grinning wickedly at him. Suddenly the sound of approaching horses could be heard and Robin turned his head away for a split second but turned back as he heard the rip of fabric.

"Surprise." Gisborne growled as Robin stared at his arm. When Guy had struggled he had ripped his sleeve to reveal a black, wolverine tattoo with a single white scar running through the middle of it.

"You." Robin breathed. Marian, Louise and Sir Edward had no clue what was going on and one look too Much and Djaq, who were the only people left from the gang, confirmed that they didn't understand either.

"Robin!" Djaq snapped, moving behind the stunned outlaw, "What is wrong with you! Wake up!" She pushed him towards the exit and Robin seemed to recover his wits but before Djaq can leave after Much and Robin, Guy pulled the dagger out of the wood and spun round the pillar, successfully hitting Djaq over the head with the handle of the dagger and the stunned outlaw fell to the ground.

"Food poisoning?" The Sheriff asked, as he entered the manor and saw Djaq lying on the floor. Guy said nothing as he slammed his sword into its sheath and raced out of the manor, after the outlaws.

Louise ran out after Guy, she knew what he was planning and what would happen if her fiance entered the forest after her brother.

"Guy!" She called as he jumped up onto his horse. "Guy, leave him!"

"I don't think so!" Guy growled.

"What has he got?!" Louise called out. "A few purses? A couple of trinkets? Nothing more than what he normally takes. Please!"

"He has your ring!" Guy shouted before riding off towards the forest, after Robin.

"Your parties are of much more fun than mine," The Sheriff chuckled, strolling over to Louise, before moving back into his carriage and then he too rode out of Locksley.

_Brilliant,_ Louise growled in her mind, lacing her fingers behind her head in anger._ Just brilliant._


	63. Chapter 63

Guy raced through the woods, chasing after Robin Hood. The outlaw's antics had been annoying and he could normally ignore it but Hood had taken Louise's ring, this was now personal. Guy's horse slipped slightly as he raced up a hill and he pushed his black horse harder as he began to lose the outlaw. He suddenly became aware that the outlaw had stopped and was standing by a tree to his left, cautiously Guy slowed his horse to a stop. The Lord of Locksley dismount and secured his horse to a fallen tree before turning to face the previous Lord of Locksley.

"Is this what you're after?" Robin asked, his voice was low as he looked down at his hands, he was holding Louise's ring. Gisborne cautiously moved towards the outlaw, even though Robin's bow was leaning against a tree he still had his sword on his hip..

"Take it." Robin ordered as he flipped the ring towards Gisborne and Guy looked down at it as it landed between them on the dry leaves. "Who else, Gisborne?"

"Who else what?" Guy growled, mocking the outlaw.

"You do not travel to the Holy Land to try and kill the King of England on your own." Robin snarled whilst not raising his voice, glaring at his enemy "At least you don't. You're not that clever."

"Are you surprised the King has enemies?" Guy asked menacingly "He has no idea. He would make peace with the Turks. And there will never be peace with the Turks."

"You made sure of that." Robin remarked "Dressing as Saracens and attacking your own King?"

"I did what was necessary."

"For whom? The Sheriff? Is he behind this?" Robin asked. Guy just scoffed and said nothing, he was in power here because he had all of the answers and he knew it.

"WHO ELSE!" Robin roared causing Guy to chuckled and smirk at the outlaw, as Robin's voice lowered again. "I will find out, and when I do, I will see you all hang for treason."

"Oh, and when will that be?" Guy mocked, trying to wind the outlaw up. "When the King returns?"

"Yes." Robin told the man in front of him.

"I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you." Guy scoffed

"The King _will_ return." Robin growled.

_"If_ the King returns, I still win." Guy pointed out, grinning at Robin's look of confusion. "Louise has chosen me! She will be my wife _long_ before the King returns..._If_ he returns." Guy moved closer to the outlaw as he spoke but as he bent down to pick up his fiancee's ring. Robin, angered by Gisborne's words, sprinted forward and sent his foot slamming into Guy's face.

Guy shouted out in pain as he went reeling backwards, just as his fingers closed over the ring. Robin was on him in a second, his scimitar at Gisborne's neck.

"What you gonna do Locksley?" Guy sneered, looking up at the outlaw. "Cut my other arm?"

"No." Robin snarled, "I am going to kill you"

"No!" A voice shouted from behind them and Robin looked over his shoulder to see who it was. "Killing we do not do!" The voice belonged to Little John and the rest of Robin's gang were behind him

"He's right." Will agreed "At least that's what _you_ taught us." Robin paused and looked down at Gisborne. Despite the fact that Guy was smirking he wasn't in the most comfortable position; all of his weight was on his right elbow and although it was uncomfortable he didn't want to move with Robin's sword scratching at his neck.

"We do not take part in bloodshed" Much told him "...Unless absolutely necessary" He added on the end, Robin then looked at Allan who just shrugged. Robin sighed and released Gisborne, stabbing his scimitar into the soil. Gisborne smirked and began to moved away from the outlaw when Robin turned back round and hit him across the jaw, knocking him out cold.

"That was necessary." Robin growled and John nodded in acceptance as he moved to grab the unconscious from of Guy. The gang gave John a hand but the strongest member of the outlaws just brushed them off and hoist Gisborne onto his shoulders.

They began to move back to camp when suddenly Will looked round.

"Wait." He called, attracting the gang's attention. "Where's Djaq?"

"Who saw her leave?" Robin asked, looking at his gang but no one knew where she had gone and, now that they thought about it, no one saw her leave the manor.

.

"Why is it that men have to argue about everything." Louise asked, pacing backwards and forwards in Marian's room at Knighton Hall. Marian was sitting cross legged on the bed, stroking Seth's head which was resting on her lap.

"I mean he didn't have to take the ring!" Louise snapped, still pacing. Marian said nothing and just watched as Louise complained about the behaviour of her brother and of her fiance.

"Stop pacing." Marian ordered. "You'll wear a hole in the floor."

"Why does Robin have to fight about everything?" Louise asked, sitting down on a chair in the room.

"He's your brother it is his job to be overprotective." Marian pointed out.

"Yeah" Louise agreed. "But Kyle never behaved like that when Robin was courting you."

"Kyle isn't as overprotective as Robin." Marian pointed out.

"And they got on." Louise muttered under her breath

"Well it helps if your brother and your husband to be aren't trying to kill each other." Marian pointed out, a grin spreading over her face as Louise gave her a displeased look. "But what are we going to do about Djaq?" Louise shrugged and sighed. "It's not like we can ask Robin for help." Marian continued.

"Well not until Guy returns at least." Louise added, "But who knows how long that will take."

"We'll have to get her out." Marian decided.

"Yes because Marian of Knighton, the ex-Sheriff's daughter and Sir Guy of Gisborne's wife to be can just stroll into the dungeons at Nottingham castle and walk out with a memeber of Robin Hood's gang." Louise replied, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Fine the Shadow and the Nightwatchman will have to do something." Marian remarked, clearly annoyed by Louise's attitude.

"But what?" Louise asked but Marian just shook her head, she didn't know.

They sat there for the next ten or fifteen minutes contemplating plans. Louise had started pacing again and Marian was thoughtfully running her fingers through Seth's fur. Every now and then one of them would come up with an idea but they realised, without speaking their plan aloud, that it wouldn't work. Suddenly Louise stopped and spun round, looking over at Marian and meeting her gaze. Marian noticed the spark that came into her eyes was very similar to Robin's when he had a plan.

"What?" Marian asked, intrigued.

"I have a plan." Louise grinned. "Well." She amended, when Marian raised an eyebrow. "Half a plan."

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter (And I know that its not even that good because its more of a filler)**

**Even though its rubbish please review and tell me any ideas that you would like to see for the fic. (I do have LOADS but I'd like to know what my readers want...)**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	64. Chapter 64

When Guy came to he squinted through the throbbing of his jaw and the bright light of the sun; he tried to move but found his arms tied painfully tight together above his head, attached to a branch high in the tree. He watched as Robin walked around the camp smirking at him as the outlaw glared at him before throwing a pile of wood to the floor by the fire.

"From Lord to labourer eh Locksley?" Guy goaded, smirk spreading over his face as Robin moved to advance towards the tied up man only to be stopped by Will.

"Djaq's one of our priority." He told Robin, obviously continuing on from a conversation that Guy missed. "She's one of us."

_She?_ Guy thought, his brow furrowing slightly as he thought about the outlaw that he knocked out. _The Saracen is a she?_

"How long before Gisborne's men come looking for their master?!" Robin shouted spinning round to face his gang, the use of his name jolting Gisborne out of his thoughts "I need to sort this and I need to sort this now! This man is a traitor! He tried to kill the King!" Robin jabbed at Gisborne with his finger as he spoke.

"Well I'm not being funny right but I didn't see it." Allan pointed out

"Me neither." Will agreed. Robin was getting more and more agitated, much to Gisborne's amusement, and the outlaw turned to his old man servant his arms open, pleading at him to back him up.

"You sent me for help remember." Much answered softly causing Robin to snarl and run his hands through his hair, turning away from his gang.

"You were going to kill him!" Will argued, "What happened to your famous justice? To your trials and evidence?-"

"I'm telling you it was him!" Robin roared, brimming with anger. "He's not even trying to deny it!" He visibly forced himself to calm down as he moved closer to Gisborne."He tried to kill the King in Acre. He stabbed me and left me for dead" Guy raised his head defiantly, meeting Robin's eyes. "And then he went for the King."

"Then have him tried in public." Will argued. "Then he's seen to be a traitor. You kill him here, he's a victim and you know thats how the Sheriff will spin it." Robin said nothing. "You kill him here, tied up, and you are no better than him."

"I thought you said a Saracen stabbed you?" Allan asked, still trying to catch up

"That was before I knew it was Gisborne." Robin argued and Allan raised his eyebrows in disbelief. It sounded to the gang that Robin's hatred for Gisborne had morphed his version of the attack on the King at Acre.

"Robin are you sure it was Gisborne?" Will asked

"Yes!" Robin cried, "I stabbed him! Look at his arm his tattoo!"

"You didn't mention any tattoo." Allan pointed out, "I don't remember any tattoo!" He defended, raising his hands up in a surrender as Robin shot him a deathly glare. "And it just sounds like you want Gisborne to have attacked the King because it makes him a worse person."

"I'm not making things up!" Robin shouted as his anger radiated off of him.

"You've just found out that he's engaged to your sister!" Allan shouted back.

"He's not even denying it!" Robin roared, his anger spiking as he saw Gisborne's pleased and prideful smirk as Allan mentioned his engagement to Louise.

"This isn't even the point!" Allan called back. "The point is-"

"-They've got Djaq" Will interrupted causing Robin spun round his hands fisting in his hair, visibly trying not to scream in frustration.

"We can't leave her Robin." Much agreed and received a disbelieving stare from his ex-master.

"They could be torturing her!" Will pointed out.

"This is treason!" Robin shouted. "Don't any of you understand what treason is?!"

"I know what torture is." Allan added.

"Robin we go to Nottingham." John ordered. "For Djaq"

_The entire gang is enamoured with this Saracen._ Gisborne thought, finding the entire situation ridiculously amusing meaning that he couldn't stop snickering under his breath, his entire body shaking with badly concealed amusement.

"This." Robin snarled, turning to glare at the snickering lord but Guy's amusement just wound him up more "This is for England." The outlaw and threw a flying punch at Gisborne's jaw. "And this is for England too" He added turning back to his gang before punching Gisbourne in the jaw again. "And this!"

Will and Allan launched themselves forward and grabbed Robin by the shoulders, pushing him away from the laughing form of Guy of Gisborne.

"Robin!" John called, gaining his attention before hitting him around the head with his quarterstaff; knocking the outlaw out cold. "Sorry." The giant outlaw apologised as their leader crumpled to the floor for the second time in as many days.

.

Marian walked towards the dungeons, the plan clear in her mind. The Lady Knighton was just relieved that Louise was more open to editing her plans compared to Robin, whose ideas had to be followed out exactly to the letter, because to be honest the plan basis was good but it needed more of the...planning aspect to it.

Marian cursed to herself and a flood on worry went through her as she rounded the corner only to see two guards at the top of the stairs leading to the dungeons.

"I'm sorry my lady." The guard apologised as Marian approached the stairs leading to the dungeons. "But you cannot go down here."

"Why not." Marian asked

"No one's allowed down, no one's allowed up" The guard told them. "Sheriff's orders."

"Please." Marian begged

"I cannot."

"But I just wish to see the Saracen sorcerer." Marian pleaded, looking down the steps before glancing up at the guard. "I admit I am intrigued"

"I cannot."

"There is no chance that I could see him, even if you were with me?" Marian asked.

"None" The guard agreed. "I'm sorry my lady." Marian nodded and began to walk away back down the corridor. There was the sound of two thumps and a clatter of armour hitting the ground; without missing a beat Marian turned back round and began walking back to the dungeons, just seeing the legs of the second guard disappearing into a cupboard.

"You took your time" Marian scolded as the Shadow appeared from the cupboard, dusting her hands off as she did so.

"Well I'm sorry" Louise replied sarcastically, as Marian quickly reversed her light green over jacket and freed her light green scarf from around her neck. Once her jacket was reversed so the brown leather was visible and her now brown scarf was around her face she took her cloak and mask off of Louise.

"Ready?" Louise asked and Marian nodded and together they slipped into the dungeons.

"Where's the jailer?" Marian hissed and Louise shrugged but they were both thinking the same thing..._Is it a trap?_

Louise crept further into the dungeons as Marian pulled herself up into the rafters above the dungeons, to pose as a lookout. Marian tried not to keep half an eye on Louise as she knew that she could look after herself but then again she was a Locksley and they always end up changing the plan.

"Djaq." Louise hissed from the shadows next to her cell.

"Louise?" Djaw hissed moving over to the bars as Louise pulled her mask and scarf down. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you could just stay here..." Louise hinted.

"You have to leave." Djaq hissed at her.

"Why?"

"The jailer will be back at any second." Djaq hissed, "He said that he went to get the Sheriff."

"Why?" Louise asked again

"Lets say the jailer hasn't met a lot of Saracens." Djaq replied causing Louise to grin but Djaq then turned more serious. "Don't worry I've got a plan of my own but you have to leave now!"

"We'll be back." Louise promised just as a bird call echoed through the dungeons.

"What's that?" Djaq asked.

"The signal." Louise hissed, quickly drawing her scarf and mask back over her face. "I think it's already too late to leave."

Djaq rushed back to her place at the centre of the cell as the sound of the Sheriff's hurried footsteps echoed down into the dungeons.

"How are you enjoying the cell our little Saracen friend?" The Sheriff called and Louise looked at Djaq; a flicker of worry echoed over the Saracen's face as the Sheriff reached the bottom of the dungeon steps and Louise panickedly looked round for somewhere, anywhere to hide...

* * *

**Yay! A new chapter! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been with this story since the start and I know that I have gotten sloppy with my updates at the moment but I'm still grateful.**

**Also a special thanks to 'Nick' who often reviews, was the first one to review and posted the 100th review on the last chapter. **

**Then again saying that I enjoy every single review that I get and if you write as well you will understand what I mean but they really do encourage me to write and I feel that I have let you lot down by my infrequent updates. So please tell me if you are expecting better things from me because then I will strive to do so.**

**And that's the last of my worries. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following.**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	65. Chapter 65

"I think you should see this." The jailer was saying to the Sheriff. "He's been acting like this since you brought him in. He's up to no good." The Sheriff strolled up to the cell, looking in at saracen. Djaq was crouching on her heels in the middle of the cell, she was holding a strange shaped container in both of her hands and staring off into the middle distance.

"What?" The Sheriff asked. "He's not doing anything,

"That's how I know!" The jailer continued. "They never do nothing. They always try something. Something's wrong." The Sheriff raised an eyebrow in question. "With your permission, my lord, I'd like to have him hanged sooner rather than later?"

"What's that round his neck?" The Sheriff asked, pointing at Djaq. "Hmmm pretty boy?"

"Heathen magic." The jailer told the Sheriff. "I don't like it and I don't like him."

"Glad you got me down for this..." The Sheriff told him.

"Thank you my lord."

"A clue?" The Sheriff continued. "No. The next time you get me here for no reason I shall see you inside the cell, not outside it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes my lord."

"And where were the guards on the stairs?" The Sheriff continued turning back to the jailer.

"They were there when I left to get you my lord." The jailer told him. As the jailer and the Sheriff talked Djaq stubbly looked up at the ceiling and fighting off a smile at what she saw.

Seconds before the Sheriff and the jailer reached the cell Louise managed to pull herself up into the rafters but there were no low hanging rafters for her to sit on. Louise was bracing herself with her arms and feet between two beams, parallel to the ground, and she seriously doubted that she could hold this position for much longer. Her arms were beginning to shake against the strain as gravity took effect of her body. _This really isn't as easy as it looks._ She thought to herself as she saw the Sheriff's bald head underneath her. She was trying not to laugh as she imagined herself landing on the small Sheriff and her heart leapt to her mouth as her feet slipped; she scrambled frantically, trying to find some sort of grip on the wood and freezing as the Sheriff raised a hand to order the jailer to be quiet.

Louise knew that the Sheriff wouldn't look up, it was basic human behaviour, but she couldn't be as sure about the current foothold which she had supporting her weight. The Sheriff eventually gestured at the jailer to continue talking and Louise let out a sigh of relief, her head bowing slightly. _No laughing._ Louise thought, trying to move into a more secure position. _Definitely no laughing._

But just as that thought crossed her mind Louise felt her feet slipping slowly off of the beam and she couldn't get them back up without falling. Her eyes widened and the next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. Louise's feet slipped off of the beam, she fell to the ground, landing in a crouch between the Sheriff and the jailer. They looked at the Shadow stunned for a moment before the Sheriff opened his mouth.

"GUARDS!" He roared. "GUARDS THE SHADOW'S IN THE DUNGEONS!" Marian dropped to the floor by the dungeon stepps as Louise pushed off of the ground and ran towards her, both of them disappearing up the stairs.

"AND THE NIGHTWATCHMAN!" The Sheriff screamed, catching a look at the disguised form of Marian just as she disappeared in front of the Shadow. "GUARDS! GUARDS!" Louise and Marian ran out of the dungeons quickly turning right and running down the corridor. The Sheriff followed behind them along with half a dozen guards. Marian led the way down the corridor, Louise following closely behind her. Marian just skidded round the corner but Louise, who had to show off, jumped and grabbed onto one of the brackets, that was meant to hold a torch,and using it to swing round the corner and earning a disapproving glare from Marian as they ran out into a semi-open corridor, Louise now leading the way.

They ran down the corridor, there was a wall on one side of them and the other one dropped off into the inner courtyard. Marian stopped halfway down the corridor and looked out over the wall to try and plan a useful way out as Louise continued down the corridor to see if it was clear. With half a plan in her mind Marian followed after Louise but just as her friend reached the corner something round it caught her attention but it obviously wasn't good. The Shadow jumped up as she neared the wall and bounced off of it running back towards The Nightwatchman, who had skidded to a halt, shaking her head frantically as a horde of guards round the corner after her.

They ran back the way they came but Marian, who was now in the lead, suddenly skidded to a halt at the sight of the Sheriff at the other end of the corridor, causing Louise to skid into her. Once they caught their balance they ran back so they were in the middle of corridor.

"Where to now!" The Sheriff crowed as guards closed in on both sides. "You're trapped!" The Nightwatchman grabbed the Shadow's arm and gestured the the arch that overlooked the courtyard and Louise nodded. The disguised form of Marian jumped up onto the wall, before launching herself over the wall, landing on a huge pile of hay that was there to feed the horses from.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" The Sheriff screamed, realising that the Shadow and the Nightwatchman were harder to corner, as Louise pulled herself up onto the wall. "GET HIM!" Louise kicked one guard,who was brave enough to approach her in the face and gave the Sheriff a mocking bow before backflipping off of the wall and landing on the pile of hay. The Sheriff ran over to the edge of the corridor, leaning over the wall to look into the courtyard. The Shadow and the Nightwatchman disappeared into one of the doorways, the Shadow reappeared from the doorway and sent another mocking bow up to the Sheriff, her arms open wide as she bowed, suddenly the arm of the Nightwatchman suddenly reappeared and pulled the Shadow by the cloak into the corridor.

"YOU'RE USELESS!" The Sheriff hollered both at the guards standing behind him and the guards that just arrived in the courtyard. "IT'S NO WONDER HOOD RUNS RINGS AROUND US IF WE CAN'T EVEN CATCH TWO. STUPID. DRESSED UP. PEASANTS!" The Sheriff punctuated each word by hitting and punching a different guard in anger and the poor men couldn't even fight back or defend themselves unless they wanted to lose their heads.

.

Guy watched as Robin Hood's men tied him their leader to a tree, still unconscious and the rest of his gang walked off to rescue the saracen leaving Locksley's ex-manservant alone to set up their camp. He shifted in his bonds, hissing as the rope around his wrists rubbed them raw, the tied up Lord of Locksley sighed low in his throat and hung his head down as his jaw throbbed in pain.

By the time Much had finished setting up the camp Robin began stirring from his tied up position at the other end of the camp. The leader of the outlaws groaned low in his throat as his mind caught up with what happened, he looked up and his anger came back in full force as he met the smirking gaze of Gisborne. Robin tried to bring his arms down but it was then that he realised that he was tied to a tree in a very similar way to his enemy and this just fueld the outlaw's anger, and Gisborne's amusement.

"This is difficult." Much laughed nervously, causing Robin to fix his gaze on him

"Untie me." Robin ordered Much

"Er, that's... that's the difficult bit. John said" Much tried to explain but Robin just gave him an unimpressed look "Little John said!" Much tried to defend himself. "I think we should wait until they get back...Do you want some water?" Much jerkily moved forward, offering Robin a flask of water in an attempt to divert the conversation.

"Much untie me...NOW!" Robin ordered.

"I knew this would happen." Much muttered, pulling on his hat.

"That man betrayed England." Robin reminded him softly, trying a different tact. "He tried to kill the king, he almost killed _me_." Much looked back at Gisborne, he desperately wanted to obey Robin but he was fighting between his loyalty to his old friend and master and his loyalty to the gang. "The slaughtering in the Holy Lands only continues because of him. The others wouldn't understand."

"You have to make them understand." Much told him. "Because they believe this to all be about Louise and I admit it did definitely seem to be that more than because he tried to kill the king. I mean you did just watch her get engaged to the man so no one could blame you but still-"

"-Much." Robin called out, stopping Much's pacing and ramblings in full swing. "I need to talk to him back I _cannot_ do _that_ tied to a tree."

"Well I do not see why." Much pointed out. "You're not gagged."

"Much."

"Alright, alright but you have to promise me." Much told him, moving over to Robin. "Promise me, that you will not do anything rash." Robin said nothing but looked Much dead in the eye and Much's believed that Robin would honour his promise so he untied him.

As soon as Robin's bonds were loose enough that he could slip out of them the angered outlaw sprung forward and ran over to Gisborne. Guy felt the outlaw's hands seal over his throat, partially blocking his airways.

"ROBIN!" Much shouted after his master.

"Who else tried to kill the King?" Robin snarled in Gisborne's face

"Why should I say?" Guy asked. "What would you do if I don't?"

"I will kill you." Robin assured him, "I'll kill you weather you talk or not."

"No. You've changed, Locksley. You told me so yourself." Guy snarled as Robin retreated towards the fire. "'Show me an argument ever settled with bloodshed' was it? You've become a peace-lover, warm and woolly, taking trinkets for the poor." Robin was rummaging through his things as Gisborne talked and pulled out his knife before advancing back towards his enemy.

"What are DOING!" Much cried, moving in front of Robin and bunching the shoulders of his shirt in his hands, fighting to push in back. "You promised me that you would talk! That you would _explain_ things! _How_ is _this_ explaining!" Robin pulled himself free of Much's grip and took a step back.

"They are simple men!" Robin shouted. "They have spent years in the forest! They do not understand politics!"

"What has happened to you?" Much cried, grabbing Robin's shirt again, wrestling with his old master as he tried to push past him. "I have not hidden in the forest, and I cannot understand this!"

"That is because you, Much, are also SIMPLE!" Robin roared, pushing Much off of him. Much looked at Robin as if seeing him properly for the first time before walking back off towards the fire not saying anything. Guy couldn't help but begin to snigger at what was happening, Robin Hood wasn't the saint he pretended to be.

"I did not mean that." Robin apologised, his pain and disbelief at what he said obvious in his voice.

"I have never seen you like this." Much admitted, turning round to look at his so called friend. "And I can say that I am glad." Much walked off further into the camp.

"Much!" Robin called, taking a few steps towards his closest friend. Guy began to laugh louder at the scene unfolding in front of him and it did nothing but infuriate the outlaw. With snarl Robin spun round and threw the knife he was holding at Gisborne, Guy flinched away and stared in shock at the knife vibrating in the tree truck, millimeters away from his face.

With that Robin staled past Much deeper into the camp, his anger radiating off of him in waves. Much looked up at Gisborne and the Lord of Locksley was surprised to see relief on the ex-servant's face as their eyes meet for a millisecond before Much hurried after Robin.

Guy bowed his head again shuffling as he felt something dig into his leg, as he moved around he realised what it was...Louise's ring. His eyes drifted shut and his thoughts moved to his wife to be, the pain in his arms and shoulders lessened as he focused on her face in his mind eye. Her golden hair that felt so soft to his touch and fell down her back in waves, her blue eyes that betrayed everything she was feeling but always had that spark in it as if she knew a joke that you didn't. He pictured her face and her smiles that could banish the darkness from his soul and his heart, showing a different hidden side of him for her...only for her.

* * *

**Well...tell me what you think...**

**On a seemingly random note I'm debating writing a Modern AU for Louise and the gang. Basically the gang would be a band called 'The Outlaws' (very original I know) but Louise gets left behind in England still in school ect ect. Anyway cut a long story short Robin returns and she's working for the police and living with Gisborne oh and she lived with her and Robin's 'Uncle Jack' and 'Uncle Ianto after he left. *Hint* *Hint***

**Tell me what you think and whether or not I should write it, I've got chapter one done so I might just upload that anyway.**

**I could do with a name as well if any of you have any ideas...**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


	66. Chapter 66

"So the plan didn't go according to...well plan." Louise admitted to Marian, pulling down her scarf and mask as they entered her chambers at the castle.

"That's one way of putting it." Marian agreed shutting the door behind her as Louise disappeared into the alcove at the other end of the room to get changed.

"So what do we do now?" Louise called out.

"The Sheriff would have upped the security." Marian pointed out, looking through Louise's recent art pieces.

"We could go to our mutual friend." Louise offered, reappeared from the alcove.

"We could" Marian agreed, "Except he's probably too busy fighting your future husband."

"What is it with men and fighting." Louise muttered angrily but her eyes portrayed her worry and concern.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Marian assured her but that only got a raised eyebrow from Louise who wasn't buying it.

"Of course." She replied, her voice laced with sarcasm. "Because Robin and Guy are such good friends I'm sure they'll leave each other alone or maybe they'll just talk like the civilised people they claim to be!" Marian couldn't help but laugh slightly at Louise's words but she stopped when she saw that the worry was still evident in her eyes.

"You really care for him." Marian murmured softly.

"Which one?" Louise sighed sitting down on her bed, resting her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands. "My brother? My own blood and, as far as I know, my only living sibling. Or perhaps the man who is to be my husband? The man who regularly stands up and protects me in against the Sheriff?"

"Who do you think I'm talking about?" Marian asked, leaning against the fireplace.

"I honestly don't know anymore."

"Gisborne." Marian told her, moving closer to Louise as she spoke. "I'm talking about the man who is to be your husband, the man you care about and...the man you love." She sat next to Louise on the bed when she reached her and her friend looked up at her in shock.

"I never said that I _loved_ Guy." She defended.

"You don't deny it either." Marian pressed. "You're marrying him and you care for him...A blind man could see that you love him." Louise rested her head in her hands again as Marian spoke. "No matter how much you try to deny it."

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore." Louise murmured softly and Marian looked at her in confusion. "I fight for what I believe in because it is what my father, what my family would want but at the same time I betray my husband to be, the man...the man I love" Her voice went quiet as she finally admitted her love for Guy. "He trusts me Marian and I keep betraying him."

"You're helping the poor." Marian tried to comfort.

"And betraying Guy at the same time." Louise pointed out, sighing. "But the poor needs help and so I will help them."

"Until you are married."

"About that." Louise remembered, sitting up again and turning to look at Marian. "I doubt that I will tell Guy about my...habits. I need you to pretend to be the Shadow for the next few months after my marriage."

"Why don't you tell Guy?" Marian asked.

"He once asked me what the greatest crime that man could commit was." Louise told Marian.

"Murder." Marian replied without hesitating.

"That is what I said." Louise admitted. "But, according to Guy, it's betrayal; if he knew that I was the spy inside the castle...it would destroy him and it would force him to choose, me or the Sheriff."

"He would choose you." Marian replied without hesitating.

"What makes you so sure?"

"He loves you." Marian replied.

"What is it with you and love?" Louise muttered quietly.

"A blind and deaf man could see it." Marian told her, laughing slightly

"So he cares for me more that I care for him?" Louise asked, teasingly. "I mean if only a blind man could tell that I cared for him but a blind and deaf man could tell that Guy cares for me."

"You're just better at guarding your emotions." Marian told her. "Everyone in Nottinghamshire knows of Guy's feelings and that is why no one dares touch you. Even the Sheriff won't harm you, at least not directly, because he needs Gisborne on side.

"Anyway..." Louise breathed trying to change the subject. "We need to get Djaq out of the dungeons"

.

But Djaq was no longer in the dungeons under Nottingham castle, not that Louise and Marian knew this, she had been moved by the Sheriff into a room which could only be described as an alchemist's kitchen. The Sheriff had wanted her to recreate her Zayt al-Zaj, the very same conclusion that she had used to try and escape the dungeons after Louise and Marian had created a distraction but it was also the very same conclusion that the Sheriff had poured on her arm when she had been caught again. Vaisey slammed the door behind him as he left, Djaq could hear a key turn in a lock and she knew that the only way she was going to get out of the room was if the Sheriff or the guards opened the door.

The saracen looked around the room, she _did_ have what was needed to make her Zayt al-Zaj but that wasn't top on her priorities. First she moved over the bowl of water and washed her arm of any remaining acid, once that was done she mashed a few herbs together in a pestle and mortar; she then applied the paste to her burn before bandaging it and turning to see what else the Sheriff had in this room and what she could do with it.

Djaq warily eyed the skull container that sat on one of the shelves, moving over to look inside another, less disturbing container. She flinched as it's putrid smell drifted up her nose but with that scent came a decision...a plan and not one of Robin's half plans but a real plan that would work. She quickly moved around the different shelves grabbing bottles, jars and other such things each of them had a weird and disgusting smelling paste, liquid or powder in them. Djaq lined the various sized containers besides a metal bowl as she collected them before she got to work.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think about the chapter, the next one should be up either today or tomorrow.**

**Rwar I'm a Cat**


End file.
